


Las 37 debilidades de Bokuto-san

by newyorkblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi quiere mucho a Bokuto, Anxiety, Bokuto is a Baby, Character Development, Comedy, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fukurodani - Freeform, Literalmente son Akaashi y Bokuto a través de los años, M/M, MSBY Jackals, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Romance, Slight Drama, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, algo de angst también, background osasuna - Freeform, background sakuatsu, bueno si tiene algo de trama eventualmente, ok?, oneshots, pero mucho fluff, pero nada que no arregle un final feliz, very slow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 67,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Akaashi Keiji no solo es el editor estrella de manga juvenil, ni tampoco fue solo el setter de su equipo en preparatoria ni tampoco es solo una de las caras más bonitas de su antigua escuela, la grandiosa Academia Fukurodani. Akaashi es, además, una persona trabajadora. Y observadora. Y muy, muy calculadora.Por ello, sabe que no tiene más remedio que estudiar a Bokuto Koutarou, la estrella del voleibol. Akaashi decide redactar, entonces, una lista con los treinta y siete puntos débiles de Bokuto.Akaashi sabe que debe encontrar una solución para cada uno de ellos. El futuro del equipo está en sus manos, y puede que Akaashi tenga una vena competitiva en su interior, después de todo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 43
Kudos: 153





	1. Número 37

** Número 37: **

_Cuando se enfoca en una cosa en cierto punto del partido, olvida completamente todo lo demás._

**_Año:_** 2012

Puede que hubieran ganado el partido contra Nekoma que les daría el pase casi seguro al Torneo de Primavera, pero Akaashi Keiji no quería relajarse.

¿La razón de ello? Tenía nombre y apellido, pero a Akaashi le gustaba llamarle de una única manera:

 _Bokuto-san_.

—¡Ah, Konoha! ¡Ven aquí, desgraciado! —Bokuto le gritó al muchacho compañero de equipo, que se encontraba tirado sobre el suelo y bebiendo agua de forma parsimoniosa—. ¡¿Viste mis remates?! ¡¿Los viste?!

Bokuto dejó escapar una carcajada bastante estruendosa. Todo el resto del equipo debió dar un sobresalto ante tan escandaloso ruido, pero la mayoría estaban sencillamente acostumbrados.

Era Bokuto-san, después de todo. A ninguno le sorprendía en absoluto que fuera de esa forma. De hecho, se preocuparían el día que _no_ estuviera riéndose como un maniático egocéntrico que amaba regodearse de sus habilidades y grandeza en el partido.

Por supuesto, Bokuto no lo hacía con maldad. O no _tanta_ maldad.

Era solo su manera de levantar su propia autoestima luego de haberla casi embarrado en el partido.

—Los he visto, Bokuto —suspiró Konoha con una sonrisa; puede que Konoha fuese uno de los más maliciosos del equipo, pero, al igual que Akaashi, sabían muy bien cuándo seguir la corriente a Bokuto—. ¡Hemos ganado gracias a ti!

—¡Siempre nos terminas salvando! —aportó Komi, el líbero de Fukurodani—. ¡Siento pena por los que queden cuando tú ya no estés!

Yamato, otro miembro del equipo, haciendo lentamente un par de veces. Uno de los jugadores de primero tembló de terror al imaginar el futuro del equipo sin Bokuto.

Bokuto se acercó al muchacho y le palmeó entre los omóplatos. El capitán de Fukurodani no medía mucho su propia fuerza bruta, por lo que Akaashi estaba casi seguro que estuvo a punto de dislocar la columna vertebral del pobre muchacho.

No por nada en Fukurodani eran conocidos por tener amplias espaldas de acero. Era Bokuto el que se encargó de volverlos inmunes, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

—¡No hay de qué preocuparse! —soltó otra ruidosa carcajada que solo hizo temblar más al chico de primero—. ¡Porque cuando mi grandiosa persona se gradúe, quedarán a cargo de la persona más capacitada de todo el país!

Su dedo se dirigió rápidamente hacia Akaashi, apuntando hacia su pecho y agitando la mano como si buscara dar énfasis a lo que enseñaba.

—¡Akaashi Keiji! —chilló Bokuto con emoción—. ¡El ser humano más competente, más habilidoso, más gu-…!

—Bokuto-san, por favor no me señales —pidió Akaashi—. Es grosero.

—¡Ah, sí…! —Bokuto bajó la mano rápidamente tras reír con nerviosismo—. ¡Por supuesto, Akaashi! ¡Tienes _tooooda_ la razón del mundo!

Konoha y Komi compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de que el primero rodara los ojos. Akaashi resopló, pero no debió descuidarse; Bokuto ya había liberado de sus fauces al chico de primero —que corría en dirección a las managers, posiblemente en busca de terapia psicológica—, para atrapar los hombros de Akaashi con uno de sus fornidos brazos.

Le atrajo hacia sí. Akaashi mantuvo la calma, pero negar que sentía _algo_ gracioso en su interior era mentir.

A Akaashi no le gustaba mentir. Solo mentía si eso hacía feliz a Bokuto.

—¿Cómo supiste lo que yo necesitaba para recuperar los ánimos durante el partido? —inquirió Bokuto muy cerca de su rostro; la calidez de su respiración le cosquilleaba en la mejilla—. ¡Akaashi siempre sabe qué hacer para salvarnos!

—Sí, cuéntanos, Akaashi —pidió Konoha en un tono de burla—. Eres como el príncipe azul de Fukurodani.

—O el hada madrina de Bokuto —rio Komi junto a su compañero.

Todos empezaron a cuchichear entre sí. Si Akaashi hubiese tenido menos control de sus emociones, tal vez sufriría de mejillas ruborizadas.

Pero, en cambio, levantó con suavidad las comisuras de la boca. No era una sonrisa del todo, pero era una mueca de autosuficiencia.

Sí, Akaashi siempre sabía cómo salvarlos.

Puede que Bokuto le hubiese contagiado un poco de su egocentrismo. Pero, como dijo al principio, a Akaashi no le gustaba mentir.

Había trabajado muy duro en los últimos dos años para ser quién era en ese entonces: el _setter_ y salvador de Fukurodani.

Pero, más que nada… era el muchacho que más conocía a Bokuto Koutarou.

No por nada había escrito una lista con sus treinta y siete debilidades. Incluso la tenía memorizada.

Mientras conociera cada punto débil de Bokuto, y mientras Akaashi buscara la solución para contrarrestarlos… el equipo estaría completamente a salvo. Serían invencibles.

Nada podría escaparse del control de Akaashi Keiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es solo un conjunto de oneshots semi-independientes sobre las 37 debilidades de Bokuto (que, a ver, todos sabemos que en realidad Akaashi anotó muchas más... pero esto no puede ser eterno xD). Puede que haya drama por aquí o por allá (Bokuto siendo Bokuto), y el romance esté más cerca del final de la historia... pero nada, eso (?)
> 
> Ah, y los oneshots estarán narrados en años random. Así que puede que a veces lo veamos en Fukurodani, otras en los Jackals, y en otras en el equipo nacional ;w;
> 
> Por cierto, habrá actualizaciones los lunes y los jueves. Tengo seis oneshots escritos, pero si logro avanzar bastante en estas tres semanas que me duren esos oneshots (son súper cortos, de verdad) me gustaría pasar a tres actualizaciones por semanas. Gracias a quien sea que lea esto <3


	2. Número 36

** Número 36: **

Hinata o cualquier niño de primero que le admire.

**_Año:_** 2012

Bokuto era un fanático empedernido de la admiración.

Se volvía loco. Cada vez que una persona se acercaba para declarar su admiración, Bokuto podría haber tenido un infarto de la emoción.

Era algo natural —eso se decía Akaashi. Porque, claro, ¿a qué clase de persona no le gustaba sentirse un _poquito_ admirado?

A Akaashi no, eso sí. A él no le importaba ser una presencia al fondo del salón; de esas que nadie nota que están allí hasta que hacen algo para lucirse. E incluso así, Akaashi siempre elegía permanecer en las sombras antes que bajo todas las luces del escenario.

Pero Bokuto era el completo opuesto de Akaashi: le encantaba sentirse admirado, querido, venerado. Que le vieran como un modelo a seguir.

Así que sí, Akaashi terminó descubriendo que la debilidad número treinta y seis de Bokuto radicaba allí —en la admiración de los demás. Especialmente, en esos niños impresionables de primer año a los que un remate bien hecho les hacía caer la mandíbula hasta el inframundo y chillar en cincuenta idiomas diferentes.

Y con _niños impresionables_ se refería, más que nada, a Hinata Shoyou.

—¡Bokuto-san es increíble! —gritó Hinata durante ese sábado en la mañana en que Akaashi y Bokuto se encontraban en Miyagi de paseo, y decidió llamarle para que fueran todos a desayunar—. ¡¿Me enseñarás a hacer el remate cruzado?! ¡¿Sí?! ¡¿SÍ?! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor…!

Hinata se movía de una forma tan enérgica que casi derramó el chocolate caliente que Bokuto le regaló para desayuno. Akaashi se encontraba soplando suavemente el café amargo que Bokuto compró para él, también.

Mientras, Bokuto reía con autosuficiencia al escucharlo suplicar y poner ojitos de cachorro en medio de la lluvia. Akaashi lamentó no haber llevado un par de tapones para sus oídos, pero tenía que aguantarse todo aquello; era su culpa, después de todo.

¿Por qué era su culpa? Porque Bokuto llevaba las últimas dos semanas sintiéndose un poco decaído —no lo suficiente para entrar en su _modo emo_ , la debilidad número siete, pero sí para cometer bastantes errores tontos en las prácticas o para empeorar un poco sus calificaciones.

Bokuto ni siquiera debía estar dándose cuenta de la situación —o el _modo emo_ atacaría al instante—, pero Akaashi era observador. Era impresionante la manera en que Akaashi sabía mejor cómo funcionaba Bokuto que, bueno… el mismo Bokuto.

Intentó pidiéndole a Komi y Konoha que le dieran algunos halagos para aumentar su autoestima, pero no funcionó como esperaba. Lo probó él mismo, también, pero Bokuto, en su enorme ingenuidad, solía dar por sentado los halagos de Akaashi.

Akaashi se devanó los sesos durante la última semana. Hizo una lista de todas las posibles soluciones, pero ninguna le gustaba lo suficiente.

¿Pedir ayuda a Kuroo? Posiblemente terminaría molestando todavía más a Bokuto.

¿Recordarle sus antiguos logros? No, quizás eso le haría caer en cuenta que su rendimiento estaba bastante bajo.

¿Golpearlo con una pala en la cabeza para que se le acomodaran las ideas? Bueno, puede que no fuera _tan_ mala idea…

Hasta que lo supo en el momento en que todo Fukurodani decidió hacer un pequeño paseo de fin de semana hasta Miyagi: la ciudad del mayor admirador de Bokuto…

Hinata.

—¡Hinata, no es tan fácil estar a la altura de una estrella! —Bokuto le despeinó el amasijo de cabellos anaranjados—. ¡Tienes que esforzarte, cuervito! ¡No todo viene en bandeja de plata!

Lejos de sentirse abatido, Hinata parecía ilusionarse todavía más. Apretó los puños con decisión; como si ser enviado a trabajar más duro fuese el mejor halago que alguien tan grande como Bokuto pudiera darle.

—¡Me esforzaré! ¡Y seré tan bueno como Bokuto-san! —exclamó determinado—. ¡No voy a decepcionarte!

—¡Ah! ¡Ese es el espíritu que me gusta ver en mis niños! —Bokuto pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hinata para darle un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Me alegra ser una gran influencia para ti! ¡Akaashi, mira…! ¡Tengo fans alrededor del país!

—Es normal, Bokuto-san —Akaashi asintió con una sonrisa—. Eres un excelente jugador.

Pese a que Akaashi se lo había estado repitiendo como loro en los últimos días, que fuese capaz de admitírselo frente a Hinata le hizo sonrojar las mejillas y brillar los ojos.

Incluso Hinata desprendía chiribitas de sus ojos.

—¡Akaashi-san tiene _mucha_ razón! —gritó Hinata—. ¡Bokuto-san es excelente, e increíble, y el mejor jugador, y…!

Los dos continuaron con su oda hacia el grandioso Bokuto Koutarou —y sí, al mismo Bokuto no le avergonzaba en absoluto hablar sobre sí—, mientras Akaashi les seguía el paso a un ritmo un poco más lento.

Akaashi tenía suficiente con la energía de Bokuto todos los días. Soportar a Bokuto _y_ Hinata era demasiado hasta para él.

Lo fue durante todo el último año de Bokuto. Poco sabía Akaashi cuánto tiempo podr

Así que les dejó que siguieran con lo suyo; él les siguió, en silencio, sonriendo, hasta terminarse su café sin azúcar.

Cuando regresaron a la práctica en Fukurodani el lunes siguiente, las cosas mejoraron drásticamente.

Los ánimos de Bokuto parecían ir más alto que las nubes.

Y la victoria de Akaashi por encima de las debilidades de Bokuto, también.


	3. Número 35

** Número 35: **

Estudiar.

**_Año:_** 2013

De acuerdo, Akaashi tenía que ser honesto: a _nadie_ en su sano juicio podía gustarle estudiar.

¿Pegar tu trasero sudoroso en una silla durante horas, llenar tu cerebro de información irrelevante a punto de explotar, para que _encima_ no pasaras la clase y tuvieras que asistir al curso de verano? Incluso él pasaba de esas cosas.

Pero una cosa era no ser fanático del estudio, y otra era… ser como Bokuto.

Lo cual significaba: fingir que las asignaturas se estudiarían solas y que no reprobar el año era tan simple como hacer un remate en la cancha.

Eso, claro… hasta que las notas llegaban en el boletín semestral.

Y, efectivamente, no reprobar no era tan simple como un remate en la cancha.

—¡Aghhhh, no puede ser! —chilló Bokuto mientras agitaba el boletín con una mano y se jalaba de los cabellos con la otra—. ¡No es posible que reprobara biología…!

_Claro que es posible_ , pensó Akaashi, pero se mordió la lengua antes de decirlo. _Es posible reprobar si es que estudiaste cinco minutos y descansaste siete horas._

—Te creo de matemáticas, pero, ¡¿biología?! ¡Vimos el cuerpo humano! ¡Un humano no puede reprobar un examen acerca de su propio cuerpo! —se tiró tan fuerte de sus cabellos que Akaashi pudo ver algunos mechones bicolores entre su puño—. ¡Si sigo reprobando, no me dejarán seguir jugando…! ¡ESTO ES UN ATENTADO TERRORISTA!

La mayoría de estudiantes que se encontraban en el pasillo se dieron vuelta a averiguar de qué se trataba tal escándalo —Akaashi podría haberse ruborizado de la vergüenza, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Era Bokuto Koutarou. Todo Fukurodani estaba acostumbrado a dichos arranques; tanto los de euforia, como los de depresión o los de ira.

Por supuesto, todos se dieron la vuelta sin dar mucha importancia en cuanto descubrieron que solo se trataba de Bokuto. Akaashi trató de ser un poco más empático y le dio una única palmada sobre su hombro…

Aunque estaba seguro que acariciarlo con una escoba se hubiese sentido menos frío.

—Vamos, Bokuto-san, no dejes que un par de asignaturas te venzan —dijo Akaashi con su usual tono monótono—. ¿Acaso un par de materias son lo suficientemente amenazantes para ti…?

Aquello pareció activar los sentidos arácnidos de Bokuto. Él podía _sentir_ cuando alguien lo estaba desafiando, y lo sentía más fuerte cuando se lo hacían de una manera pasivo-agresiva.

Tal como Akaashi solía optar por hacer siempre.

Pero antes de que Bokuto les declarara la guerra a las asignaturas —la cual perdía más rápido que Alemania en cualquier enfrentamiento bélico europeo—, Akaashi decidió sacar la artillería pesada:

—Además, si apruebas todas las asignaturas, podremos salir más durante los fines de semana —Akaashi encogió los hombros como si fuera cosa de nada—. Ya sabes… ir a ver películas sobre tiburones mutantes, o comer barbaco-…

Bokuto dio un golpe tan fuerte a la pared del pasillo que Akaashi temió que la dejara abollada. No sabía cómo sacaría a Bokuto de otro castigo que interfiriera con las prácticas del equipo.

Para su suerte, no había ninguna desgracia a la vista; no más que la mano enrojecida de Bokuto, al menos. Pero a su compañero no parecía importarle en absoluto, ya que alzó el puño en el aire.

—¡Ya lo he decidido, Akaashi! —exclamó con vehemencia—. ¡Voy a aprobar todas las asignaturas! ¡Y tendrás que pagarme la barbacoa cuando lo consiga! ¡Porque me lo merezco!

Bokuto no dejó que Akaashi le respondiera, ya que se puso a farfullar sobre cómo vencería biología, historia, geografía, química, inglés, francés, _y_ la infame matemática que tantos dolores de trasero les traía a los dos.

Sonrió de forma sutil al verlo tan decidido.

—Por supuesto, Bokuto-san —dijo Akaashi—. Si apruebas, te merecerás absolutamente todo como premio por tu esfuerzo.

Bokuto chilló con emoción. Estaba extasiado, fantaseando con toda la carne asada que engulliría, o con la inmensidad de películas con monstruos de bajo presupuesto que obligaría a Akaashi, Konoha, Yukie y Komi a ver con él.

A Akaashi no le molestaba. No mientras Bokuto aprobara todas sus asignaturas de último año.

El director de la escuela pensaba que podría controlar a Bokuto a través de las amenazas sobre no poder continuar en el equipo de volleyball, pero Akaashi sabía que el sistema de recompensas era mucho más fructuoso.

Porque si había algo que generaba en Bokuto emociones más intensas que perder…

Eso era ganar.

Ganar lo era todo para Bokuto. La gloria lo enloquecía, y si Akaashi le prometía todo lo que él deseara… lo tendría bailando como una marioneta cuyos hilos colgaban de los dedos de Akaashi.

Pero jamás haría una cosa así.

Bokuto-san era, casi siempre, un hombre bastante sencillo y simplón.


	4. Número 34

** Número 34: **

Tener que enfocar su atención en una sola cosa.

**_Año:_** 2017

—¡Akaashi! —exclamó Bokuto usando su tono berrinchudo; ya no importada que fuera un verdadero _señor_ de veintitrés años de edad—. ¡¿Cómo le haces?!

—¿Huh? —inquirió Akaashi tras levantar la vista de la brillante pantalla de su laptop. Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Qué cosa, Bokuto-san?

Bokuto hizo un gesto dramático con las manos y la cabeza. Todavía tenía puesto su uniforme de los _MSBY Jackals_ , el equipo profesional de voleibol para el que jugaba.

Akaashi estaba de visita en la ciudad, y le había despedido para quedarse editando los nuevos capítulos del manga en el que Tenma Udai estaba trabajando. Cuando Bokuto le despidió, Akaashi se quedó en el sofá con una taza de café en la mesita, la laptop entre las piernas y una libreta en las manos.

Ocho horas después, Akaashi seguía en la misma posición. Solo que la taza de café en la mesita era ya la _quinta_.

—¡Eso! —dijo Bokuto con mucha energía—. ¡Poder hacer lo mismo durante _taaaantas_ horas!

Akaashi le miró, perplejo, pero terminó resoplando casi al instante. Cerró la laptop y la dejó sobre el cojín de al lado al igual que su libreta llena de coloridos banderines y anotaciones en los bordes.

Se frotó las sienes. Apenas ahora se estaba dando cuenta la mala idea que eran tantas tazas de café con el estómago vacío.

—Cuando trabajas en un rubro artístico, Bokuto-san, la concentración se vuelve tu mejor amiga —respondió Akaashi, parsimonioso—. Aunque, claro, la vejez prematura viene obligadamente con ella.

Akaashi no era una persona que anduviera ventilando esas cosas. Hacía un par de semanas, mientras se peinaba antes de salir para la oficina, descubrió unos cuantos cabellos blancuzcos brillando entre su melena azabache.

Tampoco eran ninguna novedad las ojeras, las arrugas alrededor de los ojos cuando se olvidaba las gafas en algún lugar. O el hecho de que se _olvidaba_ las gafas.

Pero esa era su vida, de todas formas. No es que se estuviera quejando. Akaashi amaba lo que hacía —por más de que muchos podrían pensar que no, ya que rara vez sonreía o alardeaba lo orgulloso que estaba de su trabajo—, y todo el estrés era uno de los tantos gajes del oficio.

Akaashi podía pasar horas, _días_ , con el trasero pegado en la silla editando maravillosas historias de aventura, compañerismo y cargadas de adrenalina para ser compartida con millones de lectores alrededor del mundo. Él ya no jugaba voleibol de forma profesional, pero esta era su manera de sentir que seguía formando parte de algo enorme y grandioso.

Tal vez ya no era uno de los protagonistas del mundo, pero se encargaría de hacer conocer las historias de aquellos que lo serían por siempre.

Y Bokuto Koutarou era una de esas personas.

Bokuto era de esos que no podía concentrar su atención más de quince minutos en absolutamente _nada_. Nada que no fuera el deporte o ganar, eso era más que obvio.

Puede que eso fuera una gran debilidad de él. Por eso Akaashi la había anotado en su lista tantos años atrás.

Pero eso también le convertía en ese ser humano tan enérgico y alegre como solo Bokuto podía ser. Su atención a veces era tan dispersa que le llevaba a interesarse en un sinfín de tópicos más allá de la lógica humana.

¿Cómo se habían construido las pirámides? ¿Qué había más allá de los límites del universo? ¿Por qué no se podía vivir en la Antártida? ¿Qué existía por debajo del fondo oceánico?

Esas solo era una ínfima parte de las infinitas dudas que Bokuto compartía con Akaashi de manera azarosa durante el día.

Akaashi se esforzaba en investigar alguna respuesta que pudiera satisfacerle, pero para cuando la conseguía, Bokuto ya había saltado a la siguiente duda y olvidado por completo la primera.

Ese tipo de pequeños detalles volvían a Bokuto quien realmente era. Una estrella en el voleibol. Un humano disperso. Una mente brillante sin igual.

Una que muy pocos tenían la habilidad de comprender.

—¡Es que te admiro, Akaashi! —Bokuto alzó las manos—. ¡Puedes trabajar todas esas horas en lo mismo sin agotarte! ¡Cuando sea grande, quiero ser así de genial como tú!

—Bokuto-san, tú ya eres genial a tu modo, ¿te olvidas? —Akaashi ladeó la cabeza—. Eres una de las estrellas del equipo.

La radiante sonrisa que Bokuto le regaló hizo sentir a Akaashi que sus pequeñas vacaciones en la ciudad —y que solo le acumularían papeleo en la oficina— estaban completamente justificadas.

—¡Akaashi! ¡¿Verdad que sí soy el mejor?! ¡Tendrías que haber visto los pases de Tsum-Tsum hoy! ¡Los rematé absolutamente _todos_! —Bokuto flexionó su brazo para hacer alarde de sus grandes y endurecidos músculos—. ¡Oh…! ¡Y a que no sabes de lo que también me enteré…! ¡Te vas a quedar mudo de la sorpresa!

—Me encantaría escucharlo, Bokuto-san —Akaashi se levantó con lentitud. Trató de fingir que no tenía un pie totalmente entumecido por la incómoda posición—. ¿Quieres que nos prepare chocolate caliente?

—¡Sí! —respondió Bokuto tras dar un golpe muy ruidoso con las sudorosas palmas de sus manos contra los muslos—. Akaashi, espero que te interese el tema de los _Illuminati_. ¡Y si no, ya verás cómo te sorprendo!

—Estoy seguro que es fascinante, Bokuto-san —asintió Akaashi. Se dirigió entonces a la cocina, pero la forma en que Bokuto no dejaba de observarle con ilusión mientras desaparecía le hizo sentir un pequeño calor en el pecho—. Regreso en un instante. Tú acomoda todas las ideas en tu cabeza.

—¡Claro que sí, Akaashi! ¡Solo porque me lo pides tú!

Escuchó a Bokuto farfullar solo sobre los _Illuminati_ y quién sabe que otra locura que solo podría haber obtenido de Atsumu Miya. Le tomaría unos diez minutos preparar las dos tazas de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, y sabía perfectamente que había una posibilidad de que, al regresar, Bokuto se olvidara por completo del tema y saliera con otra cosa.

No es como si hubiera diferencia. Cualquier tema extraño y repentino con el que saliera Bokuto era divertido de oír por el simple de hecho de ser narrado por alguien tan extravagante.

Akaashi sonrió, también. Tal vez aquel punto en su lista no era una debilidad en absoluto.


	5. Número 33

** Número 33: **

La comida. Todo tipo de comida.

**_Año:_** 2013

—¡Ah! ¡Nada mejor que salir a cenar con tus compañeros luego de un pesado día de entrenamiento! —Bokuto exclamó hacia el cielo nocturno, ambos brazos levantados mientras los agitaba—. ¡¿Verdad, Akaashi?!

—Sí, Bokuto-san —sonrió Akaashi, y no necesitaba mentir para ello—. Es bueno pasar tiempo con el equipo junto antes de graduarnos.

Bokuto detuvo sus pasos, y el resto de sus compañeros que caminaban por detrás también cortaron abruptamente la caminata. Alguien chasqueó la lengua a espaldas de Akaashi,

—¡Pero no lo digas tan así…! —lloriqueó Bokuto—. Eso es tan cruel, Akaashi. ¡Solo me queda un par de meses antes graduarme! ¿Verdad que es cruel, Konoha?

El mencionado levantó la vista de la pantalla de su móvil. No parecía haber estado prestando mucha atención a toda la escena.

—Jódete, Bokuto —contestó Konoha—. Yo no te voy a decir que sí a todo como lo hace Akaashi.

—¡Konoha…! —berreó el capitán, y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Komi, el líbero del equipo, que solo se reía del asunto—. ¡Komi! ¡Konoha y Akaashi están siendo demasiado odiosos! ¿No lo crees?

Todo el equipo completo suspiró. Para su suerte, el olor que emanaba del restaurant de ramen favorito de todos ya se podía sentir en el aire. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Bokuto se olvidara por completo de todo el asunto de la _crueldad_ de sus compañeros de equipo.

El ramen le estaba llamando como un dulce a un bebé.

Pero de manera literal. Los ojos de Bokuto centelleaban con deseo.

—¡Me muero de hambre! —Bokuto se sobó la barriga, pero no es como si tuviera algo más que no fueran trabajados músculos en ella—. Akaashi, te perdonaré si aceptas un _onigiri_ de tu senpai, Bokuto-san.

—Estoy agradecido, Bokuto-san —respondió Akaashi dando pasos más largos para alcanzar su veloz caminata—. Pero sabes que no es necesario que gastes en mí.

—¡Tonterías! —Bokuto agitó las manos sobre el rostro de Akaashi—. Soy tu senpai _y_ tu capitán. Y has sido cruel conmigo, así que tienes que aceptar el castigo. Negarte a una comida conmigo es como romperme el corazón, Akaashi.

Aquello no era una mentira. Para Bokuto, la comida era sagrada. Si bien engullir cualquier porquería era uno de sus vicios, el simple acto de comer también era importante para el muchacho.

Porque _comer_ significaba pasar el rato con aquellos que apreciabas. Era un único momento libre, durante del día, de todas las responsabilidades y dudas que te enloquecían la cabeza; no existía más que un delicioso plato de comida y la presencia de tus seres queridos para compartir un buen momento entre risas y liviandad.

Bokuto podía ser un simplón, pero también era un cursi que disfrutaba del cariño en todas sus formas y variantes.

Y, ¿para qué iba a mentir? Akaashi también tenía un paladar bastante travieso que disfrutaba de la buena comida a cualquier hora del día.

Bokuto lo sabía. Y Akaashi sabía que era por eso mismo que proponía su _castigo_.

Tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios. Agradecía que fuera de noche —y que apenas algunas farolas les iluminaran a todos—, y que hiciera tanto frío que podía esconderse debajo de su bufanda negra.

Bokuto no se callaría al respecto se le miraba sonreír.

Un pequeño quejido se oyó a sus espaldas. Akaashi no necesitaba voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

—¡Eso no se vale! —escuchó a Konoha—. ¿Yo no merezco ser perdonado, también? Vamos, Bokuto-senpai.

—Puedo hacerte enojar yo también, Bokuto —intervino Yukie masticando una galletita; era la manager del equipo, que caminaba junto a su compañera de trabajo, Kaori—. No me vendría mal un onigiri.

Por supuesto, Konoha y Yukie solo se estaban mofando. Conocían a Bokuto mucho mejor que Akaashi, y todos disfrutaban de presionar los botones correctos para sacarlo de sus casillas.

Estaba de más aclarar que, más tarde, todos accedían a cooperar para sacar a Bokuto de la fase irritante que podrían haber provocado adrede.

Bokuto ignoró a sus dos compañeros, y decidió seguir contándole algo a Akaashi que nadie más que él entendía —por ser quien más seguido le escuchaba—; y no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que era bastante irónico que el gigantesco y aterrador as en la cancha podía ser también un grandulón adorable que quería ser oído.

Komi rio por debajo de la voz de Bokuto narrando sus cosas. Akaashi fingió por un instante que le seguía escuchando, pero también tenía muchísima curiosidad de lo que el líbero del equipo contaba entre murmullos al resto del equipo.

—Ustedes dos deberían seguir soñando —dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta—. ¡Bokuto nunca les va a pagar un onigiri, sencillamente por una única razón!

El silencio entre los demás se vio cubierto por la carcajada de Bokuto hacia su propio chiste. Y por el corazón de Akaashi que daba saltos y volteretas en su pecho.

—Y esa razón es que ninguno de ustedes se llama Akaashi Keiji.


	6. Número 32

** Número 32: **

Que toquen su comida.

**_Año:_** 2018

Bokuto podía ser muchas cosas, pero él siempre era un ser humano realmente generoso.

Akaashi lo comprobó durante sus años de preparatoria —cuando no tuvo ningún problema en tomar a Hinata bajo su ala para enseñarle todo lo que sabía, pese a que existían grandes posibilidades de que fueran rivales y usara todos sus trucos en su contra.

Tampoco tenía problema en ayudarte con dinero cuando más lo necesitaras. Más de una vez, Akaashi se encontraba siendo un pobre universitario quebrado que no tenía más que para comprar unos fideos de arroz precocinados —y Bokuto era una estrella del voleibol en ascenso. Y aunque Akaashi jamás se lo dijera en voz alta, más de una vez el otro se apareció de sorpresa en su pequeño apartamento tras haber hecho una gran compra de alimentos básicos y productos de limpieza.

¿Necesitabas ropa _cool_ para salir en una cita? Bokuto podía prestarte alguna de sus prendas de diseñador; ¡no había apuro en que la devolvieras!

¿Requerías de un conductor designado que te llevara a una entrevista de trabajo? Bokuto jamás permitiría que fueras en transporte público o pagaras un taxi.

Akaashi cada día se asombraba más y más del inmenso corazón que poseía Bokuto. Y eso le hacía sentir una oleada cálida en _su_ propio corazón.

Pero, así como Bokuto era un hombre generoso y maravilloso, también tenía sus defectos.

No es que fuera un defecto en sí, sino más bien un detalle.

Una cosita de nada.

—¡¿Y ya vieron ese combo que hicimos para anotar el punto final?! —rio Bokuto con una mejilla llena de comida—. ¡Fue soberbio! ¡Glorioso! ¡Nos llevará al campeonato nacional!

—Bokuto-san, lo vimos —respondió Akaashi—. Todos estuvimos ahí.

La verdad era que nadie más que Akaashi le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Los demás seguían comiendo sus platillos con demasiadas ganas; excepto una personita en particular.

Los sentidos arácnidos de Akaashi comenzaron a cosquillear.

— _Bokkun_ , ese cerdo asado que te pediste se ve delicioso —interrumpió Atsumu Miya haciendo caso omiso de su platillo con atún y arroz; los ojos le brillaban tanto como el hilillo de saliva que escurría de sus labios—. ¿No me invitarías un poquito?

Las alarmas en el cerebro de Akaashi se encendieron del todo y a alto volumen. Dejó su salmón a mitad de camino hacia la boca —estuvo a punto de pedir un Onigiri, pero desde que los consumía en la tienda de Osamu ya no le traicionaba—, y se apresuró en mirar a Bokuto, quien también masticaba ruidosa y rápidamente su porción de cerdo asado con patatas al horno.

Incluso Hinata dejó de sorber sus fideos. Sakusa Kiyoomi también estaba en la mesa, comiendo delicadamente unos _dumplings_. Los cuatro jugadores de los MSBY Jackals solían cenar juntos todos los viernes, y como Akaashi estaba en la ciudad de vez en cuando, le invitaron también.

Pero no importaba cuántas veces pudieran comer juntos… Atsumu Miya jamás aprendía.

Los ojos de Akaashi zumbaron hacia los dedos del mayor de los Miya. Sus palillos ya estaban dirigiéndose a una tira de cerdo asado que se encontraba en una esquina.

El plato de Bokuto era tan grande que seguro no extrañaría ese diminuto bocado. Por mucho que su apetito fuera insaciable, solo era un pedazo microscópico que no haría diferencia.

Los palillos de Bokuto viajaron más rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Pellizcaron tan fuerte la mano de Atsumu que le hizo dar un respingo, que provocó un chillido de Hinata, y un manotazo que causó que su sopa de fideos salpicara encima de Sakusa.

Akaashi solo podía mirar al eventual apocalipsis con horror.

No sabía cuál de todas las cosas era peor: Hinata gritando que lo sentía, Atsumu lloriqueando por su mano de _setter_ herida, o el ojo de Sakusa temblando al borde de un colapso a causa de la mancha.

Bokuto continuaba amenazando a Miya con sus palillos como si fuera la tenaza de un cangrejo. Las hacía entrechocar entre sí.

—¡No se toca mi comida, Tsum-Tsum! —vociferó Bokuto perdiendo toda su jovialidad—. ¡Pon esas manos donde pueda verlas!

—¡Bokkun! —lloriqueó Atsumu—. ¡Ahora por tu culpa no podré armar las jugadas mañana! ¡El equipo entrará en desgracia por tu egoísmo! ¡Solo quería una probadita de nada!

—¡Eres un rufián! —dijo Bokuto todavía muy serio—. ¡Siempre te eliges el plato más barato, y luego quieres comer un poco del de todos! ¡Te conozco!

—¡Omi-san, lo siento! —Hinata comenzó a hiperventilar entre sollozos—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…!

Sakusa no decía nada, porque Akaashi estaba seguro que alguna arteria le había petado a causa del horror y su misofobia. No quería saber realmente cuál era la razón.

Akaashi se apretó las sienes con fuerza. Solía pensar que Tenma y sus constantes bloqueos creativos eran la fuente de todo su estrés en la editorial…

Hasta que apareció Bokuto junto a todos los chacales —y le demostraron que siempre se podía ser un _poco_ más caótico.


	7. Número 31

** Número 31: **

Que Sakusa no quiera chocarle los cinco tras anotar

**_Año:_** 2017

Tras pensarlo durante mucho tiempo, Akaashi había decidido que la anterior debilidad número treinta y uno no era tan relevante como parecía. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuál era, ya que la nueva llevaba muchos años en vigencia.

Desde que Sakusa Kiyoomi fue fichado por los MSBY Black Jackals.

Bokuto fue el primero en emocionarse. Atsumu Miya también le siguió en su euforia, completamente extasiado —solo que ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué le alegraba tanto la nueva adhesión del equipo.

Pero Akaashi podía deducirlo. Akaashi observaba.

Akaashi _sabía_ muchas _cosas_.

Así como también sabía que las cosas se pondrían muy feas en cualquier momento en lo que respectaba al equipo.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Dame un choque antes del partido! —pidió Bokuto acercándose a las gradas durante un partido amistoso; Akaashi se encontraba en uno de los asientos más bajos—. ¡Es para la buena suerte!

—Por supuesto, Bokuto-san —sonrió Akaashi, y levantó ambas manos para que entrechocaran sus palmas con un fuerte ruido que fue opacado por la audiencia ovacionando—. Pero tú ya sabes que la suerte no se echa solo por chocar las manos.

—¡ _Akaashi_! —Bokuto rezongó como niño pequeño—. ¡Le quitas lo divertido a la vida!

Le dio una última sonrisa antes de que fuera llamado por el entrenador para regresar a la cancha. Akaashi intentaba ignorar el calor que recorría por todas las terminaciones nerviosas de sus manos, esas que rozaron su piel con la de Bokuto, hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

Tal vez tenía un poco de frío. Por eso debía estar temblando. No estaba seguro que la calefacción fuese muy buena durante ese febrero tan invernal.

No tenía nada que ver que solo ocurriera cuando chocaba los cinco con Bokuto. Eso era ridículo.

Akaashi tosió para recuperar la compostura. Ya que el protagonista de aquella debilidad no era realmente él, sino otro muchacho de su misma edad; y que respondía al nombre de _Sakusa Kiyoomi_.

Veintitrés años. Exalumno de Itachiyama y parte del _Top 3_ de los ases de su generación. Toda una estrella ascendente en el voleibol profesional. Tenía un montón de admiradores de todos los géneros: era innegable su atractivo tan elegante y misterioso, con aquellos cabellos oscuros y rizados combinados con su piel cincelada de lunares.

Y su escuela había eliminado a Fukurodani del Torneo de Primavera en el año 2012.

El pequeño Akaashi Keiji de primer año no olvidaba —y podía ser bastante rencoroso. Ya encontraría una manera sutil de saldar cuentas en un futuro.

Pero ese no era el verdadero problema con el Sakusa Kiyoomi. El pequeño gran problema era…

Su misofobia.

O, mejor dicho, su fobia a los gérmenes y la suciedad.

Akaashi lo entendía, hasta cierto punto. Entendía que las fobias no eran algo que uno eligiera, y que eran un dolor de cabeza más que otra cosa. No podía entender, sin embargo, que existiera gente que pudiera obsesionarse tanto con el orden y la limpieza.

Si la gente viera su escritorio y su oficina que se montó en el apartamento… Akaashi seguramente estaría criando una nueva especie de araña radioactiva debajo de los papeles.

El partido comenzó, y la temperatura se encendió rápidamente. Todo iba en perfecto orden. Tal como debía ser. Miya alzaba la pelota, y la colocaba para que Bokuto —y los demás, claro; no es que Bokuto fuera el único en el equipo, pero sí el único que le importaba más que los demás— pudiera rematar.

Cuando Bokuto remataba, toda la audiencia —y el mundo entero— aguantaba la respiración.

Akaashi, incluso, se olvidaba de cómo hacer para llenar de aire a sus pulmones.

Durante eternos milisegundos hasta que la mano de Bokuto —esa misma que tocó la piel de Akaashi no mucho tiempo atrás— encontraba la pelota y la lanzaba al otro lado de la red.

Era imposible alcanzarla para los del otro equipo.

Y los Chacales anotaban punto tras otro gracias a la magia de Bokuto Koutarou.

Hasta que les dio el punto ganador para llevarse con ellos el primer set.

Akaashi ovacionaba con todo el público la energía estallaba como una supernova. Quizá no fuera tan efusivo por fuera, pero sí sentía un revoltijo en el interior. Estaba seguro que era algo similar al orgullo; y le llenaba el pecho de una sensación cálida que resultaba ser tan familiar y agradable como lo era en preparatoria.

Bokuto era el primero en gritar en respuesta a la audiencia, y estos respondían gritando más fuerte.

El resto del equipo corría a colgarse de Bokuto para abrazarlo, frotarle el cabello sudado o palmear su mejilla. Miya siempre era el primero, pero le seguían los demás: Inunaki, Adriah, _todos_ ellos.

Excepto…

_Excepto_.

Excepto Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Los escrutadores ojos de Akaashi zumbaban automáticamente a aquella solitaria criatura. Era imposible que un muchacho tan atractivo y alto —¡medía más de un metro noventa!— pudiera pasar desapercibido. Sakusa no podía evitarlo.

Mucho menos podrías pasar desapercibido de los ojos de Bokuto. Y si estabas en su mismo equipo…

Una muestra de contacto físico era requisito excluyente.

Sakusa debió vérselo venir, ya que intentó huir a la banca a por una botella de agua. Pero Bokuto le clavó los ojos encima y le persiguió pisándole los talones.

Era casi como ver un búho tratando de cazar a un pequeño roedor.

Puede que correr se viera como una buena idea en sus pequeños cerebros, pero todos vieron _Animal Planet_ alguna vez.

Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escuchar con claridad. Sin embargo, podía leer los labios de los dos con facilidad.

—¡Omi-kun! ¡Choca esos cinco! ¡Fue un gran primer set! —Bokuto exclamó a viva voz; Sakusa no se dio la vuelta—. ¡Omi! ¡Omi! ¡Omi!

Akaashi entrelazó sus dedos para descansar el mentón sobre ellos. Sintió un _dèjá_ _vu_ con esa escena tan cotidiana. La revivían tantas veces durante los partidos que se la sabía de memoria.

—¡Omi…! —volvió a decir Bokuto. Levantó su palma por encima de la cabeza de Sakusa—. ¡Choca esos cinco…!

Bokuto se preparó para recibir el impacto en su mano. No importa cuántas veces Sakusa le rechazara, este no se rendía con intentarlo una y otra vez.

Sakusa, que estaba secándose el sudor del cuello con una toalla, le miró con horror por encima del hombro.

—No te me vayas a acercar —dijo como cosa de nada—. Me vas a ensuciar.

Akaashi se quitó las gafas para apretarse los ojos. Luego de habérselos frotado, se encontró con Bokuto en la misma posición congelada: labios entreabiertos, ojos desorbitados, completa confusión en el rostro…

Hasta que la decepción le pintó el rostro. Akaashi sintió otra cosa extraña en el pecho.

—¡Omi…!

Pero Sakusa ya se había escabullido a la reunión de equipo con los entrenadores. Solo faltaba Bokuto para que se les uniera —aunque no era capaz de articular más palabras por culpa del rechazo sufrido por culpa de uno de sus compañeros.

Akaashi le miró. Se preparó para lo que siempre ocurría.

Y es que Bokuto, automáticamente, le buscó entre las gradas. Siempre que le encontraba, Akaashi ya estaba con una sonrisa pequeña y un pulgar arriba para demostrarle su apoyo.

Bokuto agitaba ambas manos antes de darse la vuelta y reunirse con el equipo. Su semblante cambiaba completamente luego de recibir cariño; fuera del tipo que fuera.

Akaashi suspiró con alivio. Otra salvada de que Bokuto entrara en su _modo emo_. Y eso que no siempre era capaz de evitarlo.

Buscó otra vez a Sakusa con la vista. Se había tan serio e impasible —como si no acabara de rechazar el chocar las palmas con su compañero de equipo. Akaashi apretó los ojos.

Él respetaba la misofobia de Sakusa Kiyoomi, pero reafirmaba su autoridad como mejor amigo de Bokuto Koutarou mirándole de forma fea de todos modos.

Intentó no preocuparse demasiado. Sakusa era bastante nuevo en el equipo. Puede que llevara tiempo, pero nadie podía permanecer totalmente indiferente al grandulón de buen corazón que era Bokuto.

Sakusa caería. Tarde o temprano… pero lo haría.

Y chocaría esos cinco con Bokuto.

Y no solo eso, sino que también lo _disfrutaría_.

Akaashi podía sentirlo en sus huesos.

—Nadie se resiste a sus encantos, Sakusa —susurró Akaashi, con una sonrisa, para sí mismo. Miró otra vez a Bokuto mientras los Chacales regresaban a la cancha para el segundo set—. Te lo digo por experiencia.


	8. Número 30

** Número 30: **

La opinión de los demás. Tanto lo bueno… como lo malo.

**_Año:_** 2014

Akaashi tuvo que acostumbrarse a la crítica de sus superiores a la fuerza.

No es que fuera una persona a la que le importaba demasiado ser corregido —él no era un sabelotodo, ni mucho menos un engreído—, pero llegaba un punto en que podía doler un poco recibir comentarios negativos de los demás.

Siempre fue un alumno ejemplar en clase, así que estaba acostumbrado a los halagos. Y, si bien eran apreciados, no le importaban mucho. Él sabía de sus propias capacidades y no necesitaba que se las estuvieran remarcando.

Pero tras entrar ese año en la universidad y darse de lleno contra un muro lleno de comentarios odiosos, críticas destructivas, chismes maliciosos, opiniones totalmente subjetivas…

Bueno, Akaashi solo podía decir que tuvo unos primeros meses muy duros tras ingresar en la carrera.

Nunca se lo contó a nadie. Ni a Bokuto, ni a Konoha, ni a su familia, ni a sus nuevos amigos de clase. No quería sentirse como una delicada mariposa que siempre tuvieron en un pedestal —y que el soplido más suave le hería sus alas.

Aprendió a sobrellevar la crítica. Era parte de la vida, ¿no? Él sabía que sus argumentos para criticar una obra, o sus ideas narrativas, no serían siempre las mejores. O, en caso de serlo, no necesariamente debían gustarles a todos los humanos.

Eso era algo positivo. La sociedad era muy diferente y llena de humanos con gustos únicos y originales. Que todos tuvieran la misma opinión sería muy aburrido, o como sacado de una novela distópica de esas que tanto le entretenían leer…

Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de Bokuto.

Si para Akaashi fue duro meterse en un mundo adulto lleno de gente dispuesta a destruir tus sueños, para Bokuto fue como nadar en un océano infestado de hambrientos tiburones.

Sobre todo, porque su carrera como jugador profesional iba en ascenso. Acababa de ser fichado para un muy importante club y ya jugaba sus primeros partidos. Su nombre comenzó a colmar los buscadores. El contador de seguidores en sus redes sociales estalló muy poco tiempo después.

La gente adoraba a Bokuto.

Pero, así como existía mucha gente que le adoraba y se emocionaba con él en todos sus partidos, también existían personas con pensamientos muy distintos.

Y no estaba mal. No podías obligar a que todos le quisieran.

Sin embargo… existía también gente mala en el mundo. Gente prejuiciosa, y que disfrutaba de la miseria ajena. Humanos —si es que se les podía llamar de esa forma— que odiaban tanto sus vidas que encontraban regocijo en apagar el brillo de otros.

Aquello no era una novedad. La gente envidiosa existía desde tiempos inmemoriales —por algo habían matado a Julio César, ¿no?

Pero la era de las redes sociales solo consiguió facilitar el camino a aquellos que soñaban con destruir a otros. Ahora era posible hacerlo de manera sutil y certera. Una diminuta bala cargada de pequeñas cantidades de veneno.

Quizás una sola de ellas no podía hacerte daño; pero si te disparaban con cientos de ellas…

Por eso era que Akaashi no deseaba acercarse a ninguna red social.

Otras veces, sin embargo, era imposible huir de ellas. Mientras se preparaba su tercer café en la madrugada, escuchaba murmullos desde la habitación de Bokuto. Pasaba los fines de semana en su apartamento y allí estudiaba por las noches —la mayor parte del tiempo era sencillo; Bokuto dormía como una morsa en invierno.

Pero otras tantas…

—« _¿Pagaron todo ese dinero para contratar a este inútil?_ » —escuchó que Bokuto leía; su voz amortiguada debajo de las sábanas—. « _Y se ve tan feo… después de Miya, los Chacales ya no supieron fichar a nadie lo suficientemente guapo_ ». ¡Ah, sí serán malditas…!

Akaashi se acercó con sigilo. El microondas pitó en la cocina indicando que su taza de agua caliente ya estaba lista; pero estaba tan hipnotizado siguiendo la voz de Bokuto que ni siquiera le importó aquello.

Se detuvo contra el marco de la puerta. Sus pies recubiertos solo por los calcetines iban en puntitas para no distraerlo. Bokuto solo era un amasijo enorme de sábanas. Apenas se removía; y eso era mucho, considerando que no dejaba de moverse en todo momento del día.

Vio un halo de luz brillante saliendo por entre la tela. Era la de su teléfono móvil.

—« _Bokuto Kotaro more like Bokuto ‘Tontaro’_ » —prosiguió el otro—. « _¿Alguien escuchó una de sus entrevistas? Era doloroso ver a alguien tan imbécil_ ».

—Bokuto-san —dijo Akaashi ya sin poder soportarlo.

—« _Definitivamente los Chacales perderán esta temporada como sigan trayendo a esta gentuza_ » —Bokuto le ignoró—. « _Quizá sea hora de seguir a los Adlers como le gustaba a mi papá_ »…

—Bokuto-san —Akaashi habló con más fuerza y decisión—. Por favor ya deja eso.

Las sábanas empezaron a moverse. Akaashi dio un brinco cuando la cabellera desordenada de Bokuto apareció por debajo de las mantas.

Ninguno dijo nada. Akaashi no necesitaba que Bokuto se lo explicara, y él sabía que no hacía falta entre ellos dos.

Era fácil leer las emociones de Bokuto. Tenía dos enormes ojos que delataban prácticamente todas las emociones que burbujeaban en su interior; y tenía un brillo diferente para cada cosa.

Como un destello cuando se sentía feliz y extasiado. Como estrellas titilantes cuando sentía ansiedad y emoción.

Y cuando se sentía decaído —pero decaído _de verdad_ ; el tipo de tristeza profunda que rara vez veías en Bokuto— lucía como una fina película acuosa que hacía brillar sus ojos con unas insaciables ganas de llorar.

Pero no lo hacía. Bokuto jamás lloraba, ni siquiera viendo películas tristes o cuando recibía las mejores noticias del mundo. Puede que tuviera su berrinchudo _modo emo_ y saltara de efusividad ante las cosas buenas —era cierto, también, que se ponía una inmensa presión sobre sí mismo para que nadie viera su verdadera vulnerabilidad.

Nadie, excepto…

—Puedo sentarme contigo —le dijo; se acomodó una manga de su sweater que se le deslizó a través del hombro—. No necesitamos decir nada.

Contuvo la respiración durante varios segundos. Uno, dos, tres…

Puede que Akaashi conociera a Bokuto casi como a la palma de su mano, pero siempre estaban los nervios de que las cosas podrían escaparse algún día de su control.

Era una criatura demasiado volátil. Tenía miedo de no ser siempre capaz de controlar el estallido.

Sin embargo, ese no era el día. Bokuto le dedicó una ancha sonrisa que caló hasta el más profundo de sus huesos.

—Por supuesto, Akaashi —habló, e hizo lugar entre sus sábanas y palmeó un lugar al lado suyo—. Siempre es un gusto pasar hasta los silencios contigo.

Akaashi asintió. Trató de sonreír también, aunque estaba seguro que lució más como un par de labios apretados que otra cosa. Se encaramó sobre el colchón de Bokuto: tenían la distancia suficiente como para no tocarse en absoluto, pero no tanta como para ser capaces de ignorar el calor que irradiaba del otro.

Las sábanas de Bokuto estaban tan tibias como solía estarlo su cuerpo cuando se rozaban. Olían a su shampoo, a su perfume, a su loción para después de afeitar. Akaashi se sintió un poco abrumado por todo.

Necesitaba algo que levantara todos sus sentidos para no caer en una especie de embriaguez. Pero su tercer café nocturno podía esperar.

Bokuto depositó el móvil en la mesa de noche del otro lado de la cama. Akaashi le sintió removerse a su lado; todavía manteniendo las debidas distancias entre los dos. Era casi una regla no escrita que siempre respetaban en los momentos más duros del otro.

De todas formas, no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿hasta cuándo duraría todo aquello?

Bokuto miraba hacia el oscuro cielorraso de su habitación. Akaashi tenía las piernas cruzadas como indio, y sus ojos enfrascados en juguetear con sus propios dedos como si se quitara un anillo invisible.

Una pequeña técnica contra la ansiedad que le enseñó su prima psicóloga cuando era un niño. Akaashi podía ser muy propenso a sufrir arranques de ansiedad silenciosa; en los que se dañaba a sí mismo arrancándose el cabello, comiéndose las uñas hasta sangrar o mordisqueando la piel de sus labios.

El anillo invisible no le provocaba ningún daño, al menos.

El silencio era pesado entre ambos, más no incómodo. No hacía más que oír el ruido de los coches recorrer a gran velocidad por la avenida sobre la que quedaba el edificio junto a las erráticas respiraciones de los dos en esa confinada habitación.

—¿Akaashi? —La voz de Bokuto le hizo sobresaltar por dentro.

—¿Sí, Bokuto-san? —inquirió con calma.

Otro silencio. Podía escuchar a Bokuto inspirar aire de forma más fuerte y pesada.

—Nada —contestó—. Solo quería escuchar tu voz antes de quedarme dormido.

Akaashi no dijo nada más, pero supo que Bokuto cayó perdido ante el sueño a los pocos minutos. Podía decirlo porque su respiración se volvió rítmica y acompasada —a diferencia de la suya, que solo podía acelerarse más y más a causa de los nervios.

Sabía que olvidaría el asunto por la mañana. Ninguno de los dos volvería a mencionarlo. Pero, claro, Akaashi no tenía dudas que las noches como esas le acompañaban en el fondo de su mente todo el tiempo.

Tal vez, algún día, debería crear su propia lista de debilidades.


	9. Número 29

** Número 29: **

Sus cumpleaños y las fechas especiales.

**_Año:_** 2020

La pandemia del año 2020 golpeó a algunas personas más fuerte que a otras.

Para Akaashi y Bokuto fue una prueba de fuego. A fines del año anterior, ambos habían decidido ser _roommates_ para abaratar algunos costos —no es como si les faltara dinero, pero a su mejor amigo se le iban los gastos en algunas cosas innecesarias que le dejaban los números de su cuenta bancaria en rojo.

No fue una sorpresa, ni tampoco una molestia, aceptar su propuesta de vivir juntos. Después de todo, Akaashi pasaba largos fines de semana en el apartamento de Bokuto cuando visitaba Osaka.

Akaashi consiguió un traslado de oficinas ese año, y una ciudad tan diferente a la superpoblada Tokio se sentía como una pequeña amenaza.

Hubo algunos problemas y roces que amenazaron con convertirse en diferencias irreparables, pero a Akaashi le sorprendió la inmensa predisposición de Bokuto para que las cosas salieran bien entre los dos. Llevaban casi diez años siendo mejores amigos —pero incluso esa palabra no era correcta; Akaashi no quería pensar las cosas de forma muy extraña… pero, a veces, sentía que Bokuto era casi como un alma gemela—, por lo que vivir juntos debería haber sido pan comido.

Hasta que un extraño virus arrasó alrededor de Asia y se expandió por todo el globo terráqueo. El mundo entero cambió como todos lo conocían.

Se decretaron estrictas cuarentenas en todo el planeta. Los vuelos internacionales fueron puestos en pausa hasta quién sabía cuándo. La incertidumbre y el miedo se convirtió en el día a día de cualquier persona con condiciones médicas previas —y aquellos con seres queridos más vulnerables sintieron un blanco en sus espaldas.

Los Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio fueron cancelados. Bokuto y todo el plantel del equipo nacional se sintieron devastados.

El entrenador, Iwaizumi Hajime, tuvo que cancelar su boda en Argentina con la emergente superestrella del voleibol en aquel país: el infame y temido Oikawa Tooru.

Algunas personas se quedaron varadas en los países en que jugaban: como Hinata Shoyou en Brasil, Ushijima Wakatoshi en Polonia, Yaku Morisuke en Rusia o Kageyama Tobio en Italia.

Kuroo Tetsurou seguía en Tokio, mientras que Miya Atsumu y Sakusa Kiyoomi —pareja desde hacía un año y medio— encontraron la manera de volver a Hyogo para encerrarse con los padres del primero. Miya Osamu tuvo que luchar contra viento y marea para que la crisis social y económica no le obligara a cerrar las puertas de forma definitiva de su tienda de onigiris.

Tenma Udai, por su parte, fue uno de los primeros contagiados a causa de un brote en las oficinas de Tokio. Ahora se encontraba más que sano —aunque todavía estresado y ojeroso por sus _deadlines_ para el nuevo manga—, pero Akaashi sintió fuertes palpitaciones cuando se dio cuenta que, de haber continuado en Tokio, él también hubiera caído presa del horroroso virus que destruyó los cimientos de la sociedad.

Podía decir que Bokuto era algo así como su _salvador_. ¿Sentiría, también, que su mente se adelantó a lo que sucedería a los pocos meses de mudarse juntos? Siempre lucía como si no tuviera idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Las cosas comenzaron a normalizarse con los meses, pero el distanciamiento social era obligatorio. Los deportes continuaban prohibidos en Japón, y los viajes internacionales y regionales tenían fuertes restricciones que no cualquiera era capaz de cumplir para realizarlo.

El día 20 de septiembre del año 2020, solo Akaashi y Bokuto se encontraban en Osaka.

Era el día que Bokuto cumplía ya veintiséis años. Y, dado que Akaashi le acompañaba desde que cumplió los diecisiete, podía decir con certeza que se sentía como el cumpleaños más solitario de la década.

Akaashi se mordió el labio inferior cuando se sentaron juntos, en silencio, durante la medianoche. El toque de queda les impidió conseguir un pastel como era debido; por lo que solo tenían un _cupcake_ de chocolate con _buttercream_ teñida de amarillo brillante por arriba —y Bokuto simplemente sopló la triste vela blanca, de esas que utilizaban para los apagones, de manera desganada.

—Bokuto-san, solo es un día más —Akaashi se odió al instante por escucharse tan rudo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás—, ya verás que pronto podrás reunirte con todos tus seres queridos.

Bokuto le dio una media sonrisa entristecida. Su gran mano se posó sobre el muslo de Akaashi para dar una palmadita, pero el simple contacto le hizo dar un brinco.

¿Por qué, desde que vivían juntos, Akaashi andaba por la vida sintiéndose más alterado y con el corazón más alocado? Tal vez tenía problemas de taquicardia, cuando pasara la pandemia debía visitar a un doctor…

—Akaashi, aprecio tu esfuerzo. ¡Y no creas que no aprecio el simple hecho de que estés conmigo esta noche! —Bokuto suspiró con pesadumbre—. Es solo que…

—¿Sí, Bokuto-san?

Bokuto volvió a suspirar. Se dejó caer contra el sofá —llevaba utilizando el mismo pijama desde hacía dos días, sin haberse ducho, y su pelo era una maraña demasiado larga que debía sujetar en una coleta. Akaashi también estaba necesitando urgentemente un corte ya que el flequillo le picaba en los ojos.

Bokuto miró hacia un punto en específico. Era la pared de la sala de estar que utilizaban para colgar fotografías: con sus amigos, sus familias, sus colegas, el equipo…

Incluso había varias de ellos dos solos durante sus viajes: a Tailandia, a Nueva Zelanda, y también esa escapada a Hong Kong.

Akaashi quería sonreír ante el recuerdo, pero se sentía incapaz de ello. Toda esa vida anterior —viajes, seres queridos, _libertad_ — se sentía más como una vida pasada que, en realidad, nunca existió.

Como un _dèjá vu_. Lo suficientemente intenso para hacerte creer que es real, solo que no lo es en absoluto.

¿ _Qué_ era real en 2020?

_Bokuto es real_ , se dijo. _Tú también eres real._

Ambos estaban allí, juntos. Viviendo la vida con la que fantasearon cuando solo eran dos jóvenes adolescentes en la prestigiosa Academia Fukurodani.

Akaashi pronto cumpliría veinticinco. Bokuto ya tenía sus veintiséis. Posiblemente en lo que parpadeaba, ambos cumplirían ya sus tres décadas de vida.

Ahora eran felices, pero no siempre se puede esperar que algo sea para siempre. ¿Qué procedía luego de todo esto?

La pandemia les había enseñado a no tomar algunas cosas por sentado. Akaashi casi perdió su trabajo, Bokuto vio truncado su sueño de brillar en el escenario internacional. Muchos vínculos se perdieron en la marea del distanciamiento social. Pero otros se alzaban mucho más fuerte luego de todo el dolor.

Bokuto seguía mirando con ojos vidriosos hacia las fotografías de esa vida pasada. Él era mucho más simple que Akaashi, y no tenía largas y aburridas reflexiones sobre el significado de las cosas. Para él, la pandemia solo era un gran monstruo que llegó para destrozarles las esperanzas y los sueños.

Akaashi abrió la boca para intentar dar algún tipo de consuelo, pero su teléfono móvil vibró casi al instante en su bolsillo. Era un único mensaje de texto —aquel que llevaba esperando desde el comienzo de la velada.

Su corazón latió todavía más fuerte cuando vio las únicas dos palabras.

« _Estamos listos_ » _._

Tecleó una rápida respuesta. Apartó un segundo su teléfono para deslizarse por el sofá hasta quedar pegado a Bokuto. Los dedos le temblaban.

—¿Bokuto-san? Mis padres quieren hacer una pequeña videollamada para saludarte —Akaashi carraspeó—. Espero no te moleste.

Los grandes ojos de Bokuto brillaron por un único segundo. Se irguió rápidamente, aunque Akaashi sabía que solo estaba fingiendo para verle feliz.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Akaashi! Sabes que adoro a tu mamá. Me casaré con esa señora cuando se quede viuda, te digo —rio fuertemente. Le dio entonces una palmada entre los omóplatos que casi le dislocó la columna—. Y entonces, voy a ser tu _papi_ Bokuto.

Akaashi tosió incómodamente. La broma de que Bokuto se casaría con su madre era una recurrente, pero nunca dejaba de sentirse extraño cuando lo decía. Apuntó hacia su laptop cerrada para dar a entender que los llamaría ahora mismo desde allí; la depositó sobre su regazo mientras tecleaba algo, y la pantalla solo podía verla él, pero eso no quitaba que de verdad sintiera que le estallaría el corazón adentro del pecho.

La llamada dio un tono. Luego, dos. Alguien respondió a su pedido para acceder a la sala de chat.

La pantalla comenzó a conectarse. Bokuto se pegó hacia su costado con una sonrisa emocionada, pero el rostro se le deformó cuando las caras comenzaron a aparecer en pantalla.

Primero fue una, y luego fueron dos, tres, cuatro… al final, Akaashi no tuvo idea de cuántas personas estaban al otro lado.

Había demasiado ajetreo, y varios de ellos discutían entre sí, mientras que otros tenían la música tan fuerte que retumbaba de forma metálica en los altoparlantes de los demás. Alguien, incluso, parecía estar cenando un onigiri. Le rugió el estómago con solo ver esas bolitas de arroz tan específicas que no probaba hace meses.

Uno de ellos incluso estaba enseñando el trasero en pantalla mientras agitaba las caderas al ritmo de Shakira. Akaashi podría haber vivido sin ver esa imagen _jamás_.

El rostro de Bokuto era un verdadero poema, pero sus ojos eran lo que más le delataban: pese a que tenía la mandíbula abierta hasta abajo, sus irises brillaban todavía más de lo que hicieron algunos minutos atrás.

Cuando el rostro de ellos dos apareció en una de las pantallitas del chat, todos se quedaron en silencio. Más de veinte pares de ojos les escrutaban desde diversas partes del mundo —y Akaashi nunca se había sentido tan nervioso de que todas esas personas le vieran _con_ Bokuto.

Y no era solo eso. ¡Sino que les vieran juntos en _su_ apartamento! ¡El que ambos compartían!

—Akaashi… estos… no son… tus padres…

— _Gracias a los dioses que no_ —gruñó una vocecita, y rodó los ojos casi al instante—. _Eso significaría tener que emparentarme conti-…_

— _Yaku_ —regañó alguien más; el pelo negro lo tenía tan largo que casi no podías ver ni uno de sus ojos—. _Es el cumpleaños de Bokuto. ¡Muestra más alegría!_

— _Cómeme el trasero, estúpido Kuroo._

— _Cuando quieras, gremlin_ —respondió Kuroo Tetsurou—. _Pero no lo digas en frente de los niños, amor._

Yaku Morisuke siseó al ser llamado de esa forma. Varios de los presentes estallaron en risas. Otros no se dieron muy por aludidos —como el que bailaba al ritmo de Shakira, que no podía ser otro que Miya Atsumu.

Akaashi podía ver la mitad del rostro de Sakusa Kiyoomi tratando de esconderse de la cámara para no ser visto junto al engendro de su novio.

— _¡Bokuto-san! ¡Bokuto-san!_ —exclamó una persona con una mata de pelo naranja desde un cuarto diminuto, y tosió para empezar a entonar una canción conocida para todos—. _Parabéns pra você, nesta deta querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vi-…_

— _¡Cállate, Hinata!_ —masculló una nueva persona—. _¡Deja de cantar en ese idioma de mierda! ¡Me van a sangrar los oídos!_

— _¡Lo dices porque tú todavía no saber ni saludar en italiano! ¡Eres un ignorante, Kageyama!_

— _Oh_ —intervino alguien más en una de las pantallas—. _Tal vez Wakatoshi-kun debería cantarles en polaco, ¡seguro ninguno de ustedes sabe un idioma tan difícil…!_

— _Tendou, no…_ —empezó a decir el aludido.

— _¡Voy a cantar en español!_ —dijo otro—. _¡Iwa-chan, acompáñame con los coros!_

— _Estúpido, nadie quiere escucharte cantar…_

— _¡Bokuto, feliz cumpleaños!_

— _¡Ahhhh!_ —alguien bostezó—. _¡Tengo mucho sueño! ¡Ya dejen de pelear!_

— _Voy a cerrar la sesión_ —comunicó un muchacho con una mueca aburrida y grandes anteojos en la cara—. _Sabía que esto sería un fiasco._

— _¡Tsuki, no seas así…!_

— _¡Es el día de Bokuto-san, Amargashima!_ —volvió a decir Hinata tras dejar de discutir con Kageyama Tobio—. _¡Si eres así, nadie querrá conectarse en tu cumpleaños…!_

Tsukishima Kei parpadeó en silencio unos segundos.

— _Eso es exactamente lo que quie-…_

— _¡Bokkun, mira!_ —Atsumu volvió a ponerse frente a la cámara para enseñar su firme trasero con unas apretadas calzas—. _Estuve practicando un baile de cumpleaños especialmente para ti…_

— _Tsumu, ¿acaso buscas arruinarle el cumpleaños…?_

— _¡Samu, tú no te metas…!_

Las peleas iban y venían en la sala de chat. Akaashi solo quería hundir la cabeza en la tierra como los avestruces. ¿Por qué creyó que mezclar a toda esta gente con problemas para socializar sería una buena idea…?

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con más nervios. Había casi una treintena de personas en el chat: desde los compañeros chacales de Bokuto y los del equipo nacional, hasta los ex compañeros y managers de Fukurodani. Otras viejas amistades también estaban presentes: como Kuroo, Tsukishima así también como Sawamura Daichi, Miya Osamu y Kozume Kenma.

Había mucha más gente de la esperada, incluso. Algunos que ni siquiera eran amigos cercanos de Bokuto —pero que debieron responder al llamado de último minuto de Kuroo.

—Tuve la idea esta mañana —confesó Akaashi entre dientes a un silencioso y pasmado Bokuto; nadie les estaba prestando atención—. Así que llamé a Kuroo para que contactara a todas las personas que pudiera…

— _Sí, yo hice el trabajo sucio_ —bufó el mencionado; ya había dejado de pelear con Yaku y también de intentar cabrear a Tsukishima o hacer que Kenma se integrara al grupo—. _Pero haría lo que sea por ti, bro._

—Bro… —musitó Bokuto con cuidado. Luego se giró hasta Akaashi—. _Akaashi_ …

Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. La forma en que Bokuto le miraba le sonrojó hasta las orejas. Y esperaba que la imagen pixelada le impidiera ver a los demás presentes todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en primera plana. Al menos, ninguno de ellos podía ver sus pies tamborileando inquietamente o el acelerado aleteo que sentía en el pecho.

Pero Akaashi no era idiota, y sabía que los presentes —o la mayor parte de ellos— tampoco lo eran. No tenía justificativos para sostener la mirada de Bokuto de una forma tan intensa.

O para organizar de manera ceremoniosa un pequeño cumpleaños con toda la gente que le quería y admiraba.

El día apenas empezaba. Sus redes sociales estallarían con mensajes de los fanáticos, y otras personas de su vida también le llamarían para felicitarle. Akaashi también había encargado un pastel sorpresa —cargado de chocolate como le gustaba al cumpleañero— para que lo recibieran después del almuerzo.

Al final del día, los cumpleaños eran una de las debilidades más grandes de Bokuto. Poder dedicar veinticuatro horas para consentir una persona —ya fuera él mismo, o alguien más— le volvía absolutamente loco.

A Akaashi nunca le habían interesado los cumpleaños. Mucho menos el suyo propio.

Pero desde que conocía a Bokuto…

Bueno, podría decirse que esperaba todos los 20 de septiembre con un poco más de ansiedad que al resto de las fechas del año. Porque la sonrisa que Bokuto Koutarou le dio en ese momento le hacía sentir como si fuera _su_ propio cumpleaños.

Era un verdadero regalo para su alma.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bokuto-san —dijo Akaashi, sonriendo con timidez—. Puede que este sea un cumpleaños diferente a todos los demás. Pero te prometo que será igual de divertido que el resto de los que hemos pasado juntos.


	10. Número 28

** Número 28: **

Le avergüenza preguntar algo que no entiende, en especial si ya se lo han explicado.

**_Año:_** 2016

—Entonces, como te decía, Bokuto-san —Akaashi dio un buen sorbo de su refresco en una pausa para tomar aire—. El jefe nos dijo que regañáramos Tenma-san por no planificar su próximo manga con los correctos arcos narrativos y ponerle un _deadline_ muy ajustado para que dejara de distraerse. Un arco narrativo en el manga significa un conjunto de capítulos que siguen una misma línea argumental dentro de una misma historia...

La mirada de Bokuto se veía completamente perdida y ensimismada hacia un punto en particular hacia el horizonte. Akaashi pensó que esa era su manera de soportar cosas qué tal vez no le interesaban tanto. 

Pero Akaashi apenas llevaba un par de meses trabajando como editor practicante, y no sabía cómo callarse al respecto.

—Uh-huh...

Akaashi le vio picotear unas cuantas patatas fritas con la mano. Pero casi podía ver el humo saliendo de las orejas de Bokuto. 

—Entonces, si tomamos un ejemplo... en una historia sobre, digamos, voleibol... un arco narrativo podría ser un campamento de entrenamiento, o tal vez un partido contra una escuela rival.

—Eh...

—Pero, a la vez, un mismo arco puede tener algunos sub-arcos —continuó Akaashi—. Que eso es cuando hay más de un protagonista en una misma historia...

—Akaashi...

—E indudablemente cada protagonista debe seguir su propio camino en la historia, pero tienen tramas paralelas —contó emocionado; casi podía recordar sus primeros años en la universidad cuando debía preparar sus exámenes de « _semiología de la narrativa_ »—. Entonces cada uno tendrá su propio camino del hér-...

—¡Akaashi! —golpeó la mesa con el puño.

Se detuvo con un pequeño sobresalto. La mayoría de los comensales en el bar les miraron de reojo, como si fueran dos locos —Akaashi sintió un poco de vergüenza. Y se arrepintió de no haber insistido de que pasaran el rápido almuerzo en Onigiri Miya.

Al menos, Osamu Miya estaba más que acostumbrado a cualquier escena que desplegara Bokuto. El problema era que Akaashi no quería que Osamu pensara nada extraño.

Porque si Osamu pensaba algo extraño, entonces automáticamente Atsumu también lo pensaría. Y si Atsumu Miya comenzaba a pensar extraño…

No quería ni siquiera imaginarlo. Tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza con una mano, ya que tantas cosas extrañas le estaban haciendo sentir extraño a _él_.

—¿Sí, Bokuto-san? —Akaashi carraspeó avergonzado—. ¿Te estoy aburriendo? Ah, perdóname, de verdad. Es que rara vez alguien quiere escuchar mis desvaríos sobre narrativa...

Akaashi tomó su refresco de cola entre las manos para dar un buen sorbo. Se sentía un poco molesto e intruso de haber estado aturdiendo a Bokuto con cosas que seguro no le importaban.

El joven era una de las estrellas de los MSBY Jackals. No quería escuchar sobre Akaashi y su charlatanería sobre manga y ediciones y cosas aburridas de niños de oficina.

De hecho, estaban almorzando juntos ya que Bokuto tenía el rato libre entre entrenamientos. Muchos del equipo fueron para Onigiri Miya, pero Bokuto pidió que salieran los dos solos para charlar sin molestias de nadie más. Rara vez tenían tiempo para salir juntos últimamente.

A Akaashi le dolía bastante la ausencia de Bokuto en su día a día. Puede que no pasara un solo día sin enviar aunque fuera un insulso mensaje antes de dormir, pero no era lo mismo que tener al Bokuto real a tu lado.

Apreciaba su tono alto de voz, los berrinches y las ideas locas. De hecho, Bokuto le había propuesto viajar durante las festividades del Bon Odori hasta Kyoto. Sería un viaje divertido para olvidarse de todas las responsabilidades adultas y el trabajo que tanto les aquejaba.

Pero incluso allí, almorzando juntos para recuperar el tiempo perdido, Akaashi no podía callarse acerca del nuevo trabajo.

Y se detestaba por ello. Siempre había temido convertirse en _esa_ clase de persona que solo sabe hablar sobre su trabajo. Ni siquiera se había graduado y solo estaba haciendo sus pasantías, pero ya sentía que estaba volviéndose en un ser humano aburrido y trabajador.

Comenzaba a tener miedo de haber perdido la poca personalidad que le quedaba a causa de las largas jornadas como editor de una importante revista de manga Shonen. Muchas veces, no sabía exactamente de qué hablar con los demás.

Puede que fuera por eso que varias viejas amistades se alejaban de él. En aquel punto de su vida, Akaashi apenas tenía un puñado de personas a las que podía llamar amigos cercanos.

Y Bokuto era uno de ellos. Y no era solo un amigo, sino que Bokuto era mucho más en su vida. No tenía idea de cómo explicarlo sin enredarse con las palabras.

Así que la idea de que incluso el jovial y eterno Bokuto, se aburriera también de él...

Le carcomía lentamente por dentro. 

—De verdad lo siento, Bokuto-san —suspiró Akaashi y trató de calmar sus mejillas acaloradas—. Yo...

—Akaashi, ¡no es eso! —Bokuto se apresuró en cortarle—. Y-yo...

Akaashi parpadeó. Se encontraba ligeramente sorprendido. ¿Era aquello un tartamudeo en Bokuto? 

Todos los días podías descubrir algo nuevo y fascinante. 

—¿Sí? —incitó a que hablara—. Me lo puedes decir, Bokuto-san. Incluso si te estoy aburriendo.

—Es que...

Bokuto jugueteó con la punta de sus dos índices. Akaashi no podía apartar la vista de sus enormes y callosas manos; debía conseguirle alguna crema suave y pequeña para que cargara con él para cuidar de su piel. 

Pero, de todas formas, aunque se vieran ásperas y demasiado trabajadas, cuando Bokuto terminó deslizando ambas manos para tomar las de Akaashi entre las suyas, sintió que jamás había sentido una textura tan cautivante como aquella. 

No importaba que también se encontraran grasosas a causa de las patatas fritas y la hamburguesa a medio comer en el plato de Bokuto. Ni tampoco a las heridas y durezas a causa del voleibol en la palma de la mano. 

El corazón se le disparó hasta las nubes.

Bokuto no le miraba a los ojos. Parecía demasiado apenado por lo que sea que le estuviera provocando congoja.

—Tú... —empezó Bokuto, con seriedad—. ¿Podrías explicar otra vez lo de los arcos narrativos? Es que me perdí.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Akaashi. No se estaba esperando aquello—. ¿Explicar otra vez?

—¡Es que estaba escuchando atentamente a lo que decías, porque es tu trabajo y sé que te hace feliz! —dijo el otro—. ¡Pero me distraje notando que llevas un nuevo corte de cabello y te hace ver muy bien, Akaashi! ¡Entonces no entendí absolutamente nada del resto que dijiste! ¡Lo siento, Akaashi...!

_Oh, tranquilo, mi tonto corazón_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _No vayas a hacer tú una escena_.

Intentando ignorar a las confesiones incómodas de Bokuto y a sus manos sobre las suyas, Akaashi le dio una sonrisa cálida.

Bokuto nunca había sido bueno para pedir que le explicaran algo más de una vez. Era la clase de persona que adoraba fingir saberlo todo —y que tenía un intelecto mayor a la media.

Que pidiera a Akaashi que le explicara otra vez sobre aquello que tanto le apasionaba... y con esa mueca de completa vergüenza y vulnerabilidad...

Akaashi inspiró con fuerza. Zafó su agarre de las manos de Bokuto, pero solo para tomarle desprevenido y ser él quien sujetara las suyas.

—Por supuesto, Bokuto-san —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír—, puedo explicarlo las veces que sean necesarias. Siempre y cuando quieras escucharme.

Los ánimos de Bokuto parecieron elevarse hasta el techo. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja volvió a iluminar todo su rostro, junto con las pobladas cejas fruncidas que le daban un aspecto casi engreído —pero todos sabían que no era más que una fachada sobre la cual se ocultaba el verdadero Bokuto Koutarou.

O, por lo menos, era Akaashi Keiji quien lo sabía. 

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Akaashi! —vociferó con ganas, deformando la pronunciación de su nombre como solo él podía hacerlo—. ¡Te escucharía hablar sobre tu trabajo hasta el fin del mundo!


	11. Número 27

** Número 27: **

Levantarse temprano.

**_Año:_** 2017

Cuando la alarma sonó a las siete de la mañana del sábado, Akaashi solo deseaba poder morirse engullido por la tierra.

Soltó un gruñido, el cual provocó que Bokuto también se removiera entre las sábanas. Desde que se había mudado a otro apartamento por problemas con los caseros —no era una sorpresa para Bokuto—, tenían espacio más reducido y debían compartir su cama matrimonial cuando Akaashi estaba de visita en su ciudad.

No tenía por qué ser algo extraño, ¿cierto? Los amigos compartían cama todo el tiempo.

Él y Bokuto habían hecho varias veces durante los campamentos de Fukurodani. Akaashi estaba acostumbrado a sus patadas, sus gases nocturnos y también su parloteo adormilado.

Desde que Akaashi tomaba ansiolíticos para sobrellevar mejor el estrés del trabajo y también poder conciliar más horas de sueño, ni siquiera notaba todas esas cosas.

El problema de medicarse no era solo que, _en general_ , le traían más adormilado, sino que despertarse de la cama siempre era un suplicio.

Pero aquel día había un entrenamiento importante para los MSBY Jackals. Y Akaashi cometió el error de permitirle a Miya Atsumu que los arrastrara a todos a un bar hasta las dos de la mañana para quedarse bebiendo cerveza solo porque el clima era apetecible.

Cerveza y ansiolíticos se sentían como una bomba que detonó adentro de su cabeza.

Bokuto ni siquiera reaccionaba. Le escuchó roncar levemente debajo de la almohada, y ese era su único indicativo de que no estaba muerto.

Akaashi se estiró como un gato. Apretó sus ojos con las palmas de la mano, pero no conseguiría ver mucho hasta que se pusiera encima las gafas o lavara su rostro. Tanteó por las mismas en la mesa de noche del lado izquierdo de la cama, pero acabó volteando su tableta portátil y también una botella vacía de agua en el intento.

Se rindió. Optó por intentar despertar a Bokuto, pero estaba seguro que era un caso perdido.

Le picó con un dedo en el hombro desnudo. Bokuto soltó un manotazo al aire para quitárselo de encima.

—Bokuto-san —Akaashi bostezó—. Despiértate. Tienes práctica en una hora y media.

La respuesta no fue más que algo así como un gruñido. Akaashi reptó por la cama para poder zarandearlo un poco más fuerte, pero Bokuto se le adelantó para cubrirse con las mantas hasta la frente.

—Bokuto-san —insistió—, por favor no me hagas empujarte otra vez de la cama.

No quería recordar mucho ese recuerdo. Ya tenía varios años de ello. Akaashi se había quedado con Bokuto toda la noche anterior a su examen de matemáticas para obligarlo a estudiar y no distraerse. Se quedaron dormidos estudiando hasta las cinco de la madrugada, y cuando el reloj pitó a las siete, era de esperarse que Bokuto no quisiera abandonar sus calientes mantas…

Así que Akaashi lo tiró de la cama con un pequeño empujón.

Bokuto tenía grandes problemas para despertarse. Era una persona altamente enérgica y amaba el entrenamiento matutino, pero _necesitaba_ su cantidad justa de horas de sueño. Si no las conseguía, podía volverse increíblemente gruñón.

Tenía sentido que una persona que gastaba tantas energías quisiera descansar lo necesario. De no haberlo hecho, Akaashi tendría que haberse puesto más duro.

—Bokuto-san…

—Akaashi, no —respondió Bokuto con la voz rasposa y ronca—. Cinco minutitos más…

—La última vez que pediste cinco minutos más terminaron siendo _cuarenta y cinco_ minutos más —resopló Akaashi—. ¿Qué dirá el entrenador si otra vez llegas tarde?

—Te aseguro que todos llegarán tarde —le dijo—. Sakusa se veía terrible cuando lo dejamos en su apartamento.

Akaashi no quería pensar en un borracho Sakusa Kiyoomi cuando le dejaron en su hogar. De hecho, no quería pensar en un sobrio Sakusa Kiyoomi recordando que acabó vomitando en la vereda a causa de la mezcla de bebidas alcohólicas que le ofreció Atsumu la noche anterior.

El infierno se sentiría como un spa.

Akaashi encogió los hombros, pero Bokuto ni siquiera se inmutó. Ni siquiera le estaba viendo, ya que rápidamente comenzó a roncar otra vez. Optó por ir al baño a hacer todas sus necesidades, darse una rápida ducha, cepillar sus dientes y cabello, así como elegir el atuendo que usaría en aquel fresco día primaveral.

Todo aquel ajetreo le llevó cerca de media hora, y para cuando regresó al dormitorio… Bokuto continuaba en la misma posición.

Akaashi volvió a suspirar. De verdad era un caso perdido.

Tendría que sacar la artillería pesada.

—Bokuto-san —volvió a decir—, se me han antojado unos _waffles_. ¿No querrías pasar por unos antes de ir al gimna-…?

Las sábanas salieron volando por los aires hasta caer encima de Akaashi; estaban algo sudorosas y olían a como si _dos_ hombres hubieran dormido sobre ellas. Fue tan repentino que dio un respingo cuando Bokuto saltó de la cama, torso desnudo enseñando sus abdominales marcados y en calzones, con el cabello revuelto en todas las direcciones, y comenzó a hacer algunas flexiones para desperezarse.

—¡Akaashi, ese plan es magnífico! —exclamó Bokuto; todavía tenía la voz ronca y los ojos entrecerrados con lagañas, pero se veía bastante más activo—. Conozco un lugar exquisito que venden _waffles_ con ese horroroso sirope de arce que te gusta a ti…

—El sirope de arce es bueno para el desayuno —se defendió Akaashi—. Al menos, es mucho más sano que pedir con _Nutella_ o dulce de leche…

Ya no le estaba escuchando debido a que se encaminó hasta el baño dando trotes, canturreando alguna canción pop en inglés mal pronunciado. Bokuto tenía gustos más exóticos y dulces. Como los de un niño pequeño. A Akaashi le gustaban las cosas más simples.

Tal vez eso les hacía complementarse de una manera tan armónica y funcional.


	12. Número 26

** Número 26: **

Olvidarse en dónde tira sus pertenencias.

**_Año:_** 2011

Akaashi Keiji era conocido por su serenidad y calma, pero no fue así toda la vida.

Especialmente no lo fue durante su primer año en la prestigiosa Academia Fukurodani.

Llevaba solo un par de meses desde que diagnosticaron su ansiedad, lo cual solo había conseguido que se volviera un chico todavía más nervioso de lo que era. Se dañaba a sí mismo con sus propias uñas de forma inconsciente, por lo que trataba de acostumbrarse a la técnica del psicólogo —frotarse los dedos con las yemas de la otra mano.

Parecía un rasgo bastante histérico cuando otra persona lo veía, pero para Akaashi era suficiente para no lastimarse más de la cuenta. No es que eso dejara tranquila a su atormentada mente ansiosa… pero alcanzaba. De momento.

Cuando se metió en el club de voleibol, Akaashi se sintió como un cachorrito asustado. Todos en el equipo eran más grandes, más talentosos, más enérgicos y, por encima de todo, eran _ruidosos_.

Ese tipo de situaciones solo conseguían hacer despegar su ansiedad. Con apenas quince años, Akaashi se cuestionaba si era lo suficientemente bueno para intentar pertenecer al mundo del voleibol masculino.

Tal vez estaba aspirando demasiado alto. Tal vez solo sería un completo fracaso, y arruinaría al prestigioso equipo de la Academia Fukurodani. Tal vez…

—¡Oh! —exclamó la llamativa y tosca voz de uno de los muchachos de segundo año mientras armaba su bolso en los vestuarios—. Tú eres el nuevo chico, ¿eh? ¿El aspirante a armador? Y tu nombre es, _uh_ …

Akaashi dio un respingo al escucharlo, y las gotas de su todavía húmedo cabello salpicaron en varias direcciones. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Bokuto Koutarou —la estrella en ascenso en el equipo.

Había entrado en los vestuarios como si fuera el dueño de todo ese lugar tras arrojar su chaqueta de la escuela sobre una de las bancas. Caminaba tan erguido y enseñando los amplios hombros que era imposible no sentir que estabas ante la presencia de alguna clase de dios.

Posiblemente fuera un humano muy estrambótico, con todos esos cabellos bicolores que iban en todas las direcciones, y también el más ruidoso de todos ellos.

Bokuto le intimidaba por alguna razón. No porque no fuese agradable, sino porque su enérgica personalidad se podía sentir demasiado avasalladora para su ansiedad interna y su externa calma que tanto luchó por construir.

—¿Eres…? —Bokuto continuaba rascándose el mentón—. ¿ _Agaashi_? ¿Agaashi Keiji?

Akaashi cerró los ojos para inhalar hondo. Toda la tensión que estuvo construyendo acabó por desinflarse cuando le escuchó asesinar su nombre de esa manera.

—Es _Akaashi_ , Bokuto-senpai —corrigió—. Me llamo Akaashi Keiji.

—¡Eso dije! —Bokuto infló el pecho con orgullo—. ¡ _Agkaashi_ Keiji!

Akaashi resopló de nuevo. Uno de los otros chicos de segundo —llamado Konoha— ya le había advertido de Bokuto Koutarou y su incansable personalidad siempre cargada a tope de energía. Temió un poco por su vida.

_Solo es un compañero del club de voleibol_ , se dijo interiormente para calmarse. _No creo que vayas a hacerte más cercano de alguien tan así._

Hubo un molesto e incómodo silencio en el que Akaashi empezó a frotarse los dedos de manera obsesiva. Bokuto le estaba mirando demasiado fijo con su par de ojos ambarinos y tan grandes. Tal vez esperaba que dijera algo más.

Lo cual, por supuesto, Akaashi no tenía planeado hacer.

Al final ya no pudo soportarlo, y carraspeó para hablar —aunque no creía que fuese lo que Bokuto esperaba oír.

—Bueno, Bokuto-senpai, tengo que abandonarle —comentó Akaashi ya dispuesto a irse de allí cuanto antes—. Mañana tengo un examen de álgebra, y quisiera regresar a mi casa a estudiar.

—¡Espera! —Bokuto extendió los brazos al costado de su cuerpo para impedirle el paso. Akaashi dio un salto, sorprendido—. ¡Quería preguntarte si quieres ir por un helado con tus _senpais_ de segundo año!

Akaashi se quedó estupefacto. No sabía si por el hecho de que el gran Bokuto Koutarou en persona viniera a ofrecerle tomar un helado con todos ellos, o porque los de segundo se estaban interesando en pasar el rato con el empollón aburrido de primer año.

O porque _alguien_ le prestaba atención.

No tenía muchos amigos. A Akaashi le gustaba estudiar, y de pequeño se alejaban de él solo porque usaba camisetas con frases muy extrañas a causa de los gustos ridículos de su padre. Pero eso estaba bien. No le preocupaba demasiado estar solo.

Al menos… ya no tanto.

Parpadeó muchas veces sin saber qué responder a Bokuto. Abrió la boca varias veces antes de que pudiera salir una sola palabra coherente.

—Agradezco la iniciativa, Bokuto-senpai —Akaashi dio una pequeña reverencia—. Pero de verdad debo ir a estudiar…

—¡P-pero…! —Bokuto trató de replicar; sus cejas cayeron de repente con decepción—. ¡No te preocupes, la cuenta corre por nosotros! ¡Podemos invitarte _dos_ helados!

Akaashi sintió un pequeño calor y cosquilleo que nacía en la boca del estómago. Se le estaba haciendo difícil negarse a Bokuto cuando se lo pedía de esa forma, pero sabía que no debía ceder.

Konoha se lo había advertido: caer en el camino de Bokuto era casi como un viaje de ida y sin retorno.

Resopló una última vez. Cerró los ojos para no tener que enfrentarse a la mueca de perrito mojado que Bokuto le estaba poniendo. Debía ser fuerte.

—Tal vez otro día, Bokuto-senpai —dijo Akaashi—. Le agradezco de verdad por la invitación. Juro que lo compensaré de alguna forma si me lo permite.

Bokuto apretó los labios, sopesando si las palabras de Akaashi eran sinceras o no. El corazón le latía demasiado deprisa cuando le miraban de esa forma tan intensa —sus nervios le hacían pensar siempre lo peor.

¿Y si le había ofendido? ¿Y si ya no volvían a invitarle? ¿Y si lo excluían al punto de que se vería orillado a abandonar el club…?

Finalmente, Bokuto sonrió satisfecho. Cruzó los brazos alrededor del pecho.

—Voy a tomarte la palabra, _Agkaashi_ —dijo—. Has dicho que tu examen es el jueves, ¿no?

—Es mañana, Bokuto-senpai.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó con júbilo y encerrando los puños—. ¡Mañana iremos por helado! ¡Oh, y tal vez un _hotdog_ …! ¡Ah, pero ahora se me antoja un poco de ramen…!

—Pero, Bok-…

—¡Te veo mañana a la salida, _Agkaashi_! —Bokuto se dio la vuelta para abandonar los vestuarios dando largas zancadas—. ¡Yo me encargo de decirle a los demás!

Akaashi se quedó con las palabras a mitad de camino en la garganta mientras Bokuto desaparecía. Suspiró de alivio cuando ya no pudo ver su desordenado cabello bicolor. Estaba otra vez solo con su alma y con sus pensamientos que siempre le torturaban.

Movió el cuello para que le tronaran los huesos. Estuvo tan tensionado toda la tarde —y en especial los últimos minutos—, que sintió con cierto placer el _crack_ que salió de sus huesos.

Se colgó el bolso al hombro y se dispuso a irse, pero algo le llamó la atención: la chaqueta de Bokuto seguía tirada sobre la banca que se encontraba en medio de los casilleros.

Akaashi exhaló fuertemente el aire. No podía dejarla allí. No tenía idea de quién más tendría acceso a esos vestuarios hasta el día siguiente. Y esas chaquetas costaban _dinero_.

Se acercó para tomarla entre sus dedos y colgarla de su bolso. El perfume de Bokuto impregnó su nariz en cuanto la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Al menos, no olía a sudor.

—Supongo que se la devolveré mañana —dijo para sí mismo—. Solo es acercarle su chaqueta, y ya está.

Akaashi apagó las luces de los vestuarios al ser el último en abandonarlos. Devolver la chaqueta de Bokuto no tenía por qué significa nada extraño, ¿verdad?

No es como si Bokuto fuera a agradecerle al día siguiente con un abrazo lo suficientemente apretado que le puso los nervios de punta. O invitándole a tomar _dos_ helados esa misma tarde.

Y la siguiente.

Y la que siguió a esa.

No es como si el hecho de que Akaashi comenzara a darse cuenta donde tiraba sus pertenencias —en los vestuarios, en el baño, en el patio de la academia, en la heladería, en el restaurant de ramen, incluso en un _cantero_ de margaritas— y las recogiera para devolvérselas la próxima vez que se vieran fuese que significaba algo.

No tenía por qué ser algo importante. Intentó controlar a su mente con eso.


	13. Número 25

** Número 25: **

Que sus _fotos_ no tengan más ‘me gusta’ que las de Kuroo.

**_Año:_** 2014

Akaashi tenía una entrega prevista para la mañana siguiente de su clase de Escritura Creativa, por lo que se quedó trabajando en su proyecto final durante toda la tarde que pasó en el apartamento de Bokuto

La cosa podría haber funcionado perfectamente, de no ser porque estaba trabajando en la sala. Y en la sala había un gran espejo de cuerpo entero que le intimidaba bastante cada vez que pasaba por allí.

Pero no era solo el hecho de que era intimidante. Sino que, también, Bokuto lo utilizaba para fines particulares.

Como en ese mismo momento.

Estaba haciéndole caras al espejo mientras apuntaba al reflejo con la cámara del móvil.

Akaashi intentó fingir que nada ocurría por un buen rato, pero luego la cosa se puso insostenible. Bokuto no solo lanzaba besos a su reflejo o sobre sus bíceps, sino que ahora había comenzado a _halagarse_.

—Te ves increíblemente sensual esta tarde, Bokuto-san —dijo con voz profunda y tras guiñar un ojo a su reflejo. Capturó otra fotografía—. ¿Estuviste entrenando más duro…?

—Bokuto-san —interrumpió Akaashi con los dedos quietos sobre las teclas de la laptop.

Bokuto dio un respingo, posiblemente al recordar que su mejor amigo seguía bajo el mismo techo. Akaashi podía ser tan silencioso que la gente solo olvidaba que también se encontraba allí.

—¡Akaashi…! —carcajeó Bokuto. Capturó en el aire el teléfono que casi se le cayó de las temblorosas manos—. Perdona, ¿estaba molestando?

—No mucho —contestó Akaashi sin cambiar de mueca—. Es solo que estoy escribiendo tan de forma automática, que en cualquier momento pondré en mi informe algo como « _sí, Bokuto-san, te ves increíblemente sensual_ ».

Akaashi parpadeó confundido. ¿Acababa de pensar aquello, o es que lo dijo en voz alta…?

—¡Pero Akaashi, lo siento…! —Bokuto entonces sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Espera! ¿También crees que me veo increíblemente sensual?

Akaashi rogó que no se viera el rojizo tono en sus orejas y la punta de la nariz a causa de la vergüenza, pero Bokuto no parecía darse cuenta de absolutamente nada. Ya había tomado lo que quería de él y desprendía estrellas de emoción por los ojos.

—¡Subiré la foto en mi Instagram personal…! Oh, Kuroo va a arder cuando vea que tengo más corazoncitos que su tonta foto de ayer…

Akaashi resopló y cerró su laptop —lo que vendría a continuación sería algo largo.

¿Cómo le hacía entender a Bokuto que la última foto que Kuroo subió era recostado sobre su cama, sin camiseta, y con la nueva gatita blanca que adoptó unas semanas atrás…?

Eran ese tipo de cosas difíciles de superar.

Aunque Bokuto se viera verdaderamente sensual con su cabello húmedo, las clavículas asomándose por su vieja camiseta para entrenar en la casa, su media sonrisa de galán…

Akaashi se dio otra bofetada mental. ¿Por qué pensaba ese tipo de cosas?

Quizá fuera porque Bokuto destilaba una especie de sensualidad que jamás pudo encontrar a sí mismo. Akaashi solo tenía aburrido pelo largo, con los años perdía el físico que ganó gracias al voleibol de preparatoria, y para mayor de males, ahora utilizaba _gafas_.

Unas enormes gafas que le hacían ver como un profesor de literatura. Akaashi no quería verse como profesor de literatura.

No tenía idea de dónde es que venía toda esa repentina inseguridad. Nunca le interesó su físico, así como tampoco jamás estuvo muy interesado en que las personas le encontraran sensual o _sexy_.

Sencillamente no era el tipo de persona hecha para el romance. Akaashi no tenía idea sobre flores, bombones, cenas costosas, salidas al cine, besos bajo la luz de la luna.

Incluso a sus diecinueve años de edad, todavía podía asegurar que era virgen y con solo un par de besos en su historial —nada muy serio, y precisamente fue porque su versión pre-adolescente era más propensa a sumarse a los juegos de besuqueo.

En pocas palabras, Akaashi era un verdadero desastre en materia romántica y sexual.

Bokuto, por su parte, exudaba carisma y confianza —al menos, cuando no tenía uno de sus ataques—, y tenía admiradores por todas partes. Le invitaban a citas todo el tiempo. Estaba seguro que, incluso, habría intimado con la mayoría de todas ellas. Podía decirlo por la forma en que el carácter de Bokuto cambiaba después de una cita.

Puede que fueran mejores amigos, pero rara vez hablaban de esas cosas. Lo cual solo hacía confirmar a Akaashi que no solo él mismo, sino que _todos_ los demás lo veían como un desastre para el romance.

Comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómodo con todos esos pensamientos. ¿Estaría sintiendo alguna especie de envidia hacia Bokuto? Nunca le había molestado su fama y popularidad, sencillamente por a Akaashi no le importaban esas cosas.

Pero a medida que crecían y se convertían en adultos, Akaashi se preguntaba si él también podría ser menos frío y algo torpe sentimentalmente.

—¡Ajá! ¡Ya la he subido! ¡Akaashi, no te olvides de poner que te gusta mi foto…!

—Sí, Bokuto-san —dijo Akaashi—. Claro que lo haré.

Bokuto se alejó de la sala tarareando una cancioncilla. Akaashi abrió otra vez su laptop para ver si conseguía retomar algo de concentración, pero sus dedos se quedaron paralizados sobre las teclas.

No dejaba de pensar en Bokuto-san y todo el tema de la sensualidad. Quería enterrar la cabeza debajo de la tierra por estar dándole vueltas a un asunto que un ser humano normal no dedicaría ni tres segundos de su existencia.

Además, él había estado bien de esa forma, ¿no? Akaashi no necesitaba conquistar a la gente. No es como si estuviera solo —todavía tenía a Bokuto, y los demás excompañeros de Fukurodani, para quedarse a su lado.

_Todos contraerán pareja algún día_ , le dijo la voz de su conciencia. _¿Qué harás cuando seas el que se quede solo, sin ni siquiera mascotas porque eres alérgico?_

Akaashi volvió a cerrar la laptop. Recargó la frente sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Era un fiasco para darse ánimos.

— _¡Ah, no…!_ —Bokuto chilló desde el cuarto contiguo—. _¿Cómo es que se atreve ese rufián con peinado de rata muerta…?_

—¿Bokuto-san? —preguntó Akaashi, y se puso de pie dispuesto a ir hasta el cuarto—. ¿Está todo bien?

Lo encontró tirado en su cama con los ojos clavados en la pantalla del móvil y las cejas increíblemente fruncidas.

—¡El maldito Kuroo todavía tiene más _likes_! —berreó el otro revolcándose sobre la cama—. ¡Tiene mil setecientos ocho! ¡Y yo apenas voy consiguiendo cinco…! ¡Y uno es de mi mamá! ¡Y otro de mi tía!

—Bokuto-san, es que apenas la vas subiendo. Ya verás que después vas a…

—¡Pero cuando Kuroo la subió ayer, tuvo casi veinte al instante! —Bokuto arrojó el teléfono sobre la almohada. Frunció la boca con tristeza—. ¿Cómo es que les puede gustar tanto? ¡Sin mencionar que se ríe como hiena!

Akaashi parpadeó con sorpresa. Se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa diminuta.

—Pensé que Kuroo-san era uno de tus amigos más cercanos, Bokuto-san.

—¡Y lo es! —Bokuto dio un golpe sobre la cama—. ¡Pero me niego a ser el amigo feo de los dos!

—No existe tal cosa como que uno es el amigo feo, Bokuto-san…

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Akaashi! —continuó lloriqueando Bokuto—. ¡Pero suficiente tengo con ser el amigo feo cuando estoy contigo! Contigo puedo soportarlo, pero con Kuroo _no_ voy a tolerar esta falta de respeto.

Akaashi se quedó petrificado al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Acaso Bokuto acababa de insinuar que…?

El otro volvió a tomar su teléfono y se levantó rápidamente. Zumbó a su lado sin prestar mucha atención a Akaashi, pero al instante le escuchó dándose comentarios motivadores al espejo una vez más —solo que estaba volviéndose un poco más intensivo y agresivo.

Akaashi se quedó sin poder moverse de su lugar. Si antes no quería que le viera las orejas completamente sonrojadas, ahora tendría que ocultarse para que no viera el desastre que era todo su rostro.


	14. Número 24

**Número 24:**

Imponer su mal gusto en los demás.

**_Año:_** 2018

Desde hacía un par de meses, Akaashi y Bokuto decidieron que iban a mudarse juntos.

Muchos malinterpretaban aquel movimiento, pero, ¿por qué no podrían hacerlo?

Tenían más de un cuarto de vida, eran adultos independientes, y mejores amigos desde hacía años. Congeniaban con el otro mucho mejor que con cualquier otra persona en el mundo, y pasaban más tiempo juntos que separados —la lógica de Akaashi decía que mudarse era una buena estrategia para abaratar costos o apoyarse el uno al otro.

A veces, Akaashi estaba tan cansado con su trabajo que olvidaba alimentarse o siquiera ducharse como un humano normal. Entonces aparecía Bokuto con buena predisposición y ganas de prepararle una cena casera de una receta que vio en sus redes sociales.

Otras veces, Bokuto se ponía berrinchudo como un niño pequeño y se negaba a comer o ducharse después de una práctica. Era ahí cuando aparecía Akaashi con un pedido de Onigiri Miya —ya que no era capaz de cocinar sin incendiar algún trapo de cocina— y una barra de jabón para lanzársela por la cabeza.

Eran opuestos en muchos aspectos de su vida, pero así estaba bien. Akaashi no recordaba haber querido a alguien tanto como apreciaba a Bokuto. Puede que no fuera capaz de decírselo con palabras, ya que ni siquiera a sus padres podía decirles que los amaba, pero hacía lo posible porque sus acciones demostrasen el cariño que sentía por…

Bueno, posiblemente el amigo más real y cercano que tuvo en toda su existencia.

—¡Akaashi! ¿Qué color de sofá deberíamos comprar? —inquirió Bokuto mientras paseaban un sábado, día libre de los dos, por una tienda de decoración en Osaka—. Uno de color amarillo sería muy bonito. ¡Y mira todos los colores que trae este tapiz!

Dio un rápido vistazo al pedazo de tela amarillo canario con pequeños lunares multicolor —verde, azul, rojo y naranja— que se exhibía como uno de los posibles tonos para la tela del sofá.

Akaashi pensó en las paredes verde musgo del apartamento que eligieron —y que iba a liberarse a principios del 2019 para que se mudaran—, y arrugó la nariz ante la combinación de colores tan poco agraciada.

No quería vivir en un apartamento que se viera como un set de _My Little Pony_.

—Bokuto-san, creo que esos colores son bastante fe-…

—¡Oh! Y podemos poner una de esas lámparas de lava gigantes —continuó fantaseando—. ¡Ah, también tengo guardada una gigantografía que hicieron para mí en una firma de autógrafos! ¡Sería genial poder exhibirla!

La mueca de Akaashi se deformaba poco a poco con un sutil horror. Intentó imaginarse entrar todos los días y encontrar una gigantografía de Bokuto usando su uniforme recibiéndole en la entrada.

—Boku-…

—¿Y qué opinas de colgar un blanco para dardos en la sala? ¡Sería divertidísimo y podríamos invitar a todos a que hagan torneos con nosotros! —exclamó con emoción en la voz y la mirada—. ¡Quedará _genial_ con la mesa de billar y el metegol!

—¿Metegol…?

—¡También he pensado que podríamos poner un empapelado de lechuzas en la sala! —acotó con cada vez más alegría—. ¡Y unos cojines con forma de lechuzas en el sofá amarillo!

Bokuto estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción. Casi podría haber dado saltitos sobre sí mismo.

Akaashi intentó imaginar su hogar lleno de todas aquellas estupideces y entró casi al borde del colapso. Se vio obligado a soltar el carrito de la tienda para sujetar a Bokuto por el hombro. El otro parpadeó confundido al salir de su ensoñación.

—Bokuto-san, creo que todas esas cosas no son, eh… —Akaashi se rascó el mentón—. No son mi idea favorita…

Fue el turno de Bokuto de mirarle con horror. Akaashi no se dejaría engañar. Sería _firme_ por aquella vez.

—¡Akaashi! —rezongó Bokuto—. ¡Nunca te gustan mis recomendaciones! ¡Ya tuvimos que elegir ese cuadro bastante feo de manchas para la sala!

—Oye, no son solo manchas —corrigió Akaashi—. Se llama arte _abstracto_ , Bokuto-san.

—¡Pero el de los perros jugando billar era mucho más divertido!

Akaashi carraspeó un poco incómodo. Se le tiñeron las orejas de rojo cuando algunas parejas o grupitos de amigas les miraban en su discusión. ¿Qué estarían pensando de dos jóvenes hombres peleando por el color de un sofá que pondrían en su casa?

La casa de _ambos_.

La infinidad de pensamientos que podían cruzar las mentes de todas esas personas hacia que Akaashi entrara un poco más en pánico.

¿Por qué debía importarle a toda esa gente la relación que ellos dos compartían? Era lógico si lo veía con más claridad. Solo estaba siendo él mismo un paranoico por motivos que escapaban de la razón humana.

O quizá no escapaban _tanto_ la razón humana. Pero eso era algo que Akaashi llevaba mucho tiempo evitando afrontar.

—Bokuto-san, podemos charlarlo mejor cuando volvamos al apartamen-…

—Akaashi, es que dime la verdad, ¿te desagradan tanto mis gustos? —Bokuto interrumpió y con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿Es que elijo cosas tan feas? ¡Puedes decirme la verdad!

La boca de Akaashi se abrió, pero solo salió un sonido inteligible que se escuchó como una a amortiguada.

Puede que distorsionara la verdad para no herir a veces a Bokuto, pero había límites que ni él mismo podía sobrepasar. Mentir a Bokuto que tenía buen gusto para la estética era como decir que Sakusa Kiyoomi no era un fanático obsesivo de la limpieza.

—¡Lo sabía…! —Bokuto masculló con tristeza—. ¡Odias por completo mis ideas…!

Akaashi se mordió la lengua mientras Bokuto lloriqueaba. Mantuvo la cara de póker mientras Bokuto hacía un drama frente al horroroso pedazo de tapiz amarillo que Akaashi _no_ accedería a utilizar.

Tendrían que hacerlo por encima de su cadáver. Él quería mucho a Bokuto, pero no estaba seguro de que su cariño pudiera viajar tan lejos como para hacer toda esa basura.

Sin embargo, se sintió un poco mal. Casi todas las compras que habían hecho para el nuevo apartamento fueron elección suya, a las cuales el otro acató la decisión sin chistar demasiado —se escudó en que Bokuto no sería capaz de elegir algo acorde, olvidándose que la cara no era solo suya sino de los dos.

 _Nuestra casa_ , volvió a decir a sí mismo. _Deben ser decisiones de ambos y juntos._

Akaashi apretó los labios. ¿Era eso lo que algunos llamaban _sacrificio_ en las relaciones?

Le parecía tonto que algunos dijeran que las relaciones —de amistad, por supuesto— no requerían algún tipo de sacrificio. Nunca existirían dos personas que concordaran al cien por ciento en todo. Algunas veces, uno de los dos tendría que ceder en ciertas cosas mientras que el segundo tendría que sacrificarse en otras más.

Así era como se construían las relaciones sanas. Era un constante dar y recibir, siempre y cuando no coartara la libertad de ninguno. Igualdad y equidad en las decisiones.

Akaashi volvió a apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de Bokuto, que dio un respingo cuando sintió que le tocaba. Se dio vuelta para mirarle con sus ojitos llenos de brillo y tristeza.

—Bokuto-san —dijo Akaashi con un suspiro.

—¿Sí, Akaashi? —preguntó Bokuto frunciendo los labios como un niño entristecido.

—Puedes elegir el color del sofá —declaró finalmente, ya resignado. Bokuto ahogó un jadeo por la sorpresa y emoción—; _excepto_ por el amarillo. Ese color me da un poco de jaqueca. Pero puedes elegir cualquier otro que te apetezca.

Akaashi sabía que esa decisión no daba mucho consuelo. Estaba subestimando las capacidades de Bokuto para elegir un color todavía más espantoso que el amarillo.

Pero, ¿qué importancia tenía? Solo era un sofá. Si acaso, Akaashi estaba agradecido que alguien estuviera junto a él en una tienda de decoración eligiendo por un sofá para compartir en su nueva casa.

Bokuto tomó una de sus manos entre la suya. Akaashi dio una larga bocanada de aire, pero por suerte sintió que el otro tironeaba de él para que avanzara por uno de los pasillos.

—Iremos a pedir el catálogo completo y lo elegiremos los dos, Akaashi —anunció Bokuto con una sonrisa—. ¡Seguro llegaremos a un acuerdo para elegir un color que nos guste a los dos!

—¿Y si no llegamos al acuerdo? —preguntó Akaashi mientras se acomodaba las gafas para ocultar el temblor de su mano libre.

Bokuto expandió su sonrisa a una mucho más maliciosa. Akaashi _sabía_ que debió simplemente aceptar el amarillo.

—Vamos a desempatar de la forma más justa que dos adultos podrían elegir —Entonces Bokuto apretó más fuerte su mano y corrió junto a él entre pasillos de tazas, lámparas y alfombras; como si fueran dos niños pequeños en una juguetería—. ¡Lo haremos con piedra, papel o tijera!

Akaashi parpadeó con sorpresa. Casi sintió que se dislocaba su brazo por la fuerza desmedida —pero nunca intencional— con la que Bokuto tiraba de él hasta el sector de atención al cliente.

Tuvo que aguantar su propia sonrisa para no echarse a reír a carcajadas por lo absurdo de todo aquello. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el mal gusto de Bokuto les hubiera puesto en aquella situación después de todos esos años de amistad?

Además, su mano sobre la suya no se sentía tan mal, después de todo. Se preguntó si le alegraría que cualquier otro de sus amigos le sujetara tan fuerte mientras corregían a elegir el sillón más horrendo en la historia de la humanidad.

¿Por qué había sido tan importante elegir un buen color? De repente le parecía la nimiedad más grande del universo.

—Me parece bien, Bokuto-san —comentó Akaashi, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio—. Es completamente la manera más justa de decidir.


	15. Número 23

**Número 23:**

Que rompan el corazón de las personas que ama.

**_Año:_** 2020

Akaashi esperó que la leche hirviera en el cazo antes de verter un chorro sobre cada taza, la cual tenía una barrita de chocolate que se derritió al contacto directo con la leche caliente.

Eran las dos de la mañana, y todavía se frotaba los ojos a causa de haberse despertado repentinamente de su sueño.

Se confundió varias veces de alacena antes de dar con el azúcar. Solo llevaba dos semanas en la nueva casa, y no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que las cosas se guardaran en la tercera gaveta y no en la segunda —supuso que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Colocó tres cucharillas de azúcar dentro de las otras dos tazas, mientras que en la suya solo agregó una. Las mezcló rápidamente y las cargó sobre una bandeja con lechuzas pintadas a mano —fue un regalo de Konoha por la mudanza, casi como una burla para sus dos viejos compañeros.

Akaashi atravesó el pasillo hasta la sala. Escuchó un sollozo que venía desde allí, eran lágrimas ahogadas entre la profunda voz de Bokuto que intentaba dar palabras de aliento a la persona que lloriqueaba con la cabeza en su regazo.

A Akaashi se le cerró la garganta. Apretó más fuerte la bandeja y se aproximó hasta los otros dos —solo Bokuto se percató de su presencia, agradeciéndole con una ancha pero silenciosa sonrisa mientras sus dedos se enredaban sobre cabellos naranjas.

Hinata Shoyou era el que lloraba entre los brazos de Bokuto. Akaashi nunca le había visto de tal forma, excepto tal vez durante el Torneo de Primavera cuando Karasuno perdió contra Kamomedai.

Silenciosamente tomó un lugar en uno de los sofás individuales con la cálida taza que le pertenecía entre las manos. Hinata no podía verlo porque sus ojos hinchados de tantas lágrimas no le permitían observar nada a su alrededor —se agazapaba más contra Bokuto, que no dejaba de acariciarle los cabellos y sonreír con tristeza.

—Ya, ya, Hinata —intentó consolar Bokuto—. No se merece tus lágrimas. Ella no supo valorarte. La distancia no es una excusa. ¡Vales mucho más que una relación fallida, Hinata!

Hinata hipó más fuerte. Era extraño, pensaba Akaashi, ver al usualmente alegre jovencito que corrió en medio de la noche hasta su nuevo apartamento porque descubrió que su novia de más de un año allá en Brasil, le engañó durante su estadía en Japón.

Hinata ya no era el pequeño pajarito que conoció tantos años atrás, sino que ya era un hombre: incluso era más ancho de espaldas que Akaashi, y podría haberle dado una paliza si así lo quisiera. Ya no era el año que buscaba a Bokuto con ojos brillantes como un alumno a su maestro favorito.

Pero allí en la madrugada, llorando con el corazón roto, Akaashi casi podía ver otra vez a aquel adolescente atolondrado.

—P-pero, B-Bokuto-san… —Hinata sorbió por la nariz y se limpió con una de las mangas de su pijama; ni siquiera se puso ropa de calle antes de la visita—. ¿Por qué no podía romper conmigo en vez de fingir que me estaba esperando? ¡Ayer hicimos videollamada y me dijo que me amaba y m-me extrañaba como a nadie! Sí, por supuesto, _extrañarme_ …

Akaashi se removió, incómodo. Le hubiera gustado poder decir algo, pero no tenía idea de qué diablos comunicar —se encontraba tan desolado como Hinata, solo que Akaashi nunca era capaz de exteriorizar lo que realmente sentía.

¿Cómo le hacía Bokuto para lucir tan firme cuando otro lo necesitaba? Porque Akaashi sabía que todo eso no era real. Sabía perfectamente que las heridas en el corazón de sus amigos eran como puñaladas en _su_ propio corazón. Akaashi estaba más que seguro que Bokuto no podría dejar ir el asunto durante días; como si fuera su propia herida que debía sanar con muchos cuidados.

Bokuto se rompería en pedacitos con tal de sanar a una a persona que él adoraba y se encontraba rota. Daría una parte de su alma, incluso si se dañaba en el proceso para ello.

Era por eso que Akaashi decidió elegir esa debilidad. Sabía que los actos de Bokuto eran nobles, pero eso no quitaba que fuera un punto débil para que alguien malintencionado pudiera hacerle daño.

Él no quería que dañaran a Bokuto. No tenía idea de si tenía una mano tan fuerte como para sostenerlo.

Pero frente a Hinata seguía siendo Bokuto-san, el chico fuerte que los sostenía cuando todos tenían miedo de caer. Solo los dioses sabían cuántas veces ese Bokuto-san era el que tomó la mano de Akaashi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

Los tres continuaron en silencio, mientras Bokuto acariciaba parsimoniosamente el pelo anaranjado de Hinata, y la paz del apartamento solo era opacada por los sollozos del muchacho y la respiración entrecortada de Akaashi.

—Mira, mira, Hinata —Bokuto palmeó sobre su costado y señaló hacia la mesita—. ¡Akaashi nos hizo chocolate caliente! Ya verás cómo te sientes mejor luego de eso. Akaashi hace magia con el chocolate caliente, porque el resto de las veces incinera la cocina con sus recetas.

—Bokuto-san, eso es una completa difamación —Akaashi se acomodó las gafas que se caían por el puente de su nariz—. Solo quemé una vez el pastel de zanahorias. Solo tuvimos que raspar un poco lo negro, y estaba bastante comestible.

—¡Akaashi, me dio indigestión esa noche! ¡No mientas!

Hinata dejó escapar una risilla mientras se sentaba —y su pelo naranja iba en todas las direcciones— tras frotarse sin parar los ojos que no debían dejar de picarle. Akaashi sonrió para sus adentros al verlo sujetar la todavía humeante taza con dedos temblorosos, soplando de a poco sobre el humo —solo para verlo soltar un quejido cuando se quemó tras dar el primer sorbo.

Bokuto rio a carcajadas, pero él tuvo la misma suerte: intentó tomar de su propia taza y se quemó la lengua en el proceso. Salpicó un poco de chocolate caliente sobre el piso, a lo que Akaashi resopló agotado. Hinata solo les miraba del uno al otro aguantándose la risita.

—Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san, gracias de verdad —Hinata volvió a sorber la nariz—. ¡Y p-perdonen la intromisión a esta hora! Sé que ustedes están muy ocupados, y seguro estaban con sus cosas…

Akaashi dio un largo sorbo del chocolate caliente aunque le quemó toda la garganta. Se dio cuenta que el humo también le empañó los cristales de las gafas —pero así estaba mejor, ya que podía fingir estar ocupado en limpiarlas en lugar de enfrentar la mirada de los otros dos.

¿De qué _cosas_ podría estar hablando Hinata?

—¡Tú no te preocupes, Hinata! ¡Puedes venir a mis brazos cuando necesites! ¡O cuando quieras criticar a las fulanas que rompen corazones! —Bokuto volvió a darle una palmada, solo que fue tan fuerte que la taza salpicó de nuevo—. Todavía somos búhos, ¿sabes? Además, Akaashi siempre está trabajando de noche. ¡Nunca duerme el muy maldito!

—Lo dices como si tú no te quedaras hasta horas inhumanas viendo ese programa de _drag queens_ , Bokuto-san…

—¡Akaashi! ¡Pero es que es muy divertido!

Hinata daba sorbitos pequeños de su taza, pero la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro. Sus mejillas y todo el rostro continuaban sonrosados a causa del llanto, pero estaba seguro que ahora podía ver más brillo en sus ojos.

Eso hacía a Akaashi querer sonreír. Y, ciertamente, hacía que Bokuto también sonriera.

—No, pero en serio, ¡quería agradecerles! —Hinata exclamó, y en su rostro se plasmó una sonrisa que acompañó a la de los presentes—. ¡Me gusta venir con ustedes dos, porque cuando los veo puedo sentir que tengo esperanzas!

—¡Ese es el espíritu, Hinata! —La mano de Bokuto dio otra palmada sobre la fuerte espalda del más joven. Pero la sonrisa se le transformó en una mueca de confusión—. Pero, ¿esperanzas de qué hablamos específicamente?

Akaashi dio otro sorbo de su taza que casi lo atragantó. Las quemaduras en su lengua no se lo agradecerían al día siguiente, y tampoco su corazón que dio un vuelco en su pecho mientras sentía los grandes ojos de Hinata zumbar de él hasta Bokuto.

—¡Porque me dan esperanzas de que todavía puedo conocer a mi alma gemela, Bokuto-san! —vociferó con alegría, y de sus ojos cayeron algunas lágrimas rebeldes—. ¡Yo también quiero encontrar un Akaashi-san para mi vida algún día!


	16. Número 22

**Número 22:**

Cuando está borracho, se le va un poco la lengua.

**_Año:_** 2014

La primera vez que Bokuto y Akaashi se emborracharon de una mala manera, fue durante el reencuentro de Fukurodani en el nuevo apartamento de Konoha durante el fin de año.

No es que hubieran pasado demasiado tiempo sin verse —Akaashi acababa de graduarse a principios de aquel año, y la mayoría de sus _senpais_ tenían reencuentros ocasionales para salir a beber cuando estaban todos en Tokio al mismo tiempo.

Pero nunca habían estado todos _juntos_. De hecho, la última vez que recordaba haber visto a todas esas personas en el mismo salón fue durante la graduación de los de tercer año en marzo de 2013.

Estaban presentes también los alumnos de otras clases con las que sus compañeros interactuaron, pero Akaashi no los conocía mucho más que por sus nombres o anécdotas contadas al pasar. A lo largo de la noche, había cerca de treinta personas en un pequeño apartamento —desperdigados entre la cocina, los cuartos, la sala, el espacioso balcón, y también alguien vomitando en el baño.

Suspiró de alivio cuando descubrió que _no_ era Bokuto el que vomitaba en el baño.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Nuestro _kouhai_ favorito! —Un brazo se enroscó sobre su cuello mientras una silueta con aliento alcohol se le acercaba con confianza. Miró sus manos vacías, y parpadeó confuso—. ¿Por qué no estás bebiendo nada…? ¡Toma, toma! En mi casa nadie se queda sin un trago, ¿eh?

—Konoha —Akaashi trastabilló las palabras, y se acomodó las gafas que se le caían—. Llevo bebiendo toda la noche. Tengo que conducir el carro de Bokuto de regreso a su apartamento, no sé si sea buena idea…

Akaashi sentía ya el calor subiéndosele a la cabeza. Durante la alocada cena —que consistió de muchas variedades de pizza y patatas fritas untadas en queso— bebieron cerveza sin ningún tipo de decoro, y ya cerca de medianoche comenzaron con los tragos más fuertes como el vodka o el tequila.

Él no era un fanático de la bebida, pero tampoco la odiaba. Al final, ni siquiera se dio cuenta lo que estaba bebiendo hasta que ya llevaba su sexto vaso por encima.

¿Cuánto llevaba ya encima? Akaashi recordaba haber caído ante el aliento de los demás a participar del shot colectivo de tequila, y todavía sentía el gusto ácido del limón quemándole todo el paladar. Era horrible, pero eso no le impidió hacer una segunda ronda antes de continuar con la cerveza.

A esa altura de la noche ya tenía el estómago revuelto, la cabeza hecha un manojo de pensamientos absurdos, y también un calor por todo el cuerpo que no era capaz de regular.

Se tambaleó un poco ya que el mareo no le dejaba pensar con mucha claridad. Konoha le revolvió los oscuros cabellos mientras daba una sonora carcajada y tragaba un buen sorbo de cerveza de su jarra.

Luego, la empujó contra el pecho de Akaashi. La tuvo que sostener para que no se hiciera añicos contra el suelo, pero Konoha no parecía prestar atención a esas cosas.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto por Bokuto, no eres su madre —exclamó su ex compañero—. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en protegerlo? ¿Eh, Akaashi?

Akaashi no supo qué decir, primordialmente porque sentía la lengua enredada a causa del terrible mareo, la música electrónica que seguro les conseguiría una denuncia de los vecinos, y también las luces estroboscópicas que Sarukui trajo desde la tienda en la que trabajaba a medio tiempo.

Tenía terribles deseos de pedir a Konoha prestada su cama para tomar una siesta, pero luego recordó que vio a un par de ex alumnos mayores que él entrar al dormitorio. No quería sorpresas desagradables.

Konoha tomó su silencio como un motivo para sonreír; tal vez pensó que había atrapado a Akaashi. Pero no estaba seguro de en _qué_ podría haberlo atrapado, si es que había algún motivo para hacerlo.

—Está allá afuera con Yukie —Konoha hizo una seña hacia el balcón—. Están compitiendo a ver quién puede comer más sobras de pizza sin vomitar o desmayarse. Vaya par de asquerosos.

Akaashi solo asintió, y Konoha tuvo que ayudarlo a estabilizarse por culpa del mareo. Nunca más bebería de aquella forma.

Se alejó de Konoha, quien se lanzó a los gritos hacia el silencioso Washio para darle un abrazo. Akaashi todavía cargaba la jarra de cerveza caliente como si fuera un tesoro, pero no planeaba beberla o sería _él_ quien terminaría vomitando en el baño.

Encontró a Bokuto solo en los sillones de paja para exterior, aunque no del todo —Yukie Shirofuku, la antigua manager, dormitaba sobre su amplio hombro mientras que una de sus manos apretaba una destrozada porción de pizza contra los muslos. Le estaba manchando todo el vestido.

Akaashi se apresuró en dejar la jarra sobre la mesita de metal que decoraba el balcón de Konoha. Tomó la destrozada pizza entre sus manos y la dejó sobre la ya vacía caja. Al no encontrar una servilleta, utilizó su propia camisa negra llena de sudor y manchas de cerveza para limpiar a su antigua manager. La acomodó suavemente sobre el respaldo del sofá o despertaría con un tremendo dolor de cabeza la siguiente mañana.

La profunda carcajada de Bokuto vibró en su pecho junto con la música que venía desde adentro. No había nadie más que ellos en el balcón, ya que la mayoría estaban agazapados de repente en el interior del apartamento para jugar al truco y comenzar a perder dinero en apuestas.

—¡Siempre fuiste un caballero, Akaashi! —exclamó—. Lástima que Yukie no es ninguna dama, es más fortachona que todos nosotros juntos.

—De eso no tengo dudas, Bokuto-san —dijo Akaashi con palabras arrastradas—. Pero las mujeres ya tienen la existencia un poco más complicada de por sí, es un poco descortés no intentar ayudarlas en lo que se pueda.

—Ah, ¿por qué crees que no me atreví a dejarla aquí, sola y borracha? —rio Bokuto, pero su sonrisa era más bien triste—. ¡Podrás ser muchos de nuestros ex compañeros o conocidos, pero no puedo confiar ciegamente!

Akaashi asintió con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía perfectamente a lo que Bokuto se refería, y le apenaba tener que darle la razón.

El mareo estuvo a punto de obligarle a tomar asiento incluso en el suelo lleno de tierra —estaban en un decimotercer piso—, pero Bokuto se adelantó y palmeó el apoyabrazos de su sofá individual. Akaashi ni siquiera lo pensó cuando tomó asiento, pero no tenía el suficiente equilibrio para mantenerse sobre el mismo.

Casi se cayó para el costado, pero Bokuto se apresuró y le rodeó la cintura con su musculoso brazo para afirmarle.

—¡Ajá! ¡Te tengo! —vociferó con orgullo—. No te vas a caer mientras yo esté consciente, Akaashi. ¡Pero aprovecha, porque estoy a punto de caer noqueado igual que Yukie!

Akaashi sintió una pequeña descarga de adrenalina en los segundos que casi se imaginó dándose de bruces contra el suelo. Intentó calmar sus sentidos alterados, pero era difícil teniendo el brazo de Bokuto sujetándole con tanta fuerza como si fuera su tarea especial.

¿Acaso planeaba agarrarle de esa forma todo que quedaba de la noche…?

La cual era una noche muy bonita, si le preguntaban. Las luces de la ciudad y los edificios solo parecían ráfagas luminosas en su borrosa y cansada visión, pero le gustaba fingir que eran como estrellas fugaces cayendo a baja altura desde el cielo. La verdad era que en Tokio no se podían apreciar las estrellas a causa de la contaminación lumínica y la ambiental, pero la luz artificial podía tener su propio encanto.

—Algún día me gustaría ir al campo a ver las estrellas —confesó Akaashi, y luego se daría cuenta de lo borracho que iba ya que no era la clase de cosas que diría con sobriedad—. S-sería lindo. O eso creo.

—¡Akaashi, eso suena como un excelente plan! —hipó Bokuto entre carcajadas; su vista iba en la misma dirección que la de Akaashi hacia la ciudad—. ¡Cuando termines tus exámenes y pase la temporada de torneos, podríamos ir! ¡Mis tíos tienen una casa a las afueras, casi a dos horas de la ciudad!

No dio ninguna respuesta. No sabía muy bien qué decir. ¿Le interesaba el plan de Bokuto? Por supuesto que sí, pero no iba a decírselo ni siquiera en sus estados más deplorables de ebriedad.

Trató de pensar cómo se sentiría pasar tiempo los dos solos, lejos de todo contacto humano. Akaashi apenas estaba dando sus primeros pasos en la vida de adulto: apenas cumplía los diecinueve años, y sentía terror de la inmensidad del mundo.

Pero, más que nada, le aterraba lo insulso e insignificante que podía ser su propia presencia en ese mundo. Una vez había dicho a Bokuto que ellos eran los protagonistas del mundo, ¡qué ambicioso fue al pensar ese tipo de palabras!

Tal vez Bokuto lo fuera. Así de grande y brillante era; mucho más que esas estrellas que no era capaz de apreciar en Tokio. Bokuto no podía ser opacado ni siquiera con la contaminación lumínica.

Y, maldita sea, ¿por qué los pensamientos de Akaashi terminaban descarrilándose a Bokuto cada vez que tenía la oportunidad?

Supuso que su antiguo terapeuta podría hacerse un festín con todos los miedos e inseguridades que sentía.

Casi como si pudiera sentir lo que él, Bokuto se sujetó de la camisa de Akaashi a la altura de la cintura. Se acercó tanto a él que pudo recargarse sobre su brazo —al estar sentado a más altura, Akaashi podía mirar a Bokuto desde abajo y apreciar su cabello desordenado o el batir de sus pobladas pestañas.

Recordaba haber leído a algunas mujeres quejarse sobre cómo los hombres tenían pestañas más bonitas. De verdad tenían razón.

Se quedaron los dos en un largo silencio, pero no era incómodo —sin embargo, sí que era extraño. Rara vez Bokuto se callaba, pero ahora había encontrado dos latas sin abrir de cerveza y comenzó a beberlas a gran velocidad. Le ofreció una a Akaashi, pero se negó.

Era suficiente alcohol por una sola noche.

Bokuto se soltó del agarre de su cintura, y Akaashi se encontró lamentándose por ello. ¿Qué pasaría si volvía a tambalearse? ¿O si _simulaba_ hacerlo?

¿Por qué estaba pensando en cosas tan poco dignas de él?

Aquellas dos últimas latas de cerveza —más los restos de cerveza caliente en la jarra que Konoha confió a Akaashi ya casi veinte minutos atrás—, pegaron fuerte a Bokuto. El sonrojo en sus mejillas y la risilla de borracho ya eran demasiado palpables, y no dejaba de sacudirse sobre su propio lugar.

—Bokuto-san —Akaashi se frotó los ojos por el cansancio; metió los dedos por debajo de sus relativamente nuevas gafas—, estás ya muy borracho. Debería llevarte a casa…

—¡N-no seas malo! —exclamó Bokuto con la voz ronca. Apretó una de las latas vacías con el puño y la lanzó por ahí. Rio a carcajada limpia cuando rebotó contra una maceta—. ¡Adem-más, Akaashi s-se enojará si me voy sin él!

Akaashi frunció las cejas. ¿De qué estaba hablando Bokuto? ¿Acaso iba tan borracho como para no reconocerle?

Pero con darle una rápida mirada podía darte cuenta lo demacrado que está: sus ojos estaban brillosos y perdidos, su nariz enrojecida, sus palabras demasiado arrastradas como para ser entendida fácilmente.

De verdad, debía llevarlo hasta su casa antes de que ocurriera una tragedia. Intentó ponerse de pie y tironear de él por la muñeca, pero Bokuto pesaba demasiado.

—Bokuto-san, yo soy Ak-…

—¡Ah, sobre q-que Akaashi va a odiarme cuando lo sepa…! —resopló Bokuto, y miró con una sonrisa al cielo—. ¡P-pero no puedo decírselo! ¿Q-qué haría yo si él se enoja, y ya no quiere hablar conmigo…?

El corazón de Akaashi dio volteretas mortales contra sus costillas. De repente, todo el alcohol se le evaporó de la sangre y las náuseas se fueron casi al instante. Solo quedaban los nervios del momento por lo que Bokuto estaba soltando sin sentido.

No debía tener importancia. Solo era un borracho diciendo estupideces, ¿no?

Además, no debería estar fomentando aquellas cosas. Si Bokuto tenía un secreto, él no podía fingir ser otra persona para que se lo contara. No era su forma de ser.

Aunque era cierto que le decaía el hecho de que Bokuto tuviera un _secreto_ de él —Akaashi asumía que Bokuto era la clase de persona que te lo contaba absolutamente todo—, sabía que no eran una sola persona.

Bokuto podía tener secretos. Akaashi tenía los suyos, también.

Así que, ¿por qué le inquietaba tanto que hubiera un secreto entre los dos?

—E-estoy seguro que él no se enojaría contigo, Bokuto-san —respondió Akaashi con calma en su exterior, pero su interior era un alboroto—. No importa lo que sea.

¿Qué tan grave podía ser el secreto de Bokuto? ¿Drogas? ¿Un hijo oculto que concibió en la adolescencia? ¿Un pequeño robo o falsificación de documentos? No se le ocurrían muchas cosas que Bokuto fuera capaz de cometer y que pudieran molestar a Akaashi…

De hecho, no se le venía ninguna a la cabeza.

Se quedó allí, de pie, mientras Bokuto bajaba la mirada del oscuro cielo y le veía a los ojos. Los tenía bien abiertos y brillando, analizando cada mínima acción que Akaashi llevaba a cabo. Desde tocarse nerviosamente las manos hasta respirar con fuerza. Un río de cosquilleos recorrió cada una de sus venas.

Por primera vez, se sintió como un animalito siendo atrapado en las garras de un feroz búho.

Bokuto podía ser un simplón con un corazón amable, pero también era listo. A su manera. Sabía exactamente cómo hacerte caer en todas sus trampas.

Finalmente, Bokuto soltó el contacto visual. Akaashi liberó todo el aire que contuvo en los pulmones. Yukie continuaba dormitando acurrucada en el sofá individual. La fiesta seguía en el interior del apartamento de Konoha.

Bokuto levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo sin estrellas de Tokio, y cerró los párpados mientras esbozaba una nostálgica sonrisa.

Aunque no debía, Akaashi se encontró preguntándose qué clase de secreto podía ser capaz de levantar toda esa repentina tensión entre los dos.

—Tal vez algún día —suspiró Bokuto—. ¡Algún día podré contarle a Akaashi mi secreto!


	17. Número 21

**Número 21:**

El frío.

**_Año:_** 2012

Durante los años de preparatoria, Akaashi iba a pie hasta la Academia Fukurodani.

La casa de sus padres no quedaba muy lejos, además, casi podía considerarlo como una manera de entrenamiento. Se colgaba la mochila, tomaba una fruta de la cocina y salía de su casa con el tiempo justo para llegar hasta las clases sin apuro.

Era bastante relajante en días con buen clima. Por supuesto, en días de tormenta no le quedaba más remedio que subirse al metro por su propia seguridad…

Pero en los días de frío, Akaashi no podía darse el lujo de pagar transporte todos los días de la semana. Así que se enfundaba en su abrigo más mullido, unos guantes, la bufanda y salía de la casa para enfrentar un fresco día en el que ni el sol matutino les daría un poco de tregua.

—¡ _Akaashi_! ¿Cómo haces esto siempre? —lloriqueó alguien a sus espaldas mientras intentaba seguirle el paso firme—. ¡Se me está congelando hasta el culo!

Akaashi se detuvo sobre la acera. Bokuto estaba a un par de metros por detrás, intentando sobrellevar el frío, tiritando a causa de que no iba bien abrigado.

Usualmente, Bokuto era llevado a la escuela por su madre que debía pasar por la misma para ir al trabajo —pero se les había echado a perder el carro, y mientras estaba en el taller, sus padres le obligaban a que tomara la ruta a pie para ir a la escuela.

Si no fuera porque Akaashi también iba a pie, posiblemente Bokuto se hubiera rendido el primer día.

Una de las cosas que más le afectaban a Bokuto era el frío. Como era una persona normalmente de piel cálida, se abrigaba poco o moría sofocado por su propio calor corporal. Pero cuando el frío era muy intenso, quedaba entre la molesta opción de sudar bajo su propia ropa o congelarse hasta los huesos para no sentir que se asfixiaba.

Por supuesto, la segunda fue la opción que Bokuto eligió. A Akaashi no le sorprendía.

—Bokuto-san, deberías abrigarte más —resopló Akaashi, y un vaho congelado salió de entre sus labios—. Vas a pescar algún resfriado por ello.

—¡Akaashi, yo p-puedo con el frío! —continuó tiritando Bokuto y frotando sus manos, pálidas y desnudas, contra su abrigo ligero. Dio grandes zancadas hasta alcanzarlo—. ¡P-pero las manos se me congelan mucho! ¡Y eso lo v-vuelve molesto!

Ahora que estaban a la misma altura, ambos avanzaron. Akaashi trató de mantener su paso acelerado, el cual supuso era porque Bokuto deseaba llegar cuanto antes a las cálidas aulas de Fukurodani.

Pero todavía estaban a más de cinco calles de distancia. Y eran calles sin mucho tráfico de vehículos, por lo que la falta de caños de escape o presencia de personas la volvía mucho más fría y desértica.

Él no se quejaba en absoluto. Le gustaba poder encontrar una zona lo suficientemente tranquila en la ajetreada y ruidosa ciudad de Tokio. Akaashi nació en una ciudad más pueblerina de pequeño, y se mudó cuando casi cumplía los diez años a la gran ciudad.

Estaba acostumbrado a la paz y el silencio, pero también aprendió a apreciar la belleza de los sonidos estruendosos. Entre ellos, Bokuto-san en sí mismo.

—¡Uf! —Bokuto no dejó de quejarse y castañear los dientes—. ¡Odio el invierno, Akaashi! ¡Lo bueno es que cuando esto acabe, podremos competir en las nacionales!

Akaashi solo hizo un leve asentimiento para hundir sus labios contra su bufanda. Si él, que iba bien abrigado, estaba empezando a sentir el frío calándose en sus huesos…

Podría haberle ofrecido su abrigo a Bokuto si no fuera porque no le entraría a causa de la diferencia de tamaños. Y porque Akaashi también tenía frío. Puede que apreciara muchísimo a Bokuto y su insensatez, pero tampoco planeaba congelarse en pleno invierno japonés.

Sin embargo, una idea surcó su mente. Akaashi giró la mirada para observar a Bokuto soplando ansiosamente sobre sus manos —que se veían rígidas y con la piel reseca a causa del gélido viento—, chasqueando la lengua cada vez que no le funcionaba aquello en absoluto.

—Bokuto-san —llamó Akaashi, y estiró sus manos enguantadas hasta las suyas—. Ven aquí.

—¿Huh?

Akaashi se detuvo, y Bokuto lo hizo en cuanto el otro comenzó a moverse. Dio un largo suspiro, y torpemente, atrapó las grandes manos de Bokuto entre las suyas para comenzar a frotarlas en un intento de darles calor.

Bokuto quedó con la boca entreabierta, o eso podía ver por el rabillo del ojo. Akaashi se negaba a verle a la cara, porque a cada segundo que más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta de lo absurdo de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya podía sentir el peso de las manos de Bokuto sobre las suyas, y también el frío de la piel atravesando sus guantes de lana a medida que la frotaba con cuidado.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir algo durante aquella acción tan… _íntima_. Akaashi se tomó su tiempo para seguir acariciando las manos de Bokuto, ignorando el cosquilleo que le bajó desde las mejillas sonrosadas —a causa del frío, quería creer— hasta el resto del cuerpo y haciéndole perder un poco la estabilidad normal que uno sentía.

Tragó saliva varias veces, y agradeció que en sí podía esconder casi todo el rostro adentro de su oscura bufanda. Cuando finalmente pasó el tiempo suficiente para considerar aquella acción como amistosa y _normal_ , Akaashi soltó a Bokuto y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

No era capaz de dejar de temblar, y estaba seguro que también era por el frío y el contacto con un friolento Bokuto, pero no deseaba que sus acciones fueran malinterpretadas.

De todas formas, Bokuto parecía haber hecho cortocircuito ya que seguía con sus labios agrietados entreabiertos y los grandes ojos clavados en las manos que Akaashi acababa de frotar con tanta delicadeza en un intento de darle un poco de su propio calor corporal.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando le tomó de las manos?

Akaashi bien podría haberse desnudado y abrazarlo en medio de la calle, y seguramente sería menos extraño que lo que acababa de hacer junto a su presunto mejor amigo. Intentaba convencerse que era algo normal, pero su mente no podía parar de dar vueltas al posible hecho de que había sobrepasado algún límite que molestaría a Bokuto.

Bokuto Koutarou rara vez se sentía intimidado o molesto por algo, pero ese silencio no era tan normal en él. O el hecho de que observaba a sus manos como si fueran la cosa más extraña y misteriosa del universo.

 _Genial_ , se dijo. _Rompiste a Bokuto-san, Akaashi._

Akaashi abrió la boca para decir cualquier cosa que pudiera aligerar el ambiente, pero las palabras no salieron a causa de lo que hizo Bokuto a continuación. Se quedó de piedra mientras lo veía acercarse lo suficiente hasta su cuerpo con las manos estiradas…

Y las metió adentro de los bolsillos de Akaashi. Junto a sus propias manos.

Esbozó una temblorosa pero emocionada sonrisa. Akaashi parpadeó, alejando la cabeza, ya que estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de Bokuto sobre su propio rostro.

¿Quién era el sorprendido ahora…?

—Bokuto-san… —Akaashi carraspeó, y por suerte su voz se escuchó todavía estable y calma—. ¿Qué se supone que…?

— _Shhh_ , Akaashi —Bokuto le mandó a callar entre risas—. Estás calentito. ¡No te robes todo el calor, maldita sea! ¡Me sigo congelando!

—Eh…

—Solo un momentito —continuó Bokuto, y estiró el cuello hacia atrás como si estuviera relajado—. ¡Siempre tienes las mejores ideas, Akaashi!

Akaashi iba a decir otra cosa, pero siguió sin ser capaz de articular alguna palabra que fuese lo suficientemente lógica a la locura que estaban viviendo.

¿Era normal que dos amigos, hombres, se sujetaran de las manos adentro de unos bolsillos para darse calor? Quizás Akaashi solo estaba pensándolo demasiado, y era una nueva tendencia entre los adolescentes.

No es como si _no_ se lo hubiera buscado. Sabía que nadie más que él era el culpable de que ahora Bokuto se aprovechara de la situación para robarle algo de calor corporal a través de sus manos entrelazadas.

Por mucho que la tela de los guantes protegiera su piel, Akaashi no podía evitar sentir como si estuviera sujetando la mano desnuda de Bokuto. Conocía perfectamente su tacto gracias a los choques luego de anotar o ganar en un partido, pero eran roces fugaces y cargados de adrenalina o sudor.

¿Cómo sería sujetar la mano de otra persona en… diferentes circunstancias? Caminar de la mano por las calles frías de Tokio, acariciar el dorso con la yema del pulgar, sentir que alguien te sostenía mientras el mundo se venía abajo…

¿Por qué pensaba todo eso mientras las manos de Bokuto estaban dentro de sus bolsillos?

Akaashi se lo cuestionó durante los eternos segundos que continuó el contacto. Incluso cuando Bokuto decidió que era suficiente, y le alentó a continuar con su camino si no querían llegar tarde a clases —sonreía como si nada extraño en absoluto acabara de ocurrir entre los dos.

Puede que para Bokuto todas esas cosas fueran sencillas o una cosa más de su día a día.

Akaashi, por su parte, estaba seguro que no dejaría de pensar en todo ello en lo que restaba de la semana.


	18. Número 20

**Número 20:**

Mirarle a los ojos.

**_Año:_** 2018

—¡Akaashi, te aseguro que conozco el camino! —berreó Bokuto sin soltar el volante y desenfocar su vista de la carretera—. ¡He recorrido este sendero _cientos_ de veces! ¡Veníamos siempre con mis tíos!

—Bokuto-san, por favor mira al frente —suspiró Akaashi, y dobló el mapa sobre sus rodillas—. Dices que fuiste con tus tíos, pero, ¿alguna vez lo hiciste conduciendo por tu cuenta?

—¡ _Ah_! —se quejó Bokuto entre dientes, y encogió los hombros mientras volvía a ver al frente—. ¡Ya no se pueden preparar sorpresas sin que te critiquen!

Akaashi se mordió la lengua para no sonreír ante la mueca infantil de Bokuto. Aunque no lo dijera, por supuesto apreciaba los intentos de su mejor amigo de preparar un fin de semana de _relax_ debido a que ambos consiguieron un par de días de vacaciones.

La carretera a las afueras de Tokio era bastante desértica, y una vez que abandonaron la autopista apenas encontraron vehículos transitando la misma. El sol del mediodía golpeaba tan fuerte sobre el techo del carro de Bokuto que no tuvieron más opción que encender el aire acondicionado.

Recorrieron en un inusual silencio que no estaba acostumbrado a vivir junto a Bokuto. Cuando Akaashi ya no pudo soportarlo más, sacó de su mochila un paquete de papel madera donde compró algunos onigiris de la tienda de Osamu Miya. Le alcanzó uno a Bokuto, quien lo recibió con los ojos brillando y empezó a devorarlo sin esperar demasiado.

—¡Ah, pensaste en todo, Akaashi! —Bokuto carcajeó y dio otro mordisco—. ¡ _Efta muf buefno_!

—Bokuto-san, no hables con la boca llena —resopló, y se dispuso a buscar una servilleta dentro de la misma bolsa. Estuvo a punto de limpiar los restos de arroz de la mejilla de Bokuto él mismo, pero se detuvo al instante y se la tendió a él—. Por cierto, Bokuto-san…

—¿ _Fi_? —preguntó Bokuto todavía mordisqueando su onigiri relleno.

Akaashi volvió a suspirar. Jugueteó con sus propios dedos antes de disponerse siquiera a comer.

—Me estaba preguntando por qué tanta insistencia en ir a la casa de campo de tus tíos —inquirió con nerviosismo—. Nunca pensé que fueses un gran fanático de la naturaleza…

—¡Akaashi, me ofendes! —exclamó Bokuto mientras inflaba el pecho—. ¡Soy un gran campista y explorador! ¡Puedes preguntarle a mi madre!

—Tu madre me contó que te perdiste en la montaña cuando tenías diez años, Bokuto-san.

—¡E-eso fue una sola vez!

Akaashi volvió a aguantarse la risita. Bokuto iba enfurruñado de nuevo, por lo que usó el arma secreta de los onigiris para seguir tentándolo a mejorar su tan cambiante humor. Por supuesto, Bokuto no iba a negarse a un delicioso onigiri del gemelo menor de los Miya.

—Así que, el campo… —insistió Akaashi tras un momento.

Bokuto se tragó su onigiri tan rápido que casi se ahogó. Le dio algunas palmaditas y le ofreció de su botella de agua para que calmara el mal momento. Una vez que se golpeó en el pecho varias veces, habló.

—Es solo que pensé que a ti te gustaría, Akaashi —confesó Bokuto con una sonrisa pequeña, pero emocionada—. ¡Ya quiero que veas cómo son las noches en el campo!

—¿A mí? —preguntó, confundido—. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

Bokuto apretó sus propios labios para no soltar más de la cuenta. Lo conocía tan bien que _sabía_ que estaba guardándose algún secreto.

—¡Hace algunos años me dijiste que te gustaría ver las estrellas fuera de la ciudad, Akaashi! —sonrió Bokuto—. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en llevarte. ¡Pero juro que haré que valga la pena!

Akaashi pestañeó de nuevo. Se encontraba completamente en shock. Principalmente porque no recordaba en absoluto haberle dicho algo a Bokuto sobre ver las estrellas fuera de la ciudad.

Quiso pensar que su mejor amigo tenía mal la información, pero la verdad era que no estaba equivocado. Más seguido de lo que deseaba, Akaashi se encontraba mirando hacia el oscuro cielo nocturno de la ciudad y deseando ver aquellos puntitos luminosos.

Pero no recordaba habérselo dicho a Bokuto. ¿Cuándo es que le había confesado tan penoso deseo?

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas de solo pensarlo.

Se apoyó contra el cristal de la ventanilla para evitar ver a Bokuto a la cara —se había puesto a canturrear una canción pop que saltó en la radio, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por ello de momento.

Akaashi tendría varias cosas en las que pensar durante ese fin de semana.

* * * *

Al final, Bokuto no les llevó a la casa de campo de sus tíos.

Akaashi no sabía explicar cómo, ni por qué… pero terminaron por error en una playa.

—¡Akaashi! —Bokuto chilló por centésima vez luego de que tuvieran que conseguir alojamiento en una posada; era ya entrada la tarde, tras dar muchas vueltas por aquel pueblo en busca de una salida—. ¡Te juro que este era el camino!

—No pasa nada —Akaashi intentó sonreír para darle ánimos. Si hubiera sido algo más expresivo, tal vez podría haberle dado una palmadita. Pero no se animó—. De todas formas, la playa es bonita, Bokuto-san. ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscar algo para cenar?

Ni siquiera la mención de la cena parecía consolar a Bokuto, que lucía miserable a causa de su error que les dejó en un lugar impensado y gastando dinero de improvisto en una posada de mala muerte. Akaashi ya no sabía cómo convencerlo de que no era su culpa, y que aunque luciera serio, no era porque se sintiera molesto.

El otro se encerró en la habitación compartida, pero Akaashi no dejaría que eso lo abatiera. Trotó calle abajo hasta el market más cercano, y compró algo de comida chatarra y refrescos para dar a Bokuto como ofrenda de paz.

Le tomó un buen rato convencerlo de que bajara con él hasta la playa —y, aunque de verdad costó, terminó casi arrastrándolo hasta las orillas de _Odaiba Beach_ , la playa artificial más cercana a la gran urbe de Tokio.

Odaiba Beach era un complejo en medio de la ciudad, una playa creada para todos aquellos que deseaban disfrutar de la costa, pero vivían lejos de ella. Akaashi solo fue a la costa verdadera cuando era pequeño —pero no le molestaba mucho. No era fanático de la arena metiéndose en sus pantaloncillos ni tampoco del rajante sol que le insolaba la piel.

Sin embargo, era ya de noche y la zona estaba deshabitada. Por más de formar parte de la ciudad, no era tan iluminada como la ciudad en sí —volviendo la zona mucho más oscura y propensa a apreciar las estrellas desde el suelo.

La playa se encontraba desolada de no ser por ellos dos. Akaashi depositó sobre la arena unas viejas toallas que sacó del cuarto de la posada. Bokuto le observaba, curioso, mientras acomodaba las bolsas de snacks, unos cuantos dulces, el paquete de sándwiches y las latas con refrescos para que pudieran cenar luego de un pesado día en carretera.

En cuanto Akaashi tomó su lugar sobre la toalla, Bokuto le imitó. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el decaimiento, y fue el primero en atreverse a manotear una bolsa de patatas fritas saborizadas a pollo horneado y limón.

Lejos de sentirse molesto por la falta de modales, a Akaashi le alegraba ver que Bokuto volvía a ser poco a poco sí mismo. De hecho, le gustaba cuando era el otro quien daba la iniciativa.

Akaashi no era bueno en comenzar a hacer las cosas, y siempre había apreciado que fuera Bokuto el que daba el primer paso en la mayoría de ocasiones. Supuso que era algo que debía cambiar de sí mismo. No podía pretender que todos se ocuparan siempre de las cosas solo porque a él le provocaba inseguridad.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Estas están buenísimas! —Bokuto se metió un puñado de patatas en la boca, llenándose de migajas. Ofreció la bolsa a Akaashi—. ¡Come!

Declinó amablemente las patatas manoseadas por los dedos engrasados de Bokuto. Si bien su alimentación no era la mejor, no le encantaban ese tipo de chucherías. Prefirió optar por un sándwich de queso y carne mechada, el cual mordisqueó lentamente debido a que estaba muy bueno. Quería disfrutarlo.

Se quedaron sentados, el uno al lado del otro y con pies descalzos, observando el cielo nocturno allí en Odaiba Beach. Las estrellas eran pequeñas y apenas se notaban —eran como leves pecas sobre el inmenso lienzo que era el firmamento.

El corazón de Akaashi se encogió al verlas. Puede que no fuera mucho, pero era muchísimo más de lo que recibía a menudo en medio de la ciudad. Trató de imaginarse qué bonitas serían las estrellas en todo su esplendor.

¿Podrían él y Bokuto verlas alguna vez…?

Automáticamente, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el mencionado. Estaba bastante ocupado en otros asuntos.

Bokuto continuó probando toda la chatarra, pero se tomó la amabilidad de abrir las latas de refresco de cereza. Entregó la primera para Akaashi. Hizo un asentimiento para agradecerle, y se dispuso a beber también de sorbitos.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Bokuto.

—Akaashi, siempre comes muy despacio —notó—. ¡¿Cómo te aguantas?! ¿O es que no te gusta?

—Al contrario, Bokuto-san —respondió tras encoger los hombros. Encajó su lata sobre la arena—. Las cosas que me gustan mucho, quisiera hacerlas que duren para siempre.

Un incómodo silencio colgó entre los dos. En realidad, solo lo fue para Akaashi. Bokuto lucía extremadamente pensativo.

—Pero, ¿no te da miedo de no aprovecharlas al máximo cuando todavía las tienes? —Bokuto ladeó la cabeza, confundido—. ¡Es que, imagina que ahora viene una gaviota y se roba tu sándwich! ¡Te perdiste de comerlo entero por esperar tanto, Akaashi!

—¿Y si no viene ninguna gaviota? —preguntó Akaashi. Ahora el sándwich mordisqueado entre sus dedos se sentía pesado—. Me apuré en comer algo solamente porque existía _una_ posibilidad de que ocurriera algo, Bokuto-san.

—¡Ah, pero que sea solo una no lo hace menos peligroso! ¡Hay que vivir en el momento, Akaashi!

Akaashi no pudo decir nada más. Sentía la enorme mirada de Bokuto acechándole, esperando que pudiera rebatir su argumento tan simplista. ¿Por qué pensar solamente en el presente, cuando había todo un futuro por delante?

Algo que siempre asustó a Akaashi fue el futuro, y todo lo que esto implicaba. Su exterior lucía calmado, pero no había día en su existencia en el que no pensara en lo que vendría y lo que eso implicaba.

Quizá para Bokuto fuera sencillo no preocuparse por todo eso. Él era una estrella. No necesitaba amargarse por un futuro en el que tal vez no encontrara un camino que le hiciera feliz.

Akaashi se preguntaba a menos, ¿era él feliz con las decisiones que tomó en lo que llevaba de vida? Le frustraba no ser capaz de responder a ello con seguridad.

Le gustaba lo que hacía, pero mañana podría no gustarle. ¿Qué sería de él si eso pasaba?

Para Akaashi era más fácil estirar las cosas mientras todavía tenía la posibilidad. ¿Y qué si se tardaba en comer su sándwich? Al menos sabía que lo tendría un momento más, y que un segundo más en el futuro podría disfrutarlo. Era una manera de protegerse a sí mismo.

Observó a Bokuto juguetear con la arena usando sus dedos desnudos. Los enterraba y desenterraba, riéndose cada tanto a causa de las cosquillas que debía provocarle el contacto con aquella textura.

¿Podría Bokuto tener razón?

¿Tal vez Akaashi se estaba arriesgado a perder las cosas que tenía por no disfrutarlas al cien por ciento en su debido momento?

La temperatura de su cuerpo subió. Sintió que las pulsaciones también se le elevaban a la potencia.

Podría probar si tenía razón con aquella teoría. Si se equivocaba, fingiría que nunca ocurrió. Bokuto estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, también —rara vez se negaba a algo que Akaashi le pedía.

No estaba seguro cuál opción le daba más miedo. ¿Tener razón, o tal vez equivocarse?

—Bokuto-san —llamó Akaashi, sintiendo el corazón anudándose en su garganta.

—¿Sí, Akaashi?

Contó hasta tres en su cabeza. Inspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieran soportar. Estaba convencido de que lo necesitaría. Dejó que el ruido del oleaje provocado por la brisa nocturna y el olor a salitre fueran lo único en que se concentraran sus sentidos.

_¿Tener razón o equivocarse?_

Volvió a abrir los ojos, y lo único que podía ver eran los ojos de Bokuto. Tenía bonitos ojos pese a lo que muchos podían decir.

Lo examinaba con cuidado, casi ansioso, esperando. Quizás él también podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando. El contacto visual era casi una ventana a lo más profundo del alma de Bokuto.

Los nervios del momento no le dejaban pensar con claridad, pero él sabía lo que esos ojos decían: lo invitaban a dar por primera vez ese paso que Akaashi no se atrevía.

Sería mucho más fácil para él de esa forma.

Porque en los siguientes dos segundos, Akaashi se estiró y sujetó la cara de Bokuto con una de sus manos…

Y le dio un pequeño beso sobre los labios.


	19. Número 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña aclaración por una confusión mía: puse en la debilidad número 24 que esa escena transcurría en 2018 y que se mudarían juntos a principios de 2019, y no sé por qué me equivoqué así. ¡Desde un principio aclaré que se mudan en 2020! sdjjhdsf soy una imbécil. Pero bueno, les aclaro ahora para que no haya confusiones <3

**Número 19:**

Extrañar.

**_Año:_** 2019

Akaashi se removió más una vez entre sus sábanas. Su sudado y pegajoso cuerpo se apelmazaba a aquel juego de tela color azul, y supuso que ya sería hora de cambiarlo —llevaba más de una semana sin hacerlo.

Sin embargo, tampoco tenía mucho sentido. No es como si durmiera muchas horas. Apenas pasaba unas cuatro horas diarias sobre su colchón antes de levantarse a seguir trabajando en sus ediciones.

Retiró el edredón sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Eran ya los inicios del verano, y el calor que sentía por todo el cuerpo no le permitiría conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Más considerando que era, según su teléfono, ya casi las cinco de la mañana.

Deambuló como un zombie a través de la casa. Como no tenía energías —ni ánimos— para prepararse un café, se contentó con tomar una lata de bebida energizante que Tenma se dejó la última vez que le visitó. Su compañero de trabajo vivía a base de esos mini infartos en lata, y aunque a Akaashi no le gustaban, estaba en ese limbo entre la vida y el sueño donde cualquier decisión parecía lógica.

Llegó entonces hacia su diminuto balcón, y deslizó la puerta corrediza de cristal. Una brisa fresca debido a que vivía en gran altura —un piso ocho— le dio de lleno en la cara, y todos sus poros respiraron sintiéndose en paz.

— _Uf_ —Akaashi se tambaleó del sueño cuando finalmente se sentó entre la unión del interior de la casa y el balcón. Le dio de lleno en el trasero, pero no le importó—. Creo que necesito tener más horas de sueño…

Llevaba semanas sintiéndose tan cansado que, muchas veces, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Su cabeza y ojos dolían tanto que ya era una normalidad sentirse como una absoluta basura con piernas, así como despertarse con el corazón desbocado por las pesadillas y el sentimiento de estar abatido por comenzar un tedioso nuevo día.

Tal vez era el hecho de que se sentía bastante solo. Akaashi no tenía muchos amigos, y lo más cercano que tenía a ellos era sus ex compañeros de Fukurodani —a quienes no veía seguido—, Tenma —a quien veía tan seguido en el trabajo que pocas ganas les quedaban de juntarse—, u Osamu Miya —a quien veía durante sus almuerzos fugaces a su local, y con suerte podían tomar cerveza en algún día libre que coincidiera para ambos.

—Todo pasará, supongo —se consoló tras escuchar el click de la lata de energizante, y espero a que el gas burbujeara antes de meterla dentro de su sistema—. Es cuestión de acomodarse…

Pero, ¿acomodarse a qué? Akaashi llevaba ya años con este estilo de vida. No es como si tuviera otro objetivo de existencia más que el de ser editor, y aunque ya tuviera veintitrés años —veinticuatro a cumplir pronto—, tenía miedo de que su vida se quedara estancada de esa forma tan aburrida por el resto de los tiempos.

Puede que no luciera como tal, pero eso le _aterraba_.

Observó hacia el cielo sin estrellas de Tokio. Era solo una masa de oscuridad que cubría como un manto de sombras a la iluminada ciudad que no dormía nunca. Aquellos que decían que Nueva York era la ciudad que jamás encontraba descanso, era porque claramente nunca estuvieron en Tokio.

Las marquesinas y las luces brillaban tanto que si las mirabas por largo rato quedarías ciego. Akaashi vivía en pleno centro de la ciudad, así que jamás descansaba del intenso ruido y las supernovas de neón.

Dio otro sorbo de la bebida energizante, y sabía que su sistema circulatorio no se lo agradecería en un par de horas. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Igual su día tendría que comenzar en cosa de nada.

—Me pregunto qué estará haciendo —soltó casi sin darse cuenta mientras jugueteaba con el dobladillo de su pijama—. Posiblemente dormir como una morsa.

Una triste sonrisa se le escapó de los labios. Sí. Era probable que eso fuera lo que estaba haciendo.

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que se enviaron unos escuetos mensajes, y ya meses desde que se vieron cara a cara. Como él jugaba en Osaka, y Akaashi tenía la oficina en Tokio, era fácil excusarse en la dificultad de movimiento para visitarse.

 _Eso no fue una excusa antes_ , intentó discutirse en el fondo. _Podrías haber removido cielo y mar con tal de viajar a verle._

—Es distinto ahora, supongo —se respondió en voz alta, e inspiró hondo con los ojos cerrados mientras el viento le despeinaba el ya desordenado cabello—. Es lo mejor para los dos.

Akaashi intentó rememorar toda la seguidilla de acciones que les llevó hasta aquel punto. Desde que su inmensa estupidez le condujo a hacer algo que no debía, y aquello acabó por deteriorarlo todo poco a poco.

Se preguntó si era todo su culpa, o tal vez también de Bokuto. Era Akaashi el que se alejó poco a poco, pero también era Bokuto el que dejó de insistir a lo largo de los meses y semanas.

Apoyó la lata a un costado suyo. Husmeó entonces en su teléfono, y la pantalla le encandeció su vista ya agotada y que debía achinar los ojos para ver mejor sin las gafas.

El chat con Bokuto se veía extremadamente triste y desolado. Ya no había memes, mensajes a horas inhumanas, ni tampoco sus alterados « _¡ya quiero que llegues para poder verte!_ » cada vez que se subía al tren hasta Osaka.

Primero fueron las excusas. Luego, le siguieron los pretextos para demorar en responder. Al final, solamente quedaron los mensajes escuetos y superfluos, carentes del contenido y calidez que antaño solían poseer.

No quería que el nudo en la garganta le dificultara respirar, pero no podía dejar de mirar hacia la tonta pantalla que brillaba, y enseñaba el último mensaje que Bokuto le envió algunas semanas atrás.

**Bokuto**

¡Akaashi! ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

**Bokuto**

¡Es que te extraño!

Tuvo que apagar la pantalla antes de poder releerlo. De verdad no podía soportarlo. Pero menos podía soportar ser la persona que le dejó en visto luego de alejarse poco a poco. Luego de sus pobres excusas después de embarrarla como un adolescente enamorado.

Frunció la nariz al pensar en esa palabra. ¿Enamorado? ¿Podría ser que estaba _enamorado_ y por eso se comportaba como un patán?

Supuso que no tenía mucha importancia.

Volvió a beber de su lata. Aunque no quería pensar, su mente ya estaba trabajando mucho más allá. No quería pensar en Bokuto y lo difícil que extrañar se volvía para él.

Bokuto no era una persona acostumbrada a decir adiós. Él siempre decía hasta pronto, y sonreía esperando encontrarte en un futuro. No importaba cuánto tiempo pudiera pasar. Con saber que podría volver a verte era suficiente para él. La seguridad de un eventual reencuentro.

¿Podría haber un reencuentro entre los dos? ¿Podía verle a la cara después de todo ese tiempo?

¿Después de que Bokuto se riera luego del pequeño beso, y aquello le hiciera entrar en un pánico de inseguridad del que Akaashi todavía no podía salir?

Era un ridículo por pensar en todas esas cosas.

—Yo también te extraño, Bokuto-san —resopló Akaashi, y giró los restos del líquido de la lata dentro de la misma—. Ojalá extrañarte no fuera tan difícil.

Akaashi se bebió lo que quedaba de la bebida energizante. La arrojó a un costado de su balcón mientras se ponía de pie. Ya podría tirarla cuando regresara de la oficina esa tarde.

Mientras se arrastraba hasta la ducha para refrescar su cuerpo y limpiarse de todo el sudor y las penas, Akaashi se preguntó si aquella debilidad en la lista tal vez no fuera exclusivamente de Bokuto.


	20. Número 18

**Número 18:**

Que no le respondan los mensajes.

**_Año:_** 2017

Bokuto tenía un par de cosas que le hacían jurar —al menos hasta que se le bajaba la ira— que ya no quería ser amigo de esa persona. Era con Miya Atsumu que pasaba más a menudo, por supuesto. Entre tantos otros.

Los chacales solían reunirse a cenar los días jueves, pero también habían comenzado a visitar bares los viernes. Ahora se le habían sumado los sábados, que eran los días de películas o juegos de mesa.

Como pasaban altas horas entrenando, la mayoría del equipo no era capaz de mantener demasiadas relaciones estables en sus vidas. Supuso que aquello era una potencial y eventual amenaza para su lista de debilidades de Bokuto, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

El tiempo extra vivido todos juntos —Atsumu, pero Sakusa y Hinata, también— les hacía extrañarlos más a menudo, pero eso también desarrollaba otros sentimientos en Bokuto…

Como era el hecho de pensar en sus otros amigos y lo mucho que también los extrañaba.

—¡Ah, Akaashi! —Bokuto rezongó mientras se dejaba caer sobre el asiento del parque que eligieron esa primavera para sentarse a tomar un café al paso—. ¡Siento que de repente extraño mucho al cabeza de peluquín de Kuroo!

Akaashi arqueó una ceja. Le miró con sorpresa mientras soplaba al borde de su vaso para detener la humeante calidez de la bebida.

—¿Kuroo-san? —inquirió—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho extrañarlo?

Bokuto se enderezó, y giró su cuello a cada costado para hacer sonar sus huesos. Le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, Akaashi… es que he estado pensando que paso mucho tiempo con los muchachos del equipo, o contigo, y siento que he descuidado un poco mis amistades más antiguas…

—Bokuto-san —Akaashi dijo con relativo asombro—, eso es…

—Y también porque allá hay una rata muerta, negra y gigante, que me recuerda a su pelo.

— _Ah_.

Akaashi se negaba a buscar lo que Bokuto señalaba —lo último que quería era ver un bicho muerto y putrefacto antes de comer sus bizcochos para la merienda.

¡Y mucho menos quería imaginarse a Kuroo a partir de ahora con una de esas cosas en la cabeza!

Bokuto continuó frunciendo los labios, y pateó unas piedrecillas junto a sus pies. Su propio café descansaba sobre la banca también. Era un poco sensible a las temperaturas muy altas y se quemaría la lengua; Akaashi sabía que esperaría unos cuantos minutos antes de empezar a beberla, pero no los suficientes…

Y acabaría quemándose de todas formas.

—¿Por qué no le envías un mensaje? —Akaashi le dio un golpecito en el brazo con su propio codo.

No solía ser tan confianzudo como para hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero con Bokuto llevaba tantos años conociéndose…

Sin embargo, Bokuto todavía lucía reacio a la propuesta de Akaashi. Un mensaje no sería suficiente para dejar de extrañar a su viejo y más fiel compañero: Kuroo Tetsurou, graduado de la escuela Nekoma.

Se conocían desde que eran un pequeño búho y un gatito de quince años; desde entonces, los dos habían construido una rivalidad por ser el mejor que terminó transformándose en una sincera y muy buena amistad.

Solían hacer muchas locuras juntos. Solo los dioses saben todos los dolores de cabeza que le trajeron a Akaashi durante los campamentos de entrenamiento.

Ahora con la adultez, todos intentaban mantener el ritmo y no olvidarse de ciertas amistades. Pero las responsabilidades, las preocupaciones, el trabajo…

Por lo general, solías mantener un contacto completo con tan solo una —o dos, con suerte— personas de la adolescencia. Eso sí conseguías mantener a esa _única_ amistad.

Había que hacer sacrificios, algunas veces. Akaashi agradecía ser la persona que Bokuto eligió para continuar creciendo a su lado.

—Tal vez puedes preguntarle si está en la ciudad y juntarnos a tomar alguna cerveza —continuó Akaashi intentando persuadir—. O puede ser un caf-…

La mirada de Bokuto se encendió como si hubieran tocado el interruptor de una bombilla.

—¡Una cerveza es una excelente idea, Akaashi! —tanteó todos los bolsillos de su abrigo y pantalones hasta que dio con el móvil. Casi lo tiró al suelo por la emoción—. Ya ves, yo me volví más resistente, y seguro el estúpido de Kuroo se ha puesto viejo y débil… se emborrachará a la primera… y terminará durmiendo en un basurero…

Akaashi se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No quería decir nada, porque la verdad es que él también conocía perfectamente a Kuroo: sabía que no era ningún borracho con poca resistencia al alcohol.

De hecho, Akaashi tenía el ligero presentimiento de que sería _otro_ el que dormiría en el basurero.

Bokuto empezó a teclear con furia y velocidad. Akaashi vio por el rabillo del ojo que sacaba la lengua.

—Querido Kuroo… extraño tu tonta cabeza… deberíamos vernos pronto para tomar cerveza… ¿o es que tienes miedo de que te haga morder el polvo? ¡Ja, ja, ja…! —Bokuto apretó la tecla de _enviar_ , y lució totalmente orgulloso—. ¡Mira! ¡Está también en línea ahora mismo!

¡Seguro va a decirme ahora mismo que se moría por juntarse y que justo pensaba en mí!

Lejos de sentirse alegre de que estuviera en línea, Akaashi se preocupó. Conocía bastante bien las diferentes actitudes que solía tener Kuroo con respecto a los mensajes. Siendo un hombre con tantos contactos y preocupaciones…

—Eh… Bokuto-san… que esté desocupad-…

—¡Lo leyó! ¡Akaashi! —Bokuto le tomó por el hombro, sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla, y lo removió un poco. Tuvo que aferrarse a su vaso de café para que no salpicara en su ropa—. ¡Ya lo vio!

Akaashi soltó un leve suspiro resignado. Depositó su vaso a un costado para evitar futuras tragedias.

Se dedicó a observar a Bokuto mientras contaba en regresión hasta que ocurriera. Pasaron, tal vez, seis segundos, cuando la sonrisa de Bokuto se borró automáticamente de su rostro y una mueca de horror se le instaló.

—Bueno, fue más rápido que la otra vez…

Bokuto se quedó procesando lo que ocurría mientras miraba a la pequeña pantalla, parpadeando. Al final, ahogó un jadeo de indignación.

—¡Akaashi! —Bokuto gimoteó cuando cayó en cuenta—. ¡Kuroo se ha desconectado! ¡Me dejó en _visto_! ¿Cómo se atreve…? ¡A mí, que le compré los condones cuando le surgió la oportunidad de perder la virginidad y no tenía ni un yen en los bolsillos!

—Bokuto-san, conoces a Kuroo… sabes que suele leer rápido los mensajes, pero más tarde siempre respond-…

—¡Se acabó! ¡No será más mi amigo! ¡Ni él, ni Atsumu tampoco que ayer se compró el último sándwich de carne de res en el súper antes que yo! Akaashi, vas a ser mi único amigo ahora…

Akaashi sintió que Bokuto le pasaba un brazo por el cuello y lo atraía hacia él de forma incómoda mientras le palmeaba la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño. Lo dejó que desahogara sus emociones, al menos hasta que Kuroo contestara a su mensaje —lo cual _siempre_ hacía al par de horas— y de repente lo quisiera de nuevo.

—Tú nunca vas a dejarme en visto, ¡¿verdad, Akaashi?! —preguntó Bokuto con ojos brillosos—. Tú eres bueno. Siempre fuiste muy bueno conmigo. ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que te merezco!

—Bokuto-san, no digas tonterías —Akaashi se liberó de su agarre; aquellas palabras lo alteraron un poco. Luego de carraspear, tomó otra vez su vaso—. Deberías beber de tu café antes de que se enfríe…

—¡Ah! ¡Es cierto…! —Bokuto depositó el móvil entre las piernas, y rebuscó el vaso que todavía humeaba y se apresuró en beber pese a eso. Soltó un quejido cuando le tocó la lengua—. ¡Mierda! ¡Todavía está caliente!

Akaashi no dijo nada. Se quedaron en un pequeño silencio —los niños jugaban en el parque, y Akaashi los observaba divertirse en los juegos metálicos, riendo a carcajadas con sus amigos o solo disfrutando de su juventud.

¿Seguirían siendo amigos dentro de muchos años? ¿Cómo él, Kuroo y Bokuto…?

¿O la vida sencillamente les alejaría el uno del otro?

Quiso sonreír, pero su mete vagaba a lugares más tristes como de costumbre. De pequeño, Akaashi no tuvo muchos amigos. No tuvo ninguno, en realidad.

Jamás pensó que, a sus casi veintidós años de edad tendría alguien a quien considerar un verdadero amigo: con quien pasaría sus fines de semana, saldría a tomar café, o que solo le incluiría en los momentos más importantes de su vida.

Bokuto estaba equivocado. Era _él_ mismo quien siempre fue demasiado bueno con alguien como Akaashi.

Si no fuera por Bokuto, y por todas esas veces que hizo lo posible por hacerlo sentir cómodo en Fukurodani…

Muchas veces tenía miedo de ser demasiado dependiente de Bokuto. La mayoría de sus recuerdos y anécdotas lo incluían a él. Pero tampoco podía evitarlo. ¿Cómo le hacía para desligar su persona de Bokuto, sin realmente tener que separarse de él?

No deseaba que las cosas se torcieran alguna vez entre los dos. Una vez leyó que incluso las grandes amistades tenían fuertes peleas y distanciamientos, pero no quería pensar que serían ellos dos.

Sin embargo… solo el tiempo podría determinar aquellas cosas.

Aunque su mente siempre volara hacia algún futuro potencialmente peligroso, Akaashi quería pensar en positivo. Al menos por esa vez. Estando los dos juntos en una salida al parque, con un cálido café, y recibiendo un pequeño abrazo gracias a los malos hábitos de Kuroo para responder mensajes.

Una voz en su mente le dijo que, tarde o temprano, debería revisar todas esas cosas. O que se convertirían en alguna preocupación para él.

No sería ese día.

Así que sonrió, ocultando aquel gesto entre los bordes de su vaso humeante. Y respondió a la anterior pregunta de Bokuto:

—No, Bokuto-san, por supuesto que no lo haría —contestó Akaashi de repente, y le sacó de su ensimismamiento—. No te dejaría en visto jamás.


	21. Número 17

**Número 17:**

Pagar impuestos.

**_Año:_** 2016

— _¡Akaashi! ¿Puedes venir un minuto?_ —La voz de Bokuto resonó desde la entrada del apartamento; Akaashi apenas iba saliendo del baño—. _¡Me llegó una carta muy extraña con un sello del estado!_

Akaashi, como el ser humano ansioso que solo él sabía cómo ser, se ató rápidamente el cordón de sus pantalones de chándal y fue a los trompicones hasta dónde se encontraba Bokuto.

¿Cómo que acababa de recibir una carta con sello del _estado_? ¿En qué clase de problema se había metido Bokuto?

Imaginó los mil y un escenarios más caóticos y catastróficos. ¿Y si era alguna clase de denuncia? ¿Y si algún fan le estaba acusando de algo completamente falso? O tal vez estaba en problemas por la última vez que salió borracho con todo el equipo, salida en la cual provocaron unos cuantos disturbios al orden social…

Se le iba a caer el pelo por todo el estrés que estaba viviendo en esos minutos. Bokuto, por su parte, no lucía muy preocupado por ello.

—Bokuto-san, ¿cómo que una carta? —Akaashi jadeó por el trote hasta la entrada—. A ver, déjame chequear qué dice…

Bokuto parpadeó, confuso al ver a Akaashi en un estado tan de alarma. Le tendió el sobre mientras fruncía la boca en una diminuta o.

Prácticamente le arrancó el papel de los dedos. Akaashi se quitó las gafas enganchadas sobre su camiseta para dormir —manchada con salsa de tomate, pero todo era culpa de Bokuto por arrebatarle el cucharón de madera mientras cocinaban pasta— y se las calzó sobre el puente de la nariz mientras sus ojos zumbaban entre las letras impresas en ese trozo de papel con sello de papel.

—¿Y? —inquirió Bokuto comenzando a impacientarse—. Akaashi, ¡¿qué dice?! ¡Por favor no me digas que voy a ir preso…!

Se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando leyó los números en el papel.

Akaashi infló el pecho con todo el aire que podía retener. Tuvo que quitarse las gafas tras releer lo que decía la carta, no sin antes frotarse los ojos con algo de agotamiento.

Era una carta por retraso en el pago de impuestos.

Bokuto era, literalmente y ante la ley, un evasor de impuestos.

Y no debería haber sido un problema el retrasarse en algunos pagos —Akaashi a veces pasaba unos cuantos meses hasta que recordaba que debía pagar sus deudas fiscales—, pero lo de Bokuto era ya algo exorbitante.

¡Bokuto Koutarou llevaba más de treinta meses sin pagar sus haberes mensuales!

¡Tenía una deuda de más de cuatrocientos mil yenes!

Eso, si sumaba el recargo del siete punto tres por ciento que se sumaba al ciudadano que se retrasaba demasiado en su pago de impuestos…

A Akaashi tendrían que llevarlo a urgencias tras ver un número tan grande de dinero.

—Creo que me bajó la presión…

Tuvo que sujetarse el pecho porque estaba seguro que incluso comenzó a dolerle. Casi se tambaleó hacia atrás por un repentino mareo.

—¡Akaashi, tranquilo! —Bokuto intentó sostenerlo en sus brazos—. ¡Te traeré una coca cola!

—Bokuto-san —Akaashi resopló cansado, resignado. Nunca abandonó su tono neutral y cansado—. ¿Por qué _pamplinas_ no pagas tus impuestos a tiempo?

Bokuto soltó una risotada al escucharlo decir la palabra _pamplinas_. Akaashi estaba que echaba chispas por las orejas. Podría haberle pegado en la frente con una de sus pantuflas.

— _Pamplinas_ —bufó entre risotadas—. ¡Me recordaste a mi abuelo, Akaashi…!

—Esto es serio, Bokuto-san —insistió Akaashi—. Eres un deudor fiscal. Debido a tu ganancia como deportista profesional, debes rendir cuentas al estado. Puedes ir a la cárcel por no pagar a tiempo. ¡Llevas tres años atrasados!

Bokuto dio un respingo por el susto repentino. Lucía, de pronto, bastante atemorizado de las posibles consecuencias que le esperaban. Comenzó a zarandear a Akaashi por los hombros —como si no se sintiera lo suficientemente mareado.

—¡¿Cómo que no pagar impuestos?! ¡La señora de la oficina a la que fui hace tres años me dijo que los pagos serían automáticos, Akaashi! —lloriqueó Bokuto—. ¡¿Voy a ir a la cárcel?! ¡Pero si todavía no he ganado una copa con la liga nacional…! ¡No puedo ir a la cárcel…!

—Bokuto-san, ¿acaso no perdiste tu mochila con tus tarjetas de crédito hace tres años en tu viaje a Taipei? —Akaashi recordó mientras se frotaba la sien—. Cada vez que tu tarjeta es inhabilitada, debes configurar tus pagos automáticos otra vez. ¿Me estás diciendo que no configuraste tus pagos desde entonces…?

Bokuto ya no lucía aterrado, más si se veía un poco perdido y confuso. Se llevó un dedo a la boca mientras pensaba.

—Eso explica por qué me cortaron la luz a los dos meses de mi regreso del viaje…

Akaashi volvió a resoplar. Aquel viaje a Taiwán fue más estresante para todos de lo que debió ser un viaje por ocio —Bokuto subió a un bote para recorrer el río _Keelung_ y se dejó olvidada su mochila en uno de los asientos del mismo.

Y no solo era su costosa mochila la que jamás fue devuelta esa tarde, sino todo lo que había allí adentro: tarjetas de crédito y débito, dinero, su teléfono móvil… y la documentación.

Bokuto estuvo varado en Taiwán casi dos semanas hasta que la embajada japonesa logró tramitarle un nuevo pasaporte.

Fue Akaashi el que tuvo que ayudarle con todo el papelerío; al haber perdido su móvil, Bokuto no tenía manera de conectarse con la realidad. La única persona de la cual recordaba su número de memoria era el de Akaashi. Ni siquiera el de sus padres.

Tenía una combinación sencilla de número para recordar… o eso decía.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que, tres años después, aquel viaje seguiría causándoles dolor de cabeza?

Era un verdadero efecto mariposa que provocó eventualmente un huracán.

Akaashi dobló la carta y la apoyó sobre el mueble de la entrada. Intentó dar una sonrisa serena a Bokuto. Tenía un plan.

—Bokuto-san, conozco a alguien que trabaja en la oficina de impuestos del gobierno —comentó Akaashi—. Un antiguo graduado del Shiratorizawa… Semi Eita, ¿lo recuerdas?

Akaashi dudaba que Bokuto recordara realmente a Semi Eita, pero escuchar el nombre de aquella escuela por supuesto que tuvo una reacción en él. Ahogó un jadeo de indignación y alzó los brazos en alto para negarse.

—¡Ah, no…! ¡Ni loco le pediré ayuda a una de esas águilas amargadas! ¡Ni hablar!

—Bokuto-san…

—¡No, no, y no! ¡¿En dónde estaría mi honor si les pido ayuda a esos bobos?! —Bokuto chasqueó la lengua—. Estúpido Shiratorizawa, estúpido Ushiwaka… ¡encima lo tengo que enfrentar en los partidos contra los Adlers!

Akaashi le vio irse de la sala, indignado, farfullando todavía contra aquel viejo equipo de Miyagi contra el cual todos formaron una rivalidad debido a que eran grandes y habilidosos jugadores.

Se suponía que eran adultos, y que esas rivalidades solo eran cosa del paso. Pero Bokuto-san era una persona terca, y Akaashi estaba seguro que preferiría ser un criminal del estado en vez de pedir ayuda a uno de sus antiguos enemigos.

Bueno… ya podría convencerlo.

O lo hacía Akaashi, o lo haría la policía cuando irrumpiera en su casa por ser un deudor fiscal.

Se mordió la lengua para sonreír por lo hilarante y ridículo de toda la situación. Tener a Bokuto Koutarou en tu vida nunca era aburrido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publiqué un nuevo fic SakuAtsu, que tendrá varios capítulos, hace unos días. Lo cuento por si alguien que lea por acá le interese leerlo <3 
> 
> Y si les está gustando este fic, me encantaría leer sus comentarios también :'D


	22. Número 16

**Número 16:**

Creer en las segundas oportunidades.

**_Año:_** 2019

—¿Y qué conclusión sacas de todo esto que acabas de contarme, Keiji?

Levantó la mirada de golpe —la cual había enfocado en sus manos inquietas— al escuchar su nombre de pila.

Rara vez le llamaban de esa forma. No recordaba mucha gente que lo hiciera con tanta confianza como las que se tomó su psicólogo, al que visitaba desde hacía cerca de dos meses y medio.

Akaashi no se lo tomó muy bien durante todo ese año. De hecho, había estado llegando tarde a su trabajo muy seguido, olvidando presentar correcciones y papeleos, o sencillamente no revisando los capítulos de los mangas de forma correcta.

Y no es como si estuviera ocupado más que con su trabajo. De hecho, no hacía nada más en absoluto. Solo se dedicaba a rumiar por su apartamento u Onigiri Miya para comer más de lo que su sistema necesitaba. Estaba incluso seguro que ganó bastante peso en ese último tiempo.

Intentó rememorar _algo_ de toda la vorágine que escupió ante su psicólogo. Desde las primeras sesiones que Akaashi no hablaba tan atropellado como esa tarde, y es que se sentía un poco ansioso por la fecha que pronto se acercaba.

Estaban en pleno agosto. En cosa de nada sería septiembre, y septiembre siempre venía cargado de fechas que solían ser especiales. O lo fueron, tal vez, en otra vida.

—Estábamos hablando de Bokuto-san —Akaashi dijo, tragando saliva y apretando sus nudillos con la yema de los dedos de la otra mano—; pronto será su cumpleaños número veinticinco.

—Ah, _Bokuto-san_ —su psicólogo reprimió una risita; a Akaashi no le gustaba mucho aquel tono, pero sabía que no era malicioso—. Es la primera vez que volvemos a hablar de él desde tu tercera sesión conmigo. ¡Y ya estamos casi por la décima!

Akaashi hizo un leve asentimiento. Como sus manos comenzaban a sentir resecas, optó por acomodarlas debajo de sus muslos y apretándolas contra el diván sobre el que estaba sentado.

Era cierto lo que decía su psicólogo. Desde que Akaashi comenzó terapia y, en sus primeras sesiones, no dejó de hablar de Bokuto-san y el impacto que tuvo en su vida el distanciamiento que tomaron entre los dos.

Por aquella misma razón, su psicólogo le prohibió mencionar a Bokuto durante los próximos encuentros. Quería que Akaashi hablara de su vida _fuera_ de él, y fue alguna de las cosas más complicadas en toda su existencia.

Sin embargo, en su mente no dejaba de retumbar alguna pregunta: ¿cuándo podré volver a hablar de él?

Porque la verdad era que el tema todavía le dolía, y le punzaba en el pecho como un trozo de metal caliente enterrándose en su carne —lo extrañaba, ¿para qué iba a mentir?

Su psicólogo le pidió que tuviera paciencia. Que ambos sabrían, eventualmente, cuándo podrían atender aquel asunto que le aquejaba desde el año anterior.

—Cambiaste mucho en estas últimas semanas, Keiji —sonrió el terapeuta tras cambiar de tema—. ¡Hasta bajaste un poco de peso!

—Ah, es que he comenzado el gimnasio —Akaashi se quitó las gafas para frotarse un ojo tan fuerte que le picó todavía más—; Myaa-sam me convenció de que fuera junto a él y su novio, Suna Rintarou. Son buena compañía. No hablan demasiado, pero pueden ser muy elocuentes si se lo proponen.

—Me alegra saber que conseguiste buenos amigos en Osamu y Rintarou, Keiji —asintió el hombre. Vio que juntaba los dedos tras apoyar los codos en el escritorio, y los ojos de Akaashi volaron al dorado anillo en su dedo anular—. ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Tenma y su manga? ¿Pudiste ayudarle?

—De hecho, sí —contestó Akaashi con algo de sorpresa por sus propias palabras—. He estado maquetando las ideas sueltas que me pasó para su próximo manga. También he asistido a partidos de voleibol otra vez, para informarme más… es increíble que, aunque haya pasado años con esto, pueda haberme olvidado de tanto…

—¡Maravilloso! —continuó el otro—. ¿Y qué hay de tus ex compañeros de equipo? ¿Konoha, Komi, Sarukui, Washio…?

—Pues… Konoha me arrastra una vez a la semana a beber al pub irlandés que queda cerca de su casa. Aunque no me gusta mucho beber, pero no me molesta. Me gusta escucharle hablar sobre sus desvaríos amorosos.

Akaashi se encontró que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa al recordar la última y fallida anécdota sexual que Konoha le contó borracho el viernes pasado: cuando intentaron intimar en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de su acompañante…

Y los atrapó la policía por haber estacionado cerca de un jardín de niños, el cual ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba allí. Por poco y les ponían cargos por ofensores sexuales.

Su viejo compañero tenía la peor de las suertes para encontrar pareja. A Akaashi le gustaba escucharlo.

—También he estado un poco ocupado porque empecé un curso de marketing —contó Akaashi algo temeroso; su psicólogo se había quedado en silencio y no preguntó nada más—. También estaba pensando en apuntarme en clases de escultura. Y ayer hice por primera vez un volcán de chocolate… pero lo dejé tanto tiempo el horno que la lava se endureció.

Un crudo silencio se instaló entre los dos. Akaashi empezaba a preguntarse si tal vez no debió omitir un detalle tan insulso como el último. ¿A qué venía contar sobre su volcán de chocolate sin lava?

—¿Sabes? —soltó el joven psicólogo de repente—. Es de las primeras veces que me cuentas algo sin que yo te lo pregunte.

Contuvo la respiración hasta que sintió dolor en el pecho. Comenzaba a regañarse mentalmente por haberse apresurado a soltar cosas de repente que _seguro_ no le interesaban a su psicólogo —el cual solo debía tener siete u ocho años más que él—, hasta que el hombre agitó las manos en el aire.

—No, no me malinterpretes —le sonrió—. Me deja satisfecho ver que consideraste aquello lo suficientemente interesante como para contarlo en esta sesión. Nunca te olvides que también eres interesante, Keiji. Que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Akaashi bajó la mirada hasta sus manos. Empezaba a sentir la inquietud y típica ansiedad de nuevo —esa que le obligaba a frotarse la piel hasta resecársela. Quería creer lo que su psicólogo le decía. Había _trabajado_ para ello todas esas semanas.

Pero le apenaba solo poder contárselas con emoción a su psicólogo. De nada servía decirlo todo eso a sus nuevos amigos —Akaashi tendría que dar muchas explicaciones sobre ansiedad e inseguridades, y no sabía si tenía todavía la confianza suficiente en todas esas personas.

Su terapeuta buscó su mirada. Akaashi se negaba a alzar los ojos de sus manos.

—¿Bokuto-san alguna vez te ha hecho sentir poco interesante, Keiji?

— _No_ —respondió Akaashi de forma veloz y tajante, pues nunca se había sentido tan seguro de algo en su vida—. De hecho… era Bokuto-san la única persona que solía pensar que yo era un poco interesante. Y siempre tiene la esperanza de que serás mejor que ayer. O no sé. Tal vez solo fingía. Él siempre fue demasiado bueno.

—Pero, si Bokuto te veía interesante, ¿por qué tú siempre te retraías en ti mismo y te echabas siempre para atrás? —inquirió el psicólogo con una mueca pensativa; ahora jugueteaba con una pluma que tomó de un lapicero—. Por lo que me cuentas, la relación de ustedes se enfocaba más en Bokuto… pero porque tú eras el que instigaba más a que eso pasara.

Akaashi se removió, incómodo. Supuso que era la hora de la verdad. De enfrentar las cosas que ocultaba al fondo de su alma bajo cerraduras de máxima seguridad.

Tomó aire con fuerza. Ignoró el irreverente latido de su corazón, el cual llevaba tiempo sin alterarse de esa manera.

—Tal vez porque yo mismo pensaba que Bokuto-san era infinitamente más interesante que yo —suspiró Akaashi—; era estúpido enfocarnos en mí, cuando él brilla como si fuera una verdadera estrella. Él solo hecho de estar con él me hacía pensar que puedo ser interesante, también.

El silencio que siguió fue de los más pesados que tuvo que soportar en toda su vida. Incluso todavía más que el que siguió a aquel primer —y único beso— con Bokuto en la pequeña playa artificial.

Akaashi se encontró pestañeando para alejar las lágrimas. ¿Desde cuándo no ser interesante le había afectado de esa manera?

Siempre le sorprendía el hecho de que Bokuto pudiera sentirse inseguro con sus habilidades, o con su físico, o quién sabía por qué. Para Akaashi, Bokuto era de esa clase de personas que brillaban sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo —lo hacía ver tan fácil, que incluso se la creía gran parte del tiempo.

Se olvidaba que Bokuto era una persona y no un semidiós. Y también se olvidaba que Akaashi no era parte de Bokuto.

Tomó unos momentos para levantar la cabeza, y entonces se encontró con los ojos oscuros del terapeuta mirándole casi con comprensión. O tal vez algo de ternura —como un maestro orgulloso de su alumno que ha leído por primera vez una frase en voz alta.

—¿Y no te has dado cuenta que puedes ser interesante siendo tú mismo, también? ¿Y por tu propia cuenta, Keiji?

—Sí —respondió Akaashi con un hilillo de voz—. Supongo que lo soy.

Otro minuto de silencio colgó entre los dos. Escuchó la punta de la pluma rasgando contra un pedazo de papel en lo que Akaashi decidía hablar otra vez.

—Me gustaría enseñarle esta nueva faceta de mí a Bokuto-san —confesó Akaashi—. Creo… creo que le haría feliz.

—¿A él, o a ti?

—Yo… creo que me haría feliz a _mí_.

Aquello sacó una pequeña sonrisa a su terapeuta. Akaashi se sintió otra vez como un niño pequeño siendo validado por un maestro lleno de sabiduría.

—Pues hazlo, entonces.

—Llevamos meses sin hablar ni una sola palabra. He cometido _errores_. Bastante grandes —contestó Akaashi, y entonces el peso de la realidad machacó a su fantasía—. Es posible que no quiera hablarme, y no creo que sea porque yo soy poco interesante.

—Keiji, ¿cómo era esa expresión que utilizaste para describir a Bokuto hace un rato? —Su psicólogo se llevó la punta de la pluma a los labios; frunció la boca, pensativo—. ¿Siempre piensa que serás mejor que ayer?

—Yo…

—Tal vez también está esperando que te volviste una mejor persona que ayer —Su terapeuta encogió los hombros—. Tal vez él mismo se ha vuelto una mejor persona, también.

El corazón de Akaashi volvió a retumbar contra sus costillas. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía con el rumbo de aquella conversación.

Sí sabía que su estómago se llenaba de retortijones por los nervios, y eso que ni siquiera había tomado una decisión.

No era una novedad que Bokuto siempre esperaba lo mejor de las personas. De _todas_ las personas, por mucho que algunas acabaran decepcionándole de formas espantosas.

¿Podría darle a Akaashi una segunda oportunidad? ¿Quería _Akaashi_ darle una segunda oportunidad a su relación?

¿Qué sentiría cuando se vieran otra vez con Bokuto?

Era casi irónico y divertido. Por muy lejos que él y Bokuto pudieran estar, acababan compartiendo algunas de las mismas dudas y debilidades.


	23. Número 15

**Número 15:**

Que critiquen su peinado.

**_Año:_** 2013

—Akaashi, ¿tú no tendrás una afeitadora eléctrica para prestarme?

Lo descubrió mirándose en el espejo que colgaba del closet de su dormitorio. Akaashi no era un fanático de mirarse, pero lo puso ahí para poder peinarse más rápido en vez de perder tiempo en el baño.

Bokuto se veía algo cabizbajo.

Akaashi, que había estado ocupado pensando en sus exámenes de fin de semestre —estaba en el último año de la Academia Fukurodani—, abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al escuchar lo que acababa de soltar Bokuto aquella tarde que se juntaron en su casa.

—¿Una _qué_? —inquirió Akaashi con algo de horror.

El simple hecho de imaginar a Bokuto cerca de un aparato eléctrico que pudiera _cortar_ cosas le hacía sentir escalofríos. No pasaría mientras él estuviera con vida.

—¡Sí, sí, ya sabes! —Bokuto dijo con algo más de ánimos—. ¡Esas cosas que las prendes y hacen _brrr_ rrr mientras te sacan todo el pelo…!

—Bokuto-san, ¿por qué querrías sacarte todo el pelo? —preguntó Akaashi como si aquello fuera lo más insólito que escuchó en la vida—. Ya vamos a tener tiempo de quedarnos calvos dentro de veinte años, o tal vez diez…

O, si él tenía la maldición de la familia Akaashi, comenzaría a quedarse calvo incluso antes de los treinta como su padre; quien ya no tenía ni un solo cabello en la cabeza.

La calvicie atormentaba a Keiji por las noches. Él no quería quedarse calvo.

¿Por qué diablos Bokuto sí querría hacerlo?

La emoción de Bokuto la afeitadora eléctrica se vio opacada de repente. Volvía a verse un poco triste y abatido, y Akaashi se puso en modo alerta por si algo malo sucedía.

—¡Es que Konoha dice que debería llevar otro peinado ahora que acabamos la preparatoria! —masculló Bokuto frunciendo los labios. Se aplastó el cabello hacia abajo tras verse en el espejo—. ¡O que debería tratar de verme más adulto…!

Akaashi suspiró. Dejó a un lado sus libros de estudio sobre la cama —de todas formas, nunca podía concentrarse cuando Bokuto estaba cerca; incluso no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada— y le miró con algo de confusión.

—Bokuto-san, ¿estamos hablando del mismo Konoha que se hace un solo corte de cabello desde los seis años…?

—¡Es que no es solo Konoha! —dramatizó Bokuto. Tomó un peine del escritorio de Akaashi y empezó a probar peinados hacia el costado; cuando su pelo volvió a la misma posición, rugió de frustración—. ¡Mis hermanas también dicen que debería teñirlo de un solo color y así comenzar a lucir más _cool_! ¡Pero yo soy cool así como estoy! ¡¿Verdad, Akaashi?!

—Eh…

—¡Akaashi! ¡Ya suenas igual que Konoha! ¡Todos ustedes son muy malos!

Konoha Akinori, ex compañero de Bokuto y _senpai_ de Akaashi, era conocido por molestar a las personas solo porque se encontraba aburrido. Y Bokuto era una persona que se molestaba con facilidad, por lo que le gustaba lanzar el anzuelo hasta hacerlo picar.

Ya conocía esos trucos. Akaashi solía tener varios dolores de cabeza como el ex vicecapitán de Fukurodani —ahora era capitán del equipo, y no es que se quejaba…

Pero jugar en el club no era lo mismo desde que la mayoría del equipo se graduó hacía unos meses. Sí, había nuevos reclutas y ser capitán era un gran logro, pero Akaashi cambiaría su puesto en un instante con tal de regresar a las épocas de gloria de Fukurodani.

Todos debían crecer, tarde o temprano. No dentro de mucho sería también su turno, y se convertiría en un _adulto_ al igual que Bokuto, Konoha y los demás. Tendría más responsabilidades y preocupaciones.

Debería pensar en lo que deseaba de su futuro.

Y también… tal vez…

Encontrar a alguien con quien compartirlo.

Akaashi arrugó ligeramente las cejas. ¿Por qué su mente volaría a pensar en querer compartir su futuro con alguien a partir del dilema de Bokuto con su cabello?

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para no pensar en nada de eso. Apenas comenzaba su último año. Y no es como si graduarse fuera la gran cosa —Bokuto no había cambiado ni un solo ápice en ese tiempo que llevaba siendo un presunto adulto joven.

La prueba estaba frente a sus ojos en ese momento: probándose diferentes peinados que se convertían en un fracaso debido a la rebeldía de su pelo.

—¡Maldición! —vociferó Bokuto entre dientes, y dejó el peine de forma brusca sobre el escritorio de nuevo—. ¡Nunca podré tener un buen peinado…! ¡Akaashi! ¡Ayúdame a raparme la cabeza!

Akaashi ahogó un jadeo.

Nada de Bokuto calvo. No bajo su propio techo.

Era increíble lo fácil que era hacerlo sentir inseguro de cosas tan sencillas como el cabello. Akaashi nunca lo había visto como algún signo de inmadurez por muy estrafalario que pudiera verse.

De hecho, lo sentía como si fuera su marca personal. Si Akaashi tuviera más personalidad o interés en destacarse, también podría haber llevado un peinado tan loco que le hiciera ser recordado por todos.

Pero Akaashi no era una persona que buscara destacarse.

—Bokuto-san, tu cabello está bien —suspiró Akaashi—. Olvídate sobre eso de raparte. Te vas a arrepentir. _Créeme_ por una vez en nuestras vidas: no quieres quedarte calvo.

—¡Pero…! —quiso discutir Bokuto. Le miró con grandes ojos brillantes—. ¡Es muy fácil decirlo cuando tienes cabello negro y sedoso! ¡Y cualquier peinado iría bien con tu cara! Akaashi, sí que tienes buenos genes…

 _Eso es porque no sabes que estoy destinado a ser potencialmente calvo antes de los treinta_ , se vio tentado de agregar. Pero no lo hizo, y se quedó observando a Bokuto jalarse de sus greñas bicolores con frustración cada vez que se miraba al espejo.

Akaashi dio mucha importancia a lo último que dijo. Al menos, se obligó a no pensar nada raro. Bokuto solo podía decir esas cosas de forma amistosa.

O por pura cortesía. Por mucho de Bokuto no tuviera idea de lo que esa palabra significaba.

—Bokuto-san, piénsalo de esta forma: en una marea de humanos corrientes con cabello normal y simple, tú logras destacarte incluso cuando pasas una sola vez —agregó Akaashi—. ¿No crees que la gente te recordará por siempre en la cancha si te destacas con tu apariencia, además de tus remates?

—Yo…

—No tengas miedo de lucir diferente, Bokuto-san. A mí lo que más miedo me da es lucir como todos los demás.

Aquello debió hacer algún _click_ en la cabeza de Bokuto, ya que dejó de toquetear su cabello —que se había engrasado de tanto manosearlo— y permitió que regresara a su estado natural.

Los grandes ojos de Bokuto no podían abandonar los de Akaashi. Y aquello estaba poniéndole un poco nervioso, pero agradeció que el otro comenzara a reír a carcajadas de repente, sujetándose el estómago. Solo como él sabía hacerlo.

Cuando divisó a Bokuto observándose otra vez en el espejo, su mueca ya no lucía tan insegura y abatida. Incluso se analizó con una ceja arqueada y soltando pequeñas exclamaciones de asombro ante su propio reflejo.

—¡Akaashi, siempre sabes qué decirme! —exclamó Bokuto con alegría—. Pero, ¿te puedo decir ahora yo algo?

—Por supuesto, Bokuto-san —contestó Akaashi mientras tomaba otra vez su libro de textos en las rodillas.

Su trabajo estaba ya resuelto. No debía preocuparse de que Bokuto entrara en su _modo emo_ , al menos por las próximas horas.

Bokuto estaba reprimiendo una sonrisilla mientras tamborileaba las yemas de sus dedos entre sí. Como si estuviera un poco nervioso. Como si esperara algo más.

Akaashi no imaginaba en absoluto lo que saldría entonces de sus labios. Ojalá hubiera sabido que decirse a sí mismo como lo hacía con Bokuto.

—Puedes creer que tú te ves simple y normal como los demás, pero yo creo que te equivocas —Bokuto sonrió de costado—. ¡Y es que fuiste el primero que llamó por completo mi atención cuando apareciste por primera vez junto a todos los otros reclutas!


	24. Número 14

**Número 14:**

Carga la culpa sobre sus propios hombros.

**_Año:_** 2012

Era casi la primavera del año 2012 y Akaashi se encontraba terminando su primer año en la Academia Fukurodani.

Corrían tiempos algo complicados. Su equipo llevaba ya dos semanas de haber sido eliminado en las nacionales del Torneo de Primavera.

Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera alcanzaron las etapas finales. Itachiyama se encargó de cortarle las alas a los búhos de Fukurodani antes de eso, y regresaron a sus casas con las esperanzas rotas.

Akaashi no quería sentirse decepcionado. Apenas comenzaba la preparatoria, quería confiar en que vendrían años más gloriosos para su escuela. Pero no podía evitar ver a los de tercer año partir sin la alegría de haber llevado un trofeo y una medalla con gran orgullo a los pasillos de Fukurodani.

La práctica se sentía lúgubre y sombría. Solo quedaba un mes de clases, por lo que el entrenamiento era apenas semanal porque todos debían estudiar para los exámenes finales.

Sin embargo, a Akaashi le tocó llevar de regreso al gimnasio unas escobas que tomaron prestadas los chicos del salón de teatro. Por supuesto, Akaashi siempre se ofrecía para dejar todo de regreso en su lugar.

Debió haberse sorprendido cuando encontró las puertas completamente desbloqueadas. Hasta donde sabía, él mismo las dejó con llave esa mañana. Esa misma llave que ahora pesaba en su propio bolsillo. ¿Acaso algún ladrón se habría infiltrado entre el santuario del deporte de Fukurodani…?

Un fuerte ruido seco en el interior del gimnasio lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Akaashi dio un brinco inconsciente por el susto, hasta que descubrió que se trataba de una pelota rebotando sobre la madera.

— _¡Maldición!_ —masculló una voz más grave y rasposa de lo normal—. _¡Maldita sea no puedo conseguir que alcance la altura que quiero!_

Akaashi soltó un largo suspiro. Allí tenía a su ladrón.

Se metió con cuidado al iluminado gimnasio. Asomó primero la cabeza para asegurarse de que no se estaba equivocando —y no lo hacía, ya que se encontró a quien exactamente estaba esperando.

Bokuto Koutarou. Alumno de segundo año. El nuevo capitán, ahora que los chicos de tercer año abandonaron el club tras la derrota.

Y estaba bañado en sudor, jadeando, la palma en carne viva de tanto practicar saques furiosamente contra una red mal colocada y un montón de pelotas yaciendo sobre el piso como si fueran cadáveres sobre un campo de batalla.

Se quedó mudo observándolo sacar la pelota con toda la fuerza que cargaba. Siempre era sorprendente observar a Bokuto sacar. Como lucía igual que un muchacho simplón y bonachón, la gente solía olvidar que tenía la fuerza de diez toros cuando se trataba de jugar al voleibol.

Akaashi siempre se quedaba embelesado. Era el mismo Bokuto el que le inspiró a seguir en aquel club de voleibol —porque sentía que, tal vez, él tendría una oportunidad de ser tan grande y majestuoso como él algún día.

¿Akaashi quería ser una estrella? No estaba seguro de ello. No le gustaba tener el foco de la atención, pero sí quería poder reconocerse a sí mismo como alguien que era capaz de darlo todo por aquello que amaba o le apasiona.

—¡Joder con todo! —vociferó Bokuto con agresividad. Apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos—. ¡Maldito Itachiyama! ¡Maldito Sakusa con sus perfectos ricitos oscuros! ¡Maldita sea tod-…! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Una escoba fantasma!

Akaashi tardó medio segundo en darse cuenta que aquel repentino chillido era porque Bokuto acababa de descubrirlo. Efectivamente, Akaashi cargaba con tantos palos y artículos de limpieza que apenas debían verse sus brazos alrededor de los mismos.

Bokuto había palidecido. Toda la furia y violencia se le bajó de la cara.

—Bokuto-san, soy yo —se apresuró en decir Akaashi—. No tengas mied-…

—¡Akaashi! —Le cortó el otro al instante tras reconocer su voz—. ¡¿Te convertiste en una escoba?! ¡No puede ser…!

Bokuto estaba ya agarrándose del caballo mientras empezaba toda una dramatización. A Akaashi no le quedó más remedio que correr a depositar las escobas y trapos en una esquina del gimnasio para acercarse hasta un exagerado Bokuto que se tiró de rodillas contra el suelo.

—Bokuto-san, ya para, por favor —resopló Akaashi—. No soy una escoba.

Bokuto levantó la llorosa visión hasta Akaashi, y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo. Se lanzó a abrazarlo por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su estómago —Akaashi trastabilló, y la verdad es que tuvo suerte de no caer encima de su propio trasero por culpa del peso de Bokuto.

Su cuerpo entero irradiaba calor a causa del entrenamiento.

—¡Akaashi…! ¡Volviste…!

—Bokuto-san, no fui a ninguna parte —Akaashi le puso las manos sobre los corpulentos hombros para alejarlo un poco. Bokuto no opuso resistencia, pero le miró entristecido—. ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí? Solo podemos usar el gimnasio los martes ahora, al menos hasta que el año acabe. Además, ¿de dónde sacaste una llave…? El entrenador me dio la única copia.

—¡Ah! —Bokuto sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras sacaba un manojo de llaves del bolsillo con un llavero de una lechuza plateada—. ¡Es una antigua tradición de los capitanes de Fukurodani heredarnos una llave ilegal y que no se supone que debe existir! Me la dieron hace unos días, ¡tenía que estrenarla, Akaashi!

Akaashi arqueó una ceja sin verse muy convencido de su explicación.

—¿Y no tenías examen de filosofía mañana?

Bokuto se puso de pie de repente. Lucía enfurruñado ahora.

—¡Bah! ¿A quién le importa la filosofía? —masculló entre dientes. Encontró una pelota cerca de sus pies y la recogió entre sus dedos enrojecidos para acercarse otra vez a la línea de saque—. Estaba practicando ese tiro que fallé durante el primer set. Ya sabes, el que nos costó un punto ganador. ¡Juro que no pienso fallar la próxima!

Akaashi sintió como si le apretaran el corazón y los pulmones y no pudiera respirar. Recordaba perfectamente el tiro del que Bokuto hablaba —como Akaashi todavía jugaba como suplente en la mayoría de partidos, vio desde la banca el exacto momento en que la ansiedad hacía temblar los dedos de Bokuto y fallar aquel saque que, efectivamente, puso el marcador a favor de Itachiyama.

Ambos iban empatando veinticuatro puntos. Aquel saque fallido de Bokuto les dio una ventaja, y no les tomó mucho tiempo lograr el punto número veintiséis para llevarse con ellos el primer set.

No es como si fuera culpa de Bokuto solamente. _Todos_ ellos cometieron errores durante el partido, y algunos incluso peores que ese mísero saque que todos olvidaron durante el segundo set. Eran un equipo, y si el equipo perdía, era culpa de todos y no de uno solo.

Pero no Bokuto. Bokuto nunca olvidaba.

Y Bokuto tampoco se perdonaba.

Dio un respingo cuando la pelota volvió a rebotar fuera de la línea. Bokuto estaba poniendo demasiada fuerza y velocidad. Las demás pelotas esparcidas se movieron gracias al retumbe, y Akaashi descubrió que estaban dispuestas para simular ser jugadores en un campo de juego y no como los intentos fallidos de Bokuto.

Le sorprendió ese pequeño detalle.

Bokuto volvió a soltar un gruñido de frustración con los puños apretados. Si no fuera porque tenía la cara surcada de sudor, Akaashi podría haber pensado que estaba llorando de la rabia.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Akaashi dio largas zancadas hasta el armario donde guardaban las toallas y quedaban algunas botellas de agua mineral cerrada herméticamente. Sacó una de cada una para Bokuto.

Cuando regresó a su lado, Akaashi se agachó a su lado. Le tendió una botella sin decir nada, y le colocó una toalla sobre el cuello de forma torpe y un poco rápida. Quizás estaba tomándose demasiados atrevimientos. Pensó todo eso de forma atropellada cuando Bokuto levantó la vista, perplejo.

—Akaashi…

—Bokuto-san, ¿por qué es tan importante para ti? —preguntó Akaashi de repente, pero estaba mirando hacia la punta de los zapatos de su uniforme—. ¿Por qué te culpas tanto?

—Porque necesito ganar, Akaashi —contestó Bokuto sin pensárselo ni medio segundo. Su voz estaba ronca por tanto haber estado gritando—. Se supone que soy la estrella. Se lo debo al equipo, ¿no?

—Pero tú mismo lo estás diciendo, Bokuto-san. Somos un equipo. No es tu culpa si perdemos —Akaashi le miró de soslayo. Bokuto se veía ya resignado más que molesto—. Mírate ahora mismo. Estás agotado y estás lastimando tus propias manos…

—Eso no es nada —Bokuto giró el cuello y sus huesos traquetearon. Una sonrisa nostálgica se instaló en su cara—. Mi hermana mayor es boxeadora olímpica. ¡Se ha destrozado los dedos más de una vez para llegar a dónde está!

Akaashi se sorprendió al escuchar que Bokuto tenía una hermana que competía en ligas olímpicas. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que Bokuto tenía una hermana mayor. Aunque fuera un charlatán, rara vez contaba cosas de su propio hogar.

—Tengo dos hermanas, en realidad —respondió el otro casi como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Akaashi. Bokuto infló el pecho con una gran bocanada de aire—. La otra se metió a estudiar medicina en Viena. Se ganó una beca de un año en una escuela de música porque toca el violonchelo, pero ella decidió que estudiaría dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Akaashi debió haberse visto como un verdadero pelmazo por lo enmudecido que se quedó. Todas aquellas noticias eran una verdadera sorpresa viniendo de alguien a quien llevaba viendo de forma casi diaria desde que empezó la preparatoria.

—No sabía —contestó Akaashi con un hilillo de voz—. Yo soy hijo único.

Vaya estupidez atinó por decir en ese momento. Ni siquiera estaban hablando de sí mismo. Pero Bokuto nunca veía las cosas de esa forma —de hecho, le sonrió con algo de calidez.

—Vaya, amo a mis hermanas, pero creo que tuviste un poco de suerte, Akaashi —confesó Bokuto con un suspiro y sus grandes ojos clavados en el techo—. No necesitas compararte todo el tiempo con alguien más si es así. Hay un poco menos de expectativas.

Hubo un corto momento de silencio entre los dos. Akaashi juraba que podía escuchar su propio corazón retumbando tan fuerte como las pelotas que Bokuto remató momentos atrás.

—De verdad me alegra eso por ti.

Akaashi de verdad sentía como si un yunque le cayera dentro del estómago. No sabía qué diablos decir en instantes como ese. Quizá porque su cerebro buscaba procesar toda la información de una manera rápida para saber cómo consolar y apoyar a Bokuto en momentos así.

Supuso que su forma de ser cobraba un poco más de sentido. Criándose con dos hermanas tan exitosas y habilidosas, al pequeño Koutarou no le quedaba más opción que intentar estar a la altura. Trató de no imaginárselo en sus años más jóvenes sintiendo que se quedaba atrás. No pudiendo asimilar que su experiencia no era la misma que la de ellas dos; y que, si él así lo quisiera, no necesitaba demostrar a nadie que era una estrella en el voleibol para considerar válido en su familia.

Bokuto de por sí brillaba por una estrella. No sabía si era el carisma que irradiaba o la bondad simplona que le salía por cada uno de los poros.

Ser exitoso y el mejor no era algo que tuviera importancia. No realmente. Pero comprendía que pudiera ser difícil desarraigarse de ese pensamiento para los que se criaron en medio de supernovas.

Akaashi pensó que nada de lo que dijera podría servir en ese momento. Tampoco era su tarea; y menos con una herida tan fresca como la de la derrota.

Tendría más tiempo para mostrarle que no necesitaba ser el mejor ante los demás. Lo único que _de verdad_ importaba era que Bokuto fuera una mejor versión de sí mismo con cada día que pasaba.

Akaashi le extendió la mano. Bokuto se la miró, dubitativo, pero acabó apretando sus enrojecidos y callosos dedos con los suyos.

—Vayamos a comer unos onigiris, Bokuto-san —propuso Akaashi con una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Prometo colocar el balón para ti, _solo_ cuando pasen los exámenes. No pienso entrenar contigo si repruebas filosofía. O literatura. O matemáticas. O siquiera alguna asignatura.

Akaashi sabía que solo estaba exagerando para amenazarle. A Bokuto no pareció importarle que le dijera todo eso. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar de nuevo ante la proposición de entrenar con alguien más.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Akaashi! —exclamó, y luego soltó una carcajada profunda—. ¡Pero yo voy a invitar los onigiris!

—Sabes que no es necesario, Bokuto-san —dijo Akaashi—. Pero vamos de una vez, tenemos que limpiar antes de que alguien nos descubra.

Akaashi tironeó de él y sus cuerpos casi se tocaron con el impulso. Bokuto tenía ya sudor seco por casi todo el cuerpo, y tampoco es como si oliera muy bien…

Pero no le molestaba esa clase de cercanía.

Lo dejó allí de pie, pensativo, mientras iba en busca del contenedor para las redes y el balón. A medio camino, Akaashi sintió que le llamaban otra vez:

—¡Akaashi!

—¿Sí, Bokuto-san? —inquirió tras darse la vuelta de forma automática.

Sus ojos encontraron la mirada decidida de Bokuto. Sintió nervios en el estómago por algún motivo, pero nada le estaba preparando para lo que vino a continuación.

—¿Quisieras ser mi vice-capitán el próximo curso?

Akaashi respiró por la boca ya que se quedó sin aire de un momento a otro. Tragó saliva con dificultad, y esperaba que no se le notaran los nervios que cosquilleaban por todo su cuerpo ahora como si tuviera electricidad líquida entre los huesos.

Debió verse tan estoico como siempre, ya que la mueca en el rostro de Bokuto era de pura ansiedad mezclada con una sonrisa temblorosa a la espera de una respuesta afirmativa. ¿Era verdad lo que estaba pidiendo?

¿Quería que _Akaashi Keiji_ fuera su vice-capitán?

Podría haber escogido a cualquiera de ellos. Konoha. Komi. Washio. Sarukui. Cualquiera se escuchaba como una persona más experimentada y capacitada. Akaashi solo era un _setter_ que iba terminando su primer año de preparatoria.

Muchas cosas podían salir mal de todo eso. O puede que solo fuera una simple tarea como vice-capitán. Era como una ruleta rusa, y aquel era el momento en donde el tambor gira con una sola bala introducida. No importa qué tan buen tirador seas, o qué tan imprecisa pueda ser la puntería: lo único que importa es que toque la bala indicada.

Una sola bala que podría cambiar el destino de ambos.

Pero Bokuto se veía más decidido que nunca. No sabía si fue un impulso, o si de verdad llevaba semanas planeando todo eso —todos sabían desde incluso antes del torneo que sería el próximo capitán—, pero Akaashi pensó que él no necesitaba pensarlo demasiado.

Aunque nunca hubiera imaginado aquello, él ya conocía la respuesta correcta. Estaba seguro que era la correcta.

—Por supuesto, Bokuto-san —contestó Akaashi, y se atrevió a sonreír de manera diminuta como siempre lo hacía para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Acepto ser tu vice-capitán el próximo curso.


	25. Número 13

**Número 13:**

Sus cambios de humor.

**_Año:_** 2011

—¡Akaashi, ya no coloques el balón para mí! —exclamó Bokuto con dramatismo—. ¡Y tampoco me vuelvas a hablar! ¡Oh, es que no soy digno…!

Se alejó entonces de todo el equipo tras haber fallado en uno de sus remates. Se quedó cabizbajo, cruzado de brazos y con la frente pegada a una esquina del gimnasio.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo de todo el equipo. Era apenas uno de los primeros entrenamientos de Akaashi con el equipo, así que no entendía mucho qué diablos estaba ocurriendo.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo —gruñó Konoha rodando los ojos—. Akaashi, no le prestes atención. Cada cierto tiempo Bokuto decide que no recibe suficiente atención de los demás, entonces se pone a hacer esto…

—Sí que es un bebé grande —agregó Komi entre risas—. Pobre Akaashi, apenas empieza en el club y ya tiene que soportar estas cosas…

—Akaashi-san, mi recomendación es que solo lo dejes ser —agregó Yukie, la manager del equipo, mientras se zampaba una galleta—. Luego se dará cuenta que no puede vivir sin todo el equipo y regresará como si nada.

Akaashi se quedó allí, perplejo, observando cómo los demás fingían que Bokuto no estaba molesto en un rincón haciendo un berrinche. Sí, puede que fuera bastante infantil…

Pero, ¿y sus escenas ocultaban algo más que solo los deseos de llamar la atención? Tal vez Bokuto _de verdad_ tuviera inseguridades…

—¡Akaashi! —le llamó uno de los senpais de tercer año—. ¡Te toca ser armador del otro equipo! ¡Practiquemos! Los intercolegiales están a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Pero… —La mirada de Akaashi se desvió hasta el muchacho en el que no podía dejar de pensar—. Bokuto-san…

—Bokuto estará _bien_ —masculló el entrenador al darse cuenta de sus dudas—. ¡No dejen que esto los distraiga!

Pero Akaashi sencillamente no podía ignorar la situación. Trataba de pensar en el jovial Bokuto —aquel que tanto le llamó la atención durante una práctica y consiguió que tuviera ánimos para entrar en el club de voleibol.

Aquel que se metió al vestuario solo para invitarle a comer con todos ellos e integrar a Akaashi con los demás del equipo. Y no fue solo una vez, sino una decena de ellas. Bokuto nunca dejó de invitarlo como si fuera la primera vez.

Incluso durante las prácticas podía sentir la presencia de Bokuto pululando cerca de él; aunque Akaashi solo fuera un estudiante de primer año que solo calentaba la banca de momento, el mayor persuadía a menudo al entrenador para permitirle meterse a jugar durante los torneos de práctica.

En simples palabras, Bokuto había hecho hasta lo imposible para que Akaashi se sintiera como si ese club fuera también su casa.

Los alumnos mayores podían ser preocupados de los más jóvenes, y aunque todos fueran cálidos y amables, ninguno de ellos tuvo la infinidad de actitudes que tenía Bokuto para con él.

—¡Akaashi! —exclamó el entrenador—. ¡Ponte en tu lugar!

Akaashi se quedó dubitativo. Él sabía que las actitudes de Bokuto no eran solamente para recibir algo a cambio de Akaashi en algún momento —lo hacía desde lo más profundo de su corazón…

Así que, por eso, Akaashi haría lo mismo.

Dejó caer el balón que sostuvo entre sus manos un momento atrás. El sonido seco que causó el caucho con el suelo llamó la atención de todos los presentes; pero no le importó que ahora todas las miradas del club estuvieran posadas sobre él mientras trotaba hacia Bokuto.

—Deberías ya dejar el voleibol —refunfuñó Bokuto. Golpeó la frente contra la pared—. ¿Qué clase de jugador puedo ser si solo estoy haciendo escándalos…? ¡Agh, pero es que no puedo evitarlo…! ¡Me molesto tanto que necesito salir de la cancha o algo malo ocurrirá!

—Bokuto-san, escúchame —interrumpió Akaashi sin darle tiempo a replicar nada; el otro dio un respingo al sentir su voz—. Puedes quedarte aquí quejándote toda la práctica y perder tiempo valioso, o puedes regresar con nosotros y convertirte mejor de lo que ya eres. Es tu decisión.

Akaashi no supo si morderse la lengua cuando sintió los grandes ojos de Bokuto analizando sus palabras. Quiso sonrojarse por haber sido tan brusco. ¡Eso no era lo que había pensado decir en absoluto!

¡Se suponía que Akaashi debía darle apoyo! O algo por el estilo…

Estaba preguntándose en su cabeza si todavía tenía tiempo de salir huyendo y fugarse a Alaska, cuando una pesada mano cayó sobre su hombro. Akaashi miró, sorprendido, al cambio de actitud en Bokuto y la forma en que el brillo en todo su rostro se intensificó.

Ahora lucía como un monstruo al que acababan de despertar de su gran letargo. Una bestia salvaje que estaba dispuesto a arrasar con todo a su paso.

Sonrió de lado a lado hacia Akaashi, de la forma más firme y segura que le vio hacer desde que lo conocía.

Y aunque su agarre fuera fuerte, podía sentirlo temblando por encima de la tela de su camiseta deportiva. Tal vez las inseguridades y sus repentinos cambios de humor no eran tan fáciles de quitar, pero Bokuto estaba decidido a seguir dando lo mejor de sí mismo.

—Tienes razón, Akaashi —declaró Bokuto de forma solemne—. No puedo quedarme perdiendo el tiempo. Tiempo es algo que nunca nos sobra.

Dio una fuerte palmada en la flacucha espalda de Akaashi. Casi sintió que se quedaba sin aire, o que le habían dislocado la columna vertebral.

Bokuto infló el pecho, y alzó los brazos mientras regresaba corriendo con todos los demás.

—¡Hey, hey, hey, equipo! —vociferó Bokuto con sus ánimos rejuvenecidos otra vez—. ¡No empiecen sin mí! ¡Y sin Akaashi tampoco!

—Vaya, vaya —canturreó Konoha una vez que Akaashi regresó a su lado, sobándose la espalda que no dejaba de doler—, veo que eres mágico, Akaashi.

—Creo que alguien aquí sabe cómo tratar los puntos débiles de Bokuto-san —rio Yukie; se mandó otra galleta que sacó de una bolsa de papel—. Es un enviado de los dioses para todos nosotros.

Akaashi no dijo nada, ni tampoco enseñó ninguna reacción. Solo estaban exagerando todos.

La gente solía pensar que Bokuto era una persona sencilla con todas sus actitudes simplonas. Akaashi también lo pensaba.

Pero, por alguna razón, no les gustaban las soluciones simples a los problemas. La mente de Akaashi siempre buscaba las soluciones más eficaces…

Por muy complicadas que estas pudieran volverse en algún futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debilidad cortita, pero necesaria fhkhfs quiero sacarme de encima todas las ambientadas en la época del anime, y enfocar la mayor cantidad posible de las últimas solo en el timeskip ;u;
> 
> gracias por leer <3


	26. Número 12

**Número 12:**

Sentir que el mundo entero lo observa.

**_Año:_** 2019

Akaashi iba devorando su ya cuarto onigiri cuando Osamu Miya, el dueño de aquel local, dijo algo que captó toda su atención:

—¿Vas a seguir tragando toda la tarde? —preguntó con su tono parsimonioso; lo cual hacía que se sintiera menos agresivo de esa forma—. Recuerda que hoy debo cerrar temprano.

—¿Oh? —Akaashi arqueó las cejas mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta tras apoyar su onigiri mordisqueado sobre el plato—. ¿Van a salir con Suna, Myaa-sam?

Osamu reprimió una sonrisa al escuchar el nombre de su novio, pero no podía engañar a Akaashi; llevaban meses siendo buenos amigos, y podía reconocer perfectamente la manera que el menor de los gemelos se ponía ante la simple mención de Suna Rintarou.

Le causaba algo de ternura, claro. Por mucho que le costara demostrarlo. Aunque Akaashi fuera una criatura románticamente solitaria por naturaleza, eso no le impedía apreciar el amor en todas sus formas y variantes.

—‘Kaashi, creo que te está comenzando a fallar la memoria —se mofó Osamu. Se quitó la gorra para acomodarse los sudados cabellos oscuros—. Hoy es el partido. Le prometí a Tsumu que estaría ahí.

Akaashi, que se había dispuesto a morder otra vez su onigiri, se sintió de repente bastante confuso y asombrado.

—¿El partido?

Osamu estaba acomodando algunas cosas de la caja registradora. Akaashi había estado acomodado sobre la barra del local, y apenas tras aquella bomba se daba cuenta lo silencioso que llevaba Onigiri Miya desde hacía un buen rato…

El cartel de _cerrado_ había sido calzado en la entrada. Osamu solo acomodaba unos últimos asuntos antes de poder partir.

¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado?

—Sí, ya sabes —dijo Osamu sin darle importancia. O fingía no hacerlo—. El de los Jackals. Te dije hace unas semanas que tendrían un encuentro por estas fechas…

—Tienes razón —resopló Akaashi, y se quitó las gafas para frotarse en los ojos—. Perdóname. El trabajo ha sido una locura y tengo la cabeza en cualquier parte.

Dejó escapar el vapor de su cálido aliento sobre el cristal de las gafas para así limpiarlas con la tela de su camiseta negra. Era más fácil de ocultar el repentino nerviosismo en sus manos; pero, así como él conocía a Osamu… Osamu le conocía a él.

—Suna no puede acompañarme porque tiene entrenamiento, pero Tsumu me envió dos entradas —carraspeó el otro y volvió a calzarse la gorra—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—¿Al partido? —preguntó Akaashi como si la respuesta no fuera lo suficientemente obvia—. ¿Quieres que yo vaya?

—No es que quiera, o no. Solo te pregunto si deseas ir —Osamu arqueó los hombros—. Puedo entender si no quieres hacerlo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí… lo sé…

Akaashi dejó su onigiri en el plato y lo corrió de su campo de visión. Al menos, todavía no llevaba las gafas —podía excusar que su vista borrosa era por aquello.

Pero tampoco podría haber dicho que aquella proposición le pusiera _triste_. Tal vez sí un poco ansioso. En él aquello era ya inevitable.

—Solo digo que sería una pena perder las entradas. No por el dinero de Tsumu —aclaró Osamu rápidamente—; sino porque seguro será un gran partido. Hinata ya no juega con los Jackals, pero todavía tienen jugadores muy interesantes…

—No hace falta que seas tan críptico —Akaashi le cortó, e inspiró con fuerza—. Iré contigo.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió ahora Osamu—. Solo estaba lanzando la idea. No tienes qué aceptar, si no estás listo…

Akaashi se contuvo de rodar los ojos. Típico de aquellos con sangre Miya corriendo por las venas. Fingían ser inocentes palomas tras haber lanzado un misil nuclear.

Tamborileó sus dedos mientras Osamu seguía con sus cosas. La cabeza de Akaashi daba muchas vueltas por segundo, y de pronto tantos pensamientos comenzaban a marearlo.

¿Qué era lo que le había dicho el psicólogo?

Akaashi debía dejar de pensar si lo que hacía le caería bien, o no, a la otra persona. Lo mejor para recuperar la estabilidad emocional era ser un poquito egoísta. Pensar en sus propios deseos, hacer —o no hacer— algo solo porque _él_ lo elegía así.

¿Y qué quería Akaashi?

¿Lo había descubierto en todos esos meses?

—Está bien —contestó casi sin pensárselo—. De verdad quiero ir al partido. De todas formas, tengo el día libre hasta el lunes. Tenma pidió _otra_ prórroga para presentar su entrega…

Osamu dio un simple asentimiento. No lucía sorprendido, pero tampoco le miró como si quisiera echarle en cara que ya sabía lo que Akaashi respondería.

En tanto dejaban las cosas en orden, apagaban las luces del local, y Osamu configuraba la alarma, Akaashi pensaba acerca de su decisión. Le ponía más cómodo sentir que aquello nacía desde el fondo de _su_ propio corazón. Que no había intenciones de quedar bien con nadie más que no fuera él.

Y sí, por supuesto Akaashi hablaba de una persona en específico.

Pero la verdad era que Akaashi no tenía idea de cómo es que Bokuto Koutarou sobrellavaba la situación. No sabía si verle le haría más infeliz que no verlo. Aquella incertidumbre le ayudó bastante en decidir hacer las cosas que él creía eran para _su_ propio bienestar.

No le parecía correcto evadir situaciones solo porque Bokuto estaría allí. Después de todo, compartían círculos sociales y una infinidad de memorias juntos. No todo tenían que ser tan catastrófico, ¿verdad?

Que Akaashi y Bokuto se hubieran equivocado antes no significaba que jamás podrían hacer las paces. Se podía coexistir en paz.

Mientras se dirigía hasta el estacionamiento donde Osamu guardaba el carro, escuchó que le hablaba para sacar tema de conversación. Incluso le dio un codazo juguetón en las costillas.

—Nunca me contaste cómo terminó tu cita de la otra vez —soltó Osamu—; la del tipo que conociste por esa aplicación para solteros…

Akaashi se acomodó las gafas bastante avergonzado. Quería olvidar aquel hecho a toda costa.

—Es una aplicación para _conocer_ gente. Hacer amigos, Myaa-sam. No para solteros.

—Yo soy tu amigo. Rin también lo es. Incluso Konoha —vio que Osamu parpadeaba varias veces—. No necesitas más amigos, ‘Kaashi.

Akaashi negó la cabeza mientras sonreía. Bromear junto a Osamu era fácil. Quizá porque tenía un sentido del humor similar al suyo, o porque no necesitaban estallar en carcajadas cuando algo se les hacía divertido.

Hablar con Osamu era casi como charlar con una versión más estable y objetiva de sí mismo. Tal vez por eso apreciaba tanto su amistad.

—Solo fue una cita, pero la verdad no conectamos demasiado —suspiró Akaashi al recordar al guapo chico de Miyagi, que ahora vivía en Tokio, y con el cual se conoció en aquella app un par de semanas antes de salir por una cerveza—. O tal vez es que no estoy interesado en tener relaciones. Agradezco las intenciones de Konoha al verme creado un perfil allí, pero…

—¿ _Pero_?

—Pero no sé. Solo no tengo ganas —Akaashi encogió los hombros—. Estoy bien así. Me he atrevido a tener al menos cuatro citas con diferentes hombres en este tiempo. Puede que no haya funcionado, pero es algo que mi yo del pasado hubiera considerado algo impensable. Supongo que eso es un logro también.

Dio un respingo cuando Osamu desactivó la alarma del carro. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que llevaban rato en el estacionamiento hasta que el automóvil negro del menor de los Miya se apareció casi enfrente de sus narices.

Osamu sonreía incluso cuando se sentaron en los cómodos asientos de cuero, y fungiéndose en el olor a pino del interior. El otro se quitó la gorra, la cual metió en la guantera para poder acomodar sus todavía sudados y despeinados cabellos.

Akaashi jugueteó con sus dedos como si quitara un anillo invisible. Ya no era tan frecuente como antes, pero le gustaba esa sensación de sentir las yemas de sus dedos rozando la suave piel que cuidaba con cremas aromáticas de vainilla.

—Me gusta esa respuesta —contestó Osamu—. Creo que es la mejor que podría haber estado esperando.

* * * *

El estadio de Tokio se encontraba mucho más lleno de lo que Akaashi esperaba. Puede que no fuera un superclásico contra los _Schweiden Adlers_ , el eterno rival de los _MSBY Jackals_ , pero sería una interesante contienda con un poderoso equipo de Sapporo, una ciudad al norte del país.

Akaashi estaba bastante inquieto e interesado por asistir al partido.

Descubrió, con sorpresa, que Atsumu había conseguido entradas en platea preferencial para entregar a su hermano y su cuñado. Lamentablemente, se encontraría con la cara de Akaashi entre la gente. Consiguieron algunos refrescos y snacks de frutos secos para picotear antes de que comenzara el partido, y fueron rápidamente en busca de sus asientos.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no asistía a un juego oficial. Pero, aunque Akaashi sintiera que le faltaba aceitarse después de ese letargo… él seguía recordando cada regla del deporte como a la palma de su mismísima mano.

El voleibol era una parte inmensa en su vida. Una que Akaashi nunca podría ignorar —aunque pasaran los meses, los años y las décadas.

A veces, se encontraba recordando la sensación del caucho de los balones rozando sus dedos. El ardor sobre la piel cada vez que conectaba con la pelota y se la lanzaba al jugador que estuviera dispuesto a recibirla.

No se dio cuenta que llevaba un largo rato observando sus propios dedos de forma melancólica, pero él sabía que sonreía. Osamu ladeó la cabeza para mirarle al rostro cabizbajo, y agitó una mano por delante de su vista.

—Tierra llamando a ‘Kaashi —Osamu se metió un puñado de castañas tostadas y almendras a la boca. Las masticó ruidosamente—. El partido va a empezar en cualquier instante.

—Ya, lo sé —exhaló Akaashi—. Solo estaba recordando la preparatoria.

Osamu arrugó la nariz. Ahora sorbía de la pajilla de su propio refresco.

—¿Por qué recordarías épocas tan nefastas? —inquirió—. Nadie extraña la preparatoria. Solo Tsumu, pero es porque allí podía fingir que era genial. Lo cual no era. Ni tampoco es ahora. Bueno, tal vez sí lo sea un poco… pero no vayas a decir que dije eso.

Akaashi sonrió de costado. Por supuesto no planeaba decirlo, ya que aquello no era su asunto —así como nunca revelaría a Miya Atsumu que su hermano encargó un jersey del equipo nacional, con su apellido y el número once en el pecho para alentarlo en cuanto la noticia de su fichaje se hizo viral.

—A mí me gustaron los días en Fukurodani. Tenían su encanto.

—Imagino que jugar con Bokuto es una experiencia que no puedes sencillamente olvidar —dijo Osamu, y Akaashi se rascó la nariz para fingir que no estaba nervioso—. Todo aquel que jugara voleibol en ese entonces hubiera matado por tenerlo en su equipo. Yo no. Suficiente tenía con Tsumu.

—No negaré que aquello es cierto —Akaashi se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de orgullo en su voz—. Llegamos lejos gracias a él. Bueno, no solamente él… sino lo que lograba hacer por el equipo. Bokuto siempre fue una estrella. Era _nuestra_ estrella.

Osamu se recargó sobre su butaca. Se veía pensativo. Akaashi quiso morderse la lengua por haber soltado algo tan cursi e íntimo en un momento así.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar de esa manera. Mucho por represión propia, pero también era esa una forma de resguardarse a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, las palabras fluyeron con tanta paz y naturalidad de su boca que hasta se asustó de aquel sentimiento tan nuevo.

—Las estrellas siempre están buscando iluminar algún planeta —Osamu dijo de pronto.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Akaashi sin entender—. ¿De qué hablas, Myaa-sam? Sabes que los datos científicos siempre fueron el fuerte de Kuroo, pero no tanto el tuyo… sin ofender.

—La verdad no puede ofender —habló Osamu. Sus ojos estaban dispuestos en la atestada e iluminada cancha—. Pero solo digo que las estrellas brillan para iluminar a otros. Una estrella que brilla sola en el centro del universo puede perderse entre todas las demás, y también entre la densidad del universo…

—Myaa-sam, no sabía que tenías un lado poético —Akaashi tragó saliva con dificultad, pero se obligó a sonreír para ocultar el revoltijo que sentía de repente en la boca del estómago—. ¿Así conquistaste a Suna?

Pero Osamu ignoró sus intentos de desviar la conversación. Seguía observando hacia la cancha. La gente a su alrededor comenzaba a alborotarse poco a poco.

Akaashi no necesitaba mirarlos para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero, de repente, el nerviosismo se apoderó de él.

—Imagina el lucero, la estrella más brillante —continuó Osamu. Usó sus manos para dar énfasis a lo que decía—. Para nosotros es un espectáculo porque la vemos desde la Tierra, pero vista desde el universo seguro es solo otra estrella más. Su valor yace en el hecho de que para _nosotros_ es hermosa. Porque el lucero brilla para nosotros. Puede que a veces brilla demasiado para nuestro gusto, y opaca todo lo demás… pero eso ocurre solo si enfocas tu vista en esa única estrella todo el tiempo…

—Myaa-sam…

—Es ahí, creo yo, que está su verdadera esencia —Osamu entonces desvió su vista grisácea de la cancha para encontrarse cara a cara con Akaashi. Sonreía de costado—. Mientras el mundo esté dispuesto a seguir viéndola brillar, entonces el lucero podrá ser la estrella más hermosa en lo que a nosotros nos concierne.

Las luces se prendieron de repente con más intensidad. Todos los presentes en la cancha —que olía a almizcle, adrenalina, y al dulce caramelo de las botanas que se repartían— clamaron con locura cuando la voz de los periodistas y presentadores resonó por los altoparlantes.

Akaashi se llevó una mano al pecho para asegurarse que todavía tenía el corazón donde debía estar. Tal vez Osamu no era consciente de lo que decía —seguro era una bola de palabras cursis sin mucho sentido—, pero resonaron en Akaashi como el eco de un grito en una caverna abandonada.

— _¡Entran los chacales a la cancha, y es una locura! ¡El equipo favorito del año!_ —narraban los presentadores con la misma emoción que los niños pequeños en la tribuna alentando por sus jugadores favoritos—. _¡Y miren quienes entran en la cancha! ¡El dúo gigantesco de Miya Atsumu y Sakusa Kiyoomi!_

— _Dicen los rumores que su dúo es más que una especial relación laboral_ —dijo el otro comentarista—. _Los fanáticos enloquecen ante sus interacciones, pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? ¡Si crean chispas cada vez que se complementan!_

Akaashi vio a Osamu aplaudir ligeramente con más fuerza cuando la cabellera rubia de Atsumu fue enfocada por todos los reflectores, seguido de la encorvada figura de Sakusa.

Por supuesto, Atsumu se movía como si pudiera comerse a todo el estadio. Como si fuera la presencia que pisaba más fuerte. Sakusa era como su sombra, pero eso no significaba que sus pisadas no fueran también las de un gigante.

— _¡Ajá, y miren quien entra ahí! ¡La estrella que ha hecho suya esta temporada!_ —exclamó el periodista—. _¡El favorito del público a llevarse todos los reconocimientos al final de los torneos!_

Akaashi pellizcó la tela de su camiseta. Se irguió de forma tan dura que bien podría haberse puesto de pie de un salto para poder observar con más claridad.

Puede que Osamu tuviera razón. El lucero era la estrella más hermosa y brillante.

— _¡Quiero que todo el público lo ovacione! Perdónenme por tener preferencias, pero no puedo evitar que sea mi favorito de ambos equipos_ —rio el comentarista, e inspiró tan fuerte que Akaashi se dio cuenta que hizo lo mismo—. _¡Es Bokuto Koutarou!_

El público entero chilló con euforia. Akaashi sintió que lo hacía también en el fondo —en alguna parte de su cabeza que se dejaba llevar por la psicosis colectiva de un partido de aquel calibre.

Si Atsumu y Sakusa pisaban como gigantes, Bokuto lo hacía como una armada de ellos. Su sola presencia era capaz de engullirse todo el estudio; no en un mal sentido, claro que no.

Es solo que ese era su magnetismo. Bokuto era capaz de encandilarte con su brillo, solo para regalarte un poco de luz y que así pudieras llevarla siempre contigo.

Akaashi había pensado mucho tiempo que desaprovechó esa luz. Que se había apagado en él por ser básico, aburrido, simple. Pero eso no era cierto. Él todavía tenía la capacidad de hacerla brillar por sus propios métodos.

Por alguna razón, deseaba mostrarle a Bokuto todo lo que podía brillar por sí mismo. Quizá no fuera un lucero, pero Akaashi no quería serlo bajo ningún concepto. Ese no era su sueño; y eso también estaba _bien_.

Tener sueños pequeños o brillar con menos intensidad no era un pecado. Algunas estrellas eligen perderse en el mar de estrellas, porque es más cómodo llevar una vida tranquila y sin tanta atención.

Cualquiera fuese el rol de la estrella, mientras todavía brillara en el cielo era lo suficientemente válido. Quizá nadie podría ser capaz de nombrarlas una por una a las estrellas que refulgían en la galaxia —pero era su trabajo en conjunto y silencioso el que convertía el mundo en un lugar tan iluminado y precioso por las noches.

Akaashi había pasado mucho tiempo deseando ver las verdaderas estrellas que Tokio le impedía observar. Pero ellas estaban en todas partes.

Y algunas brillaban tanto como aquellas en el cielo.

—Esto será interesante —sonrió Osamu hacia la cancha, en donde ambos equipos ahora se miraban enfrentados—. Ya quiero ver que ocurre al final.

Akaashi no le contestó. No necesitaba decir nada. Él tampoco tenía una respuesta.

Pero sí podía mirar. Y esperar. Todavía no era su momento para entrar en escena.

Así que Akaashi estaría atento. Tan atento y expectante como lo estaba ahora mismo el mundo entero.


	27. Número 11

**Número 11:**

Los abrazos.

**_Año:_** 2019

Cuando el partido terminó y los MSBY Black Jackals ganaron dos sets contra cero que consiguió el otro equipo, Akaashi se puso de pie de forma casi automática.

Osamu le observó con creciente curiosidad, pero acabó sonriendo al verlo tan decidido.

—Iré a conseguirme algunas botanas para mí y para Tsumu —dijo, poniéndose de pie también. Señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar—. ¿Tú quieres alg-…?

—No —respondió Akaashi de forma tajante. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de su error—. No hace falta, Myaa-sam. Te lo agradezco de todas formas.

—Muy bien —Osamu asintió, y su mano se posó un momento sobre el hombro de Akaashi—. Suerte para ti.

Dicho aquello, Osamu se perdió entre la marea de personas. Akaashi le siguió un instante con la vista, y luego se dispuso a serpentear él mismo entre los cuerpos eufóricos que se arremolinaban para conseguir una foto o un autógrafo de los grandes campeones del partido.

Los chacales disfrutaban la atención, eso era obvio —quizás excepto Sakusa, que buscaba huir de la situación sino fuera porque Atsumu tenía sujeta con firmeza una mano alrededor de su muñeca.

El mayor de los Miya era feliz acaparando la atención de las hordas de enloquecidas fanáticas. Aunque durante el partido se viera aterrador y amenazante, cuando salía de la cancha le encantaba que le gritaran lo maravillosos que habían sido sus saques y colocaciones.

Akaashi trató de pasar desapercibido. No quería que nadie más lo reconociera, de momento. Aunque no pudiera ocultar por mucho tiempo su presencia, quería que solo una persona pudiera distinguirlo en medio del gentío.

Finalmente, Akaashi le encontró.

Estaba rodeado de media docena de fanáticas jovencitas. Con los años, se había hecho un pequeño _fandom_ de señoritas que seguían todos sus partidos, y creaban cuentas de Twitter o Instagram solo para llorarle a fotografías y dibujos suyos.

Más de una vez, Akaashi se había encontrado chismeando en esas cuentas para descubrir qué podía adivinar de lo que ocurría en su vida. Las primeras semanas lo hizo de manera automática y obsesiva —entrando a chequear como si fuera un periódico diario de las noticias.

Su terapeuta le había hablado de lo dañino que podía ser aquello, en especial porque las noticias de internet siempre estaban tergiversadas. Y que, si Akaashi de verdad tenía algún interés en saber de su vida, podría preguntárselo en persona cuando se vieran otra vez más adelante.

Con el tiempo, Akaashi dejó de entrar a las cuentas de fanáticos. Tampoco leía las noticias sobre él, salvo que _de verdad_ se aparecieran de casualidad en su camino.

No quería verlo como una entidad inalcanzable y fuera de sus dedos. Eso era lo que estaba tratando de corregir. Su terapeuta se lo había dicho lo más claro posible, y era apenas tantos años después que Akaashi se daba cuenta de la verdad.

Bokuto Koutarou nunca había sido inalcanzable.

Eran las inseguridades de Akaashi Keiji —y su baja autoestima— lo que llevaban a buscar compulsivamente maneras de poner una barrera con las personas que más quería.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —exclamó él mientras las muchachas se le abalanzaban en busca de una selfie—. ¡Hay Bokuto para todas! ¡Acérquense para que pueda abrazarlas, aunque no creo oler muy bien…!

Akaashi se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír. O para no sentir que estaba temblando tanto que podría haberse desmayado.

Las muchachas no dejaron de chillar mientras Bokuto las apretaba de a dos entre sus enormes brazos. De hecho, tenía tanto espacio para sujetar hasta tres de esas menudas muchachitas chillonas.

Ella le pasaban las manos por el cabello y los brazos, o rozaban su pecho de manera _casual_. Bokuto, lejos de verse molesto, parecía encantado de que alguien tuviera el suficiente deseo de hacer todas esas cosas por él.

Akaashi se detuvo a medio camino, afuera del círculo de muchachas que cubrían un poco su repentina aparición. Se quedó de pie como un centinela. No tenía intenciones de interrumpir, pero los nervios lo comerían vivo si seguía esperando…

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Apareciéndose tan de repente…?

Pero más que preocuparse de lo que pudiera pensar Bokuto por ello, le preocupaba que al Akaashi actual no le molestaba en absoluto aquella actitud que tuvo por su propia iniciativa.

Él quería ver a Bokuto. Deseaba hablar con él. Y, si Bokuto no le sacaba corriendo, entonces, ¿por qué debería contenerse de hacer lo que _él_ deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón?

No perdía nada intentándolo. Supuso que tenía más cosas por perder si no lo hacía.

De repente, Bokuto dejó de sonreír cuando miró por encima tras haber abrazado a una muchacha bastante alta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par y en par, y sus cejas trazaron un arco perfecto hacia arriba. Como si no pudiera dar crédito de lo que estaba mirando.

Las mismas fanáticas siguieron también la línea de su visión. Akaashi comenzó a sentirse nervioso por primera vez al sentir todos esos ojos encima de su persona, pero se obligó a sonreír y no flaquear.

No estaba haciendo nada malo. No tenía por qué ponerse nervioso.

Tragó saliva varias veces, y humedeció sus resecos labios que amenazaban con lastimarse. Se sentía completamente observado por Bokuto —como si analizara cada uno de sus movimientos por miedo a que solo fuera una ilusión de su cabeza y desapareciera en cualquier instante como un espejismo en el desierto.

Decidió que debía decir _algo_. No podía quedarse callado más tiempo, o eso _sí_ que supondría un problema.

—Hola, Bokuto-san —dijo Akaashi con voz suave y también una sonrisa—. Ha sido un juego impresionante. El cruzado que hiciste al final del último set estuvo increíble. Felicidades, de verd-…

Akaashi sintió que las palabas morían a medio camino en su lengua. Pero no por nerviosismo o tristeza, sino porque un par de enormes brazos se abalanzaron para engullirlo en un inmenso a abrazo que le hizo sentir como si encontrara el último camino correcto hacia casa tras un sinfín de encrucijadas que atravesó en su vida todo ese tiempo.

Bokuto había alejado a todas las anonadadas e histéricas fanáticas —que no tuvieron reparo en sacar sus móviles y documentar el momento—, y atravesó todo el camino hasta Akaashi para abrazarlo como si todos esos meses lejos del otro no existieran realmente.

O, tal vez, le abrazaba de esa forma gracias a que los meses alejados existían en sus vidas.

Akaashi, con manos temblorosas, se dejó abrazar y reptó sus dedos a través de la espalda cubierta de sudor de Bokuto, apoyando también el mentón sobre su hombro y sintiendo el olor a almizclado de su piel. No le importaban esas cosas. No sería la primera vez.

Se encontró deseando, además, que tampoco fuera la última.

—¡Akaashi! —exclamó Bokuto con la voz más aguda y cargada de emoción muy cerca de su oído—. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido hoy! Llevo meses esperando encontrarte en las gradas... ¡y lo hiciste!

Akaashi sintió como el nudo en el pecho se aflojaba poco a poco. Apretó los ojos con fuerza para que no sintiera que comenzaba a ver de forma brillosa.

Bokuto no lucía enojado de que Akaashi hubiera tomado sus distancias. Si acaso, lucía completamente agradecido de que estuviera de regreso. Sano y salvo, y también por voluntad propia.

—Puedo entenderlo, Bokuto-san —suspiró Akaashi contra su cuerpo. Y, por primera vez en su vida, Akaashi le abrazó de regreso con la misma intensidad—. Yo también llevo meses esperándolo.

_* * * *_

Bokuto consiguió escabullirse del grupo de fanáticos, y también de los festejos propuestos por Atsumu para celebrar la victoria.

El mayor de los Miya divisó a Akaashi detrás de la amplia espalda de Bokuto, pero no le miró de mala gana ni tampoco a la defensiva —por algún motivo, Akaashi pensó que todas las amistades cercanas a Bokuto le odiarían por sus actitudes.

Eso incluía también a personas como Kuroo o Hinata, y también a Tsukishima Kei. Akaashi no tenía contacto con ninguno desde hacía meses; pero llegó a la conclusión de que no fue correcto arrastrar a terceras personas en todo ese lío.

Atsumu, en cambio, le regaló esa típica sonrisa maliciosa que solo los Miya sabían cómo conjurar. Era escalofriante lo mucho que podía parecerse a Osamu.

—‘Kaashi-san, también estás invitado a celebrar con todos nosotros —Atsumu se llevó una mano al pecho—, sería en un honor tenerte con todos otra vez.

—Cállate —siseó Sakusa apareciendo a sus espaldas; ya se había calzado otra vez el cubrebocas—; deja a la gente hacer lo que quiera.

Akaashi agradeció la frialdad de Sakusa. Lo admiraba, en cierto punto. Bokuto no se quedó mucho tiempo a meditar en todo eso, y cuando regresó del vestuario —recién duchado, con ropa más fresca y limpia— le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera por la puerta trasera del estadio.

Los dos recorrieron en silencio el camino. Solo Bokuto lo rompía cada ciertos minutos para hacer algunas enérgicas preguntas a Akaashi sobre cómo lucían sus remates desde las gradas —y Akaashi agradeció que su cuerpo supiera exactamente cómo responderle.

Caminaron un tramo de la ciudad hasta atravesar un pequeño parque —muy verde y con frondosos árboles, y con un puente sobre un estanque lleno de peces _koi_ que también cruzaron a pie— has encontrar una cafetería muy _vintage_ y casi escondida del público.

Akaashi, que era un ávido conocedor del café en la ciudad, se sorprendió al encontrar con un lugar como aquel. Se veía como esas viejas cafeterías francesas que solo salen en las películas. Bokuto parecía conocerlo de memoria, ya que escogió una de las mesas sobre la vereda sin titubear.

Le siguió hasta allí. No se había equivocado en la onda francesa de aquella cafetería perdida en medio de Tokio —el suave y gutural idioma francés salía en forma de melodías por un viejo equipo de música desde el interior del local. Todo el menú, además, estaba conformado por postres franceses que hicieron salivar la boca de Akaashi.

Bokuto ahogó una risilla.

—¡Puedes pedir lo que quieras, Akaashi! Te invito yo —sonrió Bokuto—. Los _macarons_ de frambuesa son muy ricos, pero sé que no te gustan las cosas tan dulces. Me han dicho que los de café son muy ricos, también.

—No es necesario que pagues por mí, Bokuto-san —declinó Akaashi con cortesía—. De verdad. No quiero que uses tu dinero en mí.

—¡Insisto! —aclamó el otro con más energía—. Mi abuela siempre decía que el dinero usado en momentos que te hacen sentir bien, entonces es dinero perfectamente invertido.

Akaashi esbozó una sonrisa al recordar a la abuela de Bokuto. Él no pudo conocerla en persona ya que falleció poco después de que se conociera, pero su casa siempre estuvo llena de fotografías de aquella enérgica ancianita.

—No puedo discutir contra su lógica, entonces —suspiró Akaashi—. Supongo que seguiré tus consejos y probaré los macarons de café. Y uno de frambuesa, también.

Bokuto no ocultó la gran sonrisa que amenazaba con iluminar todo su rostro. Akaashi se obligó a mirarle, pero sus instintos ansiosos oscilaban entre enfocarse otra vez en la carta o en las margaritas amarillas que descansaban dentro de un frasco lleno con agua en el centro de la mesa.

Una simpática moza tomó sus pedidos rápidamente, y como solo pidieron macarons y café pequeño, a los pocos minutos los tuvieron sobre la mesa. Akaashi sintió que los dioses danzaban en su paladar cuando dio un mordisco sobre la suave textura del pequeño macaron.

Tenía miedo de que se le hubiera escapado un gemido por la forma en que Bokuto soltó una carcajada.

—¡Yo casi tuve un orgasmo cuando Yukie y yo vinimos por primera vez! Por supuesto, ella usó eso de excusa para quitarme todos los otros de mi plato…

—Bokuto-san, no hables tan fuerte —Akaashi se tapó la boca para que no se diera cuenta que estaba riendo nerviosamente—. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente?

Bokuto se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera ninguna importancia.

—Pues van a pensar que me estoy divirtiendo mucho con alguien a quien aprecio, ¿qué más? —rio—. ¡Akaashi, no seas aguafiestas!

—Hay cosas que nunca deben cambiar, Bokuto-san —comentó Akaashi, y supo que sus palabras llevarían la conversación a otros lugares.

La mirada de Bokuto se ensombreció un momento. Akaashi no había estado esperando que lo cazara tan rápido, pero quizá Bokuto también tuvo tiempo para pensar demasiado en todas esas cosas. Exactamente igual que él.

Sin embargo, lo que Bokuto hizo fue sonreírle de una manera más bien tristona. Lucía igual que siempre —cabello en punta, ojos grandes y curiosas, unos labios propensos a sonreír todo el tiempo, y un porte de solo quien sabe que el mundo está a sus pies.

Akaashi quizá se veía más encorvado a causa de las horas de trabajo en un escritorio, y su peso estaba un poco más normalizado. Seguro tendría muchas ojeras y el cabello más largo. No lo decía en un mal sentido —todo aquello era signo de que estaba tan ensimismado en otras cosas, que el aspecto físico no le molestaba en absoluto.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Bokuto—. ¡Me he enterado que te ascendieron en la oficina de la editorial…! ¡Ah, perdona la intromisión! Es que eres amigo de Osamu, y él se lo dijo a Tsum-Tsumu, y yo escuché cuando se lo contaba a Omi…

Akaashi rio ante aquella cadena sin fin. Negó para quitarle importancia.

—No me molesta, de verdad. Y sí me han ascendido, pero eso también significa mucho estrés –suspiró—. No debería quejarme, ya que la paga es decente y el trabajo me hace feliz, o todo lo feliz que pueda hacerte _trabajar_ …

—¡Ah, pero eres reconocido! ¡Tu nombre sale en todas esas versiones impresas de los mangas! ¡Hinata envió una foto el otro día! —Bokuto exclamó con gran alegría y emoción—. ¡Trabajaste en las reediciones de One Piece y Boku no Hero Academia…!

Akaashi dio otro largo suspiro. Podía entender la euforia de alguien ajeno al descubrir que un mortal como Akaashi trabajaba para títulos de tales gigantes del manga, pero él solo podía recordar la presión y el estrés que sus mismos nombres traían de por sí.

De todas maneras, la sensación de calidez que sintió en el pecho tras recibir en su apartamento la primera caja con todos esos tomos impresos, viendo _por fin_ el gran fruto de su trabajo…

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —inquirió Akaashi; deseaba sacarse pronto de encima las formalidades—. ¿Cómo ha ido la liga?

Bokuto infló el pecho con orgullo. Si había un ser humano que amaba trabajar, ese tenía que ser Bokuto Koutarou y su pasión por el deporte.

—¡Venimos invictos en esta temporada de la liga! —contó—. ¡Los grandes portales del deporte ya nos encabezan como potenciales finalistas! Otra vez contra los _Adlers_ … ¡y les haremos morder el polvo, como tiene que ser!

—Estoy seguro que será un partido épico de presenciar, Bokuto-san —Akaashi asintió; dudó un instante, pero luego se lanzó—. Espero no ser indiscreto, pero me gustaría poder asistir a ese partido.

Los ojos de Bokuto brillaron como los de un niño que acaba de recibir para navidad todo lo que había deseado. Golpeó tan fuerte la mesa que los cafés de ambos salpicaron gotitas.

—¡Por supuesto, Akaashi! ¡Puedo conseguir entradas para ti! —Bokuto asintió varias veces—. ¿Sabes? Te noto más decidido que antes. No digo que sea algo malo. ¡Estás diferente! ¡L-lo digo en un buen sentido! ¡Ah! Mejor cierro la boca…

Akaashi se mordió los labios durante todo su monólogo. Bokuto se estaba agarrando la cabeza con dramatismo.

—Está bien, Bokuto-san. De hecho… aprecio que lo digas —confesó Akaashi. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la cálida porcelana de la taza—; he tenido bastante tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas.

Bokuto bajó la mirada, también. Sus ojos se centraron en los macarons de frambuesa mordisqueados en su platito.

Sonrió otra vez con tristeza.

—Yo igual he pensado en muchas cosas —resopló, y se dio un instante para levantar la cabeza con orgullo—. Quería disculparme contigo por todo lo que ocurrió, Akaashi.

Akaashi le miró entonces, sorprendido. ¿De qué tenía que disculparse Bokuto…?

Sin embargo, pensó que Bokuto también tendría sus luchas y batallas internas. Cada uno era consciente de sus propios errores, y no era un pecado admitir que ambos podrían haberse equivocado.

—Bokuto-san, yo también estaba esperando encontrar la oportunidad para disculparme contigo. Supongo que en algún punto de nuestra amistad me perdí en el camino, y no quería usarte a ti como una especie de mapa o guía —empezó a decir Akaashi. Sus dedos regresaron al humo que se arremolinaba sobre su café—. Necesitaba hacerlo por mi propia cuenta. Si es que eso tiene algún sentido…

Bokuto dio un leve asentimiento. Lucía más serio que de costumbre, pero no parecía enojado en absoluto.

Aquello era como un peso de encima que arrancaban de sus hombros. Podía suspirar con alivio.

—Akaashi, no necesitas dar explicaciones —Bokuto intentó sonreírle—. Quizá no tenga todo el sentido del mundo para mí, pero lo tiene para ti. Eso es suficiente. Puedes explicarlo si tú consideras que es lo que quieres hacer, pero no pienses que hace falta hacerlo por mí.

Akaashi tragó saliva. Estaba entre asombrarse o soltar algunas lagrimillas de alivio y felicidad. ¿Cuándo es que Bokuto se había vuelto tan maduro?

Se regañó mentalmente por no haberlo notado tan rápido como Bokuto notó el cambio en él. Lucía mucho más seguro e independiente, y también —y ni una sola vez lloriqueó por la aprobación de Akaashi en todo lo que decía.

Si bien aquello generaba una pequeña melancolía en el fondo de su mente, la parte más sana y cuerda de su cabeza le hacía ver que aquel cambio podía ser mucho más fructuoso de lo que esperaba.

—Me gustaría explicártelo, Bokuto-san. Todo de ello. Los dos —sonrió Akaashi, y levantó la mirada para verle a los ojos—. Pero tenemos más tiempo para hacerlo, ¿no?

Bokuto lo entendió al instante. Sus labios volvieron a esbozar una sonrisa. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si tenían en ese tiempo.

Él ya tenía decidida la respuesta desde el momento en que vio a Akaashi en el estadio. En el mismo instante en que le pidió que se fugaran juntos para ir a una cafetería escondida.

Así era como Akaashi y Bokuto funcionaban. Bokuto podía ser una persona rencorosa con otros, pero una vez le había confesado que el cariño que sentía por alguien más vivía en él para siempre.

Las segundas oportunidades sí que existían. Por eso estaban allí, en esa cafetería francesa escondida en medio de Tokio, a punto de firmar una nueva promesa de hacer las cosas con más sabiduría y madurez.

Pero el momento estaba tornándose demasiado emotivo ya, y ninguno de los dos quería eso. Para su suerte, Bokuto fue el que carcajeó estruendosamente para calmar las aguas tensas.

—¡Akaashi, tonto! ¡Ven aquí y dame otro abrazo! —reclamó Bokuto de forma juguetona y con su tono caprichoso—. ¡No te veo hace meses!

—No veo por qué no podría hacerlo —dijo Akaashi, y corrió la silla hacia atrás para ponerse de pie.

Mucho antes, Akaashi podría haber buscado excusas para no tener que hacerlo o regañar a Bokuto. Mucho antes, Akaashi también solo se habría dejado llevar en los caprichos de Bokuto porque era más fácil así.

Bokuto se puso también de pie. Hubo un pequeño e incómodo momento en el que ambos estiraron los brazos y buscaron la forma de abrazarse, pero en más de una ocasión acabaron dando un manotazo al otro sin darse cuenta.

—Ya ven aquí —gruñó Bokuto—. Deja que los _senpais_ nos encarguemos de esto.

Akaashi resopló mientras Bokuto le atrapaba, otra vez, en sus enormes brazos. Le rodeó la espalda con sus gigantescas manos mientras Akaashi hacía lo mismo a la altura de la cintura.

Ya no olía a almizcle ni al sudor post juego. Podía sentir el shampoo en su cabello y la colonia que Bokuto usaba ceremoniosamente desde que era pequeño. Su ropa también estaba sorprendentemente limpia.

Bokuto siempre había tenido un punto débil en los abrazos. Buscaba cualquier excusa para envolver entre sus brazos a cualquier persona más pequeña que él como si fuera un peluche. En Fukurodani era usual salir corriendo cuando Bokuto ponía la mirada cazadora en buscaba de afecto humano.

Con el tiempo, Akaashi se había acostumbrado a esos brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Solo lo dejaba estar. No era molesto, pero él no era una persona que se creyera muy digna de todo eso —tal vez era el motivo por el que nunca iniciaba los brazos ni tampoco les seguía mucho la corriente.

Puede ser que se dejara llevar luego de los partidos con Fukurodani en la preparatoria —el calor del momento siempre le alborotaba las hormonas o los sentidos. Ninguno se comportaba de forma muy cuerda luego de haber ganado un set demasiado cardíaco.

Fuera de los partidos, sin embargo… la cosa siempre había sido muy distinta para Akaashi…

Pero ahora, en medio de aquel reencuentro, y tras ocho años de amistad con Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi se estaba dando cuenta de algo nuevo y diferente.

Era la primera vez que los dos se envolvían mutuamente en los brazos del otro.

Y nunca creyó que se podría haber sentido tan bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé por qué razón AO3 decidió que cerca de 3K palabras de tooooodo el fic no son reales, ya que en mi word sale que tengo aproximadamente 42K palabras y pico, mientras que acá van 39K... así que me entró la paranoia de que quizás algun capítulo esté copiado incompleto... si ese es el caso, les agradecería mucho que me comenten <3
> 
> ¡Espero hayan disfrutado el de hoy!


	28. Número 10

**Número 10:**

Los búhos y lechuzas.

**_Año:_** 2019

Bokuto y Akaashi llevaban un par de semanas tratando de recuperar el ritmo. No era sencillo, por supuesto que no —no era tan fácil acostumbrarse, así como así, a estar de manera constante en la vida del otro una vez más.

Para el primer fin de semana que Akaashi se atrevió a visitar otra vez Osaka, Bokuto le estaba esperando en la estación de trenes. No sabía si los abrazos serían algo incómodo. Aquel del reencuentro no contaba, por supuesto; hubo muchos sentimientos de por medio.

Por supuesto para Bokuto no existía esa clase de debate mental: en cuanto Akaashi estuvo en su campo de visión al salir de la estación de tren, alzó ambos brazos para apretarlos entre sus todavía más musculosos brazos.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Ya te estaba extrañando! —exclamó Bokuto mientras Akaashi luchaba por reacomodarse los lentes y recuperar los lentes—. ¡Deberías vivir más cerca! ¡Tokio está muy lejos!

 _Antes nunca fue un problema_ , pensaba Akaashi. Pero, de todas formas, sonrió amablemente.

No negaría que Bokuto llevaba algo de razón en que la cosa se complicaba para poder verse; ahora que Akaashi tenía un poco más de vida social —y no la dejaría de lado ahora que estaba en sus manos—, coincidir en fin de semanas era una odisea. Pero eso no significaba que no quisiera ver a Bokuto y tratar de reconstruir aquello que perdieron por un tiempo.

—¡Te llevaré a un lugar muy especial hoy! —exclamó Bokuto con emoción—. ¡Luego de dejar tus maletas!

Las cuales, por supuesto, Bokuto ya se había hecho cargo. Aquel fin de semana era festivo y tenía extra el día lunes. Akaashi se pidió libre aquel viernes para poder viajar más temprano. Tenían bastante tiempo para aprovechar.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó Akaashi con curiosidad—. ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde es que iremos?

—¡ _Nope_! —Bokuto rio para sí mismo—. ¡Es ultra secreto y confidencial! Lo sabrás después del desayuno.

Akaashi se confió en que el chisme se escaparía de Bokuto, pero era una completa tumba al respecto. No se dejó engatusar por los intentos sutiles de averiguar a dónde es que lo llevaría, pero más importante…

¿Por qué era tan relevante mantenerlo en secreto?

No mentiría que un poco se le subió la ansiedad. No en un mal sentido, sino en uno más bien _curioso_. Bokuto se mantuvo animado hablando de cualquier babosada en el camino en bus hacia una parte de Osaka que Akaashi no tenía conocimiento en absoluto.

Vagaron un poco por cierto trayecto guiado por Bokuto; le sorprendía ver lo alejada de la parte urbana que era esa zona. Tuvo miedo de que se hubieran perdido —Bokuto estaba más ocupado en parlotear que fijarse hacia dónde iban—, pero se detuvieron justo a tiempo en la entrada de un lugar que llamó la atención de Akaashi.

—¿« _Conservatorio de Aves_ »? —inquirió Akaashi con las cejas fruncidas—. ¿Haremos avistamiento, Bokuto-san? No sabía que te gustaban tanto las aves…

—¡Ah! —Bokuto se removió un poco incómodo—. ¡Quizá no sepas que me gustaban, porque…! Bueno, comencé a venir a este lugar cuando… _en fin_.

Akaashi se tragó en el nudo en la garganta. Tal vez, algún día, que tocaran aquel tema dejaría de sentirse un poco incómodo. Mejor se enfocaban en las cosas positivas —Bokuto estaba sonriendo otra vez.

Le condujo a través de la entrada; sujetaba firmemente su muñeca. Compraron un par de boletos —el precio era bastante asequible y económico; Akaashi sospechaba que servirían para financiar el cuidado de las aves—, y Bokuto le guio de forma casi automática a través de los pasillos hasta alcanzar uno que se llamaba _laboratorio_.

El lugar parecía una vieja escuela reformada. Cada habitación —perfectamente cerradas y calefaccionadas a la temperatura correcta— tenía un cartel con un nombre científico en latín de cada especie que Akaashi no era capaz de reconocer.

Bokuto se detuvo ante una en específico. _Bubo Blakistoni_.

Akaashi no se podría haber sentido más perdido incluso si su vida dependiera de ello. Bokuto sonreía como un niño emocionado mientras tocaba la puerta. Esperaba alguna especie de reacción en Akaashi —pero le haría imposible salir de su estado de estupor.

Una chica guapa, pelirroja y jovencita asomó la cabeza desde el interior de la habitación. Su sonrisa se amplió en cuanto reconoció al muchacho a su lado.

—¡Bokuto! ¡Al final sí viniste! —exclamó ella, quien de repente reparó en un anonadado Akaashi a su lado—. ¡También trajiste a tu amigo!

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas, Kana-chan —Bokuto hizo una pequeña reverencia; había cierta complicidad. Tironeó entonces de Akaashi—. ¡Quería que Akaashi pudiera conocerlos!

 _Kana_ asintió varias veces. Se metió otra vez rápidamente para sacar unos guantes y mascarillas que ofreció a cada uno. Akaashi, que no dejaba de verse confundido, las tomó y se las calzó. Estuvo luchando un poco con la manera de ponerse la mascarilla —Bokuto lo hizo en solo un par de segundos.

—Salieron hace una semana del cascarón —dijo Kana mientras les daba lugar para que entraran en esa habitación oscura y mucho más cálida que el mundo exterior. Olía a una mezcla de desinfectante y desechos animales—. ¡Es una pena que no pudieras venir antes!

—¡No quería venir sin Akaashi! ¡Y él solo podía llegar hoy…! ¡Ah! ¡Qué idiota soy! —Bokuto se golpeó en la frente—. Kana, este es Akaashi Keiji. Es uno de mis amigos a los que más quiero en el mundo.

Akaashi agradeció que la mascarilla pudiera taparle la cara. Bokuto le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro con la mano enguantada.

—Akaashi, esta es Kana. Es una de las pocas tesistas de la licenciatura en biología que recibe el conservatorio por año —contó con emoción—. ¡Ella está estudiando sobre la reproducción de búhos y lechuzas en Japón!

La cara de Akaashi debió ser un verdadero poema por la sorpresa. ¿Acaso Bokuto acababa de decir…?

¿Búhos y lechuzas?

¿Así como el ave emblema que pertenecía a Fukurodani, su vieja escuela…?

— _Oh_ —fue todo lo que Akaashi se sintió capaz de soltar; de a poco comenzaba a entenderlo—. ¿Has estado visitando a los búhos estos últimos meses, Bokuto-san?

No se atrevió a agregar la segunda parte de su pregunta cuando vio una mueca un poco entristecida en su rostro. Por supuesto podía sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Kana les indicó el camino hacia un grupo de incubadoras que yacían en el centro de la habitación siendo protegidas por potentes reflectores de luz cálida y no tan saturada.

—Les daré algo de privacidad para que conozcan a los bebés —exclamó Kana con alegría—. ¡Pero recuerda, Bokuto…! Nada de abrir las incubadoras. Confío en ti.

—¡Soy un tipo confiable! —exclamó Bokuto con algo de indignación—. ¿Cuándo no he sido yo confiab-…?

—Cuando quisiste robarte a _Chimi_ en tu segunda visita —Kana se llevó unas manos a la cadera—. ¡Nada de robarse a los bebés! ¡Fue un placer, Akaashi…! ¡Me encantaría tenerlos de visita más seguido por aquí!

Ni Akaashi ni Bokuto pudieron replicar antes de que Kana desapareciera. Bokuto seguía chasqueando la lengua y cruzándose de brazos de forma indignada. Akaashi carraspeó.

—Así que… ¿ _Chimi_? —preguntó con un dejo de burla en su voz—. ¿Intentaste robarte un búho?

—¡Teníamos un vínculo especial, Akaashi! —masculló Bokuto—. ¡Es la mamá de los polluelos! ¡Ya podrás conocerla tal vez luego! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Ahí están ellos!

Bokuto volvió a tirar de él para llevarlo hasta la incubadora. El calor de los reflectores dio de lleno a Akaashi, y se quedó boquiabierto cuando sus ojos captaron unas bolitas pequeñas, recubiertas de pelusa blancuzca, que chillaban entre sí, y…

—Son bastante feas, Bokuto-san —Akaashi no pudo evitar decirlo—. Pero creo que me dan ternura…

—¡Akaashi! —exclamó Bokuto dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza, pero ya no estaba gritando—. ¡No les digas eso a los niños! ¡Arruinarás su autoestima!

Akaashi se mordió la lengua para no sonreír. Por mucho que el cubrebocas pudiera taparle los labios. Podría haber agradecido llevarlo puesto si no fuera por le estaba empañando las gafas.

Observó a Bokuto mirarlos completamente embelesados. Si Akaashi no estaba equivocándose, entonces había ocho bolitas horrendas y recubiertas de pelusa.

Ocho búhos recién nacidos, chillando y dormitando entre los restos de césped seco y ramitas para formar un nido. Se acurrucaban entre sí para conservar más el calor.

Puede que fueran estéticamente feas, pero Akaashi se encontró fascinado tan rápido como Bokuto. No mentía cuando dijo que le provocaban algo de ternura pese a su fealdad.

—¡Hola, pequeñitos! ¡Soy el mejor amigo de su madre! —Bokuto les saludó como quien le hablaba a una mascota o a un bebé—. ¡Ya quería venir a conocerlos!

—¿La famosa _Chimi_ es su madre? —preguntó Akaashi con curiosidad.

—Ajá —Bokuto respondió sin mirarle—. Vine por primera vez aquí hace cuatro meses, junto con Tsumu. Omi-Omi se negó a pisar este lugar lleno de caca de ave, o eso dijo él… ¡pero con Tsum-Tsum nos divertimos mucho! Bueno, no tanto como para que él quisiera regresar…

Bokuto carraspeó. Akaashi podía entender un poco la incomodidad. Le estaba contando el tipo de actividades que se puso a hacer cuando ambos se habían separado.

—Me gusta venir aquí —suspiró Bokuto—. Las aves te dejan hablar sin juzgarte… o, _al menos_ , no puedes saber si te juzgan por ser un llorón. Algunas intentan picotearte si te quedas demasiado tiempo, ¡pero _Chimi_ nunca lo hizo! ¡Y siempre se emocionaba al verme! ¡Ella es una búho pescador de _Blakiston_ , y cuando extiende las alas mide más de un metro y medio!

Akaashi trató de imaginarse a Bokuto con una búho gigante a su lado, ladeando la cabeza cada vez que contaba algo relativamente triste de su vida. Casi podía sentir que le dolía el corazón.

Bokuto dio suaves golpecitos sobre la incubadora para llamar la atención de los polluelos. Las pequeñitas bolitas llenas de pelusa seguían con curiosidad la dirección de su mano.

—Me daba miedo contarle a una persona real todo lo que sentía, ¿sabes? —preguntó Bokuto, pero no se escuchaba muy triste. Solo melancólico—. Me recomendaron escribir un diario, pero no tenía paciencia. También me dijeron que usara una de esas líneas de teléfono para acompañamiento, pero que no pudiera verlos no significaba que no fueran humanos de verdad… era doloroso pensar en decirle algo a alguien que no fueras tú.

—Lo siento —contestó Akaashi de repente. Tragó saliva—. Lamento lo que pasó entre nosotros, Bokuto-san. Sabes que de verdad lo lamento.

Bokuto le miró confundido un instante. Entró a reír fuertemente de repente.

—¡Akaashi, no digas tonterías! ¡No te estoy culpando de nada! De hecho, la pasé bien al venir aquí y poder desahogarme. Tal vez _Chimi_ te picotee por haberme visto llorar por ti, ¡pero verás cómo muy rápido se hace también tu amiga! —continuó Bokuto—. Fue idea de Atsumu, de hecho. Omi dijo que, estadísticamente hablando, alguna vez debía tener una idea más o menos decente.

Akaashi se acercó un poco más a él. El calor en la sala era bastante fuerte y podía comenzar a sentir que sudaba bajo las capas y capas de ropa —pero tampoco quería estar lejos de Bokuto. Ya no lo estaría de nuevo.

—Visitamos todas las aves, pero los búhos siempre fueron los más bonitos para mí. Me recuerdan un poco a los días de escuela, ¿sabes? —Bokuto suspiró ya con melancolía—. A veces pensaba en todos ellos, no solamente en ti. En Konoha, Komi, Sarukui, Washio, Yukie… la escuela siempre fue una época más sencilla para todos, ¿eh?

No se sentía capaz de darle una respuesta inmediata, tal vez porque Bokuto tenía razón. Los días en Fukurodani fueron la gloria para todos ellos. Los años más brillantes que les hicieron tocar la cima con los dedos… incluso si nunca llevaron una copa dorada a los pasillos de la escuela.

No había vida adulta de la cual preocuparse. Ni miedos, ni inseguridades, ni un futuro que se sentía como un inmenso monstruo amenazante.

—Algún día todos abrimos las alas, Akaashi —continuó Bokuto—. Todos nos convertimos en aves grandes. Es imposible aferrarse al nido para siempre.

Akaashi se encontraba ya absorto en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su mano se encontraba posada sobre la cálida incubadora, y uno de los pequeños polluelos picoteaba el plástico como si quisiera alcanzarlo.

Bokuto se bajó un segundo la mascarilla para poder respirar con más facilidad. Se echó a reír ante la mueca de Akaashi.

—¡¿Sabes, Akaashi?! ¡Kana me dijo que podía ponerles el nombre a los polluelos! ¡Y son justo ocho! —exclamó con gran emoción—. ¡Igual que nuestro antiguo equipo en Fukurodani en 2012!

La opresión en el pecho de Akaashi fue todavía mayor; ya no supo si era su propia respiración empañando sus gafas, o tal vez algo más…

Bokuto apoyó también una mano sobre la incubadora. Estaban tan cerca que Akaashi podía sentir más calor emanando de la mano del otro que de toda la habitación calefaccionada.

Todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. Era verdad, todos crecían alguna vez —las cosas cambiaban. Debían abrir sus enormes alas tarde o temprano.

Pero eso no importaba del todo, ¿verdad? Porque por mucho que la vida siguiera y los años pasaran… siempre habría un nido al cual volver cuando las cosas se pusieran duras.

Se tendrían los unos a los otros cuando la tormenta atacara más fuerte. Akaashi tenía que recordar agradecer a Konoha por su compañía todas esas semanas. Tendría que agradecer al mismo Bokuto por haberle cuidado todos esos años.

Ahora ambos tenían sus propias alas. Pero ya no tenían un espacio diminuto que les impidiera volar juntos; el cielo mismo estaba a disposición de los dos para volar al lado del otro.

Akaashi estiró la mano solo un poco. Fue casi imperceptible. Pero rozar sus dedos con los de Bokuto por una milésima de segundo le recordó que todo el camino hasta ahora valió la pena.

Los diminutos búhos bebés chillaron en cuanto eso pasó. Akaashi podría haberles agradecido por acaparar la atención de Bokuto.

—Gracias, Bokuto-san —dijo Akaashi tras un corto silencio entre los dos—; no tienes idea lo feliz que me ha hecho escuchar esas palabras de tu boca.


	29. Número 9

**Número 9:**

Sus hermanas.

**_Año:_** 2013

Akaashi nunca le había dado mucha importancia a sus propios cumpleaños. Mucho menos pensaba hacerlo ese año ahora que todos sus antiguos amigos y compañeros de Fukurodani se graduaron en marzo; se sentía bastante solo y no le veía lo interesante en absoluto.

Desde que era pequeño, sus propios padres lo educaron a restar importancia en ese tipo de fechas. En su casa rara vez se festejaban los cumpleaños —un pequeño pastel para soplar las velas y un regalo simbólico, pero no pasaba más allá de eso. Sus progenitores siempre estaban ocupados trabajando como para pensar algo muy estrambótico.

Él mismo tampoco hacía tanto drama de su propio cumpleaños. De hecho, sus antiguos compañeros pasaron casi todo su primer año sin saber en qué fecha cumplía más edad —no fue hasta que Bokuto le arrancó la verdad con sus insistencias, solo para descubrir que se le pasó por casi un mes.

Le había prometido compensarlo por ello el año siguiente, pero Akaashi mismo se las ingenió para distraerlos a todos acerca de la fecha. Bokuto volvió a sentirse miserable cuando pensó que lo había olvidado; pero Akaashi quiso convencerlo que _en verdad_ no era algo importante.

—¡El próximo cumpleaños ya verás, Akaashi! —Bokuto exclamó como una promesa—. ¡Te haré pasar el mejor cumpleaños de la vida! ¡Y no serás capaz de evitarlo!

—Está bien, Bokuto-san —coincidió Akaashi; sabía que esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo olvidar algún tema—. Lo estaré esperando, por supuesto.

Pero el 5 de diciembre del año 2013 ya había llegado un par de horas atrás —y Akaashi apenas recibió algunos saludos de familiares como su abuela o una prima. Ni siquiera sus propios padres se encontraban en casa como para saludarlo.

Los de Fukurodani no tenían por qué recordarlo, especialmente ahora que la mayoría de ellos se encontraba estudiando en universidades de otras ciudades. Los alumnos nuevos y más pequeños no tenían idea sobre la vida de su capitán, y así estaba bien para Akaashi.

Incluso Bokuto-san no se había presentado tal como lo prometió. Tampoco podía culparlo —tenía una prueba en Osaka para saber si sería reclutado en un club que no quiso decirle el nombre para no generar expectativas.

No es que lo culpara o se sintiera ofendido por no cumplir su promesa. Akaashi nunca esperó demasiado de sus cumpleaños. Eso era lo _normal_. Lo mismo que ocurrió durante ya dieciocho años, y seguiría siendo de esa forma durante lo que le restara de vida…

El timbre de la casa sonó de repente. Akaashi se sintió sorprendido —quizá sus padres _no_ se habían olvidado del todo que cumplía años, y le consiguieron un regalo o un pastel…

Se calzó una camiseta vieja —había estado vagando por la casa con el pecho desnudo—, y se acercó para observar por la mirilla antes de abrir.

Había dos mujeres en la entrada. Dos mujeres que no había visto en su vida, pero que aun así lucían familiares…

Abrió la puerta de par en par. Ambas estaban discutiendo algo con la otra, pero se voltearon de repente cuando Akaashi apareció en sus campos de visión.

Una de ellas —la de cabello corto y peinado hacia atrás; lo llevaba gris con grandes mechones negros para cortar con el color— cargaba una caja de cartón con una sola mano. Se veía más robusta que la otra, que tenía los mismos colores de cabello, pero le caía como bucles en cascada por la espalda. Tenía maquillaje delicado y una blusa delicada a juego con una falda rosada —parecía una verdadera princesa. Tenía una bolsa de papel entre los dedos.

—Hola —carraspeó Akaashi y se obligó a decir en voz alta, pese a que su corazón le rugía en los oídos—, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?

La de cabello corto fue la primera en esbozar una gran sonrisa. Prácticamente se abalanzó a abrazar a Akaashi pasando un brazo por sus hombros; la otra muchacha tuvo que apresurarse a tomar la caja entre sus manos con finas uñas esmaltadas en rosa palo.

Akaashi sintió que le frotaban el cabello con un par de nudillos cubiertos de pesados anillos de plata y oro.

—¡Así que eres el famoso Akaashi! —exclamó tras dar una risotada—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeñín! ¡Eh! ¡A que no te lo esperabas…!

— _Kumi_ , por favor, el pobre Akaashi debe sentirse atormentado por la confusión —suspiró la de cabello largo. Su voz era tan musical, melodiosa y con un leve acento extranjero en su pronunciación que fue capaz de sonrojar a Akaashi—. Disculpa la intromisión, Akaashi-kun. Mi nombre es Katsumi, y esta es mi hermana mayor, Kumi. ¡Espero que no estemos molestando en tu cumpleaños!

La tal llamada Kumi soltó a Akaashi —y la más pequeña de las dos se acercó para pellizcarla una mejilla y acomodar su pelo—, pero eso no le impidió continuar riéndose como una lunática. Akaashi nunca había conocido una mujer tan fortachona y efusiva; de hecho, no conocía muchas personas _tan_ fortachonas y efusivas…

Solo había _una_ de esas personas en su vida. Dio un respingo mientras una sospecha se formaba en su cabeza.

—Somos las hermanas de Kou-chan —sonrió Katsumi, y elevó la caja cúbica al nivel de visión de Akaashi. Ella cerró los ojos sin dejar de enseñar sus perlados dientes tras un suave labial oscuro—. ¡Él no podía venir a pasar tu cumpleaños contigo, pero nos pidió que te alcanzáramos su sorpresa!

—¡Pastel de chocolate doble con nueces y _mousse_ de avellanas en el centro! —Kumi chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara—. ¡Y tiene un dibujo de un búho en la parte de arriba! ¡Y te ha comprado unos libros que le dijiste que querías leerlos!

—¡Hermana! —regañó Katsumi—. ¡Se supone que es Akaashi-kun el que debe descubrir eso…! Ignórala, por favor. Kou-chan sacó toda su energía e impulsividad… tú finge sorpresa cuando él te pregunte, por favor.

Akaashi todavía estaba intentando procesar lo que ocurrió. Aquellas dos extrañas y opuestas mujeres, que se presentaron en su casa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, con un pastel en las manos y también un regalo…

¡Eran las hermanas mayores de Bokuto!

Bokuto Kumi y Bokuto Katsumi. La más grande de ellas, que debía ser la forajida de cabello corto —y muy similar al de Bokuto—, era la medallista olímpica en boxeo. Tenía mucho sentido.

Katsumi, la del pelo con bucles y perfecto maquillaje, debía ser la que estudiaba medicina en Austria y que tocaba el violonchelo. Su acento la delataba —si bien su japonés era perfecto, podía sentir un poco la torpeza de la pronunciación alemana en algunas de sus letras.

Pero mientras Akaashi trataba de recordar cómo respirar, su teléfono sonó en el bolsillo de sus rotosos pantalones de chándal para andar por la casa. El nombre de Bokuto apareció en la pantalla.

Pulsó la tecla responder con el corazón galopándole en la garganta. Los grandes ojos amarillentos de Kumi y Katsumi siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos; desde que se relamió los resecos labios hasta la gran bocanada de aire que dio antes de hablar:

—Bokuto-san…

— _¡Akaashi! ¡¿Recibiste mi sorpresa?! ¡¿Te gustó?!_ —La voz chillona de Bokuto explotó al otro lado del auricular—. _¡Por cierto…! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Lamento tanto no poder estar allí! ¡Pero Katsumi está de vacaciones en Tokio porque terminó sus clases y solo le queda la tesis, y Kumi tenía unos días libres de entrenamiento…! ¡Les conté que estaba muy triste por no poder estar contigo hoy, y ellas se ofrecieron a acercarte una parte de mi corazón hasta a ti!_

Todos los tonos de rojo se subieron hasta las mejillas de Akaashi en ese momento. Las dos muchachadas debían estar disfrutando por completo la situación.

Las dos hermanas compartieron una risita entre ambas. _Bueno_ , al menos lo de Katsumi fue una risita; Kumi se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Qué adorables es Akaashi-kun, ¿cierto? —preguntó Katsumi a su hermana mayor—; ¿quién diría que Kou-chan podía tener amigos tan distintos a él?

—¡Akaashi se ve como un buen muchacho, pero es silencioso como una tumba! —Kumi chasqueó la lengua y negaba la cabeza—. Deben dármelo una semana para que viva conmigo, y saldrá hablando hasta por los codos el último día…

Akaashi casi temió por su vida, pero debía enfocarse en otras cosas. Bokuto seguía esperando su respuesta al otro lado del teléfono; estaba en Osaka, debiéndose enfocar en una importante prueba de selección que podría ponerlo en la cima de un importante club de voleibol a nivel nacional, y aun así…

No tuvo ningún reparo en preocuparse de preparar una sorpresa para Akaashi. Pudo haber esperado a su regreso hasta Tokio, o sencillamente poner alguna excusa para librarse de ello. Él sabía que Akaashi no le daría importancia si no recibía nada de su parte, pero de todas formas quiso hacerlo.

¡Y sus hermanas _complotaron_ en aquello! Seguramente tendrían una infinidad de cosas más importantes para hacer que pasar su tarde en la puerta de la casa de un muchacho con escasa vida social como para que nadie más recordara su cumpleaños. En especial Katsumi, que apenas estaría regresando a Japón desde Austria…

Akaashi no supo por qué sintió una pequeña oleada de calor en que nacía en su estómago hasta su pecho. Tragó saliva con dificultad, ya que su garganta se sentía completamente cerrada por lo abrumado que le traía toda la situación.

—Bokuto-san, yo… —balbuceó—. Yo… te juro que no sé qué decir sobre todo esto…

— _¡Akaashi! ¡No hace falta que digas nada!_ —carcajeó Bokuto con alegría; su risa rebotó tan fuerte que incluso sus hermanas la oyeron, y temió que Kumi se lanzara a reír al unísono—. _Me daba mucho pesar el pensar que estarías solo ahora mismo. Sé que Konoha, Komi y los otros, o incluso Kuroo, están demasiado lejos como para acompañarte en este día. ¡Joder, ni siquiera yo pude estar…! Pero festejaremos en mi regreso. ¡Ya puedes emborracharte! ¡Ni Kuroo ni yo dejaremos pasar esta oportunidad!_

Akaashi tuvo que darse la vuelta y cerrar los ojos. Estaba haciendo lo posible por contener el brillo en los ojos, y no quería darles a las hermanas de Bokuto más motivos para reírse o cuchichear como lo hacían en ese mismo momento.

Jamás le había dado importancia a los cumpleaños, pero porque el pequeño Akaashi no tenía mucha idea lo que se sentía ser apreciado por alguien que te quería mucho. Sus padres le amaban —o eso decían—, pero no consideraban los cumpleaños como algo que celebrar demasiado, más que nada desde que uno de sus tíos falleció en el mismísimo cumpleaños de su padre.

Y así estuvo bien durante mucho. De hecho, podría haberlo estado en aquel cumpleaños también… pero ya nada podría ser lo mismo desde entonces.

Desde que Akaashi sintió esa sensación de calidez en el centro del pecho ya no sabía si sería capaz de pasar otro 5 de diciembre sin sentirla una vez más. Maldito fuera Bokuto Koutarou y sus tan ridículas ideas…

—Bueno, bueno —Kumi aplaudió un par de veces—. ¿Podemos pasar, Akaashi-kun? Ese pastel no se va a comer solo…

—¡Pero, hermana…! —gruñó Katsumi, pero resopló rápidamente—. No puedes auto-invitarte de esa forma a la casa de la gente…

Pero Akaashi contuvo la risa. Tener a Kumi en su casa era casi como tener al mismísimo Bokuto, o al menos, le servía para recordarlo incluso en la distancia…

Si las cosas iban bien en la prueba de Osaka, entonces se mudaría. Y Akaashi no podría verlo hasta quién sabía cuándo.

Trataría de aprovechar cada segundo, entonces. Incluso de sus dos estrambóticas hermanas, a quienes las dejó pasar en el interior de su casa para que le cantaran el feliz cumpleaños —no esperaba menos de la estirpe de Bokuto— y comieran pastel a de avellanas a su lado. Incluso si eran todos desconocidos…

Pero, sinceramente y en el fondo, Akaashi no quería que siguieran siendo dos desconocidas.

Antes de cerrar la puerta y seguir a las dos parlanchinas muchachas, Akaashi regresó hacia el teléfono. Todavía tenía algo que decir antes que continuar con los festejos.

—Gracias, Bokuto-san —respondió Akaashi, y otra vez el calor se apoderó de su cuerpo—, no sé si me alcancen los días para darte las gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado mi idea de las hermanas de Bokuto sdkjfdsjk si algún día debo usarlas en otros fics, posiblemente utilice los mismos OCs. Me gusta imaginar que una es igual de grandota y torpe como Bokuto, mientras que la otra es fina y delicada uwu
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	30. Número 8

**Número 8:**

Puede ser muy frontal al decirte algo… cuando se lo propone.

**_Año:_** 2019

Quedarse a dormir en la casa de Bokuto tras su reconciliación se sintió como la primera vez que lo hizo. Y Akaashi lo sintió de esa forma una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Puede que fuera porque ahora _de verdad_ estaban conociéndose —a las dos personas que yacían bajo las fachadas que enseñaban al mundo por temor a mostrar sus verdaderas caras. Akaashi creía conocer a Bokuto, y tal vez fuera así… pero había mucho más que ello.

El apartamento de Bokuto continuaba igual como lo recordaba —no muy grande para ser una adinerada estrella del mundo del voleibol, pero lo suficiente como para mantenerlo cómodo. Akaashi suspiró en cuanto casi tropezó con unos zapatos de deporte desperdigados por el suelo.

Dio una mirada de cejas fruncidas a Bokuto, quien solo se limitó a sonreír con inocencia y culpabilidad.

—Bokuto-san, no puedes vivir en este desastre —declaró Akaashi—. ¿Qué dirían los periodistas y los fans si vienen a tu casa?

Akaashi no quiso ser tan brusco, pero Bokuto necesitaba mejor sus hábitos de orden. Puede que la cosa no estuviera sucia… sin embargo, la cantidad de ropa y trastos tirados por ahí le hacían pensar que pasó un huracán de clase cinco entre sus paredes.

—¡Akaashi, no seas dramático! —Bokuto aflojó su semblante para empezar a reír—. Si seguramente mis fans sean igual de desordenadas; si tan solo vieras cómo lucen sus dormitorios cuando me mandan _nudes…_

Akaashi se detuvo. Parpadeó con gran sorpresa.

—¿Acaso tus fans te envían _nudes_? —inquirió, anonadado.

Bokuto encogió los hombros.

—No es algo que pueda evitar que hagan. Así que cuando abro un mensaje y veo una foto de una señorita con poca ropa, trató de enfocarme en todo lo demás de la fotografía mientras hago lo posible por eliminarla —contó—; lo cual suelen ser sus habitaciones… ¡¿sabías que sacaron un póster mío edición limitada de aquella sesión de fotos que hice en calzones para el calendario de 2017?! ¡Se lo vi a una fan en su cuarto hace dos días!

Akaashi abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo, pero no conseguía que nada saliera de ella. La sorpresa de que Bokuto recibiera _nudes_ —y más aún: que no se atreviera ni a mirarlas— era más grande que el desastre en el apartamento.

—Bokuto-san, ¿y esas cosas no te enojan? —preguntó Akaashi tomando asiento, temeroso, en una de las nuevas sillas del juego de comedor que antes no estaba allí. Cuánto parecía haber cambiado todo en su ausencia—, ¿qué te envíen ese tipo de cosas sin tu consentimiento?

Bokuto se quedó pensativo por un momento. Rara vez Akaashi lo veía tan serio.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué más podría hacer, de todas formas? —optó por decir con una sonrisa—. No me molesta en el sentido de que yo soy yo, y _yo_ en particular no haría nada extraño con esas cosas. ¡Además, me encargo de decirles una por una que _no_ quiero nada con ellas! Que no es personal y seguro son muy bonitas, sin embargo, aunque la mayoría sale llorando…

Akaashi dio un largo suspiro. Intentaba imaginarse a un inocente Bokuto rechazando a un montón de muchachitas que le enviaban fotos suyas en un intento por conquistarlo.

Cualquier famoso normal, de seguro, no se tomaría el tiempo para rechazarlas cuidadosamente como lo hacía Bokuto.

Aunque eso despertaba su curiosidad —¿por qué Bokuto se negaba a siquiera darles una oportunidad desde el inicio? ¿Sería por las fotografías?

¿O existiría otra razón?

—¿Akaashi? —inquirió Bokuto, y casi como si leyera sus pensamientos habló otra vez—. Creo que no te he preguntado si tú estás saliendo con alguien…

El corazón de Akaashi se hundió ante la pregunta, pero también le generó un poco de diversión. ¿Acaso él y sus ojeras, además de su inminente calvicie, tenían cara de estar en pareja con alguien más?

El pensamiento era casi cómico, y ya ni siquiera lo decía por viejas inseguridades. Akaashi realmente no tenía el tiempo —ni las ganas— de ponerse en pareja con alguien a esa altura de su vida.

Al menos… no alguien de Tokio.

—No, Bokuto-san —contestó Akaashi con firmeza, y jugueteó un poco con las manos—. La verdad es que no estoy saliendo con nada, aunque no te negaré que tuve algunas citas… pero tampoco estoy _tan_ interesado…

La cara de Bokuto fue un verdadero poema a causa de la sorpresa. Akaashi tuvo la tentación de estirarse para cerrar su mandíbula ligeramente entreabierta.

—Estoy un poco cansado de la gran ciudad, su estilo de vida y la gente acelerada que no se detiene a apreciar cosas pequeñas —se atrevió a confesar Akaashi—. Pero creo que eso es todo, no hay ningún motivo muy extraño…

La cosa le empezó a incomodar luego de varios segundos de miraditas sorprendidas. Se removió sobre su propio lugar.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan sorpresivo? —preguntó tras carraspear—. ¿Acaso tú te estás viendo con alguien, Bokuto-san?

—¡C-claro que no! —exclamó Bokuto apenas terminó su frase. Incluso sacudió la cabeza para dar más énfasis—. ¡Soy un alma libre e independiente! ¡Como los unicornios, Akaashi!

Hizo lo posible por no imaginarse a un Bokuto unicornio, con cabello encrespado de todos los colores y un cuerno en medio de la frente. Falló estrepitosamente, pero antes de que le saliera una carcajada, Bokuto retomó la palabra:

—En realidad me sorprende que no estés con nadie porque eres un gran hombre, Akaashi —dijo Bokuto con cuidado, sin mirarle a los ojos y rascándose la nuca—. ¡Cualquiera estaría interesado en ser tu esposo o esposa! ¡Eres maravilloso! ¡Y muy responsable! ¡La clase de marido que seguro sabe usar una lavadora!

Akaashi suplicó no haberse sonrojado ante tanto palabrerío sobre su persona. ¿Cómo le confesaba a Bokuto que _no_ sabía usar la lavadora y mandaba toda su ropa a la lavandería?

Además, ¿por qué Bokuto estaba tan charlatán…? _Ya_ , que él era parlanchín de costumbre, y nunca tuvo problemas en expresar lo que pensaba de otros…

Pero aquello desestructuraba todos los sistemas de Akaashi. Si bien estaba trabajando en su autoestima, escuchar todas esas cosas sobre su persona le alborotaban un poco.

¿Era Bokuto consciente de las cosas que decía algunas veces, y del impacto que causaban en otros…?

Por supuesto que no lo era. Porque cuando Akaashi creyó que el tema estaba zanjado y podrían regresar a hablar de algo más tranquilo, Bokuto abrió la boca otra vez tras ponerse de pie, y le dejó sin aliento:

—¡Múdate a Osaka conmigo, Akaashi!


	31. Número 7

**Número 7:**

El “modo emo”.

**_Año:_** 2011

La primera vez que Akaashi tuvo contacto con el _modo emo_ todavía era un pequeño polluelo de primer año de preparatoria en la Academia Fukurodani.

No importaba quienes fueras en esa inmensa escuela —si un alumno, un maestro, un jugador del equipo de voleibol, o incluso el mismísimo director.

Todos conocían a Bokuto Koutarou.

Cada persona en los pasillos podía reconocerlo.

No fue difícil convencer a todo el mundo de que era una inmensa estrella, que brillaba con su propia luz sin la necesidad de que otros lo alumbraran. Esa era su magia, y también toda su gracia.

Bokuto-san era lo que más inspiraba al pequeño Akaashi Keiji en aquellos aterradores primeros meses de preparatoria.

Por supuesto, la faceta de _estrella_ era la que todos conocían; pero incluso los astros con luz propia tenían una cara oscura y oculta, al igual que la luna.

Un lado que pocos conocían, y muchos menos se tomaban el tiempo de comprender. Akaashi lo veía incluso en sus mismos compañeros de equipo: rara vez les importaba demasiado cuando Bokuto entraba en una fase nada agradable de observar.

Le tomó un poco comprenderla del todo —y es que Bokuto era una caja de sorpresas—, pero fue lo que, por consenso, decidieron llamar de una manera un tanto cómica y singular.

El _modo emo_.

—Ahí va otra vez ese pesado —masculló Konoha al ver a Bokuto retobarse, y alejarse de toda la ronda que hizo el equipo—, ya luego se le pasará. Como siempre.

—¿Se le pasará como siempre? —inquirió Akaashi con cejas fruncidas—. ¿Es algo normal?

—Tener un humor de mil diablos es algo que aparece como definición de _Bokuto_ en el diccionario —acotó Sarukui, y esbozó su típica sonrisa felina—. Puede ser muy animado casi todo el tiempo, pero se desanima con la misma facilidad…

—Eso es porque no le daban atención en su casa, pero debería superarlo —Konoha rodó los ojos—. Aquí tiene siempre la validación que quiere.

—Literalmente es la persona que más admiramos todos —dijo Komi, y tomó un buen sorbo de su botella de agua—. Debería ser suficiente.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil para él comprender que es una estrella? —habló otra vez Konoha, y esta vez chasqueó la lengua—. Es _nuestra_ estrella. ¡La estrella de Fukurodani!

Washio, así como Akaashi, no hizo ninguna acotación. Le vio asentir lentamente para coincidir con el punto de Konoha y los demás.

Akaashi no era capaz de decir mucho. Se quedó mirando hacia la entrada del gimnasio, donde la puerta abierta revelaba a un Bokuto afuera que solo se dedicaba a patear piedrecillas que se interponían en su camino.

Le observó con cuidado. No se veía como alguien que solo quisiera hacer un berrinche. O tal vez un poco _sí_ , pero puede que la cuestión fuera más allá de solo un capricho por validación.

Se preguntaba si era difícil verlo para los otros, o si la realidad era que no querían verlo. Para Akaashi era obvio, y también muy simple.

Bokuto podría haber parecido una persona complicada al principio, pero ahora leerlo comenzaba a volverse tan fácil como reconocer las líneas de su mano.

—¡Akaashi! —le llamó Konoha desde el otro lado de la red—. Practiquemos unos pases así Komi los recibe.

—Sí —contestó Akaashi, sacudiendo la cabeza. Comenzó a trotar hacia la cancha, pero sus ojos se perdieron un momento más en la figura cabizbaja de Bokuto—. Ahí voy.

Pero pese a que no le fue difícil entrar en el modo del juego, su mente no era capaz de abandonar los pensamientos sobre lo que yacía debajo de todas esas escenas de Bokuto.

* * * *

Como Akaashi continuó pensando en todas esas cosas acerca de Bokuto y sus cambios de ánimos, su mente se aceleró al cien por ciento cada vez que estaba con su compañero y rematador.

Cada cosa que hacía o decía, Akaashi intentaba buscarle alguna explicación lógica para lo relacionado al otro día. Quería averiguar si tal vez Konoha y los demás tenían razón —de que era solo un berrinche—, o si es que había algo más.

 _Siempre_ podía haber algo más.

Cuando salieron de clases un miércoles, Bokuto estaba parloteando sobre algo y no lo estaba escuchando del todo. Debía ser tan obvia su falta de atención, que hasta Bokuto frunció los labios al verlo desinteresado de la anécdota que le estaba contando de cuando le salió el helado por la nariz al reírse de un chiste de un tal Kuroo Tetsurou; amigo de Bokuto y que asistía a la Preparatoria Nekoma.

—¡Akaashi! —masculló Bokuto dando un pequeño pisotón—. ¡No estás escuchando mi divertidísima historia!

—Tienes razón —confesó Akaashi tras salir de su ensimismamiento—, no estaba escuchando del todo, Bokuto-san.

—¡Akaashi…! —lloriqueó Bokuto—. ¡Yo quiero que tú me escuchas! Porque si no lo haces tú, entonces, ¿quién podría estar interesado en escuchar lo que tengo que decir…?

Akaashi arqueó una ceja con algo de curiosidad. El semblante de Bokuto se había puesto algo cabizbajo al igual que su cabello en punta —sabía lo que significaba aquel pequeño reclamo…

Existían altas probabilidades de que entrara de repente en el _modo_ _emo_.

Pero, para eso, Akaashi planeaba adelantarse a los hechos.

—Bokuto-san —Le llamó—, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Pese a que se sentía miserable, Bokuto no pudo evitar arquear una ceja y prestar su oído a las dudas del pequeño _kouhai_ que le traía una gran duda para su sabiduría.

—¿Sí?

—Me preguntaba por qué es que a veces te pones de esa forma tan decaída cuando otros no te prestan atención… no es que busque ofenderte, pero me llama la atención —carraspeó Akaashi—. Considerando que eres la mayor estrella del equipo.

 _Considerando que brillas tanto que me encandilas incluso a mí mismo,_ se vio tentado de agregar. Pero no lo haría por el bien de la salud de sus oídos, ya que Bokuto nunca más cerraría la boca de hacerlo.

El otro se quedó pensativo un instante. No es como si no supiera que era una estrella. Puede que Bokuto se pusiera en aquel plan algunas veces, pero era completamente consciente de su talento y magnificencia. El equipo no podría ser lo que era en la actualidad de no ser por su existir.

—Bueno, Akaashi… —dijo Bokuto, y una sonrisa se esbozó otra vez en sus rasgos—. ¡Incluso las estrellas se apagan algunas veces! ¡No siempre están brillando!

—Bokuto-san, eso es porque se nub-…

—¡No siempre se verá el brillo con la misma potencia, Akaashi! —continuó Bokuto sin dejarle terminar su dato científico—. Las mismas estrellas necesitan recargar sus energías, porque tanto brillo de repente podría hacerlas explotar. Kuroo me lo dijo cuando éramos pequeños.

Akaashi arrugó la nariz. Quería discutir con Bokuto —y el dichoso Kuroo, al cual todavía no conocía— que _no_ , que el ciclo de vida de las estrellas no funcionaba tan así.

Pero, ¿cómo podía hacerlo si Bokuto se lo decía con esos ojos tan tranquilos y, al mismo tiempo, ilusionados? Era casi como su cable a tierra.

—A veces, me siento como si todo lo que yo hiciera no es suficiente —dijo—. Y eso me hace sentir enojado conmigo mismo, así que prefiero estar lejos de los demás. No quisiera arriesgarme a decir algo inadecuado, y porque también al principio me cuesta creer en sus palabras de aliento. ¿No te ha pasado de que, aunque sepas algo y otros te lo digan, tu cabeza te susurra que es una completa mentira…?

—Por supuesto que sí —se atrevió a responder Akaashi con incomodidad—, aunque hago lo imposible por apagar esa vocecita. Sé que es una mentira, o eso elijo creer…

La verdad es que no era tan sencillo como Akaashi se lo planteaba, y puede que Bokuto tuviera más razón de la que esperaba.

Por supuesto que Akaashi conocía el nombre de aquel término, puesto que llevaba años escuchándolo en las sesiones con su psicólogo infantil: era la inseguridad provocada por los ataques de ansiedad.

Sin embargo, le sorprendía bastante descubrir que Bokuto padecía de algo similar. Siempre se veía tan firme, alegre, como el verdadero pilar del equipo o de cualquier ámbito de su vida.

Cuando Bokuto entraba en la cancha con su autoestima inquebrantable y la seguridad por las nubes, Akaashi y los demás se sentían invencibles. Su entusiasmo era completamente contagioso.

Pero, después… incluso las personas como Bokuto tenían sus recaídas momentáneas y sin que nadie se lo viera venir. Solía llegar acompañado de alguna falla repentina, o a veces era por una causa menor.

Eso no parecía importar a la mente de Bokuto. Cualquiera de esas situaciones podía conducir al mismo resultado.

No era algo que Bokuto —ni Akaashi, o cualquiera— pudiera elegir.

—Y eso está bien, Akaashi —continuó Bokuto casi como si pudiera leer todas sus dudas plasmadas en el rostro. Tal vez no era tan bobo como muchos creían—. ¡Puedes sentirte triste, decaído, o asustado! ¡Nadie debería condenarte por ello!

—Pero, ¿y no sientes ninguna clase de presión acerca de estar bien? —inquirió Akaashi con cuidado—. ¿No te asusta que muchos esperen algo de ti, pero no ser capaz de darlo…?

Akaashi no quería que sus palabras se escucharan acusatorias contra él —no eran sobre Bokuto-san en absoluto.

Si acaso… Akaashi estaba preguntando sobre sí mismo y sus propias inseguridades.

Bokuto se frotó la barbilla como si fuera un detective resolviendo un caso. Cuando su rostro se encendió con una idea, chasqueó fuertemente los dedos.

—Bueno, Akaashi… ¿sabes que he leído una vez? —sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras avanzaban de camino a la heladería que solían ir los dos juntos para charlar estrategias de voleibol—. ¡Dicen que, para mantener una situación bajo control, debes conocer todos sus puntos débiles!

—¿Sus…? ¿Sus puntos débiles? —preguntó Akaashi, y la curiosidad le recorrió las venas—. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Bokuto-san?

—¡Pensé que hasta tú sabrías eso, Akaashi! —rio Bokuto—. Cuando conoces cada debilidad en una potencial situación, entonces sabrás exactamente el momento en que algo saldrá mal. ¡Y estarás completamente listo para ello! ¡Es casi una jugada maestra! ¡Ah, llegamos! ¡Muero por un helado de coco…!

Bokuto estaba pasándose ya la lengua por los labios. Akaashi ni siquiera se percató de que ya estaban en la heladería o que Bokuto ya estaba en la caja ordenando algo, tal vez porque su mente voló a mil lugares al mismo tiempo desde que escuchó aquellas ideas y palabras.

¿Sería cierto, entonces? ¿Conocer las debilidades de antemano de una situación lo ayudaría a estar más preparado?

Observó a Bokuto olvidarse de todo sentimiento negativo y profundo; los abandonó en pos de un cono de helado que ahora se derretía entre sus dedos, y otro que intentaba mantener intacto para entregar a Akaashi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _Es muy atento con otros_ , pensó Akaashi. _Pero también es descuidado; eso lo vuelve un poco torpe con ciertas situaciones._

Esa noche tendría algunas cosas que consular con su almohada. Uno tras otro los pensamientos surcaban su mente.

Las ideas se estaban arremolinando inevitablemente en su cabeza.


	32. Número 6

**Número 6:**

Le encanta alardear de sí mismo.

**_Año:_** 2015

La primera entrevista televisiva a la que Bokuto fue invitado se convirtió en un completo caos para él mismo y todos sus allegados.

Y con allegados se refería a _Akaashi Keiji_ en persona.

Como Bokuto era una persona relativamente despreocupada, fue el pobre Akaashi el que se quedó comiéndose las uñas en el tiempo que se aseguraba que todo estaba en su lugar para la entrevista de aquel jueves de marzo.

—¡Akaashi, no te estreses! —exclamó Bokuto con una sonrisa bobalicona luego de casi perder la cabeza ya que los de la sastrería tendrían listo el traje casi a último minuto—. ¡Podría ir con crocs, y la entrevista seguiría saliendo genial! ¡Porque estoy yo!

Soltó un pequeño gruñido como respuesta, el cual sacó una carcajada a Bokuto. Sintió que se acercaba por detrás de la silla en que se encontraba, y posó sus grandes manos en los hombros de Akaashi para dar un pequeño masaje en su contracturada espalda.

No quería derretirse en aquel agarre, porque se suponía continuaba molesto con Bokuto y su insensatez e irresponsabilidad. Pero Akaashi era débil ante las pequeñas muestras de cariño humano.

Era como si una suave corriente eléctrica le recorriera por debajo de la piel, un cosquilleo diminuto que no le molestaba. De hecho, le hacía desear un poco más.

Ahuyentó ese pensamiento rápidamente. Giró sobre sí mismo para que Bokuto le soltara —con un gesto de sorpresa—, y le frunció las cejas para que se diera cuenta que aquellas entrevistas no eran algo para ser tomado tan a la ligera. O, al menos, no la que era su primera entrevista.

—Bokuto-san, tu imagen pública depende de momentos como estos —resopló Akaashi—, debes tener mucho, _mucho_ cuidado con todo lo que digas. De verdad, si algo sale mal…

Akaashi se mordisqueó la uña del meñique. Él estudiaba para trabajar en grandes editoriales algún día, y como todo editor… su tarea sería hacerse cargo de que los artistas no metieran la pata.

Porque cualquier embarrada, por muy pequeña que esta fuera… podría ser la ruina o caída de esa persona. Un diminuto comentario sacado de contexto, un mal gesto, una imagen pública sin pulir…

Bokuto podría perderlo todo si no sabía actuar con sensatez y diplomacia. Y, ¿para qué estudiaba Akaashi todas esas locuras, si luego no las utilizaría con la gente que más quería? Al menos sus conocimientos sin sentido podrían tener algún uso o valor real, no solo teórico.

Escuchó reír otra vez a Bokuto. Akaashi seguía viéndose como un gato enojado, o eso esperaba que fuera lo que estaba dando entender. La enorme mano de Bokuto voló desde uno de sus hombros hasta su cabeza para darle unas palmaditas.

—¡Te digo que saldrá todo bien, mi pequeño Akaashi! —carcajeó Bokuto—. Me he quedado en videollamada con Kuroo anoche. Me asesoró un poco. Sé exactamente qué decir en esa entrevista, ¡verás que la gente me querrá todavía más! ¡Se van a quedar locos cuando vean el compilado de mis mejores remates!

Akaashi suspiró. ¿Debería sentirse ofendido que Bokuto terminara buscando consuelo y consejos en Kuroo Tetsurou? Él sabía que era culpa de su manía por tenerlo todo bajo control.

Años atrás en Fukurodani, hubiera sido muy fácil para Akaashi ser el que manejaba la situación con gran destreza. Si Bokuto estaba ansioso, molesto o inseguro, Akaashi tendría siempre la respuesta correcta. Pero a medida que iban creciendo, y Bokuto lo hacía a pasos agigantados…

 _Bueno_ , Akaashi podría decir que se sentía diminuto en la inmensidad del universo. Por muy adulto que se volviera con los días, la ansiedad también lo carcomía con la misma facilidad con la que crecía físicamente.

Pero elegiría confiar. Después de todo, Bokuto nunca le había decepcionado hasta ahora.

No planeaba decírselo por si se le subía a la cabeza, de todas formas.

* * * *

Por mucho que hubiera deseado relajarse, Akaashi no pegó el ojo aquella noche previa a la entrevista.

No solo le alteraba el hecho de que el traje gris de Bokuto no estuviera listo, sino que sería transmitido por cadena _nacional_. ¡En vivo! ¡Sería vista completamente en tiempo real!

Si Bokuto metía la pata, no existían la cantidad suficiente de _Akaashis_ en el multiverso para arreglar sus errores.

Incluso el mismo Bokuto comenzó a ponerse más parlanchín. Si bien no lucía nervioso, por el tamborileo de sus dedos y los saltos alrededor de la casa, Akaashi sabía que era su manera de canalizar toda la ansiedad que sentiría por ser entrevistado como la nueva estrella emergente en el mundo del voleibol.

Fueron pasados a buscar por un automóvil oficial de la cadena televisiva, y los ojos de Bokuto brillaron en cuanto vio a los mastodontes de seguridad para protegerlo en el peor de los casos.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Mira! ¡Tienen un comunicador en el oído…! ¡Como en las películas! —exclamó cerca de su oído.

Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque le sorprendiera el hecho de que tuvieran ese nivel de seguridad, Akaashi estaba más enfocado en acomodar los cabellos rebeldes que se escapaban del peinado hacia atrás de Bokuto —el cual peinó Akaashi mismo con gel para el cabello en el diminuto baño del apartamento—, o en sacudir las migas del desayuno que volcó sobre el costoso traje.

La verdad era que, pese a todo, Bokuto lucía _bien_. Mucho más que bien. Akaashi incluso se quedó sin aliento un par de segundos cuando se apareció por la puerta del cuarto, el cabello todavía goteando agua por la ducha y su colonia inundando cada rincón del apartamento.

—Bokuto-san, debo pedirte algo —Akaashi soltó de repente—. Por favor no menciones en cadena nacional que yo también estoy ahí en el estudio. Podría morirme de los nervios si lo haces.

—¡ _Ow_ , pero Akaashi…! —rezongó Bokuto y se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Yo quería darte un saludo especial y decir que estabas ahí conmigo…!

Akaashi no se molestó en discutir. Bokuto sabía a la perfección que, aunque fuera flexible casi todo el tiempo, existían otras cuestiones en las que Akaashi no daría el brazo a torcer ni aunque eso significara que se moriría.

El camino en automóvil se sintió más corto de lo esperado —Akaashi hubiera deseado tener más tiempo para revisar el folleto que les entregaron y que, por supuesto Bokuto _no_ revisaría, pero el enrejado del canal de televisión apareció casi en frente de sus narices y una marea de fanáticos con camisetas de los MSBY Black Jackals —con el número de Bokuto y su apellido impreso en la espalda— gritaban a todo pulmón para recibir un autógrafo.

Claro, ya sabrían que ese era un vehículo oficial. Por la forma en que casi se abalanzaron sobre los vidrios —y Akaashi dio un brinco cuando una mano se estampó sobre la ventanilla polarizada y blindada—, tuvo miedo de que el vehículo volcara. Bokuto le dio de sus fuertes y reconfortantes palmadas en la espalda; las cuales, para su sorpresa, sirvieron para calmarle un poco.

Se adentraron en el interior de los estudios, y todo pasó casi en un borrón para Akaashi. La recibida de los encargados de producción, el protocolo de seguridad por si ingresaban armas o sustancias ilegales, las corridas hasta la sección de maquillaje y peinado —y nadie le escuchó cuando pidió que tuvieran cuidado con el cabello de Bokuto—, las pruebas de micrófono, así como el hecho de que lo enviaran tras bambalinas y cargando todas las demás pertenencias de Bokuto.

—¿Cuándo comenzará la entrevista? —preguntó al muchacho joven que lo acompañó hasta un hueco detrás de una cortina.

—Pronto —respondió el chico totalmente acelerado. El resto de trabajadores iban de aquí para allá—. Usted espere aquí.

Akaashi exhaló un suspiro. Aprovechó que había una vieja banqueta para dejarse caer, y sintió otra vez sus hombros tensarse mientras los minutos pasaban —primero diez, luego quince, y para cuando se cumplió la media hora seguía sin haber señales de que fuera a comenzar—, Akaashi se sentía más absorto en sus pensamientos.

No es como si él no confiara en Bokuto. Sí lo hacía. En _algunas_ cosas. No eran tan pocas como la gente pensaría.

Más nervios le daba que lo traicionara su cerebro, y acabara diciendo alguna babosada. Bokuto estaba acostumbrado a ser él mismo —con Akaashi, con Kuroo, con Hinata, con todos los chacales, con sus hermanas… con casi cualquier conocido, de hecho—, y ser eso no era algo a lo que todos estuvieran acostumbrados.

No cualquiera estaría preparado para oír sus alardeos acerca de sí mismo, o para el _modo emo_ en caso de que la periodista que lo entrevistaba fuera indiscreta. Lo cual siempre eran.

Hubiera deseado tener una de esas pelotitas antiestrés para aplastarla entre sus dedos. O para lanzársela a Bokuto cuando estuviera por decir alguna estupidez.

Estaba a punto de cumplirse una hora desde que lo ubicaron detrás de unas polvorientas cortinas cuando las luces del set se encendieron de repente. Akaashi vio sorprendido a la tribuna vacía —para su suerte, aquella entrevista no tendría público—, pero el amplió sofá rojo donde se sentaría Bokuto y el sofá individual del mismo tono donde se acomodaría la entrevistadora aparecieron también en escena.

De repente había más empleados corriendo como hormigas enloquecidas. Vio la cabellera de Bokuto aparecer entre el montón, la piel tersa y brillante por el maquillaje su traje mucho más pegado a su figura —debieron haberle puesto alfileres para entallarlo—, y su pelo con menos rebeldía. Sintió una ligera oleada de tristeza al pensar que su intento de peinarlo hacia atrás fue un pequeño fracaso.

Eso no quitaba que siguiera viéndose atractivo.

La entrevistadora era una mujer pasados sus treinta años y bastante guapa, si Akaashi era sincero. Sus tacones repiquetearon por detrás de Bokuto, y era la que le indicaba en qué punto exacto del sofá debía sentarse. Le vio asentir.

Akaashi contuvo la risotada cuando Bokuto se tiró sobre el sofá, piernas estiradas y abiertas, brazos extendidos por el respaldo. Casi como si estuviera recostado en su propia casa.

—¡Salimos al aire en dos minutos! —gritó uno de los directores y empezó a ladrar órdenes a los camarógrafos—. ¡Estén preparados!

—Bokuto-kun, ¿recuerdas todo lo que practicamos? —preguntó la entrevistadora con una sonrisa falsa—. No te olvides que esto es cadena nacional.

Bokuto le guiñó un ojo para darle seguridad, pero el corazón de Akaashi dio un vuelco cuando su mirada se desplazó rápidamente en busca de algo entre la tribuna o en cualquier parte del set.

Le estaba buscando a _él_.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la sonrisa de Bokuto se volvió deslumbrante al instante. Sus labios temblaron cuando Akaashi le devolvió el gesto alentador, y levantó en alto su pulgar para recordarle que todo estaría bien.

—Yo estaré aquí todo el rato —gesticuló Akaashi con los labios—. No me iré del set en ningún momento.

No supo si Bokuto logró comprender lo que decía. Muchos empleados empezaron a correr a los trompicones entre los dos, y los camarógrafos acomodaban el ángulo de la cámara tal como les indicaba el director.

Una maquilladora apareció para utilizar una brocha en las mejillas de Bokuto una última vez, y otra hizo lo mismo para la entrevistadora al tiempo que le acomodaba los tiesos bucles con un poco de fijador extra.

—¡Salimos al aire en diez! ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! ¡Siete!

Akaashi se irguió en su lugar. Apretó más al pecho el bolso de Bokuto, y casi sintió las mismas náuseas que le provocaría ser el que estuviera enfrente de las inmensas cámaras de grabación. No entendía cómo los actores no se sentían completamente intimidados al trabajar.

—¡Seis! ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro!

Bokuto continuaba con su pose relajada, pero la punta de su zapato tamborileaba al ritmo de sus dedos sobre el respaldo del sofá. Estaba nervioso, y también un poco asustado.

Claro que lo estaría. Puede que fuera seguro de sí mismo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero seguía siendo un humano con inseguridades.

Akaashi más que nadie lo sabía.

—¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno!

La luz roja de transmisión en vivo de las cámaras se encendió de repente, y el director hizo una seña a la periodista; la muchacha se giró rápidamente y casi de forma automática al foco de las cámaras, y sonrió con una hilera de dientes blancuzcos y perlados.

Vio en las pantallas tras bambalinas que todo el encuadre iba enfocado a la periodista. Todavía no aparecía Bokuto en cámara.

—¡Bienvenidos otra vez a nuestro segmento de _El Show Matutino_ , y si nos vieron ayer, sabrán exactamente las grandes sorpresas que nos esperan hoy! —dijo ella con un tono jovial, pero falso. Su guion aparecía en una pantalla móvil que sostenía un chico alto atrás de la cámara; Akaashi no podía decirlo bien ya que el resto del set fuera de cámara estaba muy oscuro—. ¡Y es que tengo aquí conmigo a un invitado _muy_ especial! Les diría que se preparen, porque sus corazones están a punto de ser robados con esta superestrella del voleibol, el fichaje millonario que puso a los MSBY Black Jackals en la mira nacional desde entonces gracias a su talento natural.

Akaashi apretó los puños contra el muslo. ¿Talento natural? Todo el talento de Bokuto venía de su dedicación y esfuerzo.

Si tan solo esa mujer supiera por todo lo que Bokuto había pasado esos años. Lo que sufrió por no disfrutar del deporte a causa del entrenamiento, y solo en su último año de preparatoria aprendió que también era un juego divertido en equipo.

Para su suerte, Akaashi no era alguien a quien se le notaran las emociones en la cara. Podía camuflarse y fingir que todo iba perfecto.

No es como si el equipo de un programa nacional de televisión fuese a prestarle atención al jovencito que acompañaba a la estrella, sin embargo…

—Quien me acompaña esta hermosa mañana de otoño aquí en nuestros estudios de Osaka, ¡es _Bokuto Koutarou_! —Las pantallas entonces cambiaron de encuadre, y abarcó a todo el set, incluido Bokuto, quien ya estaba preparado con su sonrisa centelleando y sus manos agitándose enérgicamente a modo de saludo—. ¡El joven prodigio que va abriéndose paso como un gigante en la primera división de la V. League de Japón! ¡Bienvenido, Bokuto-san!

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —exclamó Bokuto, y sus ojos se cerraron de tan amplio que sonrió—. ¡Para mí es un completo honor haber sido invitado! ¡No puedo creer que estoy en televisión!

Akaashi casi podía imaginarse a las audiencias gritando por su nombre de fondo. Por más de que el estudio de grabación estuviera en completo silencio —pero es que ese era el efecto Bokuto.

La entrevista comenzó normal. Preguntaron por su carrera, por su vida antes de los MSBY Black Jackals, y también por sus objetivos a corto plazo con el equipo.

Akaashi escuchó silenciosa y atentamente a todas sus respuestas. Bokuto se movía con destreza, y hablaba con mucha menos torpeza que de costumbre —casi como si tuviera memorizado un libreto con sus respuestas.

Era un tanto artificial, si se lo preguntaban. No tenía la misma chispa y espontaneidad que caracterizaba a Bokuto, pero así estaba bien. Si eso significaba que su imagen pública y reputación no se vería arruinada…

—Así que tienes grandes expectativas por el equipo, es lo que yo veo —rio la entrevistadora, y esperó a que Bokuto diera un buen sorbo de su botella de agua—, ¿de verdad piensas que podrán ganar la nueva temporada? ¡Incluso hay rumores de que vendrán otras grandes estrellas al equipo!

—¡Ah, por supuesto que tengo esperanza! ¡Me tienen a mí después de todo…! —Bokuto se dio cuenta de su error cuando una asistente le hizo señas detrás de cámara para que no dijera ese tipo de cosas. Akaashi sintió un sudor frío en su columna—. _Digo_. Me gustaría poder aportar al equipo el pase ganador. ¡Quiero tener esa esperanza!

La entrevistadora rio con simpatía tras un incómodo silencio y unos parpadeos de sorpresa. Akaashi soltó todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo en sus pulmones. Bokuto acababa de ser magníficamente salvado; aunque no dudaba que algún periódico sensacionalista utilizara sus frases para ser tergiversadas y ser puestas en su contra.

Algún equipo rival con estrellas ascendentes podría ofrecer una buena suma de dinero para usar esas cosas a su favor. Y estaba también el factor redes sociales, que ni siquiera los expertos podrían predecir cómo sería tomado un tema.

La gente podía ser bastante sensible en esos lugares. Akaashi sabía al respecto. Mucho antes de la entrevista, cuando Bokuto apenas era fichado por el equipo, recibió una oleada de ataques de los seguidores más tradicionalistas.

Existían personas lo suficientemente negativas como para no querer ver crecer a los nuevos talentos. O tal vez solo querían quejarse, lo cual no era muy alejado de la realidad con muchos seres humanos.

—¡Pero cuánta autoestima veo por aquí! —bromeó la periodista; si tan solo ella supiera cómo era la realidad, muy en el fondo—. Puedo notar que eres una persona muy apreciada por tus seres queridos, y ellos se encargan de recordarte de tus grandes dones.

 _No dones_ , quiso corregir otra vez Akaashi. Era un talento pulido y perfeccionado. Pero, ¿qué más podía pedirles a las personas que realmente no conocían a Bokuto-san?

No debía pretender que todos le conocieran como él lo hacía. Era lo normal. Los seres humanos debían ocuparse de _sus_ propios humanos, y no de los que pertenecían al círculo de personas ajenas. Era el ciclo de la vida.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Tengo muchas personas que me aman, y yo les amo todavía más! Si no fuera por el increíble apoyo que recibo día a día, entonces no sería capaz de convencerme de que puedo hacerlo y seguir adelante. Mi mayor soporte ha sido mi antiguo equipo de preparatoria, Fukurodani. ¡Fueron los primeros en ver que yo tenía potencial! —siguió diciendo Bokuto con emoción y a toda velocidad—. ¡En especial, Akaashi!

El corazón de Akaashi se detuvo de pronto, y el pánico lo invadió. ¿Acaso no fue lo suficientemente claro con Bokuto…?

—¿Akaashi? —preguntó la periodista, y la curiosidad se pintó por todo su rostro. Ahora tenía algo de qué agarrarse para continuar con su interrogatorio—. ¿Es alguien especial? ¿Nos está mirando ahora mismo?

Tal vez fue su paranoia, pero Akaashi tragó saliva cuando sintió los ojos de la periodista desviarse por una milésima de segundo hacia el rincón en donde observaba oculto toda la entrevista. Posiblemente fuera solo locura suya —aquella mujer famosa no tenía por qué saber que se trataba de _él_ cuando hablaban del presunto Akaashi.

—¡Nos está mirando ahora mismo, claro que sí! Y, aunque no lo hiciera, casi siempre siento que me acompaña. Puedo escuchar su voz en mi cabeza cuando hago una estupidez y alguien debe darme un sermón —Algunos en el estudio rieron ante su comentario—. ¡Es mi mejor amigo y mi compañero! ¡Es una de las personas que más quiero en mi vida! Si hoy tengo el ego que muchos dicen que yo poseo, es porque Akaashi siempre confió en mí y que yo alcanzaría al balón.

—Suena _de verdad_ como alguien especial —asintió la periodista, y sonrió de forma lasciva—. ¡Un vínculo profundo que no se ve todos los días!

—¡Es que Akaashi me conoce más que a la palma de mi mano! A veces me asusta que sepa más de mí de lo que yo sé, pero no es con mala intención —continuó Bokuto—. Akaashi siempre quiso lo mejor para mí y para todo el equipo, así que se esfuerza constantemente para ayudarte a ser una mejor persona. ¡Esa es la clase de persona que es Akaashi!

Los dedos de Akaashi se cerraron sobre la tela de su abrigo. No sabía si desmayarse en ese mismo momento, o si continuar escuchando todo lo que Bokuto tenía para decir. ¿Qué más podría escapar de su boca si le daban la oportunidad?

La periodista se veía como una víbora hambrienta de información. Puede que Bokuto no lo viera en ese momento, pero Akaashi lo sabía —aquella mujer estaba esperando el momento ideal para preguntarle más sobre su _relación_ con este misterioso muchacho que tanto elevaba su autoestima.

Pero, antes de que la mujer pudiera hablar, Bokuto volvió a tomar la palabra. Y Akaashi ya no fue capaz de contener todas las emociones que le revoloteaban por el cuerpo; al punto de sentir que tuvo que parpadear a causa de lo mucho que se le aguaron los ojos.

—Todos merecen un Akaashi en sus vidas, no importa si es tu hermano, tu amigo, tu compañero, o… o tu _pareja_ —carraspeó Bokuto con un poco de tensión; movió sus hombros y su cuello—. Solo quiero que sepan lo importante que es…

Y, aunque trató todo ese tiempo de no mirar a Akaashi para no revelar su ubicación allí en el estudio, Bokuto no pudo evitar que sus grandes ojos le buscaran por un momento. Era un gesto casi automático.

Como cada vez que remataba y buscaba la aprobación de Akaashi a su lado —o en la tribuna, desde que ya no estaban en preparatoria— porque, en el fondo, era la que más le importaba.

Lo que Akaashi tuviera para decir de sus logros era una de las cosas que motivaba a Bokuto a continuar creciendo cada día.

Puede que se le subiera mucho a la cabeza de tanto en tanto, pero nunca con malicia. Bokuto no era un egocéntrico solo porque se le antojaba. Era su manera de validar sus propios logros, de asimilar las palabras de Akaashi o los demás.

Esa era la verdad detrás de sus acciones.

—¡Solo quiero que sepan lo importante que es tener alguien que confíe en ti, incluso en los momentos que tú no lo haces! —dijo Bokuto ya para finalizar con su discurso; soltó una carcajada de repente—. ¡Pero no se ilusionen tanto! ¡Akaashi solo hay uno, y es el que está conmigo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al igual que la debilidad 37, es la número 6 la única de las dos debilidades canon que conocemos sjkjhvkdsj espero les guste el capítulo de hoy <3


	33. Número 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIÓN URGENTE
> 
> Quiero aclarar que no sé por qué diablos la debilidad 22 estaba en borrador, ¡siendo que es una SUPER IMPORTANTEEEEE!!!!!! lpm odio todo skjfdsjk en fin, ahora ya aparece, no se si alguno se haya perdido de leerla por eso mismo, pero espero pueda ayudar a aclarar más cosas (? no sé si siempre estuvo en borrador o qué mierda UGH

** Número 5: **

Sus mejores amigos

**_Año:_** 2017

Bokuto tenía muchas debilidades, pero pocas de ellas lo volvían tan loco como las personas que más quería.

Y era precisamente por eso mismo que Akaashi se vio atascado en una reunión de borrachos que jugaban al UNO en el apartamento de Bokuto un viernes por la noche.

—¡Eh! —masculló Atsumu cuando vio a Sakusa con una sola carta en la mano—. ¡Te olvidaste de decir uno, Omi-Omi! ¡Roba otra carta!

Akaashi estaba al lado de Atsumu, y podía sentir su aliento a bebida alcohólica que podría haberle desintegrado los vellos de los orificios nasales. Con una mano apretaba sus cartas —tenía más de doce ya que fue víctima de todos los +4 de la ronda— y con la otra apuntaba su botellita de cerveza hacia Sakusa.

El mencionado, que efectivamente solo tenía una carta en la mano y una copa con vino a su lado, arqueó una ceja hacia Atsumu.

—Sí dije uno —contestó Sakusa de mala gana—. Solo que tú no estabas prestando atención. No es mi problema.

—¡Tienes que decirlo para que _todos_ te escuchen, Omi-Omi! —gruñó Atsumu—. ¡Así no se vale! ¡Es trampa!

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —intervino Bokuto—. ¡No se vayan a poner a pelear en _mi_ propia casa! ¡No pienso consentir eso!

—No quieres que peleen para que no noten que te escondiste cartas debajo de los shorts —agregó Kuroo Tetsurou, el ex alumno del Nekoma y que lucía una elegante camisa esa noche. Su sonrisa socarrona era temblorosa, producto de los vasos de tragos que llevaba consumiendo durante la velada—. ¡Pero yo te he visto!

Bokuto se llevó una mano al pecho a modo de dramatismo. Sacudió sus pantaloncillos del pijama —tenían estampados de búhos— para que Kuroo viera que no tenía ninguna carta escondida.

Akaashi se agazapó más sobre su lugar entre Atsumu y Hinata, quien llevaba ya varios minutos en el baño. ¿Quién sabe qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí dentro?

No quería contradecir a Bokuto ya que su propia cabeza dolía a causa del alcohol, pero Akaashi sabía la verdad: Bokuto se había escondido las cartas en la parte de atrás de los muslos para que se pegaran a su piel y nadie notara que tenía cuatro cartas menos.

—¡No pienso volver a decir uno! —masculló Sakusa, esta vez ya elevando la voz—. ¡Si tú eres un sordo, ese no es mi problema!

—¡Como sigas dejando pasar los turnos haciéndote el tonto vas a tener que robarte más cartas, Omi-Omi! —dijo Atsumu en un exabrupto—. ¡Solo dilo, o te acusaré de tramposo…!

—¡Mira quién viene a hablar! —farfullo Sakusa, apoyando su única carta contra la mesa con un gran ruido seco—. El que en preparatoria usaba a su banda de música para distraer al enemigo en la cancha.

Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso con Atsumu, quien se puso como loco al ver cuestionado su honor como antiguo miembro del Inarizaki.

Akaashi no comprendía muy bien la relación que esos dos llevaban, puesto que sus sospechas en el fondo se le hacían cada vez más certeras: tanto Atsumu como Kiyoomi sentían cosas intensas por el otro, y puede que por eso buscaran discutir todo el rato en un fallido intento de taparlo.

Kuroo seguía intentando hacer picar a Bokuto en sus trampas, lo cual enfurecía todavía más al anfitrión. Akaashi dio un largo bostezo. Consideró seriamente echarse a dormir una siesta en su lugar en lo que se calmaban las aguas con todas esas personas desquiciadas

Se debatió si ir a revisar que Hinata no hubiera sido tragado por el váter, pero su cuerpo se sentía agotado por el cansancio de toda la semana y también por el alcohol que le recorría las venas. No se sentía tan ansioso como de costumbre, sino lo contrario; un hilillo de calor atravesaba sus venas como si fuera lava pura.

—¡Te he dicho que dejes de joder! —gruño Sakusa; era una de las veces que vio más expresiones en su rostro puesto que no llevaba la mascarilla—. Tú eres un sucio tramposo que desconfía de todo el mundo, y por eso estás haciendo una escena… me das asco.

—¡ _Ohhh_ , Omi! —se mofó Atsumu con una carcajada—. ¡Pareciera que tienes _taaantas_ ganas de besarme!

Sakusa arrugó la nariz de la misma forma que si una babosa le propusiera contraer matrimonio. Debía estar increíblemente borracho, o quizás solo tenía —en el fondo— un punto débil por Atsumu.

En una situación normal, Sakusa le hubiera dado un pelotazo en el centro de la cara que le quitarían las ganas de hacer comentarios estúpidos.

No pasó mucho hasta que regresó Hinata arrastrándose desde el baño. Akaashi creyó que retomaría el juego —en donde el de cabello naranja era un ávido y hábil jugador—, pero sus pies le traicionaron y acabó tropezándose sobre el sofá de Bokuto. Comenzó a dormitar y roncar suavemente a los pocos segundos.

—Siento que tu estúpido peinado de rata te impide ver las cosas como son —Bokuto se cruzó de brazos—. ¡No puedo creer que desconfíes de _mí_ …! ¡Yo, que soy tu hermano de otra madre…! ¡Literalmente estás rompiendo mi corazón!

—No podría romperte el corazón ni aunque lo intentara —Kuroo dijo, e imitó su postura—. Los sentimientos se producen en el hipotálamo. En todo caso, estaría rompiendo parte de tu cerebro, pero tampoco podría ser _literal_ …

—Eso es porque no tiene cerebro —agregó Sakusa, que ya se había cansado de discutir con Atsumu y sus intentos pasivo agresivos de coquetearle, y se cruzó de piernas—. Estoy rodeado de inútiles.

—¡Omi-Omi, qué malo eres…!

Akaashi continuó cabeceando ya que pronto caería presa del sueño. Por mucho ajetreo que hubiera en la sala —junto al olor del humo de los cigarrillos, cerveza rancia y salpicada por todas partes, mazos de cartas desperdigados por todo el espacio, papeles de caramelos masticables y migajas de patatas fritas—, no se sentía capaz de mantener en todas sus facultades.

Tampoco es que aquella fuera una noche muy distinta o sorprendente: a Bokuto y sus otros amigos les encantaba pelear gratuitamente cuando estaban borrachos.

Si no era por alguien haciendo trampa en las cartas, lo era porque alguno buscaba hacerse el idiota para no poner todo el dinero correspondiente para la cena. Y si no se trataba de eso, era por la película en Netflix, o porque Atsumu era una amenaza, que si Sakusa era muy cruel, que si Kuroo se ponía a fastidiar con sus bromas de mal gusto, o cualquiera otra sandez que pudiera surgir…

Excepto con Hinata. Porque nadie podía discutir con Hinata. Excepto, tal vez, Kageyama Tobio o Tsukishima Kei… pero esa era otra historia.

Akaashi les escuchó de lejos continuar peleando mientras su cansada mente buscaba fundirse en el mundo de los sueños. Por suerte el día siguiente era sábado, y podría dormir hasta un poco más tarde ya que los chacales no tenían una práctica programada.

Sintió un peso acomodarse a su costado, y cuando su cabeza terminó de caer lo hizo sobre un hombro firme, pero suave. Estaba cálido y olía un poco a colonia masculina, cerveza y también desodorante.

Sus ojos escanearon la situación desde abajo; Bokuto le sonreía y alzaba el pulgar en alto como si acabara de salvarle la vida.

Akaashi se vio también tentado de sonreírle de regreso, pero sus sentimientos estaban alborotados. Agradecía que el alcohol tal vez le haría olvidar esos momentos en los que sentía que deseaba morirse.

—¡No vayan a ponerse a molestar, porque Akaashi tiene sueño! —espetó Bokuto mientras hacía callar a todos los presentes—. ¡Hagamos tregua por esta noche!

—¡Solo hasta que Omi admita que rompió las reglas! ¡Porque no dijo _uno_!

—Como sigas tocándome las pelotas, te voy a meter _uno_ por el agujero que más te guste —exclamó un borracho Sakusa ya perdiendo los estribos.

Aquellos dos continuaron discutiendo. Hinata no dejaba de dormitar. Kuroo seguía diciendo chistes estúpidos que presumían todos sus conocimientos. La noche sería un caos hasta que saliera el sol.

Pero siempre era de esa forma. No importaba lo mucho que la cosa pudiera descontrolarse, Akaashi se dio cuenta que Bokuto siempre regresaba a la idea de reunir a todos sus mejores amigos en un solo lugar.

Era casi como si quisiera tenerlos a todos en el mismo nido. No importaban las peleas o discusiones, sino el hecho de que estuvieran todos juntos.

Al final del día… siempre terminaban haciendo karaoke y sollozando abrazados lo mucho que se amaban. O, al menos, eso hacían Bokuto, Atsumu, Kuroo y Hinata. Sakusa no se les hubiera acercado ni usando un traje protector de látex.

Akaashi sonrió. Le gustaba ser parte de esa pequeña locura creada por Bokuto.


	34. Número 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La debilidad número 2 tiene que ser subida SÍ O SÍ el día 31 de enero, así que no se sorprendan si la número 3 aparece entre esta noche y el miércoles a la tarde sdfndsj la cosa es que debe estar sí o sí para que la 2 sea subida este jueves, y la 1 también la subiré el próximo jueves solo porque el lunes tengo una sorpresa...
> 
> y es que planeo subir mi próximo fic largo BokuAka uwu espero le den una oportunidad también! muchas gracias por seguir hasta acá, ya no queda casi nada, espero disfruten lo que queda <3

** Número 4: **

No es sutil con las indirectas

**_Año:_** 2019

Puede que la navidad no fuera muy común en Japón —y mucho menos entre las familias de ambos—, pero Bokuto era un ávido fan de la cultura occidental.

Desde que Akaashi recordaba conocerlo, Bokuto siempre insistía en que dieran paseos navideños bajo las cortinas de luces que disponía Tokio en sus parques. Lo habían hecho cuando ambos vivían en la misma ciudad; pero incluso ahora que Bokuto residía en Osaka, lo tenía cada año viajando durante el 24 de diciembre a través del tren bala para llegar a tiempo al paseo de navidad con Akaashi.

Pero ahora que habían estado hablando sobre mudarse juntos en 2020, Akaashi tenía la ligera sospecha de que esas visitas fugaces hasta Tokio tendrían que hacerlas los dos —o, en todo caso, buscar algún sitio en Osaka que pudiera reemplazar su tradición.

—¡Akaashi! ¡¿Ya viste que lindas las luces?! ¡Pronto vendrá Santa Claus! —masculló Bokuto con la misma emoción que tendría un niño estadounidense—. ¡Espero traiga nuestros regalos!

—Bokuto-san, ¿no crees que estamos algo grandes para creer en regalos? —preguntó Akaashi con seriedad, pero en realidad estaba sonriendo—. Deberías donar tu regalo a un niño que no tenga uno.

Bokuto rezongó de mala gana entre dientes; lo cual daba entre risa y ternura. No podía disctutir con Akaashi el hecho de que tenía razón… aunque eso no significaba que no quisiera un regalo.

Ese año había nevado para la navidad en Tokio. No era algo frecuente; las nevadas eran más típicas en enero y febrero, pero la visión del manto blancuzco y suave en sintonía con las cortinas de luces navideñas le hacía pensar a Akaashi que no valía la pena buscarles el lado lógico a todas las cosas.

Extrañaría un poco toda esa locura de la gran ciudad. Extrañaría también a su terapeuta, a Tenma y sus constantes retrasos, a Myaa-sam y a Sunarin. Extrañaría a Konoha, a Yukie, incluso a sus propios padres —por más de que no les viera seguido—, o a toda la vida que estaría dejando atrás para mudarse a Osaka.

Observó a Bokuto, quien arrancó sus raíces como si fuera cosa de nada para plantarlas en otro sitio para continuar creciendo. ¿Habría tenido sus mismos miedos y dilemas? No podría decirlo, pero suponía que sí. Era inevitable sentir algo de miedo ante lo desconocido; y se cuestionaba todo el tiempo si aquello que hacía era lo correcto, si debía comenzar de nuevo siendo que tenía una vida armada allá en Tokio.

Una vida que le había costado _mucho_ conseguir por su propia cuenta. Le contó a su terapeuta, casi esperando que le dijera que era una tremenda estupidez mudarse con Bokuto, pero solo recibió una sonrisa y una frase enigmática de su parte:

—Pues ya pudiste ver que empezar desde cero era más fácil de lo que pensabas, Keiji —comentó él—. ¿No crees que también podrías hacerlo en Osaka?

Y por mucho de que los miedos le persiguieran, aquella frase lo hacía todavía más. Porque era cierta, ¿no?

Akaashi ya tenía un trapaso hacia otra oficina de la editorial de manga en la que trabajaba, y no es que estaría solo —conocía a todos los chacales, que lo tomaron como parte de su grupo casi como si Akaashi hubiera estado siempre allí. Si era por sus otros amigos —Osamu y su novio Suna— visitaban Osaka bastante seguido por los partidos en los que jugaba Atsumu. Tenía solo cuatro horas de viaje con el tren bala; podría visitar a los suyos bastante seguido.

Tenía que reprimir la sonrisita que se formaba en su rostro. Sí. Akaashi estaba listo para ir en busca de nuevos horizontes. Sabía que no estaba solo; o, en cualquier caso, siempre se tendría a sí mismo.

Estar con su propia alma no era tan aburrido y agobiante como recordaba de su juventud.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Akaashi! —reclamó Bokuto tras tironear de él, arrastrando las botas de ambos sobre el fino colchón de nieve—. ¡Presta atención que ya hemos llegado!

Akaashi asintió varias veces, y sacó su nueva cámara fotográfica que consiguió con el ahorro de dos salarios para alimentar un nuevo hobby. No tuvo que insistir mucho a Bokuto para que posara bajo las cascadas de luces que caían entre los senderos de árboles deshojados —era un experto en encontrar poses extrañas o caras estúpidas para fotografías.

—¡Tómame también una con mi móvil! —Bokuto sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su chaqueta para arrojárselo a Akaashi—. ¡Los fans van a enloquecer cuando la vean!

—Yo creo que enloquecerían aunque subieras una foto en ropa interior, Bokuto-san —Akaashi frunció las cejas cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras—. De hecho, creo que enloquecerían más si hicieras eso. Por favor no lo hagas, Bokuto-san.

—¡Le quitas lo divertido a la vida!

Akaashi decidió bromear un rato junto a Bokuto —en cuanto guardó la cámara fotografía después de algunas tomas al bonito escenario navideño, Akaashi trastabilló al sentir una bola de nieve impactando directo con su mejilla.

Bokuto sonreía maliciosamente tras enseñarle el montoncito entre sus dedos como una prueba de su culpabilidad. No parecía importarle ser atrapado.

—Oh, así que elegiste el camino de la guerra, Bokuto-san… tú ya verás q-…

No logró terminar sus palabras ya que otra bola de nieve, esta vez en su hombro, le dio de lleno. La carcajada de Bokuto era tan estruendosa que hasta las demás familias y parejas voltearon a ver qué diablos ocurría con esos dos locos.

¿Y la verdad? A Akaashi no le molestaba lo que otros pudieran pensar de ellos dos. No podía importarle menos lo que fueran a decir de dos hombres jóvenes peleando con bolas de nieve como si fueran niños pequeños.

De hecho, quería que los vieran.

Deseaba que supieran que lo disfrutaba. Que era feliz. Que nada de lo que otros dijeran o hicieran podría afectar en su estado mental como lo hacía antaño.

Ya no tenía necesidad de sobrepensar todas las situaciones de su vida.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho al joven y ansioso Akaashi Keiji que vivir era tan sencillo?

—¡Akaashi! ¡Espera! ¡Se va a mojar la caja de tu regalo…! —lloriqueó Bokuto en cuanto Akaashi lo acorraló luego de que se quedara sin nieve a su alrededor; ya no se veía tan rudo—. ¡La tengo justo aquí en el bolsillo…!

Ya se había cansado de recibir todos los proyectiles que le lanzaba Bokuto, así que encargarlo de empujarlo poco a poco con sus movimientos hasta una esquina del paseo en donde casi no daba la nieve gracias a los árboles y el uso desmedido para bolas de nieve que cayeron sobre el abrigo de Akaashi.

Bokuto se encontraba desesperado tanteando el suelo con sus manos enguantadas. No tenía escapatoria. Era un pequeño ratoncito buscando una inexistente salida de las garras de una lechuza.

—No vas a engañarme, Bokuto-san —Akaashi desprendía un aura amenazante, y también un poco empapada de tantas bolas de nieve que le habían dado de lleno—. Voy a darte con esta la bola de nieve, y no puedes evitarlo…

—¡No, no, no! Dame un segundo, y luego podrás atacarme todo lo que quieras…

Akaashi arqueó una ceja mientras Bokuto buscaba en los bolsillos del pecho por una cajita azul, diminuta y muy aplastada que le tendió. Dudó unos instantes antes de tirar la nieve que juntó entre sus dedos —y arriesgándose a que Bokuto aprovechara el descuido para utilizarlo en su contra—, pero la curiosidad de ver que yacía allí dentro era mucho mayor de lo que esperaba.

La caja era pequeña, de azul terciopelo y un lazo dorado tan chispeante como las estrellitas luminosas que pendían de las tiras de luces navideñas. ¿Qué podría contener algo tan pequeño…?

Decidió no darle vueltas, o podría haberse desmayado en ese mismo momento.

Los ojos de Bokuto brillaron con emoción tras desatar el nudo dorado en la cajita. Akaashi contuvo el aliento cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a las luces tenues del paseo navideño y logró distinguir la figura de lo que contenía la caja.

—¡Ta-da! —exclamó Bokuto—. ¡Pagué por el contrato de ese apartamento que más te gustó hace unos días, así que me la entregaron ayer! Está todo saldado, listo y arreglado para que comencemos a llevar las cosas en cuanto creamos conveniente. Decidí ponerle un pequeño extra para darle más personalidad. A que está bonito, ¿eh?

—Bokuto-san…

Akaashi no podía pronunciar muchas palabras. La dorada llave —con el llavero de un inmenso búho cornudo colgando de su punta— le estaba provocando tumbos en el corazón. ¿De verdad era lo que pensaba…?

¿Era la llave de su futuro apartamento? ¿Bokuto acababa de solucionarlo absolutamente _todo_ por su cuenta? ¿Sin berrear a Akaashi por lo difícil y molesto que era realizar trámites adultos?

¿En qué momento era que había madurado tanto? Akaashi estaba seguro que podría echarse a llorar en ese mismo momento.

Bokuto se prendió de su abrigo para ponerse de pie tras sacudirse las rodillas mojadas. Akaashi seguía con un nudo tan grande en la garganta que, si decía algo, ya no sería capaz de aguantar mucho más tiempo.

Él y Bokuto iban a mudarse juntos en unas pocas semanas. O puede que fueran solo _días_. Su vida estaba a punto de comenzar desde cero, y aunque tuviera muchísimo miedo, Akaashi no podía estar más ansioso —en un buen sentido— por todo lo que vendría a continuación.

Quizá en unos años pudieran cansarse. O puede que quisiera empezar de cero en otra parte. No tenía relevancia todo eso —ahora Akaashi sabía que no tenía por qué sentirse solo o con el peso del mundo sobre sus escuálidos hombros.

Salió de su ensimismamiento luego de que Bokuto lo sacudiera un poco para traerlo de regreso a la realidad. Estaba sonriendo; las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron, y aunque no enseñaba los dientes como siempre lo hacía, era de las sonrisas más deslumbrantes que Akaashi le vio en todos esos años.

—¡Prometo que nunca te aburrirás conmigo, Akaashi! —chilló Bokuto a viva voz; y la mano sobre su hombro se sintió más firme—. ¡Siempre haremos algo divertido!

Akaashi bajó la vista para pestañear muchas veces. Estaba seguro que las gafas comenzaban a empañarse. Tuvo que quitárselas y meterlas en el bolsillo para que se viera un poco menos sospechoso.

—Quisiera poder prometerte lo mismo, Bokuto-san —bromeó Akaashi—. Pero sabes que soy un aburrido hasta el infinito. Es probable que te haga jugar al ajedrez, regar mis cactus, o que me ayudes a editar los capítulos del manga de Tenma Udai…

Bokuto hizo una mueca de confusión. Inclinó la cabeza como un animalillo desentendido.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con voz ronca—. ¡Pero si eso suena extremadamente divertido…! ¡Oh!

Los grandes ojos amarillentos de Bokuto se posaron en algún lugar del cielo. Si salía con algo sobre las estrellas, Akaashi ya no podría soportarlo.

Pero la verdad era que Bokuto no miraba al cielo. Sus ojos se enfocaban en algo mucho más cercano a sus cabezas.

—¡Es un muérdago…! —dijo Bokuto con euforia—. ¡Como en las películas!

—¿Huh?

Akaashi estiró también el rostro hacia arriba para descubrir que Bokuto no mentía: las peculiares hojitas verdes con su característico fruto rojo colgaban de sus cabezas como una broma. Buscó a través de todo lo que su campo de visión podía captar del paseo, pero no había ni un solo otro muérdago por allí.

Y, de todas formas, ¿qué tenía que hacer un muérdago en medio de una calle japonesa? ¡La vida no era una novela de ficción romántica…!

_Alto_. Un momento.

¿Akaashi acababa de decir…?

¿Una novela de…?

¿Ficción romántica…?

Estaba al borde del ataque de nervios por la forma en que su cabeza le traicionó, hasta que su mejilla se calentó con el suave toque de unos labios ajenos.

Bokuto le estaba besando en la mejilla derecha —y no era un beso cualquiera. Era el tipo de beso que da una madre tras un largo reencuentro con su hijo que vivía lejos de casa; o el de una amante que quiere agradecerle al amor de su vida por todo lo que le daba día a día.

Sus labios se posaron suave, pero firme. Lento, pero no era molesto.

Akaashi se dejó llevar por el momento de paz que le trajo ese inesperado beso bajo el muérdago; su mente se inundó de los recuerdos de otro beso del pasado. Uno que parecía sacado de otra vida por todo lo que causó, pero también por todo lo que construyó.

Los ojos se le cerraron casi por inercia. Los sentimientos eran tan abrumadores que todo aquello en lo que Akaashi pensó… se le escapó de las manos por completo.

—Feliz navidad, Akaashi —rio Bokuto cuando finalmente se separó de él. Su risa resonó muy cerca de su oído—. Espero sea la primera de muchas que pasaremos juntos, ya sabes.

— _Bokuto-san_ —carraspeó Akaashi en un intento de ocultar la marea de sentimientos atascándose en su pecho—, hace años que pasamos juntos la navidad.

Bokuto rio, pero no se veía sorprendido. Era casi como si estuviera esperando aquella respuesta por parte de Akaashi.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué cosas digo? —exclamó otra vez entre risas—. Entonces espero la próxima sea otra de las muchas tantas que pasaremos los dos juntos.


	35. Número 3

** Número 3: **

El equipo

**_Año:_** 2013

Cuando Fukurodani perdió las finales del Torneo Nacional de Primavera del año 2013, Akaashi estaba seguro que fue la primera vez que sintió que le partían el corazón.

No pensó que todas esas absurdas declaraciones sobre el dolor _real_ en el corazón fueran ciertas, pero en ese mismo momento solo podía pensar una cosa: si no lo eran, ¿entonces por qué no dejaba de sentir el pecho tan oprimido que ya nunca sería capaz de respirar bien otra vez?

El aura de desánimo en la habitación compartida de hotel era deprimente. Ni siquiera cuando perdieron el año anterior se sintió tan oscuro como ese día —y eso que las cosas fueron _realmente_ oscuras el año anterior—, pero había un factor clave esa tarde en que Fukurodani perdió su pase a la gloria.

Ellos _de verdad_ creyeron que podrían ganar. Akaashi no solo pensó, sino que se confió que lo harían. Se empapó de esperanzas y sueños que nunca creyó que le emocionarían de esa manera. Dejó que la locura colectiva lo arrastrara a una marea de posibilidades en las que alzaban en alto una copa dorada junto a medallas que tendrían tallado para toda la vida su más grande logro juvenil.

Pero ahora no tenían _nada_ —sí, podían ser los subcampeones de todo Japón, pero el segundo puesto nunca fue alcanzando con algún tipo de gloria; lo era a través de una amarga derrota.

Nadie decía nada en el cuarto. Yukie y Kaori se habían aparecido para dejar unas bolas de arroz y refrescos para todo el equipo, pero nadie se atrevía a dar bocado. Sarukui se enfocaba en su móvil, Washio se quedó recostado con la vista en el techo. Komi fingía interesarse en Konoha doblando la ropa sobre su maleta con dedos temblorosos.

Y Bokuto…

Bokuto era el más silencioso de todos ellos; incluso más que Akaashi, quien no hacía más que juguetear con los dedos con una ansiedad que llevaba semanas sin sentir.

¿Qué decir en casos como ese? Era el capitán el que debía decir algo, pero Bokuto no profería palabra. Y si el capitán no lo hacía, entonces era tarea del vice-capitán tomar las riendas del asunto.

Además —y el pecho le dolía más de solo pensarlo—, una vez eliminados del torneo… Bokuto perdía automáticamente su capitanía.

Ni Bokuto, ni la mayoría de sus compañeros eran ya parte del equipo de voleibol de Fukurodani. Era la tradición de los alumnos de tercer año.

Así que Akaashi no solo debía lidiar con el corazón roto, sino con el nuevo yunque que ahora se instalaba sobre sus hombros: era, en efecto, el nuevo capitán del equipo.

Puede que todavía no fuera oficial sin la renuncia de Bokuto, pero ya todos sabían lo que seguía a una derrota. El actual Fukurodani nunca más jugaría como un equipo; ni una sola vez más, por mucho que pudieran quedar un par de meses de curso antes de que sus compañeros —y _amigos_ — tuvieran que graduarse.

Más y más pensaba en ello solo lograba torturarlo todavía más. Debería haber dejado el asunto, pero no sabía cómo salir adelante con todos esos maravillosos y talentosos compañeros suyos que ahora se caían a pedazos.

Akaashi tragó saliva y se mojó los labios resecos con la lengua. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras tardaron mucho en salir de su boca:

—Yo… —carraspeó Akaashi—. Muchachos…

— _Akaashi_ —La voz de Bokuto resonó tan fuerte que dio un pequeño respingo en su lugar. Todos levantaron la cabeza hacia el muchacho cabizbajo y con la voz ronca—, ¿me dejarías decir unas palabras?

El pedido le cerró más la garganta. Bokuto nunca pedía permiso para hablar, más que nada porque el capitán no debía hacerlo. Que lo hiciera en ese instante solo hacía que Akaashi sintiera que las cosas se movían tan rápido que no era capaz de asimilarlas.

¿Qué diablos había ocurrido? Ichibayashi les había hecho frente todo el partido, pero Fukurodani dio una fuerte pelea. No eran rivales tan sencillos de aplacar; sin embargo, al final de la jornada era aquella escuela la que se llevó toda la gloria.

Akaashi sentía todos los recuerdos como un borrón indescifrable en su cabeza.

Bokuto se puso de pie antes de que pudiera confirmarle que, en efecto, _sí_ podía hablar. Podría haberlo hecho para toda la vida si quisiera —Akaashi no se cansaría de escuchar su palabrerío.

Pero ahora era como si Bokuto envejeciera al menos diez años tras aquel partido. Mientras el resto se encontraban deshechos y desarmados, él se mantenía firme.

—Quiero que sepan que no me enoja haber perdido —empezó a decir Bokuto. Se puso de pie cuando sintió todos esos ojos encima de él—. ¡Tampoco me entristece! No es como si sintiera que mi carrera termina aquí. Bueno, un _poquito_ sí que me pone triste… ¡pero estoy más feliz de haber podido llegar a una final con todos ustedes! ¡Son el mejor equipo que podría haber pedido! ¡Y cuando tenga más de treinta años, alce una medalla dorada en los juegos olímpicos o una copa del mundo, siempre recordaré a Fukurodani como las personas que me impulsaron a alcanzar la cima!

Akaashi no se dio cuenta que venía conteniendo la respiración; todos debían estar haciéndolo, ya que ni un solo sonido acontecía en la sala a medida que Bokuto hablaba sin titubear —y mirando a los ojos a cada uno de ellos. Uno por uno, incluido también a Akaashi; en quien se posó por una milésima de segundo extra.

Luego, Bokuto les sonrió.

—¡Fueron el primer escalón más firme que necesité para impulsarme en este camino hacia arriba! ¡Me encantaría poder verlos a todos ustedes acompañándome en todo este trayecto que vendrá ahora…! —Luego se le esfumó la sonrisa por un momento para ponerse más cabizbajo—. Entiendo que todos van a casarse, formar familias, tener hijos… y se olvidarán del viejo Bokuto que alguna vez fue su capitán…

En medio del silencio, Konoha estalló en una leve pero contagiosa carcajada. Aunque los demás le vieron con curiosidad un momento, no tardaron en unírsele en su risotada.

Bokuto se llevaba las manos a la cadera luciendo indignado.

—¡Konoha…! ¡Puede que tengamos la misma edad, pero sigo siendo un superior tuyo…! ¡No te rías de mi momento emotivo!

—Ay, pero es que, Bokuto… —Konoha fingió secarse una lágrima—. ¿Cómo no me voy a reír si te estás comparando con un _hijo_?

—Bokuto más que un superior siempre ha sido el hijo de todo Fukurodani —se burló Komi junto a Sarukui, que también se tapaba la boca—. ¡Prácticamente estamos soltando al polluelo para que vuele fuera del nido…!

—Es _él_ quien se olvidará de todos nosotros primero —rio Konoha, pero era casi como si la tristeza del partido perdido se esfumara poco a poco de su rostro—. Excepto tal vez de Akaashi… apuesto doscientos yenes que podría tomarle diez años olvidarlo.

—¿Diez? —preguntó Sarukui—. Yo digo que tal vez sean veinte.

—O treinta —intervino el silencioso Washio, lo cual sorprendió a todos.

—¡Bah! —agregó Konoha tras fingir no prestarles atención—. Bokuto no va a olvidarlo nunca. Les apuesto diez mil yenes de eso.

Akaashi, que había estado riendo también, se irguió al escuchar su nombre en tal contexto. Dio una rápida mirada a Bokuto —que no dejaba de enfurruñarse porque su discurso cargado de emoción fue cortado por las tonterías de Konoha.

¿No tenía nada para opinar acerca de la apuesta tan inusual que hacían en pos de si Bokuto olvidaría a Akaashi, o no?

—¡Akaashi! —berreó Bokuto luego de unos segundos en donde nadie dejaba de soltar risotadas—. ¡Diles algo a todos estos tontos! ¡Tú sí eres bueno…! ¡Por eso no me olvidaré nunca de ti!

No sabía qué responder a Bokuto porque en ese mismo momento entraron ambas mánagers del equipo con más comida, y también los entrenadores —el caos reinó en ese pequeño cuarto donde Fukurodani se reunía como una familia por última vez.

Pero incluso en medio del caos y las carcajadas de Bokuto cada vez que alguien le halagaba sus jugadas, Akaashi pudo escuchar la voz de Konoha susurrándole a Komi:

—¿Ves? Algún día tendrán que pagarme diez mil yenes todos ustedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy debo publicar la debilidad número 2 haciendo lo posible, pero en caso de que quede para mañana, ¡muy feliz 2021!


	36. Número 2

** Número 2: **

El voleibol

**_Año:_** 2020

Para el 31 de enero del año 2020, Akaashi Keiji había pensado y recordado muchas cosas.

Cuando el año anterior para esa misma fecha alzaron sus copas y brindaron por un brillante año, nadie esperó que el mundo fuera azotado por una pandemia que cambió la forma de vivir y entender todas las cosas para cada ser humano en la tierra.

Su vida en Osaka apenas había comenzado en enero del año 2020, pero todo se vio visto envuelto patas para arriba cuando un virus extremadamente contagioso les obligó a encerrarse entre cuatro paredes —Akaashi no tenía idea de qué hubiera sido su vida si no se encontrara conviviendo ya con Bokuto, y si la pandemia debiera enfrentarla solo con su alma y sus pensamientos.

No es como si pudiera deshacerse de los pensamientos, pero era distinto cuando una persona lo suficientemente ruidosa coexistía también en la misma casa. Bokuto le acompañaba y le ayudaba a distraerse; ambos lo hacían, claro que sí.

Desde que algunas cosas —entre ellas, el deporte— retomaron sus actividades poco a poco desde octubre del corriente año —y que pronto terminaría—, Bokuto comenzó a realizar sus actividades al aire libre.

Akaashi, por supuesto, no regresó a la oficina que fue derivado y que solo conoció durante dos meses —su trabajo desde casa continuó funcionando como siempre, pero la soledad no le aterraba tanto como al inicio de toda esa locura.

Lo cual le llevaba, de nuevo, al hecho de que la pandemia le hizo pensar en demasiadas cosas.

Rememorar muchas otras, también.

Y no era solo la icónica fecha de año nuevo la que le traía tan nostálgico y melancólico —ese mismo diciembre acababa de cumplir los veinticinco años. Ya tenía un cuarto de siglo existiendo en el mismo mundo que todos lo hacían, sin embargo, los años le volvían un poco más sensible.

—¡Oigan, oigan! —masculló Hoshiumi Kourai, compañero del equipo nacional de Bokuto y también su rival en la liga, al ver que Yaku Morisuke y Miya Atsumu estaban al borde de lanzarse las copas de champagne—. ¡Ya basta de peleas…!

—¡Eso, Hoshiumi! —alentó Komori Motoya, el otro libero del equipo—. ¡Son vísperas de año nuevo! ¡Al fin se acaba este año tan difícil! ¡No hay que pel-…!

—¡¿Cómo es que se atreven a discutir y no incluirme? —Hoshiumi cortó al otro, y ya estaba arremangándose su camisa blanca con detalles plateados—. Les patearé el trasero.

Yaku arqueó una ceja. Podía ser el más bajo del equipo, y también de los que más lucía como un mocoso y no como ya un hombre de veintiséis años, pero eso no le intimidaba en absoluto.

—Les daré a _todos_ su merecido. Pueden venir de a cien si lo desean —Yaku chasqueó la lengua, y luego señaló hacia Atsumu—. ¡Empezando por _ti_ , Miya!

—Di su nombre —intervino otra voz que Akaashi reconocía siempre al instante; era Osamu, el gemelo de Atsumu, luciendo una sencilla camiseta negra debido a que fue quien se ofreció a preparar la barbacoa para todos los invitados. Cabía destacar que era, además, su mejor amigo—. No me metas en el mismo saco que esa escoria, suficiente tuve con los primeros nueve meses desde nuestra concepción.

—¡Samu…! —rezongó Atsumu; Akaashi no tenía idea de qué podría haber dicho o hecho para cabrear a Yaku, pero debía tenérselo merecido—. ¡Omi-Omi! ¡Diles algo a todos estos violentos!

_Omi-Omi_ , quien en realidad solo era Sakusa Kiyoomi y el prometido de Atsumu, optó por abrir la boca, pero se arrepintió antes de que saliera algo de ella. Regresó a su conversación con Ushijima Wakatoshi y Kita Shinsuke; aquello indignó más a Atsumu y causó otros chillidos histéricos.

Ojiro Aran y Suna Rintarou estaban presentes también en la velada; pero el primero fingía no conocer a ninguno de sus ex compañeros, mientras que el segundo levantaba la cámara del móvil sin ningún pudor hacia la pelea en que su cuñado estaba envuelto.

Yaku ya estaba acomodándose el cabello para atrás, tal vez a punto de dar su merecido al mayor de los gemelos, pero fue Kuroo Tetsurou el que puso una mano en su hombro para detenerlo.

—Yakkun, es nochevieja, no hagas una escena —se burló el de cabello negro; luego, su sonrisa ladina se extendió—. ¿Quieres un besito que todo lo calma?

Las orejas de Yaku se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza de ser atrapado de esa forma. Según los chismes de Bokuto, aquellos dos llevaban unas cuantas semanas intentando un pequeño amorío que se cocinó desde sus años de preparatoria. Supuso que era hora de que lo blanquearan.

— _Tú_ tendrás un besito, pero te lo va a dar mi bota en el culo…

—¡Qué atrevido, Yakkun! Pero, ¿quién soy yo para negarme?

Akaashi negó la cabeza y se alejó de todo aquel alboroto con una sonrisa. No es que le molestara toda esa mescolanza de extraños seres humanos que eran los del equipo nacional y todos sus seres queridos en una sola azotea —incluso el entrenador, Iwaizumi Hajime, trajo a su prometido y estrella del equipo nacional argentino: Oikawa Tooru, el gran rey del Aoba Josai.

La pandemia arruinó sus planes de boda, pero eso no les impidió seguir soñando con su matrimonio en el país sudamericano el año que llegaría en menos minutos de lo que pensaban.

Se alegraba por ellos. De verdad lo hacía, incluso si casi no tenía trato con ellos más que lo que veía en partidos oficiales de la selección japonesa.

Sorteó el camino a través de la mesa de comida —todos llevaban ya un buen rato atacándola, en especial a los _onigiris_ hechos por las manos de Osamu—, y fingió no escuchar a Kageyama Tobio y Hinata Shoyou discutir sobre alguna cosa sin sentido. Cada uno tenía una copa de vino en la mano que causaría en ellos un efecto que no sorprendería a ninguno en la madrugada.

En otra esquina, Tendou Satori trataba de convencer a Tsukishima Kei y Kozume Kenma de que probaran sus volcanes de chocolate antes de que Haiba Lev se robara ya su _tercera_ porción. Ser modelo parecía no impedirle que se diera algunos gustos dulces de tanto en tanto.

Akaashi no podía detenerse en toda esa gente. Y, si bien era ya de por sí alguien introvertido, la pandemia y el encierro le volvió alguien un poco más retraído, no era por eso que no quería enfocarse en los demás —sus conversaciones más largas eran con Bokuto, Osamu, o con Tenma Udai para regañarlo por sus constantes demoras.

Tenía otras cosas que hacer antes de que diera la medianoche. Y quería escapar de las miraditas sospechosas que le entregaba Kuroo cada vez que entraba en su campo de visión.

Era casi como si pudiera _oler_ el miedo o los nervios desprendiéndose de los poros de Akaashi.

—¿Dónde está el incendio? —inquirió con una sonrisa cuando pasó a su lado.

Akaashi le miró de soslayo. Con una mano sujetaba de manera elegante una copa de vino blanco, y con la otra sostenía a Yaku por el antebrazo antes de que se fuera de manos ya no con Atsumu, sino con Hoshiumi, quien era retenido por su sonriente y agradable novio —Hirugami Sachiro.

Tragó saliva con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que Kuroo le hablaba específicamente a él. Se llevó un dedo al pecho como si estuviera interrogándole si _de verdad_ le estaba hablando.

Kuroo resopló con fuerza. Yaku se esforzaba cada vez más en liberarse, pero su amarre era fuerte. Hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia los bordes de la azotea, donde las luces eran más tenues y solo pendían algunas hileras con lámparas de papel para iluminar con reflejos cálidos.

—Está por allá —agregó Kuroo—. Apresúrate antes de que arda Troya en esta azotea. No sé cuánto más pueda retener a este ser demoníaco antes de que me arrastre al infierno con él.

Akaashi pensó que Kuroo era afortunado de que Yaku estuviera más enfocado en discutir con Hoshiumi —o podría haberse quedado sin sus pelotas en plena víspera del 2021.

—Ya sabía —respondió Akaashi tras carraspear. Trataba de mantener la cordura mientras fingía ajustar su traje—. Justo iba para allá.

Kuroo apretó los ojos un segundo como si lo estuviera analizando. Akaashi le sostuvo la mirada hasta que le vio encoger los hombros.

—Bien.

— _Bien_.

Decidió no quedarse a recibir más miradas escrutadoras de Kuroo Tetsurou; el silencio que siguió a su tensa conversación fue la suficiente señal para que Akaashi huyera.

Eso, y el hecho de que llevaba buscando a Bokuto Koutarou desde casi el inicio de la noche.

* * * *

Akaashi encontró a Bokuto cerca del borde de aquella azotea en el piso veintiuno de un famoso edificio en Tokio —creyó que lo encontraría maravillado con las luces, pero la realidad era que estaba dando su amplia espalda hacia la fiesta, y su frente estaba enfocado en practicar con una pelota de voleibol que no tenía idea de dónde podría haber sacado. Seguramente Hinata fue quien la llevó a la cena de año nuevo.

No se contuvo las ganas de esbozar una sonrisa. El sonido del caucho chocando contra la piel callosa de Bokuto era uno que le llenaba de recuerdos.

Era una imagen hipnótica cada vez que el balón rebotaba sobre las yemas de sus dedos y luego se elevaba en el aire como si tuviera vida propia; con la suficiente fuerza como para que alcanzara su cielo más cercano, pero no tanta para enviarlo a la estratósfera. Y no es como si Bokuto no tuviera una fuerza descomunal…

Pero sabía controlarla cuando se trataba del deporte.

—¿Quieres practicar algunos pases, Bokuto-san? —preguntó Akaashi de la nada—. Este traje que tengo es barato. No importa si lo arruino.

Bokuto se sorprendió tanto con su llegada que no estuvo atento para cuando el balón cayó otra vez y le dio de lleno en la cabeza con un ruido seco que le sacó un pequeño quejido. Se frotó la frente herida mientras Akaashi se arremangaba la camisa y toqueteaba sus propios dedos para que ya no se sintieran entumecidos por el frío. No tenía muy buena circulación sanguínea en ellos, para empezar.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Me desconcentraste! —reclamó Bokuto con un pequeño berrinche—. ¡Quiero empezar mi 2021 alcanzando una mayor altura con la pelota!

La sonrisa de Akaashi se extendió a través de su rostro.

—¿Qué mejor manera de empezarla con algunos pases de la persona que mejor te conoce en el mundo, Bokuto-san?

La sorpresa en el rostro de Bokuto al escuchar esa declaración fue tanta como la suya propia al caer en cuenta de sus palabras. No sabía de dónde salía tanta confianza y optimismo en sus propias —y bastante desgastadas a causa de los años— habilidades. Pero no iba a quejarse.

Pronto llegaría un nuevo año. Akaashi ya no pretendía detenerse en viejos delirios y traumas del pasado.

Bokuto no hizo más que sonreír tras su confusión inicial. Trotó en busca del balón que salió despedido tras su golpe en la cabeza, y no dudó ni medio segundo en lanzárselo a Akaashi desde la otra punta de la azotea con un saque fuerte que casi hizo que saliera volando por los bordes del edificio.

Jugaron un poco en silencio; dentro de lo que cabía ser silencioso en un partido improvisado de voleibol entre dos personas. Bokuto gritaba por el nombre de Akaashi o mascullaba algo cuando no era capaz de alcanzar el pase; pero eso no ocurría seguido.

Quizás Akaashi estuviera fuera de forma, o tal vez ellos llevaran años estando de descoordinados. Pero el toque seguía _allí_. Seguía sintiéndose imparable cada vez que Bokuto atrapaba las colocaciones que Akaashi calculaba con tanto ahínco.

Ah, ¿así era como se sentía ser libre?

Akaashi no se quejaba de lo que eligió para su vida, y él tenía más que claro que el voleibol no era lo suyo a nivel profesional. Pero allí, en esa azotea a fines del año 2020, podía saborear, oler, escuchar e incluso _sentir_ la vieja gloria y adrenalina que alguna vez le recorrió por las venas.

—¡Akaashi! —exclamó Bokuto con euforia después de que le hiciera una rápida finta en cuanto quiso arrebatarle el balón—. ¡Veo que sigues bastante en forma para ser un enclenque…!

—Vivo con un jugador profesional, Bokuto-san —respondió Akaashi agitado; Bokuto se veía intacto, él estaba al borde de morir por falta de aire—. Vivo, respiro y como voleibol cada día de mi vida.

—¡Ah…! ¡Pero qué afortunado es ese jugador profesional con el que vives, Akaashi!

Akaashi dudó dos segundos sobre si aquello era una broma u otro berrinche ilógico de Bokuto, pero casi al instante le regaló una cálida sonrisa que llenó cada hueco en su alma.

También le regaló unas palmadas que casi dislocaron su hombro, pero Akaashi iba desarrollando huesos más y más fuertes.

—¡¿Por qué no jugamos más seguido, Akaashi?! —La risotada de Bokuto fue tan fuerte que casi podía sentir las miradas del resto de los invitados por encima de ellos dos—. ¡Cuando reabran las canchas municipales tenemos que ir! ¡Oh…! ¡O podríamos usar la cancha de los chacales! ¡Ya eres como de la familia, nadie te diría que no!

Akaashi, que todavía no recuperaba el aliento, se acomodó sus empañadas gafas. Antes de llegar a la fiesta lo hicieron utilizando cubrebocas, y sumado al frío de diciembre, sus cristales no lograban deshacerse de la humedad.

Bokuto se alejó con largos pasos hasta la baranda de la azotea. Akaashi le observó de atrás —la manera en que el viento helado le removía los cabellos peinados hacia atrás, y también la forma en que las lámparas de papel creaban un juego de luces y sombras a través de toda su espalda.

Decidió acercarse, también. Poco a poco. Quería un momento a solas con Bokuto, y no sabía cuánto les quedaba antes de que diera medianoche y toda la marea de invitados se calzaran sus cubrebocas para sentirse seguros de andar a los abrazos con todos los presentes.

Akaashi se detuvo a una corta distancia de Bokuto. Su mano se apoyó sobre la baranda, y aunque hacía menos de diez grados esa noche casi podía sentir las ondas calóricas que emanaban de su cuerpo. Estaban tan cerca que sus meñiques podrían haberse enredado sin ninguna dificultad.

La vista de Tokio era preciosa. Era la primera vez que Akaashi regresaba a su ciudad desde la mudanza a Osaka —hubiera visitado el lugar al menos dos veces al mes, pero la pandemia le impidió hacer lo que quería de su tiempo.

La ciudad se sentía más viva que nunca en plena nochevieja. Los edificios se encontraban completamente iluminados como si estuvieran plagados de diminutas luciérnagas incandescentes cuyas luces intermitentes bañaban la superficie de Tokio al son de melodías musicales inentendibles que se entremezclaban de cada fiesta u hogar.

—Es triste que no pudiéramos venir más seguido —se atrevió a decir Akaashi para romper el silencio—. He extrañado bastante a todos los de aquí durante estos meses. Pero más que nada he extrañado la comida de Onigiri Miya.

Bokuto rio ante su declaración. Quizá para él no fuera tan difícil —la mayor parte de su vida estaba ya en Osaka, pero mucha gente que le amaba continuaba en Tokio.

—¡También he extrañado a todos! ¡En especial al cabeza de rata muerta de Kuroo! ¡E incluso al inútil de Konoha, que justo cuando venimos decide viajar hasta Hong Kong! —resopló Bokuto—. Pero tampoco me he preocupado tanto. Mientras todos tengan salud y un teléfono móvil al cual pueda enviarles un meme, para mí es suficiente. Sabía que todos nos veríamos una vez más…

Bokuto hizo un pequeño silencio para inspirar aire con fuerza; Akaashi vio de costado que le sonreía.

—Pero entre nosotros, me alegra que estuviéramos aislados en la misma ciudad, Akaashi —confesó—. ¡Te hubiera extrañado demasiado si estabas aquí en Tokio y yo en Osaka!

Akaashi intentó ignorar las palpitaciones que sintió en el pecho tras esa declaración. No estaba seguro de saber cómo decirle que él _también_ se alegraba de tenerle a su lado en esos tiempos tan oscuros para la humanidad.

—Bueno, tuve más tiempo libre considerando que al estar juntos no necesitamos estar pegados al teléfono —carraspeó Akaashi—. He empezado a escribir algunas _cosas_.

La manera en que dijo la última palabra pareció despertar la curiosidad de Bokuto.

—¿Oh? —canturreó—. Conque _cosas_ , ¿eh?

—Cosas sin importancia —se apresuró a decir Akaashi con algo de incomodidad y nerviosismo—. Podría decirse que es una estupidez… ya, mejor olvida lo que dije, Bokuto-san.

—¡No puedes pretender que lo olvide! —masculló Bokuto alzando los brazos hacia el vacío—. ¡Te la pasaste pegado a tu laptop, pero no me dejaste leer ni ver una sola cosa de lo que has hecho! ¿Es que te volviste autor de novelas eróticas, Akaashi…?

—¡No! —contestó acalorado. Akaashi tosió varias veces—. Bokuto-san, es una cosa de nada. De verdad. Seguro te reirás de mí, o podrías pensar que es extraño…

—¡Pues no podremos saberlo hasta que me digas, Akaashi! —suplicó Bokuto—. ¡Yo quiero saber!

Akaashi hiperventiló un par de veces. ¿Sería aquel el momento? ¿Era la hora correcta? No quería equivocarse, no después de tantas dudas a través de las semanas, meses, y también de los años…

Pero, si la víspera de un nuevo año no era el momento idóneo, ¿cuándo lo sería?

¿Qué mejor que empezar una nueva etapa dando un paso más allá?

Ya no tenía miedo. Esas cosas habían quedado muy atrás. Para Akaashi la verdad era mucho más importante.

Ojalá haber entendido todo eso mucho antes.

—Debilidades —soltó casi sin pensárselo—. Treinta y siete debilidades, si es que somos más específicos.

—¿Huh? —Bokuto ladeó la cabeza con clara confusión—. ¿Debilidades de qué, Akaashi?

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Puede que le gustara la verdad y sinceridad, pero no quitaba lo incómodo de tener que confesar a Bokuto todas esas cosas que sonaban menos estúpidas en su cabeza.

—Tuyas, Bokuto-san —resopló Akaashi—. He anotado tus treinta y siete debilidades a lo largo de todos estos años que nos conocemos.

La cara que Bokuto le entregó fue un verdadero poema.

Akaashi estaba entre arrojarse al vacío por la vergüenza, o reírse de la o perfecta que formaron sus labios debido a la sorpresa. ¿En qué mundo era _normal_ escribir treinta y siete debilidades de la persona más cercana que tenía en la vida?

Sintió la urgencia de excusarse casi al instante.

—Todo empezó cuando éramos compañeros de equipo en Fukurodani, ya sabes —Akaashi respiraba por la boca, pero el suficiente aire no entraba en sus pulmones y le quemaba el pecho—. Me frustraba demasiado no saber cómo optimizar tus habilidades y las de todo el equipo, o el no saber cómo lidiar con tus bajones emocionales. Luego recordé tus palabras una vez, acerca de conocer tus debilidades para saber cómo mejorar. Surgieron casi sin pensarlo, la verdad. Una vez que comencé a analizarlo todo mejor, los puntos débiles llegaron por sí solos. Y con ello me devané los sesos buscando una posible solución para cada uno.

—Para… ¿para cada uno? —inquirió Bokuto con un hilillo de voz; sus ojos amarillentos se encontraban desorbitados por la sorpresa.

Akaashi le miró directo a esos mismos ojos. Lo hizo con firmeza.

—Para todos y cada uno de ellos, Bokuto-san.

Pero no esperó a que Bokuto se adueñara del silencio que crecía entre los dos. Akaashi había liberado la roca que impedía al volcán en su interior que estallara en una gigantesca erupción.

—Con los años me fui dando cuenta que algunas de esas debilidades eran incorrectas. Sí, tenías muchas de ellas relacionadas al voleibol, pero con el tiempo se volvió un ejercicio mental casi involuntario. Usé muchas noches de mi vida en buscar cómo solucionar cada una de ellas para que tú, y también yo, pudiéramos ser mejores personas.

—Akaashi… —Bokuto tragó saliva; su nuez de Adán subía y bajaba con rapidez en el cuello—. Tú…

—Me enloqueció un poco, por supuesto. Me olvidé que eres solo un humano, exactamente igual que yo. No necesitamos de una solución para cada punto débil —suspiró Akaashi, y casi podía sentir una fina película acuosa emborronando las luces de todo Tokio a sus pies—. Por eso es que decidí convertir tus puntos débiles en aquellas debilidades que te hacen quién eres. Pero no son debilidades que necesites arreglar. Ahora lo sé, Bokuto-san.

Akaashi se pasó el dorso de la mano por debajo de las gafas. Bokuto no era ningún héroe protagonista del mundo como creyó alguna vez —pero Akaashi tampoco lo era.

No hacía falta ser los protagonistas de _todo_ el mundo. Podían serlo solo de _sus_ mundos, y eso era más que suficiente.

Bokuto parecía estar alucinando con toda la confesión. Su cara no daba el crédito suficiente a lo que seguro sentía en su interior, y Akaashi no podía culparlo de todo eso.

—Las hice de mayor a menor, por supuesto —agregó Akaashi—. Puedes leerlas, si quieres. En estas últimas semanas le di algo de forma al revoltijo en mi cabeza, pero ponerlo todo en papel me ha ayudado más de lo que creí. Sin embargo… tuve un pequeño problema.

Omitió el detalle de que fue una recomendación de su terapeuta a distancia el que las pusiera en papel para que el tiempo libre excesivo de la pandemia no volviera locos a sus pensamientos.

Dio a Bokuto unos minutos para aclimatarse a toda la información recibida. Akaashi miró de soslayo a los demás comenzando a preparar las uvas y las copas de champagne —no debía faltar mucho tiempo para que fuera ya la medianoche.

Muchas cosas quedarían atrás junto con el año 2020, pero _eso_ que estaban viviendo con Bokuto no era algo que Akaashi quisiera que se quedara atrás. Nunca más lo querría.

Bokuto se acercó un poco más a Akaashi. Al final no se equivocaba —era más que sencillo para sus dedos a esa distancia el tocarse al fin.

—¿Cuál es la debilidad número uno, Akaashi? —preguntó Bokuto con la voz ronca—. ¿Cuál consideraste _tú_ que es mi mayor debilidad?

Los latidos se le dispararon a tanta velocidad que lo natural sería que hubiera caído muerto allí mismo; pero Akaashi seguía vivo. Necesitaba dar una respuesta lo suficientemente lógica y coherente.

—Es que ese ha sido mi problema, Bokuto-san —confesó Akaashi—. No estoy muy seguro de cuál sería tu mayor debilidad. Pensé que podría ser el voleibol, porque aunque sea tu más grande fortaleza también es un punto débil que la gente pueda usar en tu contra. Además, es lo que ha motivado la creación de toda esta lista hace ya casi once años que nos conocemos…

Akaashi volvió a desviar la mirada para enfocarse en la inmensa superficie de Tokio brillando. Quizás estaba loco, pero las luces se sentían más intensas y cálidas que unos minutos atrás.

—Pero no se siente correcto. No eres solo el deporte, eres mucho más que eso —continuó—. Así que opté por ponerla como tu debilidad número dos, y la número uno tiene todavía un inmenso espacio en blanco por llenar…

— _¡Ya faltan dos minutos!_ —escuchó que alguien de voz chillona decía a sus espaldas; debía ser Alisa, la hermana de Lev, que fue invitada junto a su esposa: Miwa, y hermana de Kageyama—. _¡Preparen ya sus copas y todas las demás cosas…! ¡Lyovochka! ¡No te metas debajo de la mesa!_

— _¡Es para encontrar pareja, hermanita…! ¡No es mi culpa seguir estando soltero!_

Hinata correteó hasta ellos para entregarles dos copas llenas de dorado y espumante vino. Los dos las tomaron, pero casi no prestaron atención al pedido del muchacho para que se acercaran junto al resto para brindar todos juntos en cuanto las campanadas de medianoche dieran inicio al nuevo año.

Bokuto giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a frente con Akaashi, quien hizo lo mismo y alzó su copa hasta que la de ambos quedó a la misma altura. Nunca había sentido su ardiente mirada calándose tan hondo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—¿No dirás nada, Bokuto-san? —preguntó Akaashi con nerviosismo—. ¿No crees que sea…? ¿Tal vez extraño?

La sonrisa que Bokuto le regaló fue de las más cálidas que había visto de él en todos esos años. Tal vez debería, también, hacer una pequeña lista de aquel gesto tan hermoso del hombre que tenía más de la mitad de su vida.

_Y que me gustaría la tuviera completa_ , se atrevió a decir para sí mismo.

No era un pensamiento que le atormentara ya. No tenía miedo de decirlo. No le aterraba quedarse atrás.

Sabía que caminaban juntos; quizá no a la misma velocidad, pero cada uno daría las pausas suficientes hasta que el otro volviera a alcanzarles el ritmo. Siempre había sido así.

Y sentía que podría serlo para toda la vida.

—Quisiera leer todas esas debilidades para conocerme mejor a mí mismo, Akaashi —fue lo que dijo Bokuto finalmente—. ¡Pero quiero la lista completa!

Akaashi parpadeó con algo de sorpresa. Su copa se bajó solo un poco.

—Pero, Bokuto-san, ¿cómo podría darte la lista completa si te digo que no tengo la debilidad número uno…?

—Puedo ayudarte con eso —respondió Bokuto sin dejar de sonreír o mirarle—. ¡Después de todo, hace años que estoy seguro de cuál es mi más grande debilidad!

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó Akaashi con la voz cada vez más débil y sus dedos temblando—. Entonces, ¿cuál sería tu debilidad número uno, Bokuto-san?

De fondo escuchaba a los demás hacer la cuenta regresiva a los gritos. Algunos exclamaban que, por fin, aquel año tan diferente —y _espantoso_ en algunos aspectos, para qué mentir— quedaría atrás para siempre.

— _¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos!_

El corazón de Akaashi se detuvo solo para aumentar su fuerza antes del conteo final que daría comienzo a algo nuevo.

Algo _diferente_.

— _¡Uno!_ —vociferaron todos al unísono y el repiqueteo conjunto de las copas se sintió como el sello de una promesa—. _¡Feliz 2021!_

La ciudad entera se quedó en silencio durante una milésima de segundo, antes de que los fuegos artificiales estallaran en el cielo como un juego de luces estroboscópicas y estrellas que se sentían demasiado cerca para los humanos.

Bokuto levantó su copa, y casi que obligó a Akaashi que la entrechocara con la suya. No porque no quisiera, sino porque sus ojos se encontraban tan hipnotizados y perdidos por los suyos que su cuerpo se había olvidado cómo ser un humano funcional.

Esperaba que lo de ellos dos fuera, también, una promesa.

Pero una que durara mucho más allá del año 2021.

La sonrisa de Bokuto le confirmaba que, en el fondo, ambos anhelaban por lo mismo.

Supuso que lo descubriría con el tiempo; decidió que sería así cuando Bokuto decidió hablar una vez más, y no precisamente para desearle un feliz y próspero año nuevo.

—Adivina… _Akaashi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve a full con una mudanza inesperada sdjkfcndsk PERO AL FIN CAPÍTULO NUEVO!!!! Ahora sí, queda solo el final uwu estará listo en unos días. Espero de verdad sigan disfrutando en este último tramo que nos queda juntos <3 mil gracias por leer


	37. Número 1

** Número 1: **

Akaashi Keiji

**_Año:_** 2021

Tras el arduo y complicado año que fue el 2020, Akaashi Keiji podía decir que su 2021 no estaba nada mal.

Después de todo… acababa de dar el _sí_ al hombre que más quería en la vida.

—¡A ver, a ver…! ¡Una foto de los novios, de esas bien románticas…! —escuchó que insistía Hinata, apuntando con una mano temblorosa y usando su móvil hacia Bokuto y Akaashi—. ¡Va a quedar para el recuerdo!

—¿Ahora vas a fingir que eres fotógrafo? —masculló Kageyama con un bufido—. Seguro _yo_ sacaría una mejor foto que tú.

—¡Te juro que te voy a…!

—¡No peleen! —regañó Iwaizumi Hajime, quien no hacía muchos meses también contrajo matrimonio, pero en Argentina—. ¡Hinata! ¡Kageyama! ¡Les voy a partir esas cabezotas como sigan!

Akaashi exhaló un largo suspiro. Bokuto Koutarou, el hombre a su lado y que le rodeaba por la cintura, reía a carcajadas mientras el entrenador de todos ellos tiraba de las orejas de aquellos dos diablillos que no podía dejar de discutir.

Él también se dejó llevar y rio. No tenía problemas para hacerlo, puesto que su traje negro y con dorado iba al cuerpo y no le apretaba al punto de no permitirle respirar. Se aseguró de pedir aquello a Asahi Azumane.

Bokuto lucía un precioso traje blanco con detalles plateados, aunque también podría haber dicho que tenía toques en borgoña: una latente y todavía húmeda mancha de vino decoraba una de las solapas.

Pero, ¿acaso tenía importancia eso en algo como aquel día?

Bokuto y Akaashi elegido los inicios del otoño para casarse. Alquilaron una pequeña finca a las afueras de Tokio, la cual se llenó a tope de personas que les quisieron a uno o los dos en las distintas etapas de sus vidas.

Akaashi nunca había estado seguro de ver tanto amor en un solo lugar. Desde la decoración floral que sus antiguas managers y sus —ahora— cuñadas ayudaron a configurar, hasta el servicio de comida preparado por Osamu Miya. Los trajes de Azumane, la banda de Semi Eita tocando leves baladas con su angelical voz y que sonaron mientras Bokuto le sostenía durante el vals.

Akaashi _de verdad_ nunca había visto tanto amor junto. Aunque se retractó casi al instante de aquel pensamiento, porque cuando Bokuto posó un suave beso sobre su mejilla para la fotografía que Hinata insistía en tomarles, era casi como todo el amor del mundo se concentrara en aquel pequeño gesto.

Al menos ahora estaba enfocado en fotografías y no en atragantarse con todos los canapés de camarón como en la recepción. Tanto él como Tenma Udai, el histórico y eterno compañero de trabajo de Akaashi —se había tomado un _break_ en la creación de sus mangas solo para comer en la boda como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¡Qué asco! Consíganse un cuarto —Akaashi dio un salto cuando la voz de Konoha Akinori, viejo compañero de preparatoria de ambos, se apareció por detrás y asomó la cabeza entre los dos—. ¿Alguien puede pensar en los niños?

Bokuto esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa que cruzó de lado a lado su rostro. Apretó más la cintura de Akaashi para acercarla hasta su cuerpo, y aprovechó la cercanía para apoyar la frente sobre su hombro y sacar la lengua a Konoha en cuanto volvió a levantar la mirada.

—¡Oh, tengo un cuarto! —exclamó Bokuto con sorna—. El mismo en un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas que _alguien_ pagó por nosotros para esta noche…

Akaashi se sorprendió al escuchar esa declaración y la mirada que Konoha se negaba a devolverle. Su antiguo compañero se bebió lo que quedaba de su copa de champagne de un solo trago.

—Solo usé los diez mil yenes que Komi y Sarukui me debían desde hace años —Konoha encogió los hombros como si le restara importancia al asunto—. Los gané a costa de ustedes, así que lo creía correcto.

—¡Estoy seguro que una noche en ese hotel ha costado _más_ que diez mil yenes!

Konoha decidió ignorar entonces a Bokuto; observó por primera vez a Akaashi, y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

—Ya, pero, ¿quién lleva la cuenta? —rio—. Si es para que ustedes dos liberen toda esa tensión sexual acumulada hace más de una década… pues bienvenido sea.

—¿Quién no está pensando en los niños ahora…?

Konoha aprovechó para dar una colleja a Bokuto, el cual le hizo soltar instintivamente para irse de manos con el amigo de ambos. Akaashi rodó los mientras reía —no esperaba mucho de aquellos dos que compartieron aula durante tres años, sin mencionar que las viejas costumbres no morían.

—Si hablamos de niños, tú serías el principal de ellos —Konoha se mofó—. Akaashi más que un marido, estoy seguro que será un _padre_.

—¿Akaashi como padre…? —dijo Bokuto pensativo—. _Oh_ , eso me está haciendo pensar cosas…

Akaashi se aguantó la respiración y sintió su corazón darle tumbos en el pecho. ¡Apenas estaban dando _un_ paso en su relación! No estaba seguro de estar listo para tener hijos…

O siquiera tenerlos.

Pero sabía que Bokuto sentía lo mismo que él, así que no le preocupaba en ese momento. Tenía otros nervios y ansiedades de las cuales ocuparse.

Los nervios de la ceremonia le habían cerrado el estómago, pero ahora que lo peor había pasado sentía el rugido en su interior —no era de ayuda que la cocina estuviera trabajando al cien por ciento por segundo, o que Osamu Miya usando traje les ladrara órdenes a todos los empleados para que las bandejas llegaran a rebosar de comida hasta los invitados.

Akaashi serpenteó el camino, parándose un par de segundos cada vez que alguien le pedía tomarse una foto con él o que deseaba sacarle tema de conversación. Las tías de Bokuto eran las protagonistas principales de aquel acto.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó la mesa de los bocadillos, Osamu notó su presencia casi al instante por el rabillo del ojo. Al ver la sonrisa tímida e inocente de Akaashi, ordenó que preparasen una bandeja con los mejores bocadillos de la noche para su mejor amigo.

—¿Quién hubiera dicho que te vería casado tan pronto? —se burló Osamu; llevaba un traje y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, pero no consiguieron quitarle la gorra. Él se excusó que era por higiene y para no dejar pelos sobre la comida—. Debo decir que me alegra que no trajeras ramo de rosas, ‘Kaashi. Seguramente Tsumu se hubiera agarrado a los puñetazos con tu nueva familia política con tal de atraparlo.

Y que, hablando de Miya Atsumu, se encontraba bailando lento mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Sakusa Kiyoomi; eran prometidos desde hacía mucho más tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos tenía apuro. Sabían perfectamente lo mucho que se querían sin firmar en un papel.

Lo mismo ocurría con Osamu y Suna Rintarou —el cual pasaba el rato con el resto de sus compañeros en el equipo nacional para molestar a Oikawa Tooru por haber ganado junto a Argentina la medalla olímpica de oro en julio del corriente año.

Japón no alcanzó una buena posición, y aunque aquello llenó a todos de amargura, recordaron que les quedaba tiempo para conseguir grandes cosas.

_Mucho_ tiempo, si lo pensaban.

El apetito de Akaashi volvió a abrirse en cuanto Osamu depositó una bandeja en frente de sus narices. Estaba a rebosar de delicados y pequeños onigiris rellenos con las clásicas combinaciones, aunque había unos más estrambóticos —invención del mismísimo Osamu, por supuesto.

Los onigiris eran tan pequeños que entraban en su boca de un solo bocado. Y la ansiedad de la boca era tanta que le hizo mandarse tres de ellos en un lapsus menor a un minuto.

No tardó en ahogarse y comenzar a toser por ello.

—¡Eh! Con calma —rio Osamu dándole una palmada en la espalda en cuanto Akaashi tosió. Le tendió una copa de vino—. No sería muy romántico que te mueras el día de tu boda, ¿eh?

—Bokuto-san haría un drama —Akaashi se limpió la boca con la punta de una servilleta. Su garganta picaba un poco al punto de llenarle los ojos de lágrimas—. No sería agradable de ver.

Osamu arqueó una ceja.

—¿Acaso _crees_ que Bokuto te dejaría morirte sin él? —preguntó su mejor amigo—. Se moriría contigo si algo te pasa. Te pondrá un documento legal prohibiéndote morir primero.

Akaashi no dijo nada; pese a que fuera una inocente broma, sabía que Osamu no lo decía _tan_ en ese tono.

Todavía era extraño imaginarse a sí mismo y Bokuto estando en pareja. Puede que llevaran más de un año viviendo juntos, menos de un año siendo novios y ya estaban contrayendo matrimonio rápidamente —pero en sus vidas habían estado tan apegadas el uno al otro que no encontraron ningún sentido en esperar un minuto más para unirse por siempre.

Así como _tampoco_ habían esperado demasiado para entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Ambos abrieron aquella noche de año nuevo en un cuarto de hotel que tenían rentado en Tokio.

Agradeció que ninguno de los dos decidiera alojarse en su casa familiar para abaratar costos. Las cosas se podrían haber puesto un poco incómodas con su familia política demasiado pronto.

O con la suya propia; quienes estallaron en lágrimas por la sorpresa de que Akaashi anunció que contraería matrimonio. Nunca esperó aquel gesto de sus padres, que eran más fríos de lo que uno podría esperar… pero adoptaron a Bokuto como su yerno tan rápido como las hermanas de este tomaron a Akaashi como si fuera el nuevo bebé de la familia.

Aquello no era una queja. Nunca podría hacerlo.

Sin embargo, necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a las constantes muestras de afecto y atención.

Como lo eran los besos, los abrazos, las caricias y pellizcos en la mejilla. Los exuberantes regalos, los cumplidos, o las palabras de cariño para la persona que ahora formaría parte de su familia.

Akaashi hubiera deseado continuar hablando con Osamu, pero sintió un tirón en su manga cuando Kuroo Tetsurou, uno de los mejores amigos de Bokuto, se lo llevó hasta la mesa de los novios. Estuvo a punto de replicar hasta que vio a casi todos los demás acomodándose en sus lugares, y los camareros desesperados se apresuraban en entregar copas a rebosar de costoso vino espumante.

—Es hora del brindis —dijo Kuroo, y su sonrisa maquiavélica se le dibujó en toda la cara—. Espero que hayas pensado bien tus palabras, pequeño Akaashi.

Contuvo el aliento por un instante. ¿De verdad le preguntaba a Akaashi Keiji si había _pensado_ sus palabras para el discurso? ¿Al joven hombre que pensó sus votos nupciales desde la noche en que discutieron de casarse con Bokuto?

¿A aquel que había creado una lista con treinta y siete debilidades del hombre que amaba?

Quizá se oyera extraño para la mayoría de personas, pero Akaashi no se arrepentía de sus acciones —era un ser humano que se guiaba por la lógica, los patrones y la analítica. Conocer de esa manera a Bokuto le ayudó a sacar lo mejor del otro, y también a aprender las distintas maneras de amarlo con todo lo que tenía.

Vio que los demás invitados se acomodaban poco a poco. Akaashi debía contenerse de mirarlos a los ojos, porque sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo conteniendo la compostura —él nunca había sido una persona que estuviera bajo los focos de atención, y la sensación era casi abrumadora.

Bokuto ya le estaba esperando en sus lugares en la mesa —también estaban las familias de ambos, y había un lugar especial para Kuroo por ser el padrino de bodas de Bokuto; Akaashi podría haber conseguido uno para Osamu, _su_ padrino de bodas, pero se encontraba muy ocupado con el servicio de la comida.

Aunque ambos hubieran deseado una boda tradicional japonesa, sabía que los ideales un tanto retrógrados del país nipón no les permitiría jurarse amor eterno como lo hicieron esa tarde. Y dolía, por supuesto —pero para Bokuto y Akaashi era más importante poder declarar su amor por el otro en lugar de seguir las ancestrales tradiciones.

Una boda más occidental sonaba algo como lo suficientemente divertido y exótico para todos. Además, eran un tanto más liberales; Akaashi no estaba seguro de que podrían contener a Hinata o Kageyama en una boda clásica japonesa sin que hicieran algún desastre en el proceso.

—¡¿Ya te dije que te ves muy guapo?! —Bokuto susurró en su oído cuando Akaashi se acercó. El aliento cálido y con un leve aroma a vino le hizo temblar hasta la médula—. Pero te verías más guapo sin…

— _Bokuto-san_ —regañó Akaashi antes de que terminara, pero estaba sonriendo—. A veces es mejor dejar un poco el misterio, ¿no crees?

Bokuto sonrió tras entender sus palabras, y relamió sus labios resecos mientras se imaginaba solo los dioses sabían qué cosa.

—¿Me seguirás llamando Bokuto-san, Akaashi? —rio con diversión—. ¡No es que me esté quejando…!

Akaashi sonrió con nostalgia al caer en cuenta. Sí, era cierto; pese a sus meses de relación y los años de confianza, él no había dejado de llamarle _Bokuto-san_ de la misma manera que lo hacía en su inocente juventud.

Tal vez porque le daba algo de tristeza abandonar la manera en qué le llamaba. Posiblemente porque era un nuevo y enorme paso en su relación, y ya nada sería lo mismo.

¿Sería mejor? Esperaba que sí. ¿Le aterraba? Por supuesto.

Sería un necio negar tener miedo. Mentirse a sí mismo le trajo muchos malestares y problemas en el pasado, pero ya no quería fingir ser fuerte —no necesitaba hacerlo nunca más.

El Akaashi que firmaba sus votos matrimoniales aquel día era como un fénix que renacía de las cenizas que dejó su anterior persona —era el mismo, porque renacía una y otra vez, pero también diferente.

Cambiado. Más adulto. Más preparado para las adversidades que vendrían, tarde o temprano.

En cuanto Bokuto y Akaashi se sentaron, fue Kuroo el que se levantó casi al instante. Hizo tintinear su alargada copa de champagne con la punta de un tenedor; un empleado del servicio le alcanzó un micrófono inalámbrico que Kuroo recibió con ojos centelleando de emoción.

Más de un centenar de pares de ojos se enfocaban en sus próximas acciones. A Kuroo parecía encantarle toda esa atención.

—Buenas tardes a todos los invitados, ¿puedo ya decir unas palabras? —preguntó tras acercarse más a la pista, balanceándose con sus costosos zapatos italianos sobre los talones—. Llevo tratando de recordar el discurso de padrino desde que me hicieron caminar por esa puerta antes que al resto. Cobro extra por hora, le haré llegar mi factura a los novios por correo en la semana.

Aquello arrancó unas risotadas en los invitados. Yaku Morisuke, el novio de Kuroo, escondió la cara entre las palmas de las manos. Tanto Akaashi como Bokuto se percataron de ese detalle que les sacó una risa y mirada cómplice.

Bokuto, entonces, rodeó sus hombros con su fuerte brazo para atraerlo contra sí. Le besó en el costado de la frente, y Akaashi se recargó sobre él. La calidez nunca se había sentido tan hermosa como en ese momento.

—Conozco a estos dos sinvergüenzas desde que eran unos polluelos. Hace ya más de diez años. ¡Y a Bokuto le conozco incluso de hace todavía más…! Espero que me paguen los derechos por llevar tantos años en este trabajo y aguantando toda esta tensión _romántica_. ¡Eh, Yakkun! ¿Ves que te prometí que no diría una palabra indebida?

Otra carcajada brotó de los presentes, en especial de las hermanas de Bokuto que reían a carcajada viva tal como lo haría Bokuto si los nervios de la boda no le estuvieran comiendo vivo.

Atsumu incluso se ahogó por haber estado tragando de un solo bocado los canapés que se robó sin que su hermano le viera —Sakusa le daba palmadas en la espalda.

Yaku, por su parte, daba una mirada furibunda a Kuroo. Cruzó sus cortos —pero fornidos— brazos contra el pecho y arqueó una ceja hasta la tropósfera. Kuroo sonreía esperando su validación.

—Si con _trabajo_ te refieres a circo… —Yaku chasqueó la lengua—. Entonces sí, Kuroo. Te mereces todos los derechos que quieras.

La gente otra vez rio a lo loco, incluido el mismo Kuroo que daba ojitos de amor a su pareja tan directa con algunos de sus comentarios. No parecía molestarle en absoluto.

El discurso de Kuroo continuó por unos cuatro o cinco minutos más. Debieron llevarle agua por la garganta comenzó a picarle por hablar y hablar como cotorra —o eso estaba segurísimo Akaashi que Yaku mascullaba hacia Kenma Kozume, Haiba Lev y todos los demás.

Kuroo contó distintas anécdotas. Le gustó meter el dedo en la llaga cada vez que debía narrar algún hecho vergonzoso para Bokuto, como las infinitas veces que hicieron alguna estupidez en el campamento de Tokio; el ejemplo más concreto fue una noche de lluvia que hizo chillar a su —ahora— marido y acabó durmiendo en la misma colchoneta que Kuroo.

Pero, así como no le importó molestarlo, tampoco tuvo problemas en hablar de los grandes logros de ambos al punto de sonrojar un poco a Akaashi. Bokuto se reía y le apretaba contra sí a cada palabra de Kuroo.

—La principal cualidad que quiero destacarse de nuestro querido Akaashi es su _paciencia_ —dijo Kuroo con una mueca, y ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que rieron los invitados—. El muy santo ya se ganó un lugar en cualquier cielo…

—¡Kuroo, bastardo hijo de…! —Bokuto rechinó los dientes con un enojo fingido—. ¡Ya verás tú lo que contaré en tu propia boda!

Pero Kuroo no podía escucharles; en cambio, alzó su copa con una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Todos los demás le imitaron poco a poco. Akaashi escuchó a los más de cien invitados ponerse de pie y alzar sus copas de cristal a rebosar de un dorado líquido que marcaba el inicio de algo nuevo.

_Dorado_. Pensó Akaashi con algo de curiosidad. _Es casi como si fuera una estrella._

—¡Por los novios! —Kuroo exclamó con emoción y levantó la copa a lo más alto—. ¡Que ahora ya son esposos!

* * * *

Los discursos de los novios estuvieron planificados para luego del brindis de Kuroo, pero la gente se veía un poco inquieta —así que optaron por pasar directamente al vals de los novios.

Semi Eita dio la indicación a su banda. Él mismo rasgó las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica con un sonido tan suave que Akaashi no imaginó que pudiera salir de un instrumento como aquel. Su voz se escuchó melodiosa, dulce, apacible.

Era el perfecto complemento para los brazos de Bokuto sosteniéndole mientras se mecían suavemente bajo las luces bajadas en la carpa —si ignoraba los _flashes_ de todas las cámaras y teléfonos celulares, por supuesto—, pero Akaashi se sentía tan pleno que no tenían ninguna importancia todas esas nimiedades.

Bokuto, al ser una estrella nacional del voleibol, se encontraba bajo el ojo público de la prensa. Aceptaron solamente a dos fotógrafos de chimentos —los cuales firmaron una declaración legal acerca de _no_ revender sus fotografías, y que solo un par de ellas podían ser expuestas en las revistas para las que ellos trabajaban—, por lo que la ceremonia fue mucho más pacífica de lo que creyó.

En el caso de las redes sociales… Akaashi estaba seguro que serían un completo caos entre los fanáticos de los MSBY Black Jackals —no solo por Bokuto y su matrimonio con un hombre, sino por el tema que había sido tendencia desde hacía más de dos semanas: Sakusa Kiyoomi usando un traje de gala.

Pero lejos de sentirse amenazado, para Akaashi todo aquello… casi halagador, y también un poco tierno el que tantas personas se desesperasen por captar un momento de dulzura y amor entre ellos dos.

—Akaashi, te tengo una sorpresa para cuando diga mi discurso —rio Bokuto, y lo notó por las vibraciones que rebotaron contra su pecho—. ¡Estoy seguro que no vas a esperártelo!

La curiosidad de Akaashi se despertó como lo haría una criatura ancestral que lleva dormida ya varios milenios. La emoción y el brillo de sus ojos le hacían agitarse todavía más.

—¿ _Otra_ sorpresa más? —inquirió Akaashi—. ¿El conmovedor discurso de Kuroo no fue suficiente para nuestros invitados? Creo que Hinata casi se orinó encima…

Akaashi dio una fugaz mirada hacia el joven mencionado. Si no era la persona más emocionada en la finca, seguramente estaba muy cerca. Se encontraba lloriqueando con el móvil en una mano para grabarlos y en la otra un sándwich caliente de carne mechada que apretujaba con los dedos para mordisquear entre sollozos. Kageyama se mofaba de él, a su lado; quizá no estaba tan emocionado como Hinata, pero era una persona más sensible de lo que aparentaba.

Poco a poco la gente se fue sumando a bailar el vals con sus parejas, lo cual significaba que arrebatarían a Akaashi de los brazos de Bokuto para hacer el clásico intercambio en el vals. Sabía que sus cuñadas se morirían por danzar con su hermanito pequeño.

Una fugaz idea surcó la mente de Akaashi.

—Bokuto-san, dime que _no_ trajiste una bandada de búhos a nuestra boda —suspiró Akaashi, y la sonrisa temblorosa de Bokuto le hizo aguantarse el aliento—. _Sí_ que lo hiciste…

Bokuto estalló en carcajadas. Le hizo dar un giro a ambos que casi lo mareó.

—¡Estoy bromeando, Akaashi! Aunque debí traer a _Chimi_ , seguramente ella se emocionaría de este momento…

Akaashi tenía sus dudas de que una lechuza con varias camadas de crías se preocuparía por dos humanos que acababan de contraer matrimonio pudiera _emocionarse_ , pero la ilusión de Bokuto era siempre adorable.

Una vez al mes —en pandemia no pudieron hacerlo mucho, cabía destacar— visitaban el conservatorio de aves y pasaban la tarde en la llanura donde las lechuzas sobrevolaban bajo y en relativa libertad. Se quedaban allí hasta que diera el atardecer, divirtiéndose al encontrarle graciosas formas a las alas extendidas de la diversa cantidad de pájaros que convivían allí.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la…?

— _Perdona_ —Katsumi, la hermana del medio en la familia Bokuto, picó a Akaashi en el hombro con dulzura para llamarle la atención—, ¿puedo robártelo un momento por última vez? ¡Luego podrá ser tuyo para siempre!

Akaashi tragó saliva ante el pensamiento. Su cuñada rio ante la tiesa mueca que le regaló al entregarle al joven hombre para que sostuviera la diminuta figura de Katsumi entre sus brazos. Era la más delicada de los hermanos, aunque eso era un decir; Koutarou y Kumi tenían la fuerza de dos titanes colosales.

Se hubiera quedado verlos bailar con sonrisas pintando sus rostros, pero Akaashi fue rápidamente increpado por su madre para el vals. No tuvo ninguna paz al terminar con ella, sin embargo, ya que Yukie y Kaori también se tomaron el atrevimiento de sacarlo a bailar.

¡Hasta Osamu y Kuroo sacaron a Akaashi a bailar el vals! Bokuto dio giros junto a Atsumu, Hinata y Sakusa —a quien sus demás compañeros obligaron a cooperar y sumarse al baile donde todos los invitados se divertían junto a los novios.

Cuando los invitados estuvieron lo suficientemente agitados de tanto bailar, Osamu dio la orden a sus empleados de que llevaran el postre: una copa con helado de diferentes sabores, pedazos de brownie con nuez y frutos del bosque en jalea para coronar.

Akaashi necesitaba un poco de azúcar en su sistema. Bokuto, al parecer, de igual forma lo requería. Se devoró con velocidad y ansiedad su postre; le miró de manera curiosa por el rabillo del ojo ya que se encontraba más inquieto que de costumbre.

Sus sospechas fueron ciertas cuando se puso de pie y llamó la atención de todos casi al instante al levantar sus dos musculosos brazos. Toda la audiencia —y el corazón de Akaashi— se detuvo.

Bokuto aclaró su garganta. Dio una dulce mirada a Akaashi antes de apoderarse del micrófono.

—¡Primero que nada, gracias por acompañarnos en el día más feliz de nuestras vidas! —exclamó Bokuto con gran júbilo; y su emoción hizo emocionar a los familiares e invitados más sensibles—. Bueno… hasta _ahora_. ¡Porque vendrán días todavía mejores cada día!

—Estúpido Bokuto —masculló Konoha desde la mesa de al lado, y Akaashi escuchó que le temblaba la voz—. Me dan ganas de haberme casado con él.

—Si algún día se divorcian, entonces yo me pido a Akaashi —rio Yukie—. Aunque el pobre no puede hacer ni un huevo revuelto… ningún hombre podía ser tan perfecto.

—¡No se vale! —intervino Komi—. ¡Yo también quiero un Akaashi!

—Yo solo los miraré ser ilusos mientras piensan que Bokuto y Akaashi se divorciarán alguna vez —dijo Sarukui, y Akaashi casi podía imaginarse su eterna sonrisa.

Washio no dijo nada, pero eso era común en su excompañero. Escuchar a los antiguos miembros de Fukurodani hablar de esa manera hacía sentir a Akaashi que tenían una bonita familia entre todos ellos… incluso si los años y la adultez los separaban.

—¡Después de agradecerles por estar aquí, quería también darles mis eternas gracias por haber formado parte del camino que nos trajo hasta hoy! Fue un camino largo, una historia que parecía no tener un fin, pero que culmina de manera bonita —rio Bokuto, pero sacudió la cabeza al instante—. ¡No, tachen eso…! Hoy apenas empieza un nuevo capítulo para Keiji y para mí. ¡Y espero que todos ustedes puedan formar parte de él como vinieron haciendo hasta ahora!

_Keiji_ , repitió en su interior. Aunque las viejas costumbres les hicieran llamarse _Akaashi_ y _Bokuto-san_ , no habían dudas de que ahora solo eran Keiji y Koutarou para el otro.

—Hace no mucho tiempo, descubrí que Keiji había creado una pequeña lista para cada una de mis debilidades. ¡No les voy a mentir! ¡Me quedé sorprendido! ¡¿Yo, Bokuto Koutarou, teniendo debilidades?! ¡Eso parecía imposible!

Los invitados rieron y buscaron a Akaashi con la mirada, quien ya estaba hundiéndose sobre su asiento y escondiendo la cara con la punta de los dedos. Su peinado hacia atrás comenzaba a deshacerse; al menos, el cabello ocultaría su vergüenza por haber creado esa lista.

No es como si no supiera que Bokuto fuera a mencionarlo. Todos sabían que Bokuto no sabía cómo callarse la boca.

—Son treinta y siete de ellas, para quien desee saberlo. ¡Ni una más, ni una menos! Estoy seguro que el ser humano promedio tiene cientos de debilidades, pero Keiji logró comprimir mi esencia en una lista de debilidades que solo _él_ podría haber redactado. Nadie me conoce ni me conocerá de la forma en que él lo hace, pero también es cierto que le ha faltado un punto importante…

Bokuto entonces se dio la vuelta, y dio la espalda completa a toda la audiencia. Sus enormes ojos solo podían enfocarse en Akaashi y nadie más que él, y cuando le tendió la mano para que se le acercara…

—Porque la verdad es que todas esas debilidades me convierten en quien soy. Y, aunque algunos crean que puede volverme una persona más débil, el conocerlas también me hace más fuerte —Bokuto apretó el puño y lo elevó en el aire—. ¡Todas mis debilidades son igualmente mis fortalezas! ¡En especial la número uno de la lista! ¡Es la que me ha potenciado en convertirme el hombre que hoy soy!

Akaashi se acercó entonces sin dudar ni rechistar. ¿Cómo podría haberse negado a la mano que Bokuto le ofrecía?

Akaashi arrastró los pies hasta el escenario, y dejó que sus dedos se entrelazaran en el aire con los de Bokuto. Su mano estaba pegajosa y caliente por haber sostenido el micrófono; sin embargo, era algo a lo que no tendría problemas en acostumbrarse.

Tenía toda una vida por delante para hacerlo. Incluso tuvo más de diez años para ello, y agradeció todos esos momentos juntos que le llevaron exactamente hacia donde se encontraban.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos dos. Nadie se atrevía a batir una sola pestaña por el miedo a perderse una sola acción que realizaran.

Era casi como si fueran otra vez los protagonistas del mundo.

O tal vez nunca habían dejado de serlo.

Bokuto alejó entonces el micrófono, y pegó sus labios a los de Akaashi en un tierno beso que sacó suspiros y jadeos ahogados entre los presentes. No estaba muy seguro. Tampoco le importaba.

Sus bocas sellaron así la promesa en la que confiaron cuando el agente del registro civil les declaró como esposos, y ambos firmaron sobre aquel cuaderno que les acompañaría el resto de sus vidas. Los brillantes anillos dorados en sus dedos anulares eran otro símbolo de aquella promesa.

Cuando Bokuto alejó sus cálidos labios —y Akaashi ya se sentía extrañarlo—, volvió a verle a los ojos. Y sintió como si a través de esa mirada transcurriera su historia juntos en repetición. Una y otra vez, casi como una canción en _loop_ que no puedes dejar de escuchar porque evoca en ti sentimientos tan puros como la primera vez que tus oídos la captaron.

Bokuto acunó su mejilla, y Akaashi se permitió descansar sobre ella.

Sí. Definitivamente podría vivir con ello por el resto de su vida.

—Akaashi Keiji, tú eres mi más grande debilidad —dijo Bokuto en susurros, porque nadie más que su ahora marido necesitaba escucharlas—. Pero también siempre fuiste la fortaleza más grande que tengo.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por seguir hasta acá. Espero les haya gustado. Me encantaría que me acompañen en mi nuevo fic BokuAka, si es de su agrado! Pueden verlo en mi perfil. Ahora les dejo el orden cronológico de los capítulos:
> 
> Año 2011  
> Debilidad número 26  
> Debilidad número 13  
> Debilidad número 7
> 
> Año 2012  
> Debilidad número 14  
> Debilidad número 21  
> Debilidad número 36  
> Debilidad número 37
> 
> Año 2013  
> Debilidad número 35  
> Debilidad número 33  
> Debilidad número 3  
> Debilidad número 15  
> Debilidad número 9
> 
> Año 2014  
> Debilidad número 30  
> Debilidad número 25  
> Debilidad número 22
> 
> Año 2015  
> Debilidad número 6
> 
> Año 2016  
> Debilidad número 17  
> Debilidad número 28
> 
> Año 2017  
> Debilidad número 31  
> Debilidad número 27  
> Debilidad número 34  
> Debilidad número 18  
> Debilidad número 5
> 
> Año 2018  
> Debilidad número 32  
> Debilidad número 20
> 
> Año 2019  
> Debilidad número 19  
> Debilidad número 16  
> Debilidad número 12  
> Debilidad número 11  
> Debilidad número 10  
> Debilidad número 8  
> Debilidad número 4  
> Debilidad número 24 (Acá verán un pequeño error con las fechas en ese capítulo, ya que me confundí de años y no los corregí para no poner en borrador el capítulo… pero es año 2019, y se mudan juntos recién en 2020)
> 
> Año 2020  
> Debilidad número 23  
> Debilidad número 29  
> Debilidad número 2
> 
> Año 2021  
> Debilidad número 1


End file.
